Price of Love
by KenSan1990
Summary: Seto was in a serious car accident that may or may not be Jou's fault. As consequence Jou, now a nurse, has to take care of him until he gets better. But is the elder Kaiba doing it to humiliate Jou, or is it some strange courtship ritual? SetoJou. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not a big YGO writer, but I dabble. I hope you enjoy this story. I know I do.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish did...want Seto...XD

Rated M for Seto's mouth and later chapters with other more...lemony implications

* * *

Chapter 1.

There had been a debate that, had not Seto Kaiba enjoyed driving an American car, he wouldn't have been in the crash in the first place. Of course, that was all speculation by the media, but it didn't change the fact that he'd gotten an all expenses paid trip to the emergency room because of a wreck that involved him, the car, and a dog.

"Ah-Fuck!" he yelled out, the entire ER able to hear him. "What _are_ you doing down there! Fuck!" he threw his head back, his right leg curling up. They had him on a gurney, several different doctors and nurses lingering around to try and stop the profuse bleeding coming from his left leg; that is, if it could be called a leg anymore. The EMTs had already ripped his pant leg up to the hip, the fabric feeling like it had ripped off of his skin where the blood had nearly fused it to his skin cells.

"We're going to need a pint of type A!" a nurse yelled out.

Kaiba grabbed the railing of the gurney and tried to pull himself up to see what was going on. They had his leg elevated and were working delicately. Kaiba's system was still shocked by the whole accident in the first place. The pain that was flaring up into his left side was enough to nearly sedate him.

"The femoral artery has been severed!" Someone yelled out. A nurse pushed Kaiba back onto the gurney telling him to try and relax and that they were doing everything they could do, given what they had. "We need an OR now!" The first 'Someone' from before barked.

Something pinched into Kaiba's skin on his arm, but he hardly noticed it or even flinched at the feel of it. The momentary glances at his leg made him realize that all it looked like was a mesh of skin. The bone in it didn't seem to really be holding anything together anymore, but it didn't surprise him. It felt like there was something moving around in it that shouldn't be.

A female nurse appeared over him saying: "We're going to sedate you," and something else pricked into his skin. He was trying to fight her, shaking his head and trying to stop her from putting him out, but it was not to be. His eyes grew heavy, his labored breath evened out. He rested his head back on the gurney, the staff breathing a sigh of relief as they moved the gurney down the hall.

"It's all...the mutt's...fault," he muttered out, the world about him seeming to fall out of place. All the while his conscious sunk into some other realm, one that let him look at the past like he was watching a movie.

He was sitting in his car again, his fingers anxiously tapping on the steering wheel. It wasn't a pleasure cruise he was taking, he was aware of that. He was late for a meeting and didn't feel like letting his driver try to maneuver through the densely populated streets. He was a good enough driver to be able to get to the KaibaCorp headquarters on his own.

He'd taken the only car that he enjoyed driving: a Chevrolet Malibu. It wasn't exactly an upper class car, but it was enough for him to relax and unwind in. At least on days that weren't today. The thing about the car was it was easily recognizable as an American car. He had to admit, it was strange to be driving when your side of the car was different than everyone else's, but he knew he had the reflexes to control it despite how backwards the car was.

Kaiba came up to an intersection; the light was red. He cursed the light, but quickly softened at the sight of school children crossing the street in a bunch. They were all looking at him, smiling and waving. He gave a wave of the hand, and then looked at his watch to see how much time he had before the meeting. "If I don't hit anymore red lights..."he said to himself, pushing down on the gas. His head was slightly bowed, and maybe that was the reason he didn't see the person who was crossing the street immediately. He saw them in enough time to slam his foot on the break, but not enough time to avoid the car to be jostled around, nearly pushed to the other side of the four way intersection. His hands held tight to the steering wheel; his heart jumped up into his throat.

Out the remains of his cracked windshield he saw the figure that he'd stopped for. He was blonde headed and somewhat deer eyed. He was still in the crosswalk, staring at the mess that had just happened. At first Kaiba's mind was to shaken to process what was in front of him, but after a few moments it registered as Katsuya Jounouchi. Immediately Kaiba reached for the handle of the car door, only to have pain flare up his spine. He doubled over, lying on the steering wheel. His heart had finally receded back into his chest but bile had replaced it in his throat. He tried hard to swallow it. Tears came to his eyes and he tried leaning back, but nothing seemed to relieve the pain radiating from his leg up to his back. He glanced down momentarily, seeing where his leg was caught in between the seat and the door, a piece of it skewering through his thigh. He started tugging.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled out. When he opened his eyes he could see Jou standing in front of the car, a phone in his hand. "Get me out of here!" he cried, tears streaming down his face in pain. "Get me the hell out of this car!"

He'd awoken again after some time, thankful to be out of the nightmare. He was sweating profusely, bile coming up as soon as he awoke. He moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut before opening up for the first time. The light overwhelmed him at first, causing him to flinch. The pain from before was once again radiating up his side. He cried out, his hands making fists.

"Nii-sama?" a timid, boyish voice asked. "Nii-sama?"

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as his voice broke. His hand came up to his mouth, the bitter liquid filling it. Mokuba could hardly react before his brother threw up on the floor. The younger boy called for a nurse, his hands holding onto his brother's. The nurse seemed calm in the face of this. She got a wetted rag and started dabbing at Kaiba's cheeks. She told Mokuba to grab the pan that was sitting under the bed and hold it under his brother's chin in case he threw up again.

"Is he okay?" Mokuba asked.

"It's not too uncommon," she assured. "Postoperative puking is expected. We can put him on an antiemetic to try and relieve it," she said, leaning the elder Kaiba back, hoping to relax him. Despite what the nurse was saying Kaiba wasn't feeling any better. The mix of pain and nausea was almost too much for him. He heaved a few breathes, his eyes closed tight. Mokuba was lingering near him, the pan in his hands. "I'll get a janitor to clean up the mess." The nurse put something into his IV and then walked out, closing the door.

"Nii-sama?"

"It's all that mutt's fault," Kaiba muttered. He wretched up, Mokuba handing him the pan. It was a dry heave; only saliva hung from his lip. When Kaiba lifted his head he could see where his leg was hanging, looking to be heavily bandaged and held in some sort of metal brace. It didn't look humanly right, which only caused Kaiba's already weakened stomach to grow even weaker. Mokuba went into the bathroom, grabbing a large handful of toilet paper and coming back out, using it to wipe away the chunks around Kaiba's lips.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked. "Are you talking about Jou?"

Kaiba was aware how close Jou and Mokuba were, and he wasn't about to try and convince his brother to think otherwise. He fell back onto the pillows, his eyes growing heavy again. "You should rest nii-sama, you've been hurt," Kaiba managed a smile at his brother's naiveté.

"I'll be okay," he said robotically. It was his only response to Mokuba's concern. He passed out shortly after, his body seeming to be drained of life.

* * *

A/N: well, that's to start it out. Tell me what you think...till next time, KenSan out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do realize the first chapter was rather vanilla, I was just getting it out there. The fun starts in this...hopefully opens the plot more. Tell me what you peeps think.

* * *

2.

After three days of lying in the bed, Kaiba had regained some of the strength that had been taken from him. He sat upright, talking with his brother quietly. No other visitors came, though there were plenty of flowers that were in the room for him. The doctors had more or less let him lie, not telling him much about his injuries. They were hush hush about them, like they were something that was a state secret.

On the third day a doctor came into the room, offering a smile to CEO. Kaiba wasn't too keen on returning the favor, and he only stared the man down. "How are you feeling Kaiba-san?" the doctor asked first. He had a strong voice, but was quivering at the glare of Seto Kaiba.

"Better," he said hoarsely. "I'd like to know what I'm better from, however," he said.

"We've not been withholding that information to make you anxious," the doctor said, "but because we were wanting to be sure of some things. We were observing to see if there were any complications with the spine or the spinal cord because of your complaints."

"Is it alright?"

"From our x-rays it seems to be alright," the doctor assured, "so you can be relieved there. However," he trailed off. Kaiba tensed up in his spot, staring at his mummified leg rather than the doctor. "The damage that has been caused in your leg is more than just bone fractures. The pain that you're experiencing in your back may be coming from the femoral nerve. As well as the artery having been severed, the nerve was damaged. It can cause pain as well as numbness. It's the primary concern because the function of your leg may depend on how badly the nerve was damaged."

Mokuba sat rigidly in his seat, his hands flipping through his deck of Duel Monsters cards. "How will you know if the nerve is damaged?" Kaiba asked.

"That's the grey area," said the doctor. "We can't tell until your leg fully heals which will take some time."

"How bad?" Kaiba asked. "The things that can be healed?"

"The two bones in the lower leg are the main support system," the doctor said. "The way that both were...crushed will take them time to heal, but it may also prove it difficult for you to walk normally again."

There wasn't much more that Kaiba could ask. He understood what the doctor was telling him, and that was that the chances of him walking proudly again, on both feet, weren't very good. "A bright patch is that your leg was recoverable," the doctor finally said. "The damage wasn't so severe, just be glad about that."

"Other than my leg," Kaiba said, not wanting to follow on the subject. "Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"A few cuts and scrapes from glass, some bruising. A little whiplash."

"How much longer will I have to stay in here?" he asked, massaging his temples.

"It's another day or two, before we can release you to start an outpatient treatment."

Kaiba nodded, his hands falling into his lap.

"I have to be going," the doctor said, "but if you need anything Kaiba-san, please, don't hesitate to call a nurse. They're more than willing to help." The words weren't really registering in Kaiba's mind. He watched the doctor walk out, and then looked to his leg again. Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand, trying to console him.

"It's going to be alright nii-sama," he said, as he had been. Kaiba didn't give his brother a reassuring smile this time.

"It's all that stupid mutt's fault," he growled, as he had in the last few days. "If he hadn't been there...if...if..."Kaiba trailed off, tears coming to his eyes once more. Mokuba stood up, hugging his brother's neck tightly. It seemed almost irrational for Seto Kaiba to be crying like he was, but he was. As Mokuba thought though, he had to give his brother some leeway. Kaiba seemed like a well formed, mature man. In truth he was still a child. He may have been in his early twenties, but he hadn't really gotten to experience his entire childhood.

Kaiba wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath. Mokuba was in front of him; he couldn't let Mokuba see that he was scared or worried, because it would cause the boy to be scared and worried too.

* * *

The next day, a Saturday, the peace of the hospital was interrupted by a young blonde male trying to barge into Seto Kaiba's room without authorization, at least, not without authorization of the security guards that were at the door. "No wonder he's in the hospital," the obnoxious voice snarled. "He's dying of boredom!"

Mokuba could hear his friend ranting outside. The two guards were trying their hardest to shove Jou away, but he wasn't so easily deterred. Knowing that his brother had just gotten to sleep and that Jou could get much louder, Mokuba rose from his seat and went over to the door, peeking his head out.

"Is something the matter Mokuba-sama?" one of the guards asked.

"Tell these blockheads that I'm yer friend," Jou said, glaring at the two. Mokuba smiled, squeezing out the door and closing it slowly.

"He's asleep right now," Mokuba said. "The nurses have bugged him all night, so I hope you don't mind if I talk to you."

Jou softened, turning away from the two brutish men at the door. Mokuba motioned for him and Jou to go over to a bench that was nearby. "So...how's he doin'?"

"Alright I guess," Mokuba was solemn when it came to talking about his brother. "His car is totaled."

"I guess it would be," Jou sat down, placing a basket covered in greenry on his lap.

"You giving those to him?" Mokuba asked, and noticed that there was a card sticking out of the top of it.

"Yeah. I thought that he'd like 'em...they're not too showy or anythin'."

"It's nice, it won't stink up the room too much," Mokuba said, taking the basket from Jou. "And he'll probably not throw it out as much as he will the others."

"What's...all wrong anyways?" Jou asked, remembering hearing the elder Kaiba yelling painfully from the car. If there was something that Jou couldn't get out of his mind, it was the face that Kaiba made when he suddenly realized what had happened. It scrunched up childishly, his pain obvious.

"His leg was busted up pretty badly," Mokuba said. "Not much more than that though. Nothing he can't bounce back from I'm sure."

"That's good to hear," Jou said, smiling. "I feel sorry for the other guy honestly, havin' to face yer brother's wrath and all." He laughed somewhat, looking over to Mokuba. "I do not wanna be _that _guy."

"Yeah," Mokuba said, laughing. "Anyways, I'm gonna get back in case he wakes up or something," Mokuba stood up, but he paused momentarily. "He'll probably be getting out tomorrow morning, if you want to see him or something. I'll make sure that the guards will let you in if you do."

"Nah, it's alright. I jus' wanted to see if he was gonna be okay," Jou nodded his head. "And to see if you were doin' alright. I haven't really got to talk to ya all that much lately. You've been all busy and stuff."

"Nii-sama's been showing me stuff around the corporation," Mokuba said. "I mean, more stuff. He's kinda setting me up for it."

"Is he gonna be running the company in the shape he's in?" Jou was jabbing a thumb toward the door.

"He'll want to, but I won't let him. There's a VP for a reason."

"I thought you were the VP," Jou said, somewhat astonished.

"I am, but I really can't control the company. I'm a little young right now so...all that will be left up to a senior member, but a lot of it will go through me."

Jou nodded. "Good luck with that," he said, walking out to leave. Mokuba picked up the basket from the bench and stared at it. He was surprised at Jou's thoughtfulness, especially when looking at the card. It was plain, but it was more than some of the executives had done. What was more was that Mokuba knew Jou and Kaiba's hate for one another, so it surprised him how much compassion Jou was showing to him.

"Next time he comes," Mokuba said to the guards, "if he does, let him in."

"Yes Mokuba-sama," they chorused.

Mokuba walked back into the room. His brother was still peacefully asleep, which was all that really mattered.

* * *

"I'm going to go insane," Kaiba said to his brother. The doctor had informed him that for the next few weeks it would be best for him to be on bed rest.

"They don't want any more complications Seto," Mokuba said warmly. "It's best."

"Yeah well, they don't understand that you can't run a company from a bed," he said, pulling on his coat. There was a nurse lingering in the room with a wheelchair, ready to take him outside where a car was waiting.

"You shouldn't be doing much work period," Mokuba chided. Kaiba stared at his leg. "What do you want to do with all these flowers anyways?"

"Pitch them," he said, "they'll just take up space."

Mokuba took note of that, but grabbed the one basket that Jou had left. Kaiba hadn't even noticed the basket sitting on the bureau for him. The card was still in the plant, waiting to be read. "This one won't," Mokuba said, "if it gets watered it could make a nice houseplant." He was trying to convince his brother to look at it.

"If you want to keep it, go ahead."

The nurse helped the elder brother into the wheelchair, but the movements created a problem. Kaiba immediately let out a yelp of pain and tried to shove the nurse away. Mokuba set the basket on the bed and aided his brother to the chair, hoping that sitting would help relieve the pain. When that moment came however, it didn't seem like anything had been relieved. Seto was sweating; the motions enough to take it out of him, and a tired look crossed his face.

"You okay nii-sama?"

"Does it look like it?" he snapped. Mokuba took a step back, grabbing the plant that sat on the bed. "Mokuba...I'm sorry, I just..."Kaiba's hand absently touched his thigh, running over the bandages encasing it.

"I know. You're in pain. When you get home you better go straight to bed," Mokuba said, making it more of an order than a request. "I'll handle things with the company."

"I want anything that you're doing."

"No Seto," Mokuba said sternly. "You need to _rest_. Maybe after a week or two," he said, nodding. Kaiba's eyes swung to the plant that Mokuba had picked up again.

"Why are you so attached to that plant?" Kaiba asked, trying to change the subject.

"Jou gave it to you," Mokuba said. "I guess he was just a bit worried about you."

"Hmph. Him worried? He's the whole reason I'm in this entire mess."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"If he wasn't crossing the street when he wasn't supposed to, then I wouldn't have had to stop and I wouldn't have another car ramming into me!" he roared. Mokuba looked down to the plant, staring at the card. "It always his fault; always," Kaiba fumed. Mokuba refused to believe it though. He was aware that Jou was the one that called for help.

"Maybe you should have been paying attention," Mokuba fumed back. "You're never paying attention when you're driving."

Kaiba was taken aback by his brother's outburst. It wasn't like Mokuba to get loud in the first place, but then it also wasn't like Mokuba to yell at Kaiba either. Thoroughly reprimanded but also still angered, Kaiba responded by simply leaving the subject lie.

"Let's just go home," Kaiba finally said, after a few moments of silence.

* * *

The next morning Kaiba was laid up in his bedroom, his leg propped up on several pillows. Around him seemed to be all the things that would keep him occupied like books and his laptop. He was half asleep from the pain medication he was on, staring absently at the wall. He grabbed the papers that were lying on the bed, holding them close to his person. He'd called Katsuya Jounouchi to his residence and hoped that Jou would oblige his wishes.

"Kaiba-sama," a maid had come to the door. "A man named Jounouchi says you requested him to come."

"Let him come in," Kaiba replied. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his wounded leg gently, hoping to show that he was still all together. There were a few footsteps coming that alerted Kaiba. He straightened himself as best he could, closing his robe so his chest wasn't exposed. The door opened revealing a somewhat nicely dressed Jounouchi.

"Yer lookin' good," Jou beamed. "Doesn't look as bad as I thought it was."

Kaiba smirked. "That's a bit why I asked you here," Kaiba said, wanting to cut out the chit chat. "Here, you might want these," he said, smiling as he handed off the papers. Jou was surprised, taking the papers and looking at them. Kaiba gave a crooked grin as he watched Joy absorb what was written in the documents. As he watched Jou take them in, he took a moment to ponder why Jou had come so easily. He didn't have long to ponder.

"What is _this_?" Jou asked.

"They're legal papers; I felt I should give them to you personally since I'm sure you don't have some sort of representation."

"Represen...what are you talking about? Like...court?"

"Very astute," Kaiba picked up the book that was on his left side and opened it up, beginning to read. "Everything that you'll need is in there so you don't have to ask me any questions. You can go..."he said, waving his hand to show Jou out. The blonde was already getting hot.

"Why are you taking _me_ to court? I'm the one who saved your sorry hide."

"Oh? I was aware that you were the one crossing the street when you shouldn't have," Kaiba said. "Don't worry; you're not the only one being served your papers." Kaiba flipped the page in the book.

"You can't do this!"

"I can _do_ whatever I want," Kaiba said, "because as far as I'm aware you have caused me a considerable amount of pain and suffering."

"Oh...a busted leg! Big deal Kaib...what are you going to gain from trying to get money out of me?"

"A busted leg, is that all you think it is?" Kaiba reached down to the blanket, but was trying his hardest not to show it. "I'm not doing it for your money; I'm doing it for your pride."

"My pride won't be on the line, _yours_ will."

Kaiba sighed, grabbing the blanket and gently pulling it away not wanting to hurt his leg in the process. He was pleased at Jou's gasping sound, but didn't actually look, hoping that it would create a sympathetic effect. "What...the..?"

"It's your fault," Kaiba said. "If you hadn't been in the way, I wouldn't have stopped. If I wouldn't have stopped, I wouldn't have been run into. And if that hadn't happened, I might still be able to use my leg so..." Kaiba glanced up to Jou, his teeth bared somewhat. "This is your fault and I'm going to make you pay for it one way or another."

Jou's fists clenched, but as the moments went through his head, he couldn't do anything more than agree with Kaiba.

"Court's a little excessive," Jou said, "and I'm not going to be humiliated by you, or to go to jail because you think its right."

"What happens to you isn't my concern," Kaiba retorted. "But in case you're wondering, there is a plea deal. It's been brought to my attention that you're a nurse now, so that means you are able to care for people, even in an in-home setting, so...with those credentials in hand, the deal you've been given is that you can stay and be my little _assistant_ for as long as it takes for me to be able to care for myself."

"No; never. I'd rather go to jail than be stuck scrubbing your ass."

"You don't have to answer now. You've been given three days to take the deal. Read over the paperwork; ponder your demise. I'll be waiting for you to come back. And don't worry about your job, they've been notified of the circumstances and even after this incident your job will be held for you, supposing that you take the deal..."Kaiba started waving his hand again. "Now, you can go," he said, pulling the blanket back over his leg. He winced as he shifted on the bed.

Jou wanted to ask many questions but was so outraged he could get anything out. He turned away from Kaiba, the CEO indulged in his reading again. Jou made sure to slam the door on his way out, which was only a pleasurable sound in Kaiba's ears.

* * *

A/N: Possibly a little more interesting than the pervious chapter...I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this next section is going to be big because I want to start into something. i want the ball rolling, and if I stopped short of the part at the end it'd probably not be as worthwhile, so I hope you all enjoy this!

By the way, thank you all for the reviews. Very encouraging! :)

* * *

3.

"He can't take me to court on this can he?" Jou asked, staring at his friends. He'd asked them to lunch hoping that he could vent to them. Anymore his friends were busy with their own lives whether they were in school or they had jobs. They'd grown up a long time ago, all mature and dealing with the world at hand. "Can he?" he pressed.

Yami took the papers from Jou and read over them. "Well, it can be said that you did cause obstruction."

"I had a free to walk sign, I was in the clear!"

"You sure Kaiba didn't have a red light?" Yami asked. "Maybe he was the one that was at fault. After all, the other driver was coming through the intersection too."

"I don't know. I wasn't lookin' to see."

If there was anyone that Jou would come running to, it was going to be his friends. They always seemed to his moral support, but there seemed to be an immediate shift in their feelings about the ordeal. Yami, who had been holding the papers, then passed them on. Anzu was the next one to take the papers, reading over them. "I heard about all this," she said, "I saw it on the news. Kaiba's lucky to be alive with the way he got plowed into."

"Thanks. Don't make this a guilt trip or anythin'," Jou said sarcastically. "I can see where Kaib's coming from, his leg was a mess but…I ain't the one he should be suing over this. It's the guy who hit him's fault, isn't it?" He looked to Yami. "Isn't it?"

"It can be two people's fault. Then…there's also the fact that Kaiba has the power and prestige," Yami said.

"That doesn't come above justice though," Honda interrupted. "Jou is being wrongly accused here. He's innocent; anyone could see that, especially if they bring up the bad blood that's between Jou and Kaiba."

"Is there anything you can do to get out of it?" Yuugi asked. He sat next to his near twin counterpart being quiet the entire time.

"Kaiba gave me a ridiculous plea deal," Jou said. "I can either go to court _or_ can accept to be his little "nurse" until he gets back on his feet."

"That's pretty reasonable Jou," Yami said. "Considering."

"I'm not wiping the prick's ass! I'd rather him be humiliated in court because he's trying to hurt me than to be givin' him a bath or bringin' him lunch!"

"Is he that incapacitated?" Anzu asked, somewhat shocked.

"His leg's hurt pretty badly, yeah. It's gonna take a while t' heal, the way they had it all wrapped up."

"Bedridden bad?" Anzu followed up.

"Yeah. What's it matter t' you? You gonna start takin' the prick's side now?"

"No, I wasn't saying that. I was just asking," Anzu said defensively. "You don't need to get so bitchy."

"There does come a point where you need to take some amount of responsibility Jou," Yami advised warmly. "Maybe you didn't do it, but there's still the fact that you could have caused part of the accident. The least you could do is be nice to Kaiba."

Jou looked at his watch and sighed. "Yeah, I get it. It's all my fault fine," he snatched up the papers from Anzu. "I need to go or I'll be late for my shift."

He stood up and walked away, his gait heavy. The four sitting at the table waited until he went away fully before looking to one another.

"There's no way Kaiba would ever win and he knows it," Yami said very forwardly. "He's trying to convince Jou to take the deal for whatever reason."

"I think I know why," Yuugi said. "They do say that opposites attract."

"Eww…Jou and Kaiba? Never," Honda curled his nose at the thought.

"That might be why Jou's so mad though," Anzu argued. "Whenever Kaiba's name comes up he's either all secretive or just explodes. Maybe he's covering up the fact that he does like Kaiba somewhat."

"He'd be the only one," Honda replied. "Who would like that prick anyways?"

"He's got his reasons," Yami said, "everyone has to have two sides and sometimes, one of them is just too dominant. If Kaiba were soft hearted he'd be walked all over and he can't have that or his business would flounder. He reserves his tenderness for his brother, for when he's at home so it's not spoiled. It earns him a bad rep but as they say: if the end justifies the means..."

There was a bit of silence, the friends looking at each other. Anzu was the first to get up and leave saying that she had to be at a dress rehearsal, and then Yami saying that there were some things that he had to do. Yuugi was left with Honda, the both of them on opposite sides of the idea.

"I think Jou will do it, just because he's a good person. Maybe it'll rub off on Kaiba," Honda said, getting up from the chair. "I gotta get goin'; my shift will be starting soon too."

"Don't underestimate either of them," Yuugi said. "Jou may be nice and Kaiba may be mean, but...they can both hit the other side of the spectrum too."

Honda seemed to brush Yuugi off, but there was a shudder going through him. It was like he could feel time rippling, as if something had changed. He looked back at Yuugi then shook his head. There was no way that Jou would ever be with Kaiba; never.

* * *

_Jou was nearly late_, Kaiba thought merrily to himself. He'd managed to get from the bedroom down to the living room to relax. It took a lot of persuasion on his brother's part. Mokuba was fiercely against Kaiba being anywhere but his bed, where the doctor said he should be. When Kaiba convinced the younger boy that he would be fine lounging in the living room, Mokuba agreed.

_Jou was nearly late_, Kaiba thought again. _A few more minutes and I would have wasted a bluff._

"Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-san to see you," a maid announced. Kaiba crossed his arms, momentarily glancing down to his phone where his secretary was calling him. He knew she would just leave a message, as she usually did.

Jou strode into the room with a bag over his shoulder and in a pair of lavender scrubs. He didn't look the slightest bit pleased to be in Kaiba's presence, but at the same time there was a bit of relief washed over his mature features. "I thought you'd get lost, dog. I'm surprised."

"Oh shove it," Jou sat his duffle bag on the ground. "You better keep your word that I'll still have my job when you get better, because if I don't…"

Kaiba put his hands up somewhat defensively, a smirk crossing his face. "Oh please mutt, would I lie?"

"It crossed my mind."

"The fact that anything's crossed your mind if surprising," Kaiba muttered to himself, looking at his phone where the secretary was once again calling despite leaving him a message. He sighed, but answered. "Is it so important it can't wait?"

"Are you sure you want me to send out that memo, sir?" the secretary stuttered.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Kaiba snipped. "I think I made my words rather clear."

"I know, sir, but..."

"But what?"

Jou stood erect, interested in the conversation. "Well sir, Mokuba-sama had also sent out a memo to make sure that anything you sent be disregarded."

"On what grounds?" Kaiba asked. He loved his brother, but there came a point, as in any brotherly relationship, that he wanted to choke Mokuba just as well.

"Well, sir, that's where I feel my job may be on the line," the secretary said. The one thing that Kaiba had been known for was going through secretaries like tissues.

"Just say it."

"Well um…mental… instability."

Jou saw Kaiba's face visibly turn a burning shade of red. "Unstable? I am not unstable!" he yelled. "You want to keep your job? The memo will be sent out post haste!" he fumed, shutting the phone. When he glanced over to Jou he was met with snickering. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Not unstable? With that performance? You could have won an Oscar for that lie."

"You're on the clock now," Kaiba said, checking the clock on his phone. "And if I'm not mistaken, it's getting to be around lunch time, so you might want to scurry to the kitchen puppy, maybe you'll get some table scraps if you be a good little dog."

"Right...right...endless dog jokes. This is going to be fun..." Jou stormed off, grabbing his bag off the floor.

Later, Jou stood in the kitchen next to the cook, watching him make lunch. "That's not a whole lot," Jou said as the food was dished out.

"Kaiba-sama never really ate a lot before," the cook replied. "And for the past week he's been having a lot of nausea from the pain, so it's been worse."

Jou nodded and watched as the cook drifted around the kitchen and worked on the meal. He studied the man, who seemed perfectly kind, yet perfectly aloof all the same. That was when it occurred to him to start asking questions.

"No one really told me what I need to be doin'," Jou said. "I mean, I know takin' care of him and all but…like when I need to be givin' him meds or what not."

"It's probably in your room." The cook said, handing a tray off to Jou. "Did anyone tell you where that was?"

"Naw, I got here sorta late."

"It's near Kaiba-sama's room; you can probably have a maid show you after lunch. Come back in after you've served him and you can have what's left over, or I could just make you something else."

"That's nice of ya," Jou said. A short time later her grabbed the tray and started to walk out with it. He was trying his hardest to be balanced knowing that slipping up was something that he would terribly regret, especially if it happened in front of Kaiba.

When he got back to the living room he wasn't surprised to see the CEO typing something out on a laptop. There was a disgruntled look crossing his face, his hand unconsciously massaging his thigh.

"Lunch," an uncharismatic Jou said. Kaiba moved the laptop onto the other side of the couch and waited for Jou to put the tray down. There was something that wasn't letting Jou get very close to Kaiba, but it wasn't out of fear that was causing this strange reaction. "Hope yer hungry," he said, a plastered "nurse-like" smile on his face, and he set down the tray and turning around as fast as he could.

"Feeling a little guilt pup?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just reading you," Kaiba said. There was a shift in his voice. He was trying to be funny, but it was hard for him to be so with the pain that was also lingering.

"Ya alright?" Jou asked, his nursing side kicking in immediately. He turned around to look at Kaiba, though there wasn't an obvious change in his disposition that indicated that he was in pain. He still had the same smug look on his face, and his body was relaxed.

"Fine," Kaiba replied.

"Alright," Jou nodded his head. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Jou rounded a corner out of the living room, but took a moment to back track and glance at Kaiba from the corner. He didn't seem all that interested in the food that was before him. He played with the spoon, dipping it in and out of the soup, but never brought it to his mouth. There was a small bowl of rice sitting in the corner, but he hadn't even touched his chopsticks. When Jou saw him turning in his direction he ducked back into the hall, approaching the first maid he saw and asking her to take him to his room.

The mansion was nice, inside or outside and Jou couldn't deny that. When he saw how austere the place was, being that it was a mansion, he was surprised. It was scarcely furnished, with small touches of class but nothing that was overly extravagant. It wasn't as tidy as he thought it would be either. The maids did their best to keep everything in order, but Jou was sure that between a fifteen year old boy and a surprisingly disorganized CEO it was very hard for them.

"This is your room," the maid said. "Kaiba-sama hopes it will be enjoyable."

"He said that?" Jou scoffed. The maid blushed.

"Not in those _exact _words," she laughed. "You want me to wait here to be able to take you back?"

"Sure," Jou said, knowing that he would get lost.

He wandered into his bedroom, just as austere as the rest of the place, and saw that the things he would immediately need were on the bed. There was a small, black bound planner along with several different prescription bottles and a list of instructions that he would need.

He moved everything aside and sat on the bed. Across from him was a mirror, and on the mirror was a hand written note. Jou walked over, reading it slowly.

"_Everything that you might need will be accommodated for you, all you need to do is ask. Your work day is the whole day, so I expect that you be ready for anything. I've given you a pager, should you be too far away for me to immediately reach you. _

_Believe me when I say that I'm going to enjoy this about as much as you will..._

_-Kaiba Seto."_

Down on the dresser was a small pager. Jou picked it up, staring at it curiously. "Well, gotta hand it to him..."Jou muttered to himself, "I proly won't be able to hear him yelping in this big ol' house."

Jou turned back to the set of medications on the bed, and wasn't surprised to see a prescription for hydrocodone. "An' a heavy dose at that," he turned to the planner, already filled out for the first week. There was another note left by Kaiba for him.

"_I don't care how much you may hate it but I want any sort of appointment written down...it's not for you, it's for me._

-_Kaiba Seto."_

He looked at two other bottles. One was a prescription for sleeping medication. He wasn't so surprised that Kaiba needed something to wind down with after his hard days, but the other came as a bit of surprise. Antidepressants.

"Man..."Jou sighed. "Why is he makin' this so damn hard on me?" He turned to the door thinking that someone was going to materialize behind him. He turned back to the things on the bed, picking up the bottle of hydrocodone and the planner.

"You still there?" he asked the maid. She peeked her head in and smiled. "Uh...you know, I might need a map of this place," he laughed. She laughed with him, leading him back down into the main area of the house. "Thanks." The maid wandered away from him, back into the depths of the house. Jou leaned on the wall and opened the planner.

It was a general planner, nothing too special about it. He was aware that pages had been torn from it. The week that was filled out was the week that started the new month, and in each box was typewriter like handwriting scrawling things out. It documented any kind of meeting, appointment or even small things like: _"Remember to be home for dinner. Mokuba asked." _Jou also saw a note for a meeting with a psychiatrist on the Wednesday.

"You going to stand there all day and read my day planner?" Kaiba quipped. Jou jumped at the sound of his voice. "You'll be doing that job for me, by the way."

"Your arms aren't broken. Why can't you do it?"

"Because," he said simply.

Jou sighed and walked into the living room fully. Kaiba had moved the tray aside and put his laptop back in front of him. "You didn't eat too much."

"Don't feel like throwing up again."

"I thought you would like me cleaning it up."

Kaiba lifted his head just enough that his glare was menacing. "As torturous as that would be for you, I don't like my stomach fluids on my shirt."

"You have a heart, surprise surprise," Jou took up the tray of food, staring at it quietly. He could say all he wanted, but even in the state that Kaiba was in, the amount of food that he ate wasn't much. "On a scale of one to ten..."

"Six."

"You didn't let me finish the question."

"Either it's the pain level I'm currently experiencing or how much you're annoying me. Either way it's a six."

Jou debated on his position. Kaiba could clearly see that he had the hydrocodone in his hand, so it wasn't like Jou could hide it. Still, he could make Kaiba wait. The blond turned around taking the tray toward the kitchen. He came back shortly, one of the pills in his hand. "For being smart Kaib' you worry me."

"Care to elaborate?"

Jou handed the pill off, also handing a glass of water with it. "This whole set up," was all Jou said before wandering away. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kaiba, it was just making his skin crawl.

* * *

"I never thought he'd stoop so low," Jou complained, slumping against his bed. He was shouldering his phone, talking to his little sister.

"_I think it's a good thing that you're being nice Katsuya_," Shizuka replied. "_Even if he did have to goad you into it._"

"I wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't accommodating," Jou said. "I mean, he's set me up in the house, is havin' my job held but...it seems wrong."

"_Maybe he has another motive then_," Shizuka suggested. "_Something that doesn't aim at humiliating you or anything like that_."

"I find that very hard to believe," Jou heard the pager go off and rolled his eyes. He hadn't gotten use to it entirely, but hated the sound after a while. "I mean, this is Seto freakin' Kaiba we're talkin' about. He's pretty straightforward."

Jou picked it up and then lowered it at his side. "_I think you've got something you're hiding too_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jou accused.

"_I don't know. You're not really complaining about the job, just the person._"

"That's because the "person" is the job," he went down a few flights of stairs and stopped on a landing. "What do you mean anyways?"

"_I don't know. I was just thinking out loud is all_."

Jou shook his head. "It's a good think I love you so much," he said. "You get on my nerves sometimes."

"_What are sisters for_?" she giggled.

Jou smiled. "I gotta go Shizuka. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_'Kay. Talk to ya later Katsuya_."

He hung up and stared at the screen of his phone for a moment. "What the hell does she mean?" he whispered. The pager started going off again. "Where are the batteries on this fuckin' thing..? I hear you!"

Jou made sure that his steps were heavy as he went into the living room. After three days he'd learned to get use to Kaiba and all his little antics. "You rang?" he asked, somewhat pissed at Kaiba for paging him more than once. "Whatever it is, it must be pretty urgent for you to page me twice."

"Never mind," he said nonchalantly.

"Neverm…stop screwing with me!"

"I'm not…the problem resolved itself, that's all," Kaiba said. "Go onto whatever boring thing you were doing."

Jou, despite what Kaiba said, walked closer to the couch, leaning on the chair that was adjacent. "You've done this several times now…"Jou said, drawling off. "And I know you like to screw with me…but I've also noticed that you don't really seem to go to the bathroom any other time than at night, before you go to bed."

"The problem resolved itself," Kaiba repeated. "And I don't need to use the bathroom."

"There's nothin' to be ashamed of," Jou explained. "You can't get up; you have to pee…or whatever…"

Kaiba was ignoring Jou as best he could, looking at something on his laptop. Jou could guess it was something like the New York Times, but he wasn't all that sure. "Ya shouldn't be doin' that to yer kidneys…could cause some complications."

"I don't have to go, I'm fine."

"You're an awful liar, you know that?"

"Not lying. Go away."

Jou sat next to the CEO, crossing his legs and leaning back casually. "You want to know how long it takes for the kidneys to become damaged if you hold in pee."

"Not really."

"Good, 'cause I don't know either, but I do know that _you _have too much pride to let me just carry you to the bathroom."

"I don't need to go, how many times do I have to tell y…"but Kaiba couldn't get it out before Jou had hoisted him up. "Put me down…put me down right now!"

"You'll thank me later."

Jou only smiled at the way that Kaiba was wriggling around. The CEO wouldn't settle long enough for Jou to take too many steps. "If ya don't stop movin' I'm going to drop ya, and that won't be too good," Jou said. "Settle down for just a sec and…"

"I said let me g…"

Jou had complete control the entire time but Kaiba didn't know that. The sudden flinch that Jou made, simulating a falling experience, made Kaiba wrap his arms around Jou's neck in an attempt to save himself. Jou started laughing again. "The look on yer face is…"

Finally there seemed to be a breaking down. Kaiba lowered his head somewhat as he muttered: "Just hurry up…"

"Can do."

"You will stand outside…I don't need any help beyond that…"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up dog," Kaiba growled. "This is still all your fault."

"Keep sayin' that, it still ain't gonna be true."

"Not if I tell it to the right people," Kaiba said.

"You don't seem the type to be runnin' to the tabloids...or runnin' anywhere honestly." Jou laughed at his own ingenuity.

"And I reiterate. Your fault."

Jou didn't have to reply. He stood before a closed door smiling. "Going down," he said, warning Kaiba before he shifted him down. The CEO still had his arms wrapped around Jou's neck. Though it was out of his own safety, Jou felt like he saw something else. Maybe it was just Shizuka getting to him, like she tended too, but the repulsion that Jou had been showing towards the CEO wasn't entirely reflected.

"What are you staring at?" Kaiba spat, changing Jou's reflection on the previous idea. He opened the door. "Thank you," he said, but it was rough and mean. Jou nodded nonetheless, placing his arm beneath Kaiba's shoulders and helping all the way in.

"Since we're in the bathroom," said Jou, "there is something else you've been trying to neglect."

"Go away."

Jou went outside, closing the door and leaning against the wall. He snickered, but let it slowly fade away. The longer he thought about the whole thing, the more he slowly realized that while he was giving Kaiba his just desserts with this whole thing, at the same time he was dealing with a human being obviously dealing with more internal problems than he realized.

There came an aggravated moan from inside the bathroom. Jou knocked quietly. "Ya alright?"

"Fine!" But a small line of 'ows' seemed to contradict the statement. Jou stood against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. There was silence for a few moments, then: "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

There was a growl coming from the room. Jou opened the door and was surprised to see Kaiba leaning against the sink, his shirt pulled up and pants unbuttoned. From the mirror Jou could clearly see where he had peeled off a bandage that he wasn't aware of. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He prodded where a cut was somewhat healed, bruising circling it. Jou couldn't help but notice how close the cut was to Kaiba's private parts.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jou asked. He'd put his arms beneath Kaiba's shoulders once more, hoping to keep his leg off the ground, remembering that the order the doctor left was for zero weight baring. "It's a cut, yer s'pose to leave the stuff on it."

When Kaiba turned his head, his hair brushed against Jou's causing a minor backlash. He tried to step away, but only wobbled and the grabbed the sink for support. Jou was still holding tight to him, pressing Kaiba's body against his like a splint. "You can let me go now," Kaiba hinted, hoping that Jou would just let him go and leave him to his peace. Jou didn't seem to like that idea.

"Yer not s'pose to put yer leg on the ground," Jou said. "I'm tryin' to help, if you'll let me."

Kaiba had lifted his shirt again, glancing at the cut and rubbing his finger against it. "Ya probably want to cover that up," Jou said, "I'll go get somethin' for it, 'kay?" The awkwardness had grown to be too much between the two people, and Jou was relieved to know that he could leave. He seated Kaiba on the toilet, praying he would stay there. As he turned to leave, Kaiba's hand latched onto his wrist.

"Come back puppy," he said, but the voice was almost horrifically sincere. Jou dared to turn around, narrowly looking over his shoulder. Kaiba pulled him in, forcing Jou to come closer.

"Yeah?"

As sincere as Kaiba originally sounded, his face soured considerably the longer Jou stared at him. Kaiba's hand fell off of Jou's wrist. "Never mind, just…go," he said, waving the nurse away. Jou, confused and unsure of his position, walked away questioning the entire situation, glancing back at the bathroom where he thought he was hearing Kaiba mutter something, trance-like. Jou shook his head knowing that his imagination liked to play tricks on him now and then.

* * *

A/N: Something to work off of...the whole thing will be rather interesting...its going fast for a reason...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welp, about time for chapter 4 wouldn't you say? I guess here we go...its also a little large.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late at night on the same night of the bathroom incident. Jou had been having a hard time going to sleep and envied Kaiba for being able to doze off so quickly. He considered that with the mix of meds that Kaiba could have been tranquilized for an entire day. He smiled at the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"You okay Jou?" Mokuba asked, walking into the living room where Jou had made himself comfortable. "It's almost midnight."

"Fine," he said, leaning his head back against the couch. "Jus' can't sleep too well t'night."

"Oh…I was getting a snack. You want something?"

Jou opted for that idea thinking maybe a little comfort food would help him doze right off. He followed Mokuba through the dimly lit halls into the kitchen. "What are you doin' up?" Jou asked. "Dontcha have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I've been kinda busy lately, looking over some of the stuff at KaibaCorp., and it's been keeping me up."

"Sounds harsh."

"Not really. I'm not doing too much, I just want to make sure I'm reading stuff right. Nii-sama can read it in the blink of an eye and have it all done quick and I just sorta dilly-dally."

"It's alright. Ya want to know what yer gettin' into right?"

Mokuba nodded. They were both eating cereal, staring out the large paned window in the dining room. "How's Seto?"

"Good considering," Jou said. "He's takin' it all with stride I think."

Mokuba nodded again. "He's not being too mean or anything is he? 'Cause if he is then…"

"Mokuba, yer brother is always gonna be a prick, it's what suits him best. I can't blame him for bein' crabby though. If my leg looked like that I'd probably be pretty mean too."

"He doesn't take pain too well. I mean, he can take it, but…it's just weird…"

"I understand. It's what I'm here for. I'm tryin' to make sure he gets better."

"It's killing him not getting to go to the office," Mokuba said. His bowl was empty pretty fast, but he didn't seem to mind refilling it while Jou sort of mulled things over. "I'm boring you aren't I? Talking about Seto and all…"

"He's yer brother, I get it," Jou said. "Ya care about him, that's all that matters."

"I wish someone else would," Mokuba admitted. "Or, I wished he would care for someone else. He's always near me but, not a lot of other people. He sorta likes his privacy I guess." Mokuba chewed slowly. "I know he really doesn't trust people all that much. Except me. But then, with where he works and what he's been through, that makes sense."

"Sounds like yer piecing this together all of a sudden."

"Not really. I've always known this stuff I just never really said it aloud. It would mean that I have to accept that my nii-sama is going to be alone for the rest of his life."

"No he's not," Jou said. "He's got you to be around right? I know yer probably gonna move out on yer own when you get the chance, but it's not like you're gonna up an' abandon him."

"Of course not!" Mokuba said strongly. "If I was gone there'd be no one else left for him, and then I'd be scared of what would happen," the boy visibly shivered. "Sorry, I'm sort of unloading all this onto you. I probably sound nuts, I'm still half asleep," he said, trying to make up for everything he said and make it sound like it was all a joke. Jou could see that it wasn't, he could see what Mokuba was trying to say.

"Why dontcha get t' bed. Stop worryin' about everythin'. I got it covered, promise," Jou said, his hand at his heart. Mokuba nodded, picking up his bowl and taking it to the sink.

"Jou?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really walk out in front of him?" Mokuba asked. "When you weren't suppose to I mean."

Jou picked up his bowl and put it at his lips, internally sighing. "Of course not Mokuba," Jou said warmly. "It jus' happened is all, and I was jus' there to see it."

Mokuba's eyes were prodding him, the silver orbs sparkling in the moonlight. A passing cloud covered the moon, darkening the room and Mokuba's eyes. Jou nodded to himself. "I swear t' ya. I'm not that kind of guy..."

"I believe you Jou, I was just wondering," he said, and walked out of the kitchen. Jou sat the bowl back down on the table and stared into the milk, sighing. Did he walk out in front of Kaiba purposely? It was a good question that was for sure. He wasn't too sure if he did or didn't. He remembered seeing there to be a sign that he could walk...didn't he? It was almost two weeks ago, so could he really trust his memory?

* * *

"What is it with you and bein' embarrassed about the bathroom?"

"I'm not embarrassed about the bathroom. I don't want _you_ in the bathroom."

"Too bad, yer stuck with me," Jou knelt down next to the CEO sitting on the edge of the bathtub "You might want to take yer shirt off."

"Go away and I will."

"Yer real contradictory ya know?" Jou sat opposite the CEO on the toilet, his hands cupped together. "Yer wantin' me to help you with all sorts of things, but then ya won't...I don't get ya."

"It's called privacy, but I guess a dog wouldn't get that would he?" Kaiba lowered his head. "Play guard for a little bit, I can do this."

"Nope. Ya get what ya pay for," Jou snickered, pulling Kaiba's shirt up from the bottom and getting it nearly to come off. When he did, he was confronted with a set of healing bruises running up Kaiba's left side. "If that's what yer ashamed of, I've seen worse believe it or not."

Jou was caught off guard by Kaiba's foot shoving into his stomach. "Be a good dog, and obey your master."

The tub had a small bit of water pooling in the bottom of it, a trickle still coming from the faucet. Jou knew he was acting irrationally, but he was going to make Kaiba take a bath whether he liked it or not. All it did was take a small shove of the shoulders to off balance the CEO. He fell into a crab like position, Jou leaning over him, narrowly holding him by the waist so the bindings around his leg wouldn't get wet.

"What is your problem?"

"You kicked me! That's my problem!" Jou yelled. There was a wash rag setting on the side of the tub. Jou grabbed it, moving it closer to the two. Kaiba didn't seem to know how to get out of the sticky situation. He realized he was nearly pinned to the tub, Jou narrowly holding him up where he wasn't holding himself. To top it off, the water that was swirling around his hands was making it hard for him to keep balance.

Jou pulled him back onto the edge of the tub and pulled at it his shirt until it was fully off, revealing the skinny figure beneath. Maybe Jou hadn't really seen everything in perspective, but as he stared at Kaiba he realized that there had been more damage than he had perceived. There was a visible mark where the seatbelt had held Kaiba back, trailing from his left shoulder to his right hip. The array of colors that traced his chest was motley as some were healing and some seemed to want to hang around forever.

"Surprised? It's what happens when you get hit by a car," Kaiba sneered at the shocked look on Jou's face. After a moment Jou seemed to snap out of his haze, grabbing the rag and running it in the water. "Must hurt you worse though."

"Give it a rest already," he said, handing the rag over. "You're a broken record."

"It's seems to finally be sinking..."he shot his arm out, bracing himself against the wall. Jou lifted up, trying to get a look at his face where he was trying to hide it.

"Somethin' the matter?"

"Just...dizzy..."

"You nauseous?" Jou moved in closer. It was in that moment he was truly caught off guard. A metaphorical kick in the groin awoke him, but instead of pain there was a bit of pleasure. The lips of the two males had touched, and for a few seconds they seemed not to want to let go. Kaiba had his hands bracing Jou's shoulders, holding him in the embrace. Jou pulled back as fast as he could, backing into the opposite wall. His fingers wiped over his lips trying to rid himself of the saliva. "What the fuck was that?"

"What do you think?"

Jou feigned gagging. "That's a damn dirty trick. Damn you! Ya prick!"

A smile of victory crossed Kaiba's lips. He turned away from Jou, laughing under his breath. "Fuck you, I give up on this! Take me to court of whatever the hell you want, I'm not bein' insulted like that."

Jou stormed out leaving Kaiba's laughter behind.

* * *

It took over an hour for Jou to cool down, his fingers running over his lips the entire time. He would look over his shoulder, wondering what exactly Kaiba was thinking when he pressed his lips against Jou's. There was no way such a self righteous individual, in whatever way it could be said, would stoop to that level to try and win his fights.

No, Kaiba wasn't someone to stoop to that level. Jou lowered his head and considered the one thing that could be the truth: the medications that Kaiba was on were causing a strange lapse in his reality, and his reasoning. It was the only thing.

Jou stood up from the edge of his bed, his hand slipping off of the duffle bag handle. He had packed his things but couldn't bring himself to actually leave.

He wandered the halls slowly, his fingers brushing along the walls carefully. He passed by a few maids, smiling at them. They always gave a leery smile back to him, almost asking him why he was doing what he was doing and why he was putting up with their employer's crap.

Jou stood outside of Kaiba's door, peering into the room like a peeping Tom. The crack was just enough for him to see the sapphire sheets that hung of the bed, crumpled where it hadn't been made in a few days. He could clearly see there was an occupant of the bed, a soft breathing coming from the room. He stepped a little closer to the door, his breath hitching. There was a sharp moan coming from the room, causing Jou to step back.

"Are ya alright?" Jou asked slowly. He opened the door fully, taking short steps in. "Kai-?"

"What time is it?"

Jou brought his wrist up and looked at his watch. "It's past two."

"Eeernn…" Jou knew that it had been a while since Kaiba had had any medication.

"How bad is the pain?"

Kaiba didn't seem to be in his right mind to answer. He was rubbing his thigh in one continuous motion, acting as if that would soothe the pain. "Kaiba?" Jou was at his side, lying on the bed. He gently pressed two fingers against Kaiba's side. There was a mild flinch. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he said, guilt washing over him. "But don't think it's because of you! It's because of Mokuba." Which really didn't make sense, but he was sure that Kaiba wasn't really caring about logic at this point. Kaiba stretched a hand out, grabbing Jou's and squeezing it.

"I'm...I'm alright," he said, but his shaking voice negated those words. "I'll be okay..."He wasn't saying it to appease Jou or himself. Jou wasn't even sure he was really paying attention to what he was saying to the air. He lifted up, his hand still tangled in Jou's. There was a faint smell of fruit in the air.

"Lay down," Jou said calmly, pressing him back. "I'll be back here in a minute, just rest alright?"

Kaiba wouldn't let his hand go though. He held much tighter, forcing Jou to stay sitting next to him. "Stay..." his voice was shallow and riddled with pain. Jou tried to untie his hand from where Kaiba held tight, only to find that it felt almost wrong to let it go. "I don't want to beg you," Kaiba said, asserting himself a bit more.

Jou pressed a hand to Kaiba's shoulder, almost to force him down or give some reinforcement to try and get away from Kaiba's grip. That was when he caught the CEO's gaze. It was a mesmerizing yet hazy stare. It wasn't cold or hard or even strict. It was tired, a little lonely and riddled with pain and displeasure. The tighter his hand squeezed around Jou's the more Jou was forced to look in the dark blue eyes, as if he were looking for something deeper.

"Kaiba…"Jou trailed off. "Let me go Kaiba, I can help ya if ya let me go…"

There was a hesitance, but Kaiba finally let the nurse go, his head turning away. Jou pursed his lips, slowly rising from the bed and walking out of the room. He stopped in the hall, looked back, and then looked forward. Mokuba was going to be home late, he'd already made that apparent. Jou wasn't sure how much longer he could take Kaiba, at least in the doses he was taking him by. It wasn't that it was Kaiba that was getting to him either; he'd taken enough hell through high school with the man, but now it seemed different.

Jou had to lean against after a few corridors, stopping to catch his breath almost. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his gut, one he couldn't exactly explain. It was a sick feeling that was coming over him, almost like he was going to puke, but he wasn't. His hand gripped around his stomach, clenching the fabric of his shirt. He knew what it was, but he just didn't want to admit that he knew what it was.

He got sick not at anything gory or anything that you were suppose to get sick at. He got sick at feelings that he wasn't accustomed too. Feelings that seemed almost misused and hidden away. He nearly doubled over in the hallway but forced himself to move onward toward his bedroom where he nearly collapsed.

It was fear too, he had to admit. Fear of this unknown feeling. The problem about this feeling, mixed with the fear that he could identify, was that his heart was willing to understand it, but his mind was having a hard time wrapping around it.

"Kaiba..."he said in a sigh. He couldn't believe that either. His heart was forcing him to feel the emotions that he'd almost seemed to lack, at least beyond the familial love that he was use to with his sister, Shizuka.

What was worse, he figured, was that Kaiba had true feelings when looking at him. Those eyes were pure, even though he wanted to believe that they were drugged. They were unbiased and gave a direct look into the CEO's complicated mind.

Jou gagged a little. "He's not!" he said, fighting the truth. "He doesn't! Never!" And yet, his heart negated every word.

He picked up the bottle of hydrocodone and clutched in his hand. Maybe if he had Kaiba settled back into his right mind, without the pain where he was able to concentrate a little better, things would smooth out and they would just forget about the whole embarrassing scene.

Jou nodded. That sounded good. His stomach seemed to settle even though his heart was still pounding madly, almost skipping.

Jou made his way back to Kaiba's room with confidence, a small skip in his stride. He didn't want it to seem like all of this was hitting him like it actually was. When he walked into the room he wasn't surprised to see that Kaiba had dozed off again. Jou sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at the CEO with mournful eyes when seeing that his suffering seemed to continue despite his lapse into the dream realm. Jou touched his hand, shaking it somewhat. Kaiba's eyes opened narrowly, but he didn't even seem too sure of where he was until he saw Jou sitting next to him. "Makin' sure you ain't passin' out on me or nothing," Jou said, forcing a smile on his face. "I got somethin' that can help," he said. Kaiba didn't seem so interested in what Jou had in his hand. He took hold of Jou's hand once more, this time almost pulling the blond onto him.

"You know, I never joke," he said, sounding somewhat drunk with his words. He was laughing at what he said, a smile on his face like one Jou hadn't seen before. Maybe it seemed sentimental, but that fact that he wasn't being arrogant or cocky with his smile proved to Jou that whatever was going through Kaiba's mind had nothing to do with him plotting a way to demean the nurse.

"I guess that's why you're so annoying," Jou replied, his head bowed.

"You liked it," Kaiba laughed, nodding. "I can just tell."

"You're so full of it." He laid one of the pills in the CEOs hand. Kaiba took it, looking over toward the bathroom.

"You won't admit it, but you did like it," he said. Jou took the glass of water off the nightstand and handed it to Kaiba. The CEO lifted up, the same strange smile on his face. He grabbed Jou by the collar and pulled him down. "Dogs always love their masters," he whispered, holding Jou as best he could. The nurse fought at first, but then stopped, staring into Kaiba's blue eyes again and feeling endeared.

Their lips touched again, this time without fierceness or pride getting in the way. Half of Jou wanted to pull away, while the other half wanted to keep plowing in. There was a certain cosmopolitan taste in Kaiba's mouth the longer they held out. Jou didn't fight it after some time had passed. He wasn't sure what had suddenly changed, maybe it was that taste. "C'mon puppy," Kaiba was trying to pull Jou right onto his person. "Indulge me."

It wasn't that Jou was trying to stay away from Kaiba; rather, he didn't want to get too close in fear of causing further harm to the CEO. Jou pressed his mouth to Kaiba's once again; hoping that simply shutting him up would suffice. He scooted closer though, bracing himself by putting one arm on the other side of Kaiba, hoping that too would suffice. "Kaib'..."

"Eh..?"

"Why are you..."but the words couldn't be completed. Kaiba's hands were tracing up Jou's sides, his fingertips tracing in every crevice. He was slowly pulling Jou's shirt up and the blond wasn't fighting it. "How far..."

"As far as I can," he said, being somewhat self centered in this. Jou caught his face to see the promiscuous smile crawl over his face. Jou was surprised at himself when he realized he'd finished what Kaiba started in pulling his shirt off. Kaiba had moved on, his hands already sinking into Jou's pants while his lips touched the nurse's neck tenderly.

"Why are you doin' all the work…"his breath was sharpened when he felt a pair of teeth sink into his shoulder. He pulled away from Kaiba after that, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "What the hell was that?"

Kaiba smirked at him and leaned against his pillows, his eyes closing. The CEO crossed his arms and seemed to go aloof. Jou figured it was the pain medication kicking in and it was causing bit of rationality in Kaiba.

"I better not be bleedin'," he got off the bed and went into the bathroom, touching his shoulder where there were visible teeth marks, but nothing bleeding. He sighed, staring at Kaiba from the mirror. He turned around and walked back, sitting on the bed and crawling up toward the brunet.

"So…"Jou began, with no real reason for the words. He immediately began straddling Kaiba, the CEO flinching despite Jou's best attempts at not resting on his injured leg. "How is it you take it?" he asked, his lips pressing to Kaiba's out of his own will. Kaiba already began wrapping his arms around Jou's neck as he sank back into the bed. Jou didn't waste his time taking the CEO's shirt off, tossing it off the bed. His fingers ran down Kaiba's bruised side where he added pressure to the likely wounded ribs.

"I don't believe it," Jou muttered. Their foreheads were touching, his dark eyes staring right into Kaiba's now more coherent blue orbs. Despite Kaiba's initial reactions of pain, which were to be expected, there was a shiver that went through him as well; a smile coming to his face whenever Jou pulled his lips away. "You? A masochist?" He laughed. "Of all the things that I could learn, I would never have thought."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Jou's words. His fingers pinched at the nape of Jou's neck pulling his face in. The race was on.

It was sweaty, it was harsh, but then Jou wasn't afraid to pinch or bite or even put pressure against Kaiba's wounded body. Eventually both lay in the bed, stark naked, Jou full of energy like any dog in heat should be, but Kaiba was worn. Jou had to give him credit when it came to taking pain. Anything that Jou did, while causing a ripple of pain, caused a ripple of pleasure, something that Jou found very intriguing and at the same time very alluring. He would have thought that, if anything, Kaiba would have been the sadist if it came down to it. And maybe, Jou thought, it was sadomasochism. It was obvious by the bite mark still on his shoulder.

The only thing that made Jou feel wrong (which he was surprised that all of it didn't) was when Kaiba finally removed his underwear (which wasn't an easy task considering his leg) and Jou saw more of what he was unaware of.

The cut that he'd seen in the bathroom was only a prelude. He didn't see anything wrong at first, but maybe that was because he didn't look. It caused a pause in his actions, actions that Kaiba made verbal, almost begging for Jou to continue. When Jou saw a minor tinge of blue and red surrounding the area, he was appalled. He could see a small bit of visible swelling throughout, yet Kaiba hadn't said a word or even complained that there was anything wrong with him other than the visible marks on his open flesh and his leg.

"Kaib?" Jou asked, touching his shoulder. Kaiba either didn't want to respond, which seemed possible, or was just too tired. "Kaib, wake up."

"You're a good one..."he trailed off absently. It seemed that Kaiba was finished and was pronouncing his finish as he searched for the covers of the bed. Jou, whose face was softening at the sight of Kaiba drifting off into dream land, grabbed the covers for the CEO and pulled them up to his shoulders.

There was apparent sweat on Kaiba's brow that Jou was hoping would subside. He was also hoping that no one would see that Kaiba was fully undressed. Jou didn't feel like rousing the man at the moment (he was just too serene) but he did plan on dressing him before Mokuba returned.

Jou stood up and gathered his clothes, dressing swiftly, and then walked out of the CEOs room closing the door on his way out. He was immediately met by a maid.

"Good afternoon Jounouchi-san," she said. "Is Kaiba-sama…?"

"He jus' went t' sleep. Couldja...clean the room or whatever later?"

"Oh," the maid looked at Jou head to toe and giggled. "Of course Jounouchi-san."

She walked away while Jou tried to retain some of his dignity. He was holding in his breath as tightly as he possibly could to keep from yelling at the woman. Still, he was sure that there was a visible blush on his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I hope you don't feel gypped...I guess this is more prelude, even though it did actually happen between them...keep in mind that kaiba wasn't really there...in a sense...it becomes rather important later. Well, till next tme, KenSan out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update so quickly. I temporarily lost my files...my computer had some issues. Well, there's still more to come. enjoy!

* * *

**5.**

"I don't want to argue with you Mokuba," Jou heard as he came from the kitchen into the living room. Mokuba was sitting on the floor, several papers around him, and obvious displays of the different departments within KaibaCorps. "I can handle reading a few papers."

"The doctor said you should rest. It's better for me to be in control right now. You stressing could cause..."

"Mokuba, this is _my_ company, I can handle it. I've handled worse than this before."

"Nii-sama," Mokuba turned around, noticing that Kaiba had stood, hardly held up by the crutches under his arms. It had been a week since him and Jou had done it without warning in Kaiba's bedroom. "Nii-sama, sit down, you'll hurt yourself."

Kaiba ignored his little brother, coming over to him and easing himself on the floor. Before Mokuba could react, Kaiba grabbed several of the folders that were lying on the floor, looking over the papers that were in them.

"Nii-sama!"

"Why have there already been cutbacks in Research and Development?"

Mokuba furrowed his brow. At this moment Jou walked in with lunch and sat down on the floor next to the brothers. The elder Kaiba gave a sideways glance to Jou who now seemed almost like he was a ghost and it didn't matter if he lingered nearby. Jou pursed his lips, trying to catch a glimpse of the paper that Kaiba was reading. "I'd given plans to the department to be working on. It should have taken them at least two or three months..."

"Nii-sama, it's fine. R and D is fine. I got this," he said, taking the folder away from Kaiba. "I looked them over this morning. There is nothing wrong with them."

"Lunch?" Jou asked, trying to get the men out of their business talks. Kaiba seemed to wake up, turning toward Jou somewhat. He grabbed the glass on the tray and leaned back on the coffee table.

"Remember you have an appointment tomorrow," Jou said. Kaiba nodded.

"If that's all right with Moki," Kaiba semi-mocked, smiling at his little brother.

"Is it..._that_ doctor nii-sama?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yes. You treat it so awfully."

"I don't think you need to be seeing a..." he paused.

"Go on, say it," Kaiba said, rolling his hand. "Psychiatrist."

Mokuba glanced at Jou, wondering how the blond was reacting to all of this. Jou nodded to Mokuba, and then looked at the elder Kaiba. "That is okay ain't it Moki?" Jou asked, just to be sure.

"Just, make sure he doesn't try and make a break for it," Mokuba laughed. "He seems to think this is a prison," Mokuba managed to swipe the file of Research and Development back from his older brother. In the meantime, Kaiba was playing with the napkin that Jou had put on his tray, his hands working to fold it intricately.

"Din't take you fer the origami type Kaib'," Jou remarked. It didn't deter the CEO from folding the paper until he had made a general crane, showing it to his brother with a smile on his face.

"If I am capable of making this," he said, gazing at his little brother intensely, "I am capable of holding my position, so long as it's from home," he handed the crane to Mokuba and turned back to his lunch. Jou had this sad look stretched across his face as he looked to Mokuba. The boy stood up, gathering all of the information that was scattered on the floor and held it in his arms.

"I'm gonna go look some stuff up," he said, clutching the crane tightly in his hand. "Can I trust him with you Jou?"

The blond nodded.

Once Mokuba left, Kaiba turned and looked at Jou stoically. The blond returned to look, only to see that Kaiba was somewhat repelled. He took his lunch, eating it quickly. Jou knew there was something that he needed to say, but he wasn't sure exactly how to say it to the CEO. He would open his mouth, but only hinge it so far before closing it again.

"I was too forward," Kaiba finally said, as if he had been internally berating himself the entire time. Jou shrugged.

"You just made yer point din't ya?"

Kaiba snorted. "Taking my side mutt?"

Jou stood up, grabbing the empty bowls Kaiba left being, taking them to the kitchen. When he returned, the CEO had placed himself on the couch, staring at the ceiling in intense thought. "I don't understand..."

"Don' understand what?" Jou asked. Kaiba didn't seem to acknowledge him immediately. "Kaib'?"

"Go away."

"Fine, whatever," Jou scoffed. He took a few paces back, but then stopped, watching as Kaiba muttered to himself. Jou wondered if this was a natural occurrence, and he hoped it was. In the least it looked as though Kaiba was trying to solve some difficult problem; emotional no doubt, unless he was secretly doing math.

Kaiba lifted from the couch, reaching over to the coffee table to grab his phone. He thought a moment before he began dialing. "Why are your numbers down?" he suddenly said. Jou could hear that someone was stammering on the other end.

"Well, I hoped I could get an answer, if that was alright with you."

"_But...Kaiba-sama_."

"I don't care what Mokuba said. I've seen the reports in your department, and I want to know why the numbers and down. We've just started a major project and the funds of Research and Development should be much higher than they are right now."

"_Well, I'm not entirely sure Kaiba-sama. Mokuba-sama has been keeping an eye on everything. He hasn't made any sort of thing to change the amount it should be,"_ the person said. "_I don't see why it would be like that, sir_."

Kaiba rubbed his temples; out of the corner of his eye he acknowledged where Jou was lingering around, almost like a sentinel. He smirked. "I want an answer," Kaiba continued sharply. "I want to know _why_. You'll have to be my eyes and ears."

"_But Kaiba-sama..!"_ the man nearly shrieked.

"Who are you more afraid of? Me or Mokuba? Because as far as I'm aware, I am still the President of this company," he rubbed his nails on his shirt, looked up to Jou with a smug look crossing his face, then turned his attention back to the man stammering on the other line.

"_I completely understand sir,_" the man said. "_I will send you any changes within R and D_."

"Good," he said, and hung up. He leaned back on the couch, massaging his leg once again.

Jou entered the room despite Kaiba's immediate glare. "Maybe Moki's right Kaib'," Jou noted that the motion Kaiba made, his hand running along his thigh, was unconscious. "Maybe the job'll stress ya too much. I hate t' take his side and whatnot."

"I'm fine," Kaiba growled. "I'm just...fed up that all this falls apart if..." Kaiba clenched his fist. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Well, look at the bright side. Two more weeks."

"Until what?" Kaiba asked, curious.

"Wha-oh, I didn't get t' tell ya did I?" Jou said. "I got a call from yer doctor, and he was saying how you'd have an exam in two weeks. It's likely that-"he said, pointing to the bandaged leg, "might be able to dwindle down a bit."

Kaiba had a look of relief crossing his face, but let it slip away. "Thanks for telling me; you don't fail at your job or anything," Kaiba turned his attention to a magazine at his side.

"Jeez! I only _just_ got that call. You're one bull headed mother..."Jou stopped. "Never mind."

"Go on, say it potty-mouth."

Jou stuck out his tongue. "Maybe I stressed you too much."

"Puh-leaze," Kaiba annunciated like a thirteen year old girl. "I've had a harder time making coffee."

Jou's face tweaked with an interesting look crossing it. "Is that a challenge?"

Kaiba only glanced up and smirked before returning to his magazine. He licked his finger and flipped the page. Jou had to look away to make sure Kaiba couldn't see him blushing.

* * *

That morning it was near impossible to get Kaiba to get out of bed. Being it was very uncharacteristic of him, Jou was deeply concerned by Kaiba's behavior. The CEO refused Jou's actions at every turn. There was, however, one thing that Jou had control over it.

"I'm not hungry," the CEO muttered with his face half in the pillow. "Just...give me the pill."

"You wanna puke up some more? Ya gotta eat somethin' or yer not gettin' one microgram."

"I can handle it," Kaiba argued. He finally sat up, looking at Jou strongly. Jou could see there was pain in the man's eyes, but still couldn't use that as reasoning. He stood firm, his fist around the small pill. In his other hand was a bowl of broth.

"Just eat this," Jou said, putting it in Kaiba's hands. The CEO looked down into the murky broth with a curled nose. "Tha's all I ask."

And to prove that he would sit until Kaiba accomplished this task, he pulled up a chair and crossed his legs, staring at Kaiba unwaveringly. Finally, in what Jou was amazed to see, Kaiba gave in, slurping down the bit of the broth. He showed Jou the empty bowl and then held out his hand, to which Jou responded by handing him the pill.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" Jou asked. "You have that appointment you know."

"Yeah."

"You gonna sleep until you have to leave?"

Kaiba thought about the question a moment and then lifted from the bed.

* * *

Kaiba arrived early to the appointment, but not by much. Jou was behind him as he stepped into the cozy little clinic. It was so cozy, in fact, Jou wasn't sure it was a doctor's office, but trusted Kaiba nonetheless. He stood at the door, arms crossed, as Kaiba checked in and then sat himself into one of the chairs nearby.

"Ya want me t'..."

"You can go," Kaiba said, waving his hand listlessly. It was amazing how he changed from private to public. Jou nodded, walking out to the car.

Shortly after, Kaiba was called into the doctor's office, tottering somewhat uneasily to a back room. The therapist just looked at him in astonishment. "H-how are you feeling Seto?"

He stood behind Kaiba, offering to help him to a chair. "Don't touch me," he said, which the doctor should have already known, but didn't think when seeing his patient in such a debilitating condition.

"It's strong of you to come."

"It's better than being cooped up in my own home," he admitted. "I'm starting to notice things in the house I didn't notice before."

The doctor realized that this was going straight to session, as it usually did. He swiftly seated himself and grabbed a notepad. "Is that so? Like what?"

"Just how it's been left a little blank. I'm never there enough to actually make it homey."

"And you've just gotten this feeling?"

Kaiba looked up at the man and shrugged. "It'll go away as soon as I get back into routine."

The doctor paused, looking at Kaiba who was, as usual, aloof in these sessions. His attention was taken elsewhere, looking toward the window, or some object of fixation in the room other than him.

"You think so Seto?" he asked. Kaiba shrugged again. "I realize that you've been rather immobilized the last two weeks, but you were mentioning in our last session that you've been noticing strange tendencies you have. I was wanting to delve into that a little more. See if you've been noticing them at all."

Kaiba was slightly more interested, looking at the man before him for a few moments before turning back to the window. "I haven't really been able to concentrate much," he admitted. "Pain killers and just pain in general."

"That's understandable."

"I've let someone..."he said, then stopped and looked at his leg a moment. "I let someone touch me," he finished.

"Really now?"

It sounded as it was. Though, of course, it could have meant many things. Kaiba's disinterested voice made it obvious how he felt on the subject. But then, that was how he felt on _every_ subject it seemed. At least in the presence of his psychiatrist. There were only a few things that really seemed to get him going, but those were things that were seldom touched for fear of losing any progress that had been made. The doctor could say easily that Kaiba's steady progression from a deeper depression to a somewhat controlled and mild... lingering within him made him happy.

"He's just...someone," Kaiba said. "He got caught up in a weird mess."

The doctor nodded. "What mess would that be?"

"Nothing you would understand," the CEO responded. "But it happened."

"You don't seem as upset as you have been in the past."

Kaiba's greatest foible it seemed, though the press was very unaware, was his fright against another human's touch. He was against it for several reasonable excuses, but it came down to the one thing that was the ultimate no-no, which was his adopted father. The times when the psychiatrist tried to extract those feelings out of the CEO, he was met with nothing but anger and contempt. It took a lot of coaxing to get the CEO back on his couch.

"I had to accept it," he said. He finally looked straight at the doctor. "I asked him to."

"You did?"

"Yes. I...it was one of those situations. You have to accept that there are those situations where you yourself are obstructed," Kaiba looked at it objectively, and spoke it objectively, as the doctor could tell. He hardly brought it to a subjective level, especially if he was unsure of it. "And of course the doctors and nurses."

"There was no other way," said the psychiatrist.

"You think _I _don't know that?" he hissed. "I didn't exactly want to die of blood loss. Over a stupid..."he clenched a fist. The doctor, noticing this burst, felt that it was best to try and follow up on it.

"Stupid? The car wreck?"

"Partially."

"The media's starting to stray away from it. No need to be intrusive, but are you taking the man to court?"

"That's a stupid question," Kaiba replied. "Of course."

"I figured as much," the doctor said, somewhat pleased. "You were saying that the car wreck was...stupid? Somewhat?"

"It's the idiot that walked out in front of me." Kaiba stated. The flare of emotion within him made the therapist curious. "This has nothing to do with it though," Kaiba said, effectively killing anything that could be to the conversation.

* * *

A/n: Welp, not much to say. Til next time, KenSan out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long chap...I don't mean to keep making long chaps...they just happen...

* * *

6.

There was physical torment written all over Kaiba's face when Jou returned to pick him up. Within the hour he had gone from being content to looking as though he was ready to burst into a thousand pieces.

"Ya all right Kaib'?"

The CEO tried to relax himself against the back of the seat, but pain was flaring up and down his side. "I'm perfectly fine," but his hand was gripping at his hip. "Just get me home."

Jou was reluctant to start driving, but knew that saying nothing was his best option. He assumed that the pain was secondary to Kaiba's leg and that there was nothing that he could do about it. They sat in the car in silence, and Kaiba only seemed to worsen as they got closer to the manor. That was when the idea struck him. He would have to wait when they were stopped, and know that being in the safety of the manor was the best idea. So Jou held his anxiety until they pulled up to the gated estate, his eyes occasionally flicking over to the CEO.

"Could you drive any slower?" Kaiba asked, his sarcasm hardly reaching its peak. He put his other hand against his forehead, rubbing his temples.

"I don't think you'd want me gettin' ya in another wreck," Jou paused, "not that I caused the first once, but ya know what I mean," Kaiba closed his eyes and clamped his hand against his hip. "What's hurtin' ya? Yer hip or your leg?"

Kaiba exhaled painfully, his hands moving to his lap. "L-leave it alone puppy."

Once they arrived on the grounds of the Kaiba estate, Jou placed the car in park and leaned over to Kaiba, gripping his chin and bringing him in perfect view for Jou to mash his mouth against Kaiba's. The brunette had wide eyes, and at first he tried to push away. He indulged for several seconds, Jou's tongue gently slipping between Kaiba's teeth. The CEO then pushed his nurse away and stared at Jou indignantly.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"A kiss; it's the only pain killer I got right now. Figured it'd take your mind offa everythin' right now," Jou crossed his arms. Kaiba kept staring at his, his brows furrowed between confusion and hatred.

"What do you even _think_ gives you the _right_ to do that to me?" he asked, reaching back for his crutches. "I gave you something, that doesn't give you the right to return the favor." Jou grit his teeth, but at the same time he was disappointed. He opened the driver's side and went around helping Kaiba out. The CEO pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch me after that you filthy mutt."

Despite being rejected, Jou kept a reasonable distance from Kaiba as they came up to the manor. Mokuba was poking out of the front door, fully opening it as Kaiba got closer. "Is something the matter nii-sama?" he asked, taking note of his brother's pain expression.

Kaiba brushed beside his little brother, leaving the boy to look at Jou as he also approached. "What's the matter with Seto?"

"His hip's botherin' him. It hasn't been since morning that he had a pain pill," Jou said. "What's up Moki? Something the matter with you?"

"Nothing really, no," he said, closing the door behind him and Jou. "Guess you better go get that pill for nii-sama, huh?"

"If ya need ta talk to yer bro, go talk to him. He can withstand the pain a few more minutes," Jou said and wondered if the more he was in pain, the more he would draw into ecstasy. Mokuba nodded.

"I won't take too long," Mokuba said and ran off in the direction that his brother was tottering. Jou stood back, his arms crossed tightly, and he couldn't help but wonder why he had went out on a limb and expected that kissing Kaiba would work. He defended it in his mind that he was doing it for the CEO's good. Logically it made sense; if he could give Kaiba a pleasured feeling, then endorphins would release and Kaiba would feel better, at least temporarily. Beyond the medical aspect, however, he knew that Kaiba seemed hot for nurse but refused to show it. The only question was why he was so hot about the advance.

Jou stood in the threshold between the main foyer and the living room. Kaiba was sitting, speaking to his brother in a slightly brash tone of voice. His hand was still tightly at his hip, like it would fall out of place if he removed it. Mokuba hugged his brother, murmured something, and then pulled towards Jou. The blonde straightened out and hung his arms at his sides. Kaiba was staring at him, but his face was anything but angered. There was maybe a little bit of contempt; most of it seemed to plea for something that Kaiba's pride wouldn't let out. His throat had gone to jelly and only produced sounds that were guttural and agonizing to listen to. His shriek dulled mildly, and his eyes closed to try and stop the moisture welling at the base.

Jou knelt down at Kaiba's side and tried to coax his hand from his hip. "Kaib', if you don't tell me what the hell's wrong, I can't help you. You coaxed me into this damn mess. Let me do my job and help you."

"I don't know what's wrong! I just know I hurt like fuck..!"

The blonde managed to maneuver Kaiba's hands away from his hip. There were only a few things that Jou could deduce, nothing that he could diagnose, and he didn't feel like trying to strip Kaiba to see his hip. He had a feeling it was just a giant bruise, much like the rest of his leg, and it would give him no hint other than rubbing the pant leg against Kaiba's hip would hurt him more. "We to get him to a doctor," Jou said. "It could just be the nerve but it hasn't hurt before, has it?"

Kaiba shook his head vehemently. In turn, Jou put his arms beneath Kaiba's shoulders and lifted him up gently. "Moki, can you get someone to get the wheelchair. Him walkin' proly ain't the smartest idea," Jou said. Mokuba nodded and started off into the innards of the manor. Kaiba, relying on Jou for his entire support, took very careful hops of his good foot, hardly getting off the ground and instead skidding across the floor. Jou grasped him a little tighter.

"Y-you're very lucky," Kaiba muttered. There seemed to be a mix of partial incoherence in the man. His head lulled over to Jou's shoulder. The pain had become so intense that it was nearly knocking him out. "Very lucky."

For some reason, Jou didn't want to know what he was talking about.

* * *

The blonde paced around the small room that they'd been placed in. Shortly after he brought Kaiba to the ER, he was placed into the private room and the doctor was paged. That was nearly thirty minutes before, and Jou looked out the door every so often. Despite Kaiba's reliance on him, Jou still felt the need to keep his distance, simply monitoring Kaiba from where he stood.

Shortly before they left, Jou grabbed the hydrocodone and gave one to Kaiba, and he wondered how much of a dent it put in the CEO. By the slow reaction over time, it had helped as it should have, but Kaiba still pressed his hand to his hip and grit his teeth.

The doctor came in, and Jou backing out of the way. The doctor looked at Jou first, and then to Kaiba who had tried to pull himself out of the position of writhing. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"He won't tell me," Jou said. The doctor looked at him strangely, and he clarified: "I'm his nurse," the doctor nodded. "His hip's been botherin' him I think, but he won't say anything to me."

"When did this start?"

"About an hour ago," Jou said.

"This morning…" Kaiba muttered. "I thought it would go away."

"It's possible it's just pain from the wounds you already have," the doctor stated. "It's possible that you might have overexerted yourself in some way."

Both Kaiba and Jou let their minds wander back. It hadn't occurred to Jou since the symptoms didn't start immediately, but he supposed that was why Kaiba was so reluctant to eat that morning. He bit his lip. Of course it was his fault. He couldn't deny this one. It was partially Kaiba's fault too, he added to himself, but there was no reason for him to have done it with Kaiba in the first place.

Despite his pain stricken mind, Kaiba also wandered to the same thoughts. There was so much ecstasy that flowed through him that he must not have felt the dull pain at first. He looked over to Jou again, his face washed with contempt even though he knew he was the seducer. He didn't even know why he had coerced Jou into his bed or into his body for that matter. There was some primeval urge that he couldn't stop from inside him. There was still half of him that was willing to wrap his hands around Jou's throat and just throttle him. The wreck was the mutt's fault, and this was as well.

Neither verbalized these thoughts to the doctor.

"Maybe…"Jou tried to think of an excuse, but his mind kept only flashing back to the sex. "He's been…hobblin' around on the crutches. Could the weight of his leg cause it?" he suggested. He tried to make the images go away. The doctor took a moment before nodding.

"We can take x-rays of course," he said, gently prodding Kaiba's hip. The CEO winced. "I'm not sure we'll find anything. It's unlikely that this is a fracture. It's possible that he's strained something."

Jou nodded, concurring. As long as the episode ended, he could get the images out of his mind. But it wasn't just the images. It was the feeling of Kaiba's fingers crawling down his side and touching every crevice of his body. It had been a long time since Jou had been satisfied simply by touch. He shivered, his eyes focused on the doctor who was speaking to Kaiba quietly. Somehow Jou had drifted out of the audible world and was in some sort of half reverie where he wasn't entirely experiencing it, but at the same time had the feelings all bottled up inside him.

Why was Kaiba riling him up so badly?

Jou tempted to walk closer to the CEO. At first he wasn't sure why that he had this urge, but when he was nearly on top of Kaiba, he could almost sense what his nurses' instinct was telling him. Kaiba's face was red, and it wasn't just from him scrunching his face and wailing. He was slick with sweat and his breath was a little uneven. There was something essence of control that Kaiba had which nearly made it impossible for Jou to notice at first. He pressed the backside of his hand against Kaiba's cheek.

"Hey, doc?" Jou looked over his shoulder to make sure that the doctor hadn't left the room just yet. The man glided over. "Feel him would ya?" the doctor copied the motion. Kaiba was wincing away, but not out of pain. His teeth were grit and he looked nervous. "Warm ain't he?"

"He is a little feverish," the doctor muttered. "This might be more than a case of stress Kaiba-san." The brunette looked at the doctor with questioning eyes. "I'm going to get a nurse to take his temperature, and if it is as I think it is, we might want to think of admitting him as a precaution."

"Precaution to what?" the CEO said between grit teeth. His hand was rubbing against his cheek.

"You may have gotten an infection. We'll have to get a better look at it to make sure."

The doctor didn't notice, and the blonde hardly noticed, but he could see in the partially shaky eyes of the CEO that there was something there more than contempt, pain, and especially more than his usual suave. Fear.

* * *

Jou sat beside the brunette as he rested in a hazy and feverish state. Though they had given him something to bring down the temperature, it had seemed to finally get to him. Even though it was struggled, Jou had to laugh at how it quieted the brunette. All the same, he was a little bit shaken. There were silences that Kaiba made for effect because the stiff air was intimidating. There were silences were he seemed in thought and everyone was waiting for the great idea that was about to fall from his lips. This silence was tense and unnerving, even to Jou. He wanted to wrap his hand around Kaiba's and make the CEO comfortable. Something told him not to do that.

The last thing that Kaiba said to Jou, or the room rather, was how much he disliked hospitals. It didn't seem that Kaiba was the type to be in them much, but he could gather by this one experience alone that Kaiba would be particularly taken.

He had been admitted, dressed in the gown, and plopped in bed waiting further probing. Jou kept looking at his leg, wondering what it was that was causing this state. He could think of several things, the types of infections. It was a quick onset. Or at least, Kaiba had been hiding it long enough that it finally hit a little too hard.

The door opened, and Jou turned, unsurprised to see Mokuba. The boy brushed by the nurse and went to his older brother where he sat on the bed. Jou nodded to himself and stood. Mokuba would be enough company for Kaiba for a few hours. Just as he was about to leave, Kaiba said:

"Jou…you leave me hanging here, I won't have a second thought to bringing up the suit again…" his hollow voice was still intimidating, and when Jou turned and saw the swaying finger, he was smiling.

"Ya don't have to be such a jerk about it," Jou said quietly, knowing that he didn't want to sound intimidating back. "I'm just going back to your place and grabbing a few things. Don't know how long it'll take them to look at it and get a biopsy and stuff…so…I'll be back."

Kaiba gave a curt nod and turned his attention back to Mokuba who was stroking his older brother's hand in the way that Jou wanted so desperately wanted to.

* * *

Jou did as he said he would and returned to the Kaiba estate to pick up several of Kaiba's personal items. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this. He hadn't really done anything wrong except try and show affection towards the elder Kaiba. Was it affection? Hadn't he convinced himself earlier that it was so that Kaiba would feel better? Wasn't it medically related? Jou shook his head. He couldn't even remember what convoluted reasoning he had used, all he knew was that he didn't want Kaiba to be upset at him for something that was, ultimately, trivial.

Before he went back to the hospital, Jou forced himself to stop at the Kame Game Shop. There was no reasoning behind his visit other than he felt that he needed to be near people whose affection towards him was genuine, consistent, and understandable.

There was confidence in him when he saw Sugoroku out front sweeping the walkway. He got out and waved to the old man, a smile wide on his face. "Why, Katsuya! Long time, no see."

"Hey Gramps," Jou nodded to the old man and stood beside him for a moment. "Yugi and Yami in?"

"Should be," Sugoroku looked over his shoulder. "They haven't slipped by me since I've been out here."

"Thanks a lot," Jou went inside and crossed his arms. He knew that the two had to be inside somewhere. "Yami! Yugi!"

Immediately there were footsteps coming from the upstairs. Yugi poked out first, a grin crossing his face. "Jou!" Yami was shortly behind, and he peeked around the corner of the stairs with a pleased look on his face. Yugi took no time to approach Jou and hug him. "I haven't heard from you. How are things going?"

"Eh…they could be better," Jou collapsed on the couch.

"Kaiba's got you running rampant then?" Yugi asked. He sat across from Jou, and Yami, with a quiet coolness, sat down beside Jou and nearly scared the blond.

"Not exactly. It's getting a little complicated," Jou didn't want to look Yugi in the eye, afraid that he might give away the events that were surrounding the entire predicament. "See, I'm actually on my way back to the hospital."

"I thought that Kaiba was out of the hospital," Yugi said. Jou shrugged and sighed.

"He is…or was," Jou bit his lip, and there was a steady feeling rising in him that he wasn't entirely sure he understood. In the back of his mind a little voice was arising, and even though he was trying his damndest to ignore it, it became so prominent that he couldn't deny that it was there. "They're thinkin' he might have some kind of infection and I…I don't know what to think about it."

"Infection? That doesn't sound too good…"Yugi murmured.

"Trouble is the both of us. I shoulda noticed if there was somethin' up and he shoulda said somethin' if he wasn't feeling all right. But were both dumb like that," Jou hung his head a little. He knew what that little voice in the back of his head was; he just wasn't willing to admit it. Guilt. It was hard for him to admit he felt guilty, especially since it was Kaiba that he would be admitting it to, but it was probably about the same as how Kaiba was feeling fearful at the present moment. Neither could entirely cope with the feeling because they had just a little too much pride to admit that they felt that way.

"I suspect you're thinking that worst, Jou?" a calm voice broke in. Jou looked out of the corner of his eye to Yami.

"Yeah, I guess. I can imagine bad things happening. If he waited too long in telling me or if I wasn't paying well enough attention…"Jou put his face in his hands. "Damn it. I was hoping I could come here and _not_ talk about this…"

"I'm sorry, Jou. We can talk about something else. I didn't mean to bring it up," Yugi apologized. Yami only a raised a brow and his smaller counterpart.

"Jou," Yami leaned forward hoping to get a better look at Jou's face. "It's good that you're feeling this way. Your mind seems to clearly understand what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Jou raised his head and looked to Yami quizzically.

"Well, you may not be facing that moment when you were in the crosswalk, but obviously your subconscious understands what happened. You're guilty of something; you think it's all your fault."

"I don't know if it's my fault! I don't remember if I had a free to walk sign or if Kaiba had a green light or what! I don't know! I just know that the son of a bitch is good at a guilt trip, all right?"

"Jou, is there something you're not telling us?" Yugi asked.

The blond looked between the doppelgangers, and all he could think about was pressing his mouth against Kaiba's. He could feel the fingers gingerly run up his spine and make him shiver. "No, nothing. I just don't know what to think. If the infection's bad enough, if we didn't catch it in time, Kaiba could lose his leg and I don't feel like him forever thinkin' that I'm the one that made him a cripple."

"Jou, I'm sure that everything will be all right. I don't think anything that drastic would have happened, I mean…"Yugi was trying to find something positive about the whole ordeal, but it was obvious that he couldn't come up with the right words.

"Look, I better not be gone too long. It's okay Yug', I guess you're right, it'll be okay," Jou stood up and started toward the door. Yami was up and after to him, much to Yugi's surprise.

"Jou," Yami pressed a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Whether or not it was your fault, you've invested too many feelings in this whole thing to make it as horrible as you think it's going to be. Something tells me that your feelings are reciprocated, so don't be so worrisome about it."

Jou clenched his fist, and his stomach turned. Yami could see right through him. After a moment of fear and anger, he simmered down and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Nothin' major's showed up till now. I guess it'll all be all right. At least, I hope it will be." Yami nodded to him and smiled. "Sorry to come and go so soon. I won't wait as long next time. I…I need to go and see if Kaib' is all right, right?"

"Yeah, sure Jou," Yugi was up and following Jou at the door. Once he left, Yugi was left to look at Yami with a curious glance. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends. Does he look a little lovesick to you?"

"Just a little."

Yami nodded. "Well, then I hope I didn't lie to him."

* * *

When Jou entered the hospital room, it wasn't just Kaiba and Mokuba. There was a doctor as well as two nurses that were hovering around. Kaiba's leg was propped up into a position that they could reach. The bandages were being unraveled, and they were nearly finished when Jou had entered and closed the door. Jou bit his lip. Kaiba was looking in his direction, but after a particularly hard tug, his eyes squeezed closed and he tugged at his gown. One of the nurses murmured apologies, but Kaiba wasn't listening.

The blond walked up beside Mokuba and slung his arm around the younger Kaiba's shoulders. Mokuba took the gesture kindly and nearly buried his head in Jou's chest.

Once everything was peeled away, the only thing that was left was partially swollen leg. There was a wash of mottled bruising all over, and lines of what Jou supposed were going to be scars from the surgery. He rubbed Mokuba's arm and broke away from the boy to get a little closer to Kaiba. It wasn't hard to see inflammation in the thigh.

"There's the infection. Looks like it's got a little pus, too," the doctor muttered. "By his pain it's very likely that there's a bone infection, too. We'll have to do a biopsy to make sure, but…signs point in that direction."

Jou placed his hand on the bed and leaned over to get a better look. "Does it look like its real bad doc?" Jou asked.

"Can't say for sure. Hopefully it hasn't sat for too long. We'll have to see. I'll have a biopsy scheduled, we'll also need an x-ray to see if we can see anything," and he turned to one of the nurses who nodded and walked out of the room. "If this is what I think it is Kaiba-san," the doctor said, addressing the brunette. Kaiba hardly seemed capable of even keeping eye contact. He was trying his hardest to stay impassive, but attention was a whole other level. "If it's been caught in time, which if looks as though it has, we'll have to do a surgery that essentially cleans the bone, and then you'll be put an antibiotic regiment."

There were questions in Kaiba's eyes, but he was struggling in bringing them out of his throat. Jou could tell that Kaiba had nothing to say even if he did have questions. The doctor touched his hand warmly, but Kaiba immediately drew his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Jou wondered if Kaiba was simply being his usual boorish self, exemplified by pain, or if there was something more. It was that moment with the doctor that brought it to his attention most. Kaiba was staring at his hand as though he had been touched by poison, and he began rubbing against his chest unconsciously.

The doctor left with a few words. The second nurse was left with them, and she began to split up his calf and wind the bandages around it. Jou was still pressed against the bed, his hand bracing against an open space that was next to the brunette. Once the nurse finished, she gave a curt nod and left the room. Jou had almost lifted up when Kaiba clutched for it. Jou looked down, astonished, and he looked to the CEO as he let a tough breath of air from his chest. His face remained mostly impassive, but there was still that little twitch of fear lingering.

Mokuba came up beside Jou and saw how hard that Kaiba was holding Jou's hand. "Don't break it Kaib'," Jou muttered. "You'll be okay," _I hope_.

"Moki?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah nii-sama?"

"Could you get me something to drink?" but it was obvious that he wanted Mokuba to leave for a few moments. The younger brother said nothing about it. He left. Once the door was firmly closed, Kaiba yanked Jou down near him and looked at him with his eyes flashing as though there was lightning in them. Jou didn't see his other hand until it was clutch on the back of his neck and his mouth was awkwardly mashed against Kaiba's. Once they released, Kaiba exhaled another heavy breath and kept staring at Jou.

"Only me," Kaiba said. "Only I am allowed to do that, and only you," he clutched Jou's hand even tighter if it was possible, "only you are allowed to do that. Understand?"

"I...I think so," but Jou understood more than he thought he did.

"Good," Kaiba let go of Jou's hand. The blond noticed the shift as Kaiba tried to make himself comfortable. He sat down and brought up the bag of things he'd gathered. Mokuba entered the room. Nothing had changed, yet everything had changed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Till next time, KenSan out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have no idea why...but I have had the worst case of writer's block possible I think...I've had three great things I've been pecking at, but not really writing. Luckily, this one eeked out...so you better enjoy it! Heehee...nah...I'll get over it, promise.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7.

Jou sat and watched Kaiba like a hawk when he was able. Despite the endearing moment that they had shared, he was careful when Mokuba was around. The teen was stressed enough as it was and, even though he had told Jou how much he wanted for his brother to have somebody to be close to, there was some distinct little feeling that Mokuba wouldn't be entirely accepting of his brother's sexuality. Then again, Jou had no idea if Mokuba knew if Kaiba swung that way.

Jou laughed at his thoughts. This is what he was thinking about as he was sitting at a waiting room and staring toward a door that led to the OR.

It had only been a day, give or take. The x-rays were made, and they showed a cloud that was around Kaiba's hip; the biopsy was taken with sadly positive results. Jou hung his head as the news was broken to the elder Kaiba. Kaiba kept his reserve and nodded as the doctor continued, telling him that they would need to be immediate in their response or risk further problems. There was no hassle except maybe the little quiver that flashed in Kaiba's eyes for half a second.

Jou, for the thousandth time, picked up a magazine and flipped through it. How long was this supposed to take? He felt like he should have known, but all the same he was feeling worse for knowing so much of what was going on. He laid the open magazine across his knees and rubbed his eyes. Mokuba returned.

"Got ya some chips," Mokuba said, handing the small bag to the nurse. Jou nodded. "Why'd he make me leave yesterday? What were you guys talking about?"He asked, referring to the moment when Kaiba had consented to their 'intimacy' if it could be called that.

"Nothing much," Jou admitted, considering they really didn't talk, Kaiba had more or less made demands. "Just…something he wanted to say," Jou bowed his head and, as he brought a chip up, his fingers brushed his lips.

"Are you worried, Jou?"Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, a' course I'm worried. This is a serious matter…I'm gonna be worried," he leaned back in his seat. There was something else that Kaiba had left behind, other than the kiss. Right before he was carted off and was still in a coherent state of mind, he instructed Jou to take his phone and, if a certain number popped up, answer it without question. His hand brushed against his pants pocket, and he wondered exactly what kind of call that Kaiba was waiting for that he actually trusted Jou to answer. "I…he's gonna be alright though; they caught it pretty early, so he should be alright."

Mokuba brought his knees up to his chest. When Jou looked over, he couldn't see anything other than a frightened child instead of the strong minded fifteen year old boy. Jou reached over and touched Mokuba's shoulder. He'd been in this predicament before, just not with the Kaiba brothers. He'd seen and felt it with other families, at least to a certain degree. Around Mokuba, he wasn't sure whether to be less concerned or more, considering what secrets he might give up in doing so.

The boy didn't respond to his attempts at comfort. Jou dropped his hand and put it in his lap. "Has yer brother ever been with anybody before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were talkin' ta me a while ago and you said you were afraid that he wasn't going to have anyone…has he ever been with anyone before?" If he had been, he was good at keeping it as hidden from the world as possible. If there was one person the media liked, it was Kaiba.

"Once," Mokuba admitted, though he had to think about it first. "It was weird. I seen nii-sama with her for a little bit; he wouldn't let her come in the house, but that was about the most affectionate I'd seen him get with someone."

Jou nodded. "You didn't really know her?"

"Nah. When she stopped coming around, I asked nii-sama who it was, and he said that she was a bad influence and that I didn't need to worry about it."

Jou was about to ask Mokuba about how Kaiba was when it came to touching others, since the thought crossed his mind that he wouldn't let a woman touch him if he was that concerned, but he was cut off by the phone buzzing in his pocket. He reluctantly reached for it, praying that it wasn't who Kaiba had instructed for him to answer. He sighed when he saw the number.

"You've reached Kaiba Seto," he said. "Can I take a message?"

"_Wh…where's Kaiba-sama_?"

"He told me ta answer. Leave a message, promise it'll get to him," Jou said. He looked over at Mokuba and signaled to see if the boy had a pen. Mokuba patted around until he found one and gave it to Jou. "Ready when you are."

"_Uh…oh…tell him that the thing he has me looking into…he knows what I'm talking about…well, there's some more problems popping up that he needs to look at_."

Jou took a little shorthand, his body shifted away from Mokuba so the teen didn't get any suspicions. "Yeah, I hope you're right that he understands," Jou said, "because that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

The man hung up without replying, and when Jou brought the phone down, he sneered at it. "Who was that?" Mokuba asked.

"No one important. Call your brother was waiting for," Jou shoved the phone back in his pocket. As he did, Mokuba's phone went off. Jou watched the teen uncurl and pull the phone out, putting it to his ear. The blond sighed and stood, whispering to Mokuba that he was going to the gift shop to see if he could find something to read. The teen wasn't listening.

At the gift shop, Jou was getting even more pensive and concerned about the situation. How was Kaiba treating this? Was he reaching out to Jou because he felt like there was no one else he could turn to? Why would it be like that? Or, was he trying to admit something of himself, a part of his personality that he was unwilling to deal with? Jou knew about his own sexuality for a long time, though he was weary when admitting it to other people like his friends. Well, weary wasn't the best word, he thought for a moment, more like he was just uncomfortable.

* * *

Jou looked at a small shelf of books and flipped through them. Something to get his mind off the situation. His heart was pounding.

"Jou? Is that you?" A seductive voice from behind asked. Jou looked over his shoulder, though he knew the voice a mile away.

"Mai?"

Mai Kujaku stood before Jou with her arms crossed. "Yeah, been a while," she came in closer and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Doing stuff," he admitted. "You?"

"Same," she said, "going on in life," she paused and looked the blond over with a curve on her lips. "Why are you here, Jou?"

"Oh I…"he lowered his head. He immediately began debating whether or not he should tell Mai the truth. When he looked her in the eye, he couldn't deny it to her. "I'm here with Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" she was immediately skeptical. "Where is he, and why are you with him?"

"I'm waiting for him to get out of surgery," Jou admitted. "Come with me, I'll explain it all to you," he said, and nudged her out of the shop, explaining it all to her as he walked back to the waiting room. Mokuba had disappeared, though a note was left in his chair. Jou picked it up and let Mai sit down. The blonde headed woman nodded as he explained it all, and she looked to the OR door, a little sympathetic.

"I heard about that," Mai admitted. She crossed her legs. "So…he blackmailed you into being his little nurse. That's cute; figures you'd fall for it."

"I didn't fall for anything," Jou said. "It was be his nurse or face criminal charges." The only part of the equation that he hadn't admitted was his more recent romantic interest in Kaiba. Mai leaned against the armrest and looked at Jou with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah? Well, I mean if he was my hated enemy that's why I'd do. Let him let me into his house and everything. Not that I'd mind being around Kaiba, if you know what I mean," she winked. Jou blushed and shoved his hands between his knees, leaning forward in his seat.

"Mai!"

Mai laughed. "Oh, c'mon. Kaiba? Puh-leaze..!I don't care how rich he is," she waved her hand around. "That's one man that I could not get along with."

"I'm shocked I'm alive," Jou said. Once he pulled the sex and the kisses out of the memories, it was just struggle. He and Kaiba were at each other's throats for the majority of the relationship. If it could be called a relationship. "Why are you here anyways? Something's not wrong is it?"

Mai shook her head. "No. I was just visiting someone. I was getting ready to leave and saw you in the shop. Thought I'd surprise you."

Jou smiled. "I missed ya, Mai. Ya haven't been around a lot."

"I haven't been far either," she admitted. "If you were looking for me, you could have found me pretty easily."

Jou was comfortable around Mai. She was the closest he felt to wanting to be with a girl because he could talk so truthfully to them. He was like that with Anzu usually. When she wasn't berating him for something that was. That was up until now at least. He folded his hands together and pinched his lips. He was so close to saying something to her, but his heart was blocking his voice from coming out.

"Something the matter Jou?"

"Nah. Just…thinkin' is all."

The doors opened up and Jou's head shot up. He recognized the doctor as he came out. Jou stood and approached the doctor, an anxious look taking over his features. The doctor nodded to him. "Everything went fine. We cleaned the bone; it should be all right as long as he takes the antibiotics."

"That's great," Jou relaxed. "So, what next?"

"We're taking him to a recovery room. I can have a nurse come and get you when he's all set up. It'll take him a little bit to wake up from the anesthesia…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Groggy, tired…I got it. So, how long will he have to stay in here?"

"Just for the night; for observation. Tomorrow he can go home."

The doctor walked off, and Jou let his body slack a little. Everything was fine. His heart stopped pounding knowing that Kaiba would be okay.

"That's odd," Mai interjected.

"What's odd?" he whipped around and tried to looked at her. She was sitting with her arms on the rests of the chair, and her back flat against the wall and her legs crossed. There was a confident little smirk on her face. _Crap…_

"You started falling for him?" she asked. How to worm his way out of this one? Was it just easier to admit it all? After all, Yami knew didn't he? In a way. And Jou had just been debating with himself whether or not to tell her.

"I...yeah, I guess I did," he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down. "I don't…really know when it happened."

"Probably somewhere between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City," she said. "You were so obvious. You got all weird when he came around. Got all flustered like a little boy. It was cute," Jou could just imagine that she'd reach over and pinch his cheek. "Tried hiding it by coming onto me, didn't you?"

"Aw…Mai, stop it," he batted his hands and looked away from her. "I have no idea what this hellacious thing is. I think Kaib's half out of his mind right now. You should see the meds that he's on."

Mai was still smirking. A nurse was drawing upon them. "Sounds like you need someone to talk with about this stuff. Because whatever you got going on sounds kinda haphazard if you ask me." She took his hand, the one with nothing written on it, and pulled a pen from her purse, scribbling her number. "If you need to talk about any of this, give me a call. Promise?"

"Mai…"

"Jou. Promise?"

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I promise."

The nurse was standing over top them. Mai stood up, adjusted her purse on her shoulder, and walked away as the nurse urged Jou to get up and led him to the recovery room.

* * *

"Three different notes…" Jou shook his head and looked at his hands, marked up with writing, and at the note that Mokuba had left saying that there was something urgent that he had to deal with at KaibaCorp and to tell Kaiba that he loved him. "What a trip…"

He leaned forward in his seat and touched Kaiba's hand, gripping it tightly. He was waiting for Kaiba to wake up from the anesthesia, the CEO seeming to take his time in coming to the conscious world.

"You know, you're kinda weird…in a good way. You're kinda like all of us…all 'a me and Yugi and Yami and all of us. We all got something kinda quirky. I don't think anyone'd ever guess you're so sensitive to touch for whatever reason, but you are. You don't seem to mind me much. I wonder if you're just screwing with me sometimes. I don't know whether to feel special or to feel worried expectin' somethin' big." Jou stopped and looked at Kaiba's face, serene, just to make sure that he wasn't waking. "I got a feeling you wouldn't admit any feelings to me no matter how much meds you were on, or if you were drunk or something. You're too much for that. I don't really think I could admit anything either…

"These last few weeks, boy they've been something. I don't…get why I'm this chosen one for you. Don't like doctors or nurses or…anyone touching you, but you let me just crawl all over you and touch your hand. Can't make up your mind if I should stay or if I should go. I'm not really okay with it, but I guess I can roll with the punches. Feel it out as I go.

"I don't really think this is much to be honest. Some kind of goofy fling…not saying I don't like it but…I don't know. It's you and me. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, they find out we're like this and I guess you're fucked and so am I. You worse, in a way…"

Jou let go of Kaiba's hand. He needed to stop talking. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep talking without Kaiba hearing what he said. For all he knew, Kaiba was listening to him and just pretending to be unconscious.

Jou looked around the room and back to his hands, covered in the ink. When he looked back up, he smiled a moment. Though he had seen the change as soon he walked in, he hardly acknowledged it.

The bandages on Kaiba's leg had been replaced by a cast, and Jou was amused to see that they had made it blue. He wondered if that was because of Kaiba's reputation of liking the color, or the possibility that someone might have asked before the surgery (which Jou could hardly imagine, and it almost made him giggle to think of Kaiba's face in reaction to the question). What was maybe a little more amusing (Jou wasn't quite sure why it was) was seeing Kaiba's toes poking out. He didn't know why it was so amusing. He'd seen them before. Maybe it was just the situation. Which really, it wasn't that funny.

Jou just shook his head. He saw a twitch in Kaiba, and he straightened himself out and watched as the CEO came back to the conscious world. His eyes a little hazy and a small groan fell from his lips. "Can ya hear me?"

Kaiba squeezed his eyes tightly. "Loudly..."

"You're gonna be fine," Jou said. "Next time you need to tell me if something feels up. I can't just read your mind," Jou shrugged his shoulders and slide down in his chair. Kaiba looked out of the corner of his eye, something between a frown and look of discomfort crossing his face. "Yer…not nauseous or anything are you?"

"Fine," Kaiba fidgeted, his hands pressing up to try and bring his body into a sitting position. "Where's Mokuba?"

Jou looked down to the note in his hand. "He said there was something urgent at KaibaCorp.," Jou pretended not to see that momentary downcast look. He wondered if that was how Mokuba felt sometimes. "Said he'd be back soon and wants you to know he..." Jou paused, and he looked at the card as if he'd forgotten, "that he loves you."

He handed Kaiba the card, but the brunet didn't take it. He leaned back into the pillows and put his hand to his forehead, the butt of his palm rubbing his temple. "Did y-you get any calls?"

"Yeah," Jou looked at his hand. "That number you were waitin' for. Said something about the thing ya had him looking into was…havin' problems that ya needed ta look at."

Kaiba looked at the ceiling half frustrated, half a face that Jou had seen all too many times. He stood up and grabbed a small pink plastic bowl off the end of the bed and stood beside Kaiba, waiting. The blue eyes came upon him. "I'm not going to throw up…"

"Sure you're not. But just in case, don't aim toward me, 'kay?" Kaiba took the bowl from Jou and the nurse pushed him back. "And stop movin' so much…it ain't helpin'."

"Stop being so damn pushy."

Jou drew the phone from his pants pocket and set it on Kaiba's lap. "It rang another coupla times, but I didn't recognize it so I let it go. Same person all times," Jou said. He ran his hand through his bangs.

"Give me my phone," he demanded, his hand held out. There was a subtle lurch. It was coming, he could see it, and he was sure that Kaiba could feel it. "Jou?"

"Try and relax Kaib'," Jou said. Jou knew that he wouldn't listen. Why did he expect Kaiba to listen to him? The worst of it was over; he didn't need someone to hold his hand. "Doctor said you could go home tomorrow." Kaiba nodded.

There were so many thoughts in Jou's head. He wanted to care so much; he'd let himself get too attached to Kaiba not to care. The worst was how many emotions that were flooding through him…the worry, the excitement, the little lusts every now and then. Even in all those moments, he tried to be constant. He tried to show the appropriate amount. He knew Kaiba wasn't trying, and that he wasn't going to try in the slightest. He was going to throw out whatever he had and stare Jou down until he took it.

Like a dog.

Jou laughed. "I…I wanted to ask you something," Jou said. Kaiba turned to look, his eyes seeming to drown as he stared. Jou wanted to ask if all this was just a game so that Kaiba could get a good laugh at the end of it all, or the pleasure of pleasuring himself and, in the end, humiliating Jou. He wanted to ask if it would ever amount to anything because somewhere deep inside him he wanted it to work. He wanted there to be some connection.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked, obviously thinking Jou's pause was too much.

"I wanted to ask you when I got here, but I never really found a good time to ask. What's…with all the other meds? The anti-depressants and the…sleepin' stuff."

Kaiba didn't even try to hide it. He rolled his eyes and let out a devilish little grin. "Obviously it's because I can't sleep and I'm depressed."

"Well no dip, Sherlock," Jou rolled his eyes in return. "I just mean…why? You don't seem like the type, ya know? Successful and what have you." The lurching seemed more prominent, but Kaiba didn't let it bother him hoping that if it didn't, then it didn't bother Jou. "How long have you been depressed?"

"For some time after all the fiascos ended," Kaiba replied stoical. "What does it matter? If I take them, I feel fine. It's working."

Jou knew there was more to it than that. Though people sometimes got depressed for not so obvious reasons, Jou knew that there was always a reason no matter how miniscule. He's experienced it because of his own father and for his own insecurities. He wondered if there was something similar with Kaiba. People knew about Gozoboru, but Kaiba didn't seem the type to share the more intimate parts of his child with anyone, even if they mattered. He likely forgot them just so they weren't there to bother him. That was the best part of forgetting. The person didn't have to admit it to anyone but themselves, and even then it was like a distant ghost.

"What's the number that keeps calling?" Kaiba asked after a very staunch silence. Jou read it to him. "Call it back and put it on speaker phone."

Jou did as he was told, his arm resting on the bedrail so the phone could be closer to Kaiba. Somebody answered in a formal tone. "It's Kaiba Seto," Kaiba replied before the man could think to say much more. There was a stammer. "You've attempted to get a hold of me?"

"_Yes, Kaiba-san_," the voice on the other line, though pompous, was very meek when speaking to Kaiba. "_I've been trying to get a hold of you because there's been something of a breakthrough. The police have been looking over the accident scene_…"

Jou didn't have to venture far to guess that the man on the phone was a lawyer. "I take it they've found new evidence?"

"_Something that will be very good for us, Kaiba-san_."

The lurching became so prominent that Kaiba had pushed forward and then flattened himself out. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow, and his mouth was twitching uncomfortably.

"_Kaiba-san?_"

"I'm waiting for you to keep going," Kaiba replied. He moved the bowl closer to his chest, and he gripped it tightly.

"_There were people nearby who were playing with a video camera. Some college students. They had originally been witnesses to the crash, and they willingly gave over the tape to us. We'd been scouring the tape for something that could be useful,_" the voice seemed to get malevolent, like he was going to be a hawk picking off a mouse. "_The crash was visible in it, but not the lights. In the least, not the lights that were above. The crosswalk…_"

Jou tensed, but not because of hearing about the crosswalk. It was because Kaiba had, in a split second, raised the bowl to his lips and lurched and made an awful, cat-like sound.

"He'll talk to you later," Jou said, ending the call and putting the phone in his seat. He doubted that Kaiba was finished, mostly because he realized that Kaiba was one that didn't react well when it came to dealing with the effects of a surgery. He went to the bathroom and came back, a wet washcloth in his hands. It was in this moment that he realized how much he wanted to care for Kaiba in whatever sense that the words could mean.

As Jou dabbed the brunet's cheeks, he held tight to Kaiba's hand and urged him to lay back. When the adrenaline in him died down, he began to think about what the lawyer was about to say about the crosswalk; about him, in essence.

He knew that Kaiba would call the man back as soon as he felt able, which wouldn't be very long.

He shook and squeezed Kaiba's hand tighter.

* * *

A/N: I have a great want to admit this, just because I think it's interesting...or not. Depends on your view.

Like most authors, I listen to music while I was writing. There were a couple of songs that really work in writing this, I realize. Take them as you will.

"Who Let the Dogs Out" - Baha Men; "Domino" - Van Morrison

:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The wilderness brings out the authorness in me...:) hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Jou kept waiting in anxiety for Kaiba to pick up his phone and call the lawyer back. He waited until the next day, as Kaiba was released from the hospital, Jou at his side as he was taken home and put back to bed. There wasn't a moment where Jou wasn't close to the elder Kaiba, mostly because he wanted to be there when Kaiba called so that he could know about what was going on.

Kaiba was too smart to let that happen. Even as Jou sat around pretending to do his job, Kaiba was watching him with a visible skepticism that he never voiced. Often, it seemed that he would even play with Jou by pulling out his phone but never going farther than that step. In those moments, Jou would flinch in some kind of excitement, and Kaiba was all the more curious as to what would happen if he got further.

The only time when Kaiba was left to his peace was either when Jou was fetching something, or when the night fell upon them. The brunet would bid Jou goodnight, and he could see the tenseness that was in the nurse as they separated. He wanted to know so badly that it was nearly killing him; Kaiba couldn't blame him. He wanted to know too.

Finally, his anxiety could wait no longer. After several days of being home, resting, he sent Jou on an errand to the kitchen hoping that it would take the nurse a long enough amount of time before he got back.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. He was put on hold for several moments before it clicked over and was answered. He smiled.

Jou knew what was going on, but he wasn't about to let Kaiba know that he knew. He kept his cool through his task, and he worked it as quickly as possible before leaving. He would have to be slow and careful so that the tea wouldn't slosh around, but he still was brisk as he walked, and as he approached the door, he slowed.

Intentionally, he had left it ajar. Kaiba didn't change this.

"…I see," Kaiba said from inside. It sounded almost muttered and tired. "Then I guess that means I have to…reverse this scenario don't I?" He waited in silence. Jou leaned up against a wall and peered into the crack in the door. He could see Kaiba where he sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't too present, but there was a nervous way about him. "No, I'm not really happy with the news, especially since it doesn't tell us anything about the other driver…" another pause, "I've told you all I know. It's the best I can do for the situation because I don't remember everything that happened. I won't say it if this gets to court…but I don't remember if I had a signal to go, but the fact that there was…" He was cut off.

Jou lowered his head a little bit. The inferences seemed clear enough, but he wasn't about to let anything come over him until he heard something definite. He moved to the other side of the wall just to be sure that Kaiba wouldn't look over and see him.

"So what do I do about Jounouchi Katsuya? Does his name just get removed from the docket?"

There it was. With a certain definition, Jou was sure of it. He trembled a little bit, and he began to wonder if maybe Kaiba had set him up all along. Was there even a plea deal in the first place? Or was Kaiba just trying to get the best of him, humiliate him by holding him on a leash of the prospect of facing litigation that he knew would become a burden in the future.

He didn't realize that he'd dropped the cup until he could feel the liquid seeping into his socks. He looked down, his hands still held in the position of holding the cup, but the cup was further down, broken against the wood floor.

"I…I have to go." He heard Kaiba say. He turned his back to the door and knelt down, picking the pieces of the cup up. Then he began to wonder if it mattered. He looked down the hall and figured that there would be a maid nearby. He let the pieces lie on the floor and he stood full.

He heard the door as it opened. "Ya might not wanna come in the hall…might step on glass and blame that on me, too," he said, and he began towards the end of the hall when he saw a maid pass by. Kaiba was blatantly following him, the crutches hardly subtle. There was actually an advantage to the injury for once. Jou laughed at Kaiba, and he felt no remorse.

Kaiba was lingering behind, saying something to the maid about the broken cup. She nodded and said she would be back shortly, departing from them. Jou felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

He moved away from the touch and turned to look over his shoulder. He had to turn around to be able to get to his room, and the only way he was going to that was to get past Kaiba. Kaiba wasn't going to allow that, not without a fight. He was too stubborn, and so was Jou. The nurse began having images enter his mind that he wasn't too happy about. He was so upset and angry about the whole situation that he doubted he would be able to fully control himself.

"Jou…"

"You're a fucking bastard," Jou snarled.

"Jou just let me talk." Kaiba said, level headed. It was grating.

"All you're going ta do is try and convince me that ya ain't a bad person. That all of this wasn't your damn fault and that you're not a prick by puttin' me through all this shit. And I don't know what's worse, the fact that ya made me think that I might be going ta jail for somethin' that was _your_ fault," he jabbed a finger in Kaiba's shoulder, deliberate, because he knew it would make the CEO uncomfortable, "or the fact that ya toyed with my emotions by tryin' ta pretend that you had a heart."

"I wasn't pretending."

"Ha! Like I believe that for two seconds. Ya won't even let anyone touch ya yer so insecure."

"Jou, just shut up! You don't get it!"

"Yeah? Make me understand why you're such a prick about everything! Why ya gotta dominate everyone and be one top! Why you're not allowed to be wrong!"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, as if he was carefully collecting his thoughts. "Jou, I didn't know any of this until now. In consideration of a legal procedure…"

"Ya made me yer fuckin' servant…no, I wasn't paid for it, so doesn't that make me a slave? Legal procedure my ass…"

"Jou, this isn't to humiliate you," Kaiba said. "Put yourself in my position."

"I'd love ta put myself in yer damn shoes. I would take a broken leg if I had all this," he said, his arms widening as he looked around the hallway. The maid brushed by him and Kaiba and went to the end of the hallway, a few cleaning supplies in hands. "How 'bout this? I'll get my shit and leave and if ya don't say anythin' ta me as I leave, I'll not prosecute you…how's that sound?" Kaiba looked ready to say something, but he was considering the whole situation.

He wanted Jou to see that they shared feelings and this wasn't just something that they were doing for nothing. He wanted Jou to see that this was more than just him trying to be the man on top. Begrudgingly, he would admit that it was like that at first. He would freely say that he was trying to bring some kind of humiliation over the nurse while he had the opportunity. But not anymore. Now all of his feelings, like most of the rest of his being, were balled up inside himself, unable to find the best outlet of expression.

He cursed his own bad luck, unable to say what he felt; unable to make it seem like nothing more than a wager instead of sincerity. It was hard to let go of his pride in front of someone who, for a majority of his life, he loathed. The only thing that he could think was: _just let the damn dog go if that's what he wants to do._

He nodded, his teeth clenched together tightly. "Do whatever you want," he said, and he maneuvered out of the center of the hallway so that Jou could go back to his room. The nurse was paused a moment, and he looked Kaiba in the eye sternly, searching. For what he wasn't sure—humility maybe. The only thing that he could see was the same genuine blue eyes the day that Kaiba convinced him to linger around and they ended up going further than Jou ever imagined.

Jou finally turned away and went down the hall to his room. He never made himself comfortable. He was constantly expecting to leave, so he kept everything close and packed together. It took him maybe ten minutes to gather the rest, making sure that he left nothing behind. He didn't want to come back.

There should have been happiness surging through him. It wasn't his fault! And Kaiba was admitting it, amending whatever legal mishmash that he had thrown together because of the whole charade. He wondered how much longer it would be before a trial would come. With the changes, it'd probably be a few more weeks.

Why did he care? He shook his head. There was no reason to be concerned. He hoped that it was all Kaiba's fault and, by some miracle, that was revealed so that he would be stripped of his pride.

Finally finished, he put his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room. He was expecting Kaiba to be leaning against the wall just staring at him because he had to be silent because he cared too much about his status to risk prosecution. But he wasn't. There were no signs of the CEO; even the maid had disappeared. He looked to the end of the hall, wondering if Kaiba had returned to the safety of his room. The door was still wide open, and Jou took a few steps toward it, wondering if the CEO was sulking on his bed. He had to stop himself. If he went any further he would just look stupid. He turned and went in the opposite direction, going over it with himself of how to get back to the main entrance.

Once there, he looked around at the austerity of the home that he had spent the last few weeks in. There was no warmth except in the rooms that were most frequently inhabited. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Now that he was coming off his anger and there was a little more sanity in his thought, he was beginning to feel guilty. All he could keep thinking about was how sincere, at times, that Kaiba had been to him.

"Jou?"

Jou turned at his name being uttered. It was the younger Kaiba. "Yeah kid?"

"Where are you going?" Mokuba was eyeing the duffle bag over Jou's shoulder.

"Ask your brother," Jou uttered, his voice still holding the angry tone. He turned away from Mokuba and began walking out of the house. Mokuba wasn't following him. Good, no need to make them both angry.

He threw his bag in the back of his car and jammed the keys in the ignition. How long would it take him to fall off of the anger? Every motion he made with some sort of disgust. Then again, every thought was plagued with the enticing blue eyes trying to leave some message behind. Something that Jou couldn't decode. Something that was likely used to try and lure him back because Kaiba wanted to be manipulative some more.

Jou leaned his head on the steering wheel.

How much of it was true? Some of it? All of it? None of it? "Just make it a multiple choice test…"he muttered to himself. Which was it though? Were there actually feelings between them? Sincere, honest, loving feelings? They shared a moment of passion on a whim. He'd even told himself to kiss Kaiba because he thought it would make him feel better. He held the CEO's hand (even being privileged enough to have permission) in comfort during a harrowing time. Could that not be called true?

Then again, if anyone could fake it, it would be Kaiba.

"No…"Jou said, shaking his head again. "He couldn't…never seen a patient do that…"he said. Who would fake being afraid when their life was on the line? Not Kaiba. He didn't show emotions of fear or worry. Still, he had said his peace. He had gone past the point of no return. There was no reconciliation now.

Once assured of that, he put his foot on the gas and turned to go out of the estate. He glanced to his rearview mirror, the image of the grand estate becoming smaller and smaller and he went down the long drive. When he turned to leave, it was completely gone, even from his side view mirrors.

* * *

Mokuba watched as Jou contemplated. He sat in front of the window and immersed himself as though it were a television drama, and when Jou finally took off, he was disappointed that it had ended. He could pretty much conjure up the situation, but he did plan on doing what Jou suggested. He went in search of his brother, and he didn't have to search far.

Kaiba sat at the table in the kitchen; he was contemplative. He had his arms crossed and was looking blankly in one direction, nothing there in particular for him to look at. Mokuba noticed that, on the table, his cell phone was sitting out.

"Nii-sama?" Kaiba didn't flinch or even acknowledge his brother. Mokuba walked in closer. "Nii-sama? Are you okay?"

Kaiba's face twitched and he looked over at Mokuba. "I'm going back to work tomorrow. You need to go back to your life."

"Nii-sama…you just had surgery a few days ago."

Kaiba ignored this comment. "You're fifteen; you shouldn't be running a company."

Mokuba sat adjacent from his brother. "Nii-sama, are you even listening to me?" He reached toward his brother, but Kaiba seemed to back away. He also turned his head away from Mokuba's line of vision, his eyes nearly covered by the shadows of his bands. "What happened? Why did Jou leave? Did you let him go?"

"Yes."

"Nii-sama…if you're still in pain, if you're still compromised…"

"I'm going to be in pain," he replied harshly. "There's a high chance that I'm going to be in pain for the rest of my life Mokuba; that doesn't matter."

Mokuba shuddered at his brother's iciness. "But…"

"I can be mobile. I can attend conferences and meetings; I can read documents, take phone calls, deal with employees. As long as I have the medication, I'll be perfectly fine. I've always done things under pressure, what does this matter anymore than that?"

Kaiba wasn't even talking to Mokuba anymore. He was voicing his own persuasive argument, convincing himself why he was okay to go back to work rather than Mokuba.

Mokuba stood up and stood in front of his brother trying to catch a glimpse at whatever it was that was on his brother's face. "Nii-sama, look at me, please?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba wasn't going to budge though. Not if Mokuba kept being meek and childish. His brother was so lost in some little world of berating himself that he wasn't going to listen to anything but his subconscious. "Seto!"

That made him flinch. "What do you want me to tell you Mokuba? Why did Jou leave? I fucked up, okay? That's why he left."

"Seto…"Mokuba was so unfamiliar with hearing his brother speak in a crude manner. "How did you screw up?"

"It wasn't the mutt's fault, and I made a preemptive strike and ended up getting too involved and now…"he sighed, and Mokuba wouldn't have been surprised if he spouted out steam. "Fuck..."he changed from his stony position to leaning forward, his palms covering his eyes as his elbows balanced on his thighs.

Mokuba knelt down beside his brother. "Involved? Do you mean..?"

Kaiba shifted his head the slightest bit. Mokuba was surprised to see the rims of his brother's eyes nearly bloodshot. "Don't be so naïve about it."

"But I thought…"Mokuba pinched his lips together. Now, all of sudden, it made a little too much sense. "I thought you hated Jou."

"Don't worry, that hasn't changed," Kaiba snorted. "It was just a bump in the road."

"Why wouldn't you tell me you were…gay?"

He felt his entire body jolt like lightning had gone through it. "Because I didn't want to talk about it. Because I knew once I told you that it would be all we ever talked about. And besides, Mokuba, I figured that you could tell. I mean, you do live with me don't you? Don't you watch me? You always ask me why I've never been with a woman; don't you think that's a tell-tale sign, hm?"

"No it isn't nii-sama…and you're busy, I figured that was why…but, Jou? I mean, you…you two are like…"

"I know it doesn't make sense. Now it doesn't matter. He's gone and I don't have to worry about what happens to him."

Kaiba reached for the crutches. He didn't want this conversation anymore. "Nii-sama, stay sitting. I want to talk about this. We can't avoid it."

"Yes we can. We can avoid it and not talk about, and that's what I intend to happen."

Mokuba put his hands on his brother's shoulders and pressed him into the chair. Kaiba glared strongly at his little brother. One hand was still on his shoulder as Mokuba took the other and grabbed one of the crutches from Kaiba's grasp. The CEO didn't put up much of a fight, and once one was out of his grip, he let the other slide out of his hand and clatter against the floor.

"It wasn't his fault? Meaning that he was free to walk, right? And you were driving anyways?"

"Yes."

"Were you even free to go? Were you paying attention to the light?"

"I don't know!" he burst. "I can't remember anything expect for the car as it rammed into me! All I can think about when I try to remember is glass shattering…glass and bone..."

Mokuba couldn't help but be sympathetic. The entire time he was speaking to his brother, he tried to not look at his brother's leg. When he did look, it made him realize that this was very taking to the elder Kaiba. That this was more than just blame. Even when the trial was over, Kaiba would still have some kind of lingering pain, some scars as a reminder. Inwardly, he hoped that it wasn't his brother's fault because he could only imagine how his brother would crack if it ended being like that.

Mokuba took his hand away from his brother's shoulder and stood silent for a few moments. He could see the gears as they ticked in Kaiba's brain. He was going over every little detail that he could remember. Kaiba folded his hands together, almost in prayer, and he put it up to his mouth. "I…I was late," he said. He had told this to the police when he was in the hospital, but he was still trying to recollect it. "I was in a hurry, and I was trying to get to the office. I remember being stopped at one light because of school children crossing. I waved to them and then went on," he seemed to have a revelation. "I had to stop because of a red light, because of the children, and then I went on because the light was…changing…"he nodded to himself and smiled.

"So…you did have the right to go? But, how could you and Jou have the right to go at the same time?"

"Because no matter how well timed something is, they'll desynchronize every long once in a while. It's possible that Jou hit it when late, and it was changing as he crossed. So…" He grabbed his phone and began dialing. Mokuba didn't know whether to be happy for his brother, or to be a little bit worried still.

He was in love with Jou, and he had let the man go. Mokuba didn't know what bothered him more. His brother being in love with a man, or the fact that he let go of the opportunity to be with someone who gave a damn about him and could put up with his endless bullshit.

As his brother spoke to who Mokuba presumed to be the lawyer, he walked away and went up to the guest room that Jou had stayed in. Jou had left nothing behind; nothing underneath the bed, in the closet, or in any of the drawers. He sighed.

* * *

Jou didn't want to go home immediately, so he drove through Domino until he, unconsciously, came up upon the Kame Game Shop. There really wasn't any rhyme or reason to his visit, but he figured that he needed someone to vent to. He sat outside the shop for several minutes before getting out and going inside. There wasn't any sign of anyone; no Yami, no Yugi, no Sugoroku. There had to be someone, the shop was open.

"Hey!" he called out, his hands shoved in his pockets. He took a few steps forward. Someone made their way down the stairs.

"Jou?"

"Yami? Where's everyone else?"

"Out for a short while," he looked to the shop. "I was…supposed to be manning the station."

"I won't tell them ya weren't," Jou said. "I just…stopped by ta talk."

Yami furrowed his brows. "Is there something wrong, Jou?"

Jou shrugged. "Yeah. You could put it like that." He was trying to hold back any anger. There was no reason to lash out a Yami, especially since it was Yami who saw everything so predominantly. He could look into Yami's red eyes and sense that the truth was already on the table. "I…it's not my fault."

"They found out?"

"Yeah, some evidence came up. Kaib'…"He stopped himself. He couldn't even utter the name without being disgusted. "He played me."

Yami led him to a couch and they sat. "How?"

"I was livin' in his place all this time, and now he goes and finds out that I wasn't even the problem, and he can't even say he's sorry…he jus thought of the legal shit…pardon my French."

"It's okay, you're upset."

"Ya know…I'd forgive him if he could at least admit he was wrong but…that ain't gonna happen. He's not that hard ta read." Jou stopped and took in a breath. "But then, I guess I wouldn't forgive him fer nothin'. I mean…not only was it demeanin' but he just…I feel used…stupid and used…"

"You're not angry at him for making you do work," Yami said, talking it out. "You think he played you're emotions? That he got you in his hands to try and seduce you?"

"Yeah, pretty disgustin' ain't it?" Jou leaned back and crossed his arms. "Between you an' me Yami…I was dumb enough to get involved. I gave him a part of myself," he said, not wanting to outwardly say that he had done it with Kaiba. Yami nodded. "And then I confronted him…an he's jus cool about most it. Jus defendin' himself, coverin' his ass…'cept…"he paused.

"Except what?"

"I said somethin' about him being all…not touchy feely…and that was 'bout the only thing he exploded on."

"Well, Jou, considering how much the world already knows about his past, it's not like he wouldn't be a little sensitive. I'm assuming he shared very little with you about himself?"

"Yeah, he didn't really say anythin'…what's it matter if I know shit about him?" Yami was quiet, pondering. "At least I don't have ta go ta court…all this will just…go away."

Yami stood up. "If you're invested, I doubt that it will go away that easily."

"I know it won't, but I can make it if I jus don't think about it."

"I know you don't want to hear this Jou, but have you considered his feelings in all of this? Even if his plan was to humiliate you, I doubt that he could do that without expending some of his own self into trying to keep it all together."

"I wouldn't care if he did. He's a prick who did this ta get his way."

"Jou, you aren't listening."

"I am. I jus don't give a damn. No one in the whole damn world knew about how I was, but he managed ta find out without me tellin' him, and then use it to his advantage. He reeled me in and then left me on the shore ta suffocate."

"Every man must expend energy to do something," Yami said. "Every man must put something out there once in a while. Kaiba isn't a very emotional person. His world is his own, and he hardly lets anyone inside it. By punishing you, he let the wheels start turning. What might have started as labor became something more. He got himself just as involved as you did, but unlike you, he doesn't know how to properly express those emotions of passion or romance. He knows how to lure something in, but once it was there, he had no idea what to do with it. And then some outside force came and ruined it."

Jou shook his head. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Again, Jou, you're not listening."

"I was the bad guy when this started, and it was you guys that pushed me ta do this, and now that I find out that my time has been wasted, I'm the bad guy for takin' myself out of a situation that was in no way beneficial ta me," Jou stood up. "This time I ain't listenin'. I gotta go back ta work tomorrow…I jus hope that he wasn't lyin' about that, too."

Yami didn't dare to say anything else, only watched as Jou left the shop. He leaned against a counter and sighed. "You can stop hiding," he said, knowing well that Yugi had been sitting on the stairs since Jou had come. "What a mess this had become. War is safer than this."

"You know," Yugi began meekly. Yami looked over to him. "I remember when he first came to us about this. After you and Anzu left, I told Honda that they could each hit the opposite emotions than was normal. Kaiba could be nice and Jou could be mean…"

"Predicting the future isn't very hard," Yami said. "Not when you're dealing with love."

"You think they'll get back together?"

Yami shrugged. "Only time will tell."

* * *

A/N: The truth is out...now what will happen, eh? Till next time, KenSan out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter, I will tell you, is significantly shorter than the last few, but it's not because I'm lazy...I'm just busy with stuff like graduation and all that fun jazz. I like to think that it's shortness is made up by content. I think there is a good divergance happening. Anyways, on with the story, yeah?

* * *

Chapter 9.

To Jou, the days that passed where it was just him seemed a lot more peaceful than the days where Kaiba was involved in his life. He could feel the cracks in his heart starting to heal, and his anger faded away. Kaiba became nothing more than a distant memory. The moments that were shared were nothing more than some dime store paperback novel that he could throw away and feel no remorse if he didn't finish the story.

He went back to work, and he went back to his life. He went back to the small apartment that he had managed to keep with the money that he made. If there was one good thing, it was Kaiba had enough kindness to actually make sure that the rent was paid on his apartment. He almost wanted to spit when he learned of that. How could Kaiba be like that? Be so unkind to his face but try and make up for that unkindness by playing the anonymous donor?

"Because that's all he's good at," Jou muttered to himself as he swept through the sparsely furnished place that he called home. Nothing had been touched; all was in its place. A thin layer of dust had collected over his things. All he could do was sit at the table and take in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of his own place contrary to the almost stark smell of Kaiba's manor.

Slowly he began unpacking his things, separating the dirty clothes from the clean. He separated the clothes from any other objects that he had brought with him, and he when he went through those objects, things like his toiletries, he found something at the bottom of his bag. A thin black book. He opened it up and groaned.

The planner.

"Fuck you!" he yelled out, and he slammed it shut. But it wasn't Kaiba's doing. He only had himself to blame for the foible.

He wasn't going back. He wasn't giving Kaiba the satisfaction of him coming back, even if it was only to return the stupid planner. He wasn't going to return it at all. If it was so vital to the CEO, then he would come to Jou's apartment and get it. But even then he wouldn't. Let Kaiba see just how he felt about all of this. He laid the planner on his dresser and let it sit there as a reminder.

Of what, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

There was no way that Mokuba was going to change his brother's mind. Having been used to getting up early and practically mimicking his brother's often hectic schedule when the elder Kaiba was still attending high school courses, he wasn't surprised that he got up the same time his brother did that morning after.

The elder Kaiba pretended that there was nothing wrong as he hoisted himself from the bed. Around him was the household aide, though in his usual fashion he refused to be touched. They were mostly there to make sure he wouldn't fall over as he got ready for his morning. Mokuba was standing in threshold's watching, waiting for that one weakness that he could play over his brother, something that could make him make Kaiba lie back down and rest.

The problem with Kaiba was his impeccable talent of being able to mask just about anything. Any weakness that Mokuba could have played over was taken away by this, and he could only watch as Kaiba dressed and stood back up, tottering to the point that it seemed like it was a part of him. He brushed by Mokuba with something of acknowledgement.

"Nii-sama…"

"Don't you have to get ready for school Moki?" Kaiba had a lasting exasperated tone about him. He sat at the kitchen table organizing his briefcase, but Mokuba could sense something greater.

There was an elephant in the room that neither could quite deny. Despite Kaiba's epiphany, there was little "happiness" in the household.

Mokuba sat across from his brother and touched his hand. "I know you're just wanting to keep yourself occupied, but do you have to go to the office? Can't you conduct this here or something? You're not better yet. You just had surgery you…"

Kaiba pulled his hand away. "Mokuba, I'm fine. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't fine."

"You always think you're fine. Remember that time you were real sick and keeled over in your office? You weren't fine then, but you said you were."

"That was once. I'm not sick this time, it's different."

"Yeah you are nii-sama. You had an infection that's still healing. And…"Mokuba lowered his head. How did he feel about his brother being gay? It was a little lackluster. He didn't think he would mind it if he found out. It was one of those scenarios that he played out in his head, but he never really thought that he would have to face the day. When he looked at his brother, there was something that was changed. Even if everything was the same, it was changed. "And you're sick in the heart; you're still getting over Jou…"

"I'm not getting over anything! It was a onetime thing and nothing more."

Mokuba took it as a cue to stand up. "You think you're so smart! Why don't you actually take the time to think about something other than business?"

Like a child, Mokuba ran away from the scene. If Kaiba could have gotten up quickly, he would have. Instead he just balled his fists on the table and muttered: "Fine…be that way."

Mokuba was still a child though, and he knew that. He brought his hand up to his face and massaged his temples, sighing. "Mokuba…"

It was time to leave. He hoisted himself back up and handed his briefcase off to a maid as he made his way to a car that had pulled out front of the house. For a moment he stopped and stared at the car. He had gotten in the car with Jou to go to see the therapist, and he had gotten in the car when he had to go to the hospital and come back again. Then it wasn't so frightening. The prospect of being a car was nothing but a small voiced fear in the back of his head. Now it was much more than that. He closed his eyes and nearly wanted to throw up. He could hear the glad shattering in his ears.

"Kaiba-sama?" The maid was in his line of vision.

"I'm fine."

The CEO urged her out of the way and made his way to the car, slipping in the back with no signs of hesitation. The car door was closed, and he crossed his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders trying to stifle the feelings that were buzzing in his body. His eyes slithered over to the home, Mokuba's words still clinging to him. Mokuba was standing in the window looking lame, frowning. Kaiba raised his hand to wave good-bye. Mokuba turned away.

* * *

His shift was ending and he was on his way out. Jou slung his backpack over his shoulder and began out the front doors. As he came out he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He had changed in the bathroom to something that looked a bit nicer. After fiddling with it, he decided to tuck the shirt in, and at that he wished that he had brought a belt along.

The reason for this primping? After nearly a week of getting back into his normal routine, he decided it was time to try and make himself move past the very awkward incident. Mai had given him her number so they could talk. Of course he wanted to do more than talk with Mai, but he would settle for a nice conversation over dinner. When he called her up and asked her, she danced around it before telling him that it would sound fun.

Jou stopped at his car and looking in the rearview mirror, his hand combing through the unruly blond hair. Why was he treating it like the junior prom? This was better than the junior prom, and far less formal.

He pulled his shirt out to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing a belt, and he gave up on his hair because, after work, it never seemed to like to cooperate so why even try. Mai was just going to have to deal with it.

He was unsurprised that when he arrived that Mai had already gotten their table. He weaved through the restaurant and sat down across from her. "Hi…"

"What are you so nervous about?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, kinda." She swished a straw around in drink she had gotten. "You know, usually it's the lady that's late."

"I ran a little late at work, sorry."

"You work as a nurse right?"

Jou nodded. "Yeah. I don't work in a hospital though."

"You're in a doctor's office?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. I work in a physical therapist's office. I mostly jus do paperwork stuff, but sometimes I get to work with patients."

"What made you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I jus…never really liked the idea of a hospital, ya know? They creep me out."

Mai laughed. "So you become a nurse even though you hate hospitals?"

"I don't hate 'em. They're jus weird is all." He looked up when the waiter came by. They both ordered something real quick. "'Sides, this way, my schedule is a whole helluva lot less hectic. But let's not talk about my job…kinda borin'."

"I doubt that." Mai leaned her cheek in her hand. "I know you don't want to talk about your job…but what's up with Kaiba?"

Jou lowered his head and shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"I thought you were being his nurse for a little bit."

"I was when ya last saw me. Not now though…things went a little south."

Mai raised a brow. "Well, I mean, I didn't expect him to be that great in bed."

"It's not like that Mai," Jou's voice was sinking a little bit as he spoke. He thought he was containing the anger, but it seemed more like melancholy, at least as he talked to Mai. "You know how I was in it because of the whole…car wreck thing, legal shit? Well, he started talkin' ta his lawyer and…I guess he was tryin' ta hide it from me, I don't know, but I come to ta find out that I've been doin' all this fer him and I don't really hafta."

"So…he was punishing you before he even knew the verdict?"

"Exactly. Finally, someone who understands."

Mai smiled. "So what was it more like? Him setting you free like a bird or kicking you out of the house like a dog?" She knew full well what she was saying, that was why she said it. It made Jou smile the slightest bit, even if it was corny and overused. But then again, Jou knew he had those attributes. He was loyal, and sometimes he was a little too trusting.

"Neither. I left myself. Got all up in his face and everythin'. He dint say a word ta me either. 'Course, that's 'cause I told him not to or I would prosecute him."

"Harsh. Did he apologize?"

"No. Don't think he was going ta even try to either. Anyways, good riddance." He waved his hand and nodded. "Guess I came here ta tell ya what I wanted ta tell ya…"

Mai shrugged. "Well, the food's not here yet. We could wait for it. I'm sure we can drum up some kind of conversation." She was still stirring the drink, but she finally brought it up and took a drink of it. "So, you gonna find someone else?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you going to hook up with someone else?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda confused right now, to be honest."

Mai sighed and leaned forward, her hand touching his. "I'm about the only one you've come out to, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Other than Kaiba. He ain't exactly the person I want ta know, but somethin' tells me he's in the same position. I mean, who would guess he was gay, ya know?" Jou realized that his malice was slipping away, at least as he spoke about Kaiba. No doubt if he tried to go around the man he would be about ready to explode, but at this distance, at a point where the only way they were near each other was in thought, it wasn't so bad. Not especially when he had Mai in front of him. She made a great distraction.

"A lot of gossip columnists. Words to live by sometimes. I mean, just look at his dress sometimes. Of course he's going to wear nice and expensive clothes, but leather pants were the eighties. They already thought he was metrosexual at least, gay at most. Of course, you've got the exclusive Jou. You could go and rat it out to all of the tabloids. Make up for his faux pas and get a little news coverage."

Jou scoffed. "That would be so low."

"And what, him making you be his little nurse wasn't? Hate to break it to you Jou, but what he did isn't exactly kosher. I totally understand however you feel about him, but you need to let those feelings go. Think about what he did to you. It's blackmail."

"I told him I wouldn't prosecute."

"No, you told him that if he didn't talk you wouldn't prosecute. But that was then, and it wasn't a binding or legal or anything? I'm not trying to make you do anything that you're uncomfortable with Jou. You don't have to do any of the legal stuff; it would get out of hand, but really?" She stopped and took a sip of her drink. By that time, as they were knee deep in conversation, the dinner had been brought out and they were eating almost mechanically as they spoke. "How much do you make in…say…a month?"

"What's that got ta do with anya this?"

"Just answer me Jou." He told her. "Got a feeling you don't have a lot left over after rent and bills, huh?"

"I've been putting it in a savins account. I'm bein' smart," he said. He could sense where she was going, and it was bringing just a bit of a smile to his face.

"I'm not saying that you have to. But just think of it like a…small advance. The money he owes you for working for him. Just go to a magazine or two. Don't make it too flashy, just something that would get the pot stirred and let the rest do its business. I'll go with you to the interview if they're interested."

"Mai…I don't know…that's really low."

"I'm just playing on a level field. C'mon, this is all just a game, and right now he has you by the balls for not saying anything. He left you with some feelings that you don't understand…this whole situation…"

"Is jus weird, I know. I jus keep thinkin' back to certain things and…it's hard to let them go. He was a bastard and all but…there were a coupla moments that I think were sincere. I'm still going over it all in my head. And then…I mean…I'm the guy who saved his life. Think about how that would look on me if I went and ratted him out."

"Think about how it would make him look if he punished the man who saved him."

Mai had an answer for everything. Every card he laid down was easily annulled, like she had a spell card waiting for him. And the more he listened to her, and the more he reasoned it out in his head, it wouldn't be so bad would it? She was right, he had been punished for being a good person.

Still, it was those moments. The few genuine kisses, the opportunity of holding his hand in comfort. He didn't know if the sex counted, but everything else seemed overwhelming, at least to him.

"I…I need ta think about it Mai."

"Don't think about it too long. The case is probably going to be heard shortly. The media will be drummed up for it, so it won't be like your just revealing it after the fact like most people do. You have to prove to them that this is legit, that you have a story and that it deserves to be told."

Jou pressed his face in his hands. "Seriously, jus let me think about it."

"Yeah sure," she nodded. "I'm not pushing you into this, I'm really not. I'm just trying to help you. I'm thinking about you Jou. You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded and looked to her. She was still as pretty as he remembered her, even more so. There was something that was so alluring. Maybe it was that determination that was spreading across her face at this moment. It was like when she was dueling, it was that fire that he liked…that same fire that sometimes annoyed him to no end. This was the kind of woman that he would want to be with. Strong, able to stand her ground, but at the same time could be endearing when it was most apparent.

"So, what's all new with you?" she asked, moving away from the subject of Kaiba. Jou shrugged and began to talk to her, also forgetting all that she said as he recollected some of the things that she had missed out on.

But it lingered in the back of his mind. He couldn't help it.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, tell me. Do you think that he should do it or not? I want your feedback on this, because it could change my mind on what I'm thinking of doing.

And eventually it will get back to them, but we got to get around these fun plots first. Promise it will. So, till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; This was really hammering at me dear readers...I had the urge to write a whole bunch more. There is a lot of stuff going on...i realize...there are at least three seperate problems..

Also, I guess I was making up for my lack thereof chapter from last time...so this one seemed to get extra long. This was a cut back version too...so...yeah...It's not really a bad thing, just a warning

* * *

Chapter 10.

It was two weeks since everything ended. For Kaiba that meant an odd sensation of his feet (or foot, rather, he would think in a black comedy) falling out from under him. He knew that this was stress, but this wasn't usually the way that it would work itself out. He was used to feeling a lot like a simmering pot. It was okay as long as it went to a certain point and no more.

He eased himself behind his desk; the crutches were leaned against the side of the desk. Though he usually abhorred the idea of an assistant, he always had one nearby for the little things that needed to be done. He knew for an undetermined amount of time that his assistant, as well as his secretary, would become a lot more useful.

"Tea, Kaiba-sama," said assistant said, placing a cup just in front of him. He gave a mild nod of recognition before watching as his assistant slithered to the opposite side of his office and into a small annex, the door left open.

This day was just one of those really bad ones. Mokuba was hardly speaking to him. It wasn't something he didn't see coming. Not only was it a delicate situation, but Mokuba was also a teenager who, while level headed, had recently been under the pressures that he was under on a daily basis.

Kaiba took a sip of the tea and made a few keystrokes into his computer, waking it up. He had been dying to look at the reports all day, but instead he was being subjected to the trial. Not that it was a bad thing that it was going on, but it was a media storm that only managed to make a little headache start feeding on his brain right before he was bound to need it.

It wasn't supposed to be a long trial. It seemed easy enough to prove the points, but as he'd slowly been learning first-hand, the legal system enjoyed being complicated and long winded.

Kaiba sighed and called for his assistant to get the head of accounting in his office. He laid his hands over top a few fiscal reports. There was something that he had been looking for, and he was intent on finding it. Not that it was hard to be found. He'd been having constant updates through his recuperation. Now, those updates were all compiled together as obvious data. He didn't like to see it, but it was there.

The accounting head stood before him asking him how he was. "I want to cut to the chase," he said, and the man sat down. "I know there's been something going on, and I can probably tell what it is, but just let me understand how this—," he held up one of the folders, "—has been going unnoticed for the time that I have been absent. That's only a month, maybe a little more."

"What do you mean, Kaiba-sama?"

"This." He handed the folder over to the man who began scanning it for something suspicious. "I don't think it's all that obscure, to tell you the truth. I noticed it early on but thought that maybe Mokuba was playing around with things and I trusted him for it. But it's not some simple little shift. There is money being deliberately taken from the funds that are going to R and D, and there are only so many people that could take that money and make it hardly noticeable."

"I see what you're saying. These numbers aren't high enough to cause alarm, but they should have raised a red flag."

"So why didn't anyone catch them but me?"

The man was silent; his lips parted as if there was something that he wanted to say but was afraid to say it. It was a look that Kaiba had seen before. He sighed. "I want a full-fledged investigation on this. I want all that money traced to the moment that it started to disappear. I want to know who is taking it, why it is being taken, and where it is being taken."

"Yes sir." The man handed the folder back. "I'll make sure to get a hold of the police."

Kaiba nodded. The headache was growing worse. He put his hand to his leg and gently massaged the area just above where the cast ended at his thigh. Even though things were getting better, he still had pain that lingered.

He pulled out his phone and began to dial. He didn't think it would work, but he was still going to try. It was about time for Mokuba to be out of class.

One ring, two, three…

"Hello?"

Mokuba usually greeted him a little chirpier than that, but he would take it over Mokuba not having answered at all. "Moki…" He was waiting for something; what, he wasn't entirely sure. When Mokuba said nothing he continued: "I wanted you to come by the office so we can talk about a—,"

"How's the trial?"

There was the sentimentality that Kaiba had been looking for. He grinned, knowing that no matter what it was they were arguing about, there was never something that could break them apart so easily. No doubt there was going to be a long discussion, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Long," he replied curtly. "I was happy to be done with it for today."

"How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"A few days at most. More for the media than anything else." He took another sip of the tea. Things were falling back into normality just the slightest bit. He could feel the tension despite the love, but it was love nonetheless. "As I was saying. I wanted you to come by the office because I'm working on things and I don't know if I'll make it home. I was thinking we could have dinner here."

"That sounds good," Mokuba's voice dropped. "You shouldn't be working so hard. You're still hurt pretty bad."

"It's all getting better. I'll see you when you get here?"

They exchanged their good-byes and hung up. For a few moments Kaiba sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. It was a moment that he often passed up because, as far as he was concerned, it was nothing and could still be perfected.

Accomplishment.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mokuba to arrive. By the time that he was in the office and standing before his brother, Kaiba was already busy working on something else and almost didn't notice that his office door had been opened. When Mokuba was only inches away, he looked up.

At first there was quiet. The phone conversation seemed easy because they didn't have to read each other's faces and body language. Now they couldn't ignore it.

Mokuba pulled up a chair beside the desk. "Anything happen at school?"

"Nii-sama…you haven't asked me that since I was twelve."

"I don't know where else to start," he admitted somewhat coldly. "I don't want to set off another…argument." Kaiba made sure that he was looking Mokuba in the eye as he spoke.

"It wasn't an argument," Mokuba admitted. Kaiba knew that it really wasn't. It was him not able to deal with his thoughts as Mokuba spoke to him. He didn't like to lose his cool like that, especially not in front of his brother, but he couldn't help it entirely. Between his head and his heart there was a lot of confusion, and the thoughts were still not sorted out in accordance with the way that his heart was feeling. Mokuba was trying to straighten him out. "I want you to be okay, that's all. And right now you're not."

"I'm under a lot of stress right now." He said as a default response. Mokuba made a face.

"Nii-sama…"

"Generally," he added. But Mokuba wanted to talk about it, so talk they would. "This thing with Jou has…it's come to its end. I don't think there's any other way to put it. And to tell you the truth, I don't think you're all that comfortable with the fact that I was with him in the first place. Since, obviously, he's not a woman."

"I'll admit it's strange, but I think I can get over it. If it's what makes you happy, then I'll get used to the idea."

A general response, he realized. For once, he couldn't gauge exactly what Mokuba was thinking, even if he was looking him directly in the eye. This wasn't something the kind of conversation he ever expected to have with Mokuba.

"I don't intend to make any of this public or do any kind of charity or try and change the views the government has. I doubt I really plan anything serious with this. For all I know, this is as far as I'll ever get to being with somebody."

"Nii-sama…I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll never be alone," he said. "I have you."

"That's not what I mean, see…"he began to say something, frustrated, but then he stopped and took a breath. "Were you really that happy with Jou?"

Kaiba shrugged. "There was something endearing about the whole thing. I didn't really want to let go of him. You think you know somebody, but you don't until you really know them. Jou was a bit like a diamond in the rough. When you're passing each other in the halls and standing across from each other on a battle field there's not much time to really understand a person. I thought he was thinking that as well."

He didn't know why, but he was keeping his voice stony and almost cold. It was hard to admit these sorts of feelings, especially since Mokuba had only a lukewarm disposition, but he knew didn't intend to lie to his brother about this.

"It's what explains that…annoying little group. I suppose I knew it all along; that limitless compassion that they all have and I can't really ever understand…how can you be so kind to someone no matter what? You can't have that kind of trust with people…"

This was something that he would have told his therapist. It was a bit easier to talk to Mokuba about it though. At least Mokuba had witnessed it first hand and there wasn't a lot of pointless explanation of the whole convoluted situation.

"How far did you two go Seto?" Mokuba asked tentatively.

"Do you really want to know?"

Mokuba nodded. "You're gonna have to tell me sometime."

Kaiba closed his eyes and realized that he'd been playing with his locket. He dropped his hand away. "As far as you can."

"You and Jou…did it..?"

"Yes."

Mokuba straightened his back. "Wow, nii-sama I never thought that…"

"I know…."

"And with Jou?"

Kaiba nodded. He was still trying to gauge his little brother. Still trying to see if there was something that he could catch that Mokuba was thinking or feeling.

He saw it in the way that Mokuba's shoulders drooped.

"I know that he's your friend in some way or another," Kaiba began again. "The thoughts of being around him and knowing this will probably be strange but…"

"Nii-sama, are you afraid of what I think?"

Kaiba blinked. "Afraid?" He tried not to be confused.

"Yeah. You seem to think that I'm going to abandon you." Mokuba pressed the locket between his hands tightly. "That this is going to turn into something crazy."

"It already is. Look at everything it involves…there is nothing sane about any of this," he admitted, and he knew that part of it was because he was involved at all. He didn't try to make things complicated, but he knew that his 'way', should it be called, tended to make things harder than they should be. "I'm not afraid of what you think, or that you're going to abandon me…I just don't want you upset on my account. Especially not at something like this…"

"Nii-sama—"

"If there is anyone whose thoughts I care more about, it's yours. And I don't want you upset or angry or any array of emotions that are afraid or mad or unsafe because you're my brother. It's my job to see that you are happy, and if it's my fault that you're not…"

"Nii-sama, will you just listen to me? Stop talking for a few minutes, okay?"

Kaiba pinched his lips together, and he almost felt like running his hand across his mouth and pretending it was a zipper, only that was too childish a motion. He was flustered, but there was no reason for him to show it.

"I'm not mad at you…okay maybe I'm a little upset and unsure, but that's because this is all just weird and sudden and…yeah, you get it. But I just want you to listen to what I have to say sometimes just…because you never know—"

"I have been listening I just—"

"You're under stress because of all this. This is what I'm here for. I'm someone you can talk to because there's not a lot of people you can talk to nii-sama. It's why I don't like the psychiatrist because it feels like you don't trust me to know these things…"

"I've been depressed," he admitted, though he knew it wasn't much a surprise. "I knew there was something wrong with me, so I went to someone that I knew could fix it. I trust you with anything, Mokuba—"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you're gay?" Mokuba raised his voice at this. It hit Kaiba all of a sudden what the arguing was about. It wasn't that Mokuba was uncomfortable—unsure—but not uncomfortable; he would probably be pretty peeved too if Mokuba didn't tell him something that major. And the way that he handled it. As he closed his eyes and thought about it, he realized there were probably better ways of dealing with it than with anger.

"Because I…I didn't really know, and I didn't want to tell you if I didn't know and then have to retract what I said. It would be confusing and pointlessly emotional. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure…and I'm not really sure now."

"It sounds pretty concrete."

"This was a lot like an experiment." He was continuing on as if Mokuba hadn't spoken. "One that has had good results but…there's only so many people that I could trust and, to be honest, I don't want to end up being with someone and not being able to keep the media out of my hair because I'm being covert and secretive and they just have to know. And then…dragging you into this whole mess just seemed like it would be inappropriate. That's why I didn't tell you."

"So, you still don't really know?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba tilted his head from side to side, and he spared a moment to look back at his assistant. The door was ajar, but he could see that his assistant was busy with a phone call and speaking quietly.

"I know that I find a male attractive," he said, once again being his objective self. "It's possible I'm simply bisexual. At least that way I'll probably end up finding someone so I won't be so 'lonely'," he said, smiling to Mokuba.

"But you were happy with Jou."

"Other than a few falsities there was nothing to build a relationship on. And now he wouldn't come back no matter what I offered."

"You don't have to offer him anything. He isn't something that you're trying to buy or win."

"You know what I mean. There would be no trust between us after what I did, and there are just some things that happen that you can't make up for or forget, so it would be useless to try."

"Well why not already fail before trying?" Mokuba asked. "General's don't go into battles thinking that they're going to lose."

"Samurai do. It's how they kept their humility."

"This isn't about humility though. And you aren't a samurai either. This is love, and yeah, it's hard but you can't give up just because you're unfamiliar with the terrain." Mokuba got up from his seat and came beside his brother, kneeling down to the arm of the chair. "If you still have any feelings left for Jou, promise me that you'll try."

Kaiba didn't break his gaze from his little brother, but he was lost inside his own mind trying to think if there was any way that he could actually still get together with Jou. It would be a tricky road full of blocks, but if he did it right…

"I'm not going to promise that it'll work out," he said. "Even if something does happen and we get back, it's a relationship…there's a high chance that it will fail for some other reason."

Mokuba hugged his brother. "I love you too, Moki," Kaiba patted his brother's back.

"So, are you hungry?" Mokuba asked when he sat back down. Kaiba smiled.

"If you are, I'll get you something," he said.

"Nii-sama!…you always say that." Of course, this was all an old routine. Kaiba smiled and turned his chair around, Mokuba pulling his up closer and leaning against the side of the desk with a textbook out in front of him while his brother worked on something.

Anyone who looked in might think that Kaiba was ignoring his little brother and working on business rather than concerning himself with family. This was how they were. Comfortable in their long silences and simply watching as the other did their work.

Only Kaiba was thinking the entire time of asking Mokuba about the business with R and D. He didn't want the accounting head's words to weed into his thoughts, but he realized all too quickly that it should have been something that Mokuba noticed.

For now, he would leave it alone. They still had fresh wounds and he wasn't about to start picking at them. He had an investigation drummed up, that was all he needed.

* * *

Though he was often used to nighttime calls about something that was drastic, he didn't expect the call that came to him at somewhere between two or three in the morning. It was two days after the trial began and he opened up to Mokuba.

"'Ello?"

"Why am I getting calls from the media in the middle of the night?" It took a Kaiba a moment to register the voice of his lawyer.

"The case...?" he asked; his voice was still dreamy. He shifted around into the sitting position, stifling a yawn.

"They weren't asking me about the case, Kaiba-san. They were asking me about personal things about you. Things that aren't normal; things I can't answer."

"What are you talking about?"

He reached over a flicked on the light. His brain had finally warmed up and he was blinking out the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"Apparently you've secured your lines, Kaiba-san, so the media is trying to ask me things about your…about some kind of scandal that involves the man that was removed from the docket...Jounouchi Katsuya..."

"What did you tell them?"

"I hung up, but they kept calling. Kaiba-san, what's this about? They were asking me…intimate questions."

Kaiba looked over to the opposite side of the bed and imagined when he and Jou were lying there. "Intimate? That's…nonsense…"he said, but he had little conviction behind it when he said it.

"That's what I thought but…"

The lawyer paused; it only gave Kaiba the opportunity to begin thinking of who could possibly share the information. "Do they know whose saying these things?"

"They won't tell me anything when I start asking questions. I'm assuming whoever is trying to slander you like this is anonymous. These reporters weren't from mainstream newspapers…these must have been tabloids or gossip columns or something, but they're trying. I must have had at least ten call me. They're asking me why he was in your service at your home. They're saying you were 'punishing' him. You can't tell me anything about this?"

Kaiba eased himself to sit on the edge of the bed and retrieve his robe from a chair that was set nearby holding some of his things. He was tentative to answer. This was what he was afraid of most when he let Jou go. The plan was wonderful in the beginning. Now it was in shambles and he was cleaning up the pieces.

"Jounouchi and I are acquainted," he said. "I have no other comment than they. Most people know us because we've met each other in the Duel Monsters ring, but nothing else."

The worst thing that he could do was to lie to his lawyer. If there was one person he could trust, as far as confidentiality was concerned, it was his lawyer. His lawyer would disclose nothing; that was, of course, if it wasn't illegal or hurtful for another individual. And it was. And even then he had confidence that it wouldn't come to that, but in this almost desperate situation, where the wee hours played tricks on the minds of men, he didn't want to have confidence in the man.

"Are you sure Kaiba-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If he's been to my house, it's because he and Mokuba are friends. I have no control over that."

The lawyer hummed. "I'll see you later this morning?"

Kaiba said yes and hung up. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face, sighing.

"Scandal…"he muttered to himself as he eased up to stand. He almost fell over on the crutches. There was so much buzzing through his mind—it felt like a regular 'whodunit' and there were so many things that were flashing through his mind. For a second Mokuba popped up, but it quickly faded away. Then, the idea that his lawyer was playing him, creating a panic and releasing the story himself. But what did his lawyer know? The accident, that was about it. _But he talked to Jou_, he thought. _He didn't know it was Jou_…he answered himself.

What if it was Jou himself trying to prove something, trying to reveal everything that happened as a form of punishment? Only Jou wouldn't understand how badly it would hurt him. No one would really understand how badly something like this could effect. Even if it was only thought of as pointless gossip, or even slander, it was the effect on his reputation—on his company.

He tried to assure himself that it wasn't Jou. That was the least he could do to his psyche. Even if Jou was angry, he'd come to realize that there was something almost noble about the man that he called a dog. There was no way that Jou would have done it; he wouldn't have had it in him.

Who did that leave?

Throughout this whole thought process, Kaiba was working through his morning routine. At the end of his thoughts, when he realized that there were only so many people that could even speculate on the situation, he was in the living room. His laptop was balanced on his lap and he was looking to see if there was anything online yet. It would be on the Internet before it would be anywhere else. The searches were coming up empty, thankfully. He wondered how long that would be lasting.

He closed the computer and leaned back. It was still too early. Mokuba wouldn't be up for a few more hours; the staff wouldn't be working for a few hours.

The staff…it was possible that they ratted. Of course, it was possible. The cook, the maids…one could have even seen them in the act for all he knew. The hospital staff could have seen something, or at least thought they saw something.

"I should have been more careful…"he muttered. These were typically consequences that he considered, why didn't he with Jou? This time, his mind didn't have an answer prepared. He felt stumped.

* * *

He didn't want to be at his desk the moment that he stepped into his office. He could see it sitting in the center of his desk like a plague. It was likely his secretary who put it there. She had a habit of letting him know when he was in the news, good or bad. He sighed and picked up the magazine. It wasn't what he would call 'credible', but it was news nonetheless. He sat down and skimmed through the article, feeling slimy when he was finished. He was used to the press making him out as some kind of greedy bastard, but something like this seemed off. Maybe it was because it wasn't intellectually based, it was just someone trying to make a quick buck.

His assistant came up to his desk. "Imaki-san thought you might be interested," he said, telling Kaiba what he had already figured out. "It's disgusting what they print these days."

"Are you saying that because it's true or are you currying a few brownie points?" he asked mechanically. He was folding the paper into some random shape, no real direction in mind. His assistant stumbled on the question.

"Um…well…I…I was just saying it, sir."

Kaiba smirked. "It doesn't matter either way," he said, placing the folded magazine on his desk. "Are there any messages while I was away?"

"Ah…yes. The police were contacted over the issue with the missing money…"

He had been informed the day before that the police were involved. They were following the paper trail pretty quickly. Whoever was embezzling the money was doing a very bad job of it, and it was traced to an account in the U.S. They were working on a name, and he hoped that it would be soon. All the while he was keeping his eye on the numbers to see if they fluctuated. He wanted to catch the thief in the act. He was taking little bits of the allocated money at a time, nothing to worry about, at least until it was added up.

Kaiba turned away from his assistant and to the door as it opened. Mokuba walked through. "Hey," he waved. "Don't mind me…just stopping by."

"You're not getting pizza again…"

"I know nii-sama; I was just stopping by, like I said." He said down in a chair and seemed to keep to himself, realizing that his brother was in the middle of something. Kaiba gave his assistant a motion to continue.

"They seem to think they know who's taking it."

"And who would that be?"

"They aren't sure; they're still checking everything out. But the accounts all seem to be pointing to the head of R and D, Tatsukiyo."

Kaiba lowered his head. Of course it was that easy. If there was a lead in that direction, considering everything, it seemed pretty obvious. He put his elbows on the desk and sat in thought for a moment. "I want him in my office."

"You're not going to fire him, are you Kaiba-sama?" his assistant asked, frightened.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," he said. "Just get him up in my office."

Kaiba didn't realize that he was setting off an awful chain of events. He knew that there were such things as disgruntled employees, some who tried to be fiercer than others when it came to dealing with the loss of their job. It never ended up as anything serious; Kaiba was never afraid of these men, he's faced it all too much before. So when he called in Tatsukiyo and told him that he was going to be suspended pending investigation of embezzlement, he wasn't surprised that the man yelled: "What do you mean suspended? I have done nothing but worked tirelessly for this company, for you, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba just brushed him away. Mokuba was surprised at this reaction, but Kaiba told him not to worry about it, that it wasn't as bad as he'd seen.

For the remainder of the night they sat together, talking to one another even though Mokuba only said that he would be their briefly. They said not a word about Jou, though they talked plenty about the allegations that were in the paper. Kaiba didn't elaborate on the legality of it.

As he ushered Mokuba to leave (it was his plan as well) he was jolted at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Mokuba opened it, looking at Imaki-san as she stood frozen in the doorway. "Kai-Kaiba-sama…you…it's…"She was pushed out of the way and Tatsukiyo walked came in, slamming the door and twisting the lock with it.

Kaiba looked over to his assistant's little room. The man had gone home nearly an hour before. "You should be at home," Kaiba said calmly.

Tatsukiyo said nothing, only took a few more steps forward. Mokuba stepped in front of his brother. "What do you want?"

"You're going to drop the investigation," he muttered.

"Like hell!"

"Mokuba, be quiet," Kaiba hissed. Unlike Mokuba, he could see that there was something else in this entire equation. He was waiting for it.

"But nii-sama—"

Mokuba was cut off at the sound of a hammer being pulled. He had heard it in too many movies; it was all too familiar. "I worked too hard to be investigated now…"he seethed. He took another step closer. Mokuba lunged forward, reckless, and tried to grab Tatsukiyo's wrist. The man hit him upside the cheek with the gun. Mokuba stumbled forward into the ground. Tatsukiyo knelt down next to Mokuba and put his arm around the teen's neck. "Unplug the phone, shut off the computer and put out your cell phone. You too pipsqueak," he said, pointing the gun in Mokuba's direction. "Now!"

How many times had Mokuba been in these frightening situations? Enough to know that Mokuba wasn't easily scared by it, but he still had the pleading eyes that told his brother to simply do as he was told. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone, turning it off and placing it on his desk.

"This has nothing to do with Mokuba. Let him go," Kaiba said, starched.

"Unplug the phone and stand up!"

"Can't you see his leg's messed up?" Mokuba managed. Tatsukiyo pressed his forearm harder into Mokuba's neck. The boy let out a squeal. "N-nii-sama…"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun dun...well...if you have any questions, you can either leave them in comments or PM me...I just...have a feeling this might all be confusing, and I hope its not but, in case it is.

You can simmer on if its Jou or not, but...you can probably tell by all of your reviews...so till, next time, KenSan out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; This was a difficult chapter to keep interesting, but I think you'll enjoy it. Jou is conflicted, and of course theres the whole hostage thing going on,...which is always fun right? Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11.

"…_going on the twelve hour mark, prominent businessman Kaiba Seto and his younger brother, Kaiba Mokuba, have been held hostage in…_"

Jou was passing into the waiting room when he looked up to the television. He glanced over at his coworker behind the desk. "Turn that up, would ya?" he asked. The woman looked up at him and then down again. Jou looked back up to the television screen where a reporter was standing in from of the KaibaCorp. Headquarters.

"_Little is known about the situation, but it is believed that a worker of Kaiba-san's has been the one to take them captive. The police have surrounded the area, but have not yet been able to get close to the office building in which the two are being held…_"

"Twelve hours?" Jou mouthed. He looked back at his coworker behind him. She was less interested than he was, so said the way her head hung toward her work. No one was as interested as Jou was; no one felt like they had as much stake.

The day had been near agony for him because of the words that were being passed around. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. All because of some pointless quibble in a tabloid. But it was Kaiba Seto. Everyone had to know about it—the fling, they were calling it. There were no pictures of them together. The only images were each of them separate, a bad photoshopped job of them together, though it was obvious that they weren't.

His coworkers gave him grief over the relationship, but they knew how sick he had felt about the whole scenario. He practically tore their heads off in the break room when they tried to dog him on it. Needless to say, everyone was walking on eggshells around him.

It was barely nine in the morning. Jou could only imagine what was going on in the the office.

Despite the bad blood that was between them, he couldn't help but be worried about all of this. He was thinking on two tiers. The first was the most obvious (at least for him) was Kaiba alright up there? His condition was moderate at worst, but there were still all of things that were taxing on the body at the same time. The second tier seemed to be the more sensitive. He hated to feel it, but he knew that he had given part of himself to Kaiba, and a lot of it was like a gaping wound that, without something to draw his attention away, consumed it.

There was part of him that wanted to go downtown and watch. He knew that there was nothing that he would be able to do for Kaiba, but all the same, it meant something if he was able to be there. He didn't know if Kaiba would really appreciate it; not after how Jou had treated him in this whole mess. All the same, there had to be someone there for Kaiba, because the only person to comfort him was the one that was inside the office with him, and he had a feeling that Kaiba was left to consoling his little brother and then leaving his emotions to hang out and dry.

Jou lowered his head. What had made him so angry? What did Kaiba really take from him? Time?

He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was inconvenient, maybe it was like a rollercoaster. He kept trying to convince himself over and over that Kaiba had no heart and didn't care for him, but why would he let him in so close, let him be so intimate?

Jou felt like he was being pulled in two directions, unable to decide. He bit his lip and found that his thoughts were interrupted by one of his coworkers talking to him. He delved into that. At least he wouldn't think about it for a few moments.

* * *

The floor to ceiling windows had small partitions of metal between them, framing them in place. Kaiba leaned against one of these, a crutch under his arm, his good leg shaking from where he had been standing for so long. His knee ached; his back hurt the slightest bit. He didn't let his expression change all that much. His eyes were on Mokuba who sat in the center of the room with his arms draped over his knees. The gun was constantly pointed at him, though Tatsukiyo was keeping at a distance, occasionally trying to be menacing by pointing it at Kaiba as well.

The elder brother clenched his jaw and looked across the room to where Imaki Naoko, his secretary, was. She was also unwittingly pulled into this mess. Tatsukiyo forced her into the office and then pushed her against the door, tying her wrists (with his own tie) together and binding her to the handle of the door. Kaiba was sure that Tatsukiyo thought that the frightened and frail (maybe 100 pounds, probably less) secretary was some kind of blockade against the police.

Naoko's mascara had run down her cheeks in globs which were now half dried up. She hung her head most of the time, muttering something to herself, something like a prayer.

None of them had really spoken other than Tatsukiyo. He had been having his fun by mocking them all. Kaiba could tell something in this man had snapped. He was speaking too quickly, and he was sweating profusely. There was some kind of rush between anxiety and fear that was pushing him to do this.

Mokuba shuddered in his place and unwound himself. He looked to Tatsukiyo and said: "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"You're wearing pants aren't you?" The gun was once again poised and ready.

"I don't have to only pee," he said. His voice had resiliency in it.

Tatsukiyo was quiet. He went around Kaiba's desk and sat down in the chair. He had done this several times; mostly to keep himself comfortable, swiveling around and looking at his three captives as if they were prizes. This time he seemed to have a purpose. He began opening the drawers to Kaiba's desk, pulling out the contents and reading through them, dumping most of them on the floor. The front drawer, a shallower centered drawer, was pulled completely out of the desk. "I've always wanted to do this…"he muttered to himself.

Kaiba wasn't watching. He looked over this shoulder to the media storm that had gathered outside the cooperate building. All of the employees were evacuated from the vicinity, but he was sure that most of them were standing outside and watching, awestruck, behind the police barriers. He smirked. He could see them, but they couldn't see him. Not through reflective windows.

"Do you know how long it takes for the kidneys to become damaged when you hold in urine?" he asked, finding himself thinking about Jou. Tatsukiyo dumped all of the contents of the drawer out on top of the desk and was sifting through them like a child would sift his fingers through sand.

"Longer than how long you've been here," he said. He plucked at the paperclips that were falling out of the box.

"You should have thought before you did this. If you want to take your boss hostage, try and think things through."

"I thought everything through. All I need is a gun and a bullet. As long as I can hit my target, everything is right on mark."

"You didn't account for Mokuba or Imaki-san. Or for the fact that you have barricaded us in a room with no amenities like a bathroom, food, or water."

"Why don't you just be quiet! I'm the one making the orders." He pointed the gun at Kaiba. Twelve hours had made the man go a little bit crazy, he was certain.

"I'm stating the facts. It would have been reasonable if you had brought food for yourself and made us suffer…but you didn't even account for that. I wonder why you were hired in the first place. You can't even get a simple hostage situation right…"

Tatsukiyo angled his arm downward and pulled the trigger. Kaiba couldn't help but flinch. When he looked down, there was a smoldering hole in the carpet just a few inches from him exposed toes. "You shouldn't even be here right now." He said between his teeth.

"I shouldn't? Enlighten me as to why." Finally, Kaiba gave his attention to Tatsukiyo, but it wasn't full. He was wavering a little bit, at least in his own mind. Even if he was a little tired from standing, he could feel his hands shaking as he held tight to the handle of the crutch, his other hand obscured in his pocket. Mokuba didn't need to see him looking frightened. But it wasn't fear, he knew.

The pain was intensifying. His leg throbbed, and the incision around his hip was becoming extremely sore. Twelve hours was nothing, he knew, because a human could survive up to three days without water. For him, the lack of something to dull the pain was, though he hated to think of it because it made him sound like a junkie, causing a small bit of detox. It wasn't horrible because he had only been taking the medication for so long, but sweat was still forming on his brow.

Tatsukiyo had turned away and leaned down under the desk, pulling up Kaiba's briefcase and flipping up the latches as he placed in on the desk. Inside it looked like nothing all the interesting. It was the same as the drawers. A few supplies and a lot of paper; except the papers were fiscal reports. Tatsukiyo began flipping through them with interest, noticing where the changes in numbers had been circled so they would be made obvious.

"You just found out all of this while you were off?" Tatsukiyo asked.

"Answer my questions and maybe I'll answer yours," Kaiba said. Once again the gun was poised at him.

"You're not in the position to be making negotiations. Answer the question and maybe I'll answer yours." Kaiba cocked a brow at the man before turning his head towards the scene that was below them. He pressed his lips together tightly. Tatsukiyo stood and got up in his face, the gun positioned under his chin, the hammer pulled back.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped.

"You really think you scare me, don't you?" Kaiba smirked. "Shoot me and you won't have anyone to answer your questions; but you know that, don't you? You know Mokuba doesn't know anything, so shooting me wouldn't be in your favor."

"Did you find out about the money while you were off?" Tatsukiyo asked again, ignoring Kaiba's commentary. The CEO took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I found out about the money then. But you seem to think that you're clever that I haven't noticed it until now. But why would I notice it? We do fiscal reports quarterly, so that gave you three months of time to steal money, especially when there was a sudden influx so the numbers would be constantly changing. It sounds clever, but either way you would have been found out."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a prick?"

"I was saving you the hassle of a pointless explanation that may have only enlightened Imaki," Kaiba said. "Now tell me why I shouldn't be here. I'm going to hazard a guess and say that it has to do with the money as well, since I can't see any other logical explanation."

Tatsukiyo lowered the gun and returned to the desk, going through the contents of the briefcase again. He was checking in all the little pockets that were inside of it, and when he reached the bottom he clutched his hand around something and got a maniacal grin. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Kaiba clenched his jaw. Set on his desk was a small pill bottle. "Hydrocodone, eh? Strong stuff. No wonder you look like you're ready to pass out. You must be needing one of these by now."

Kaiba looked to the floor for a second before, again, turning to look out the window. Tatsukiyo shook the bottle, the sound much like that of beans in a rattle. "Do you know exactly how much money was taken? Do you know how long I was taking it?"

"For those three months. As soon as the fiscal reports came out last quarter. It was the same time that I changed the budget for the R and D. No, I don't know the precise amount, but collectively I'm going to say close to 8 million yen."

Kaiba sighed. "You won't get a cent of it. All 8 million is going back into our accounts as soon as this investigation concludes. I don't know why you're gloating about taking it."

"Because it took you nearly three months to find out. Not even your genius little VP could figure it out, and you were telling him something was wrong, weren't you? You tried to get his attention and he just thought you were insulting him. I played it out perfectly. Except…"

Kaiba gave a mild acknowledgment to Tatsukiyo. He began thinking about the entire thing, and he pursed his lips. "Just before the accident."

"That's right. You called several of the heads into a conference, remember? You started to yell at us; told us that we weren't doing our jobs; that employees were taking advantage of us. That we were weak links and that if we didn't straighten up that you would fire us all. And then you started talking about money…about how it was us that was causing losses in the quarters, causing dips in the stocks. You held three of us back. Me, Fujisawa of accounting, and Tezuka in marketing. You told us it was our fault, mine and Fujisawa's especially, and then what did you do…?"

Kaiba looked at Mokuba and Naoko, both intrigued at this new twist. "I gave you incentive to do your jobs better."

"You cut our salaries!" The CEO was still smirking. "Mine the most." Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the metal partition.

"You tried to kill me, didn't you?"

Tatsukiyo was quiet. The gun was poised and fired once again. This time it bounced against the window. The window didn't shatter, but a dent was made in the glass and little cracks began to form. Kaiba looked over at it. Naoko began sobbing again.

No one else could hear it, but Kaiba's heart was pounding so loudly that it was beating in his ears. His shaking was getting just the slightest bit worse, and he was pressing his fingernails into the palm of his hand. "Do you want to know how?"

"Tried to poison something I ate?" he asked sarcastically.

Tatsukiyo stood, the pill bottle clutched in his hand, and he walked over to Kaiba with the gun pointed at the CEO's chest. "It was perfect, right down to the minute. You received a message about a meeting on your little day off; some other company head wanting to see you immediately, so you rushed for it. The great Kaiba Seto doesn't want to make a bad impression, does he? And no matter what way you took, there was one road that came right to HQ that you had to take, and there was a four-way intersection there. So I had a guy called, and he had a truck…" he grinned. "Get the picture?"

Kaiba clenched his teeth, but before he said anything, he thought about the moment that it happened. He hadn't seen anyone coming until he was hit with such a force that it almost felt like he passed out for a moment. If the force had struck him just a little more centered, it was very likely that he would have died considering how fast the other car was going.

But if Jou hadn't been in front of him, hadn't forced him to hit the brake….

Blame turned to shame in his mind, and he turned his attention to Mokuba thinking about the early conversations while he was still hospitalized. He tried his hardest to blame Jou for all the things that had happened; Mokuba tried to contradict his brother's hateful feelings.

Hadn't Jou given him flowers?

"But as they say: the best laid plans…"he sighed, pulling the hammer back again. "Next time it won't be the window or the floor…"

Naoko let out a little scream. "Please! Please don't kill us…please…"

"The embezzlement would have cost you a few years of your life. But you would trade the safety of getting out to confessing to attempted murder." Kaiba shook his head. "Obviously you were thinking of murder before. You have a gun, so these plans were premeditated. You have some deep seeded issues you might want to work out."

When Tatsukiyo advanced close enough that Kaiba could smell his breath, there was an instinct. He dropped the crutch and shot his hands forward grabbing the lapels of Tatsukiyo's jacket. The man's arm shot up as he pulled the trigger, the bullet striking the window just above the previous. Kaiba twisted around and pressed Tatsukiyo against the wounded window. He struggled to hold this position, his posture unbalanced. There was a look of fear that flashed into Tatsukiyo's eyes, but it didn't last too long.

It felt like something stabbed into his wounded leg. He took a moment to looked down and register that Tatsukiyo had kicked him. He kicked again. Kaiba clenched his teeth and fell back against his desk.

Though Tatsukiyo was hovering above him, muttering something that he wasn't really paying attention to, he could only look at the cracks in the window, thinking first about how they were going to need repaired. For a second, it seemed like there was a large hole in the window. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His leg throbbed. He rubbed his thigh.

"Seto, are you okay?"

"Fine, Moki. Just fine."

* * *

At his lunch break, Jou darted out of the office and began to make his way into the heart of the city, following the beacon that was the Kaiba Corp. building. He grabbed a quick lunch and ate it as he walked, but he was more focused on the thick globs of people that were standing around the building as a barricade held them back. There was a heaving sound above him; propeller blades whopped in the air as a helicopter hovered near the top of the building still trying to get a look.

"Kaib'…"he muttered.

"Jou!" His name was piercing through the mumbles of the crowd. "Jou! Over here!" The blond turned in the general direction of the sound, and he could clearly make out Honda standing in the distance. He carefully weaved his way through the people until he came up to his friend. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a job or something?"

"I'm on lunch," he said. "I should be asking you the same thing anyways."

"I'm passing through, thought I could see what was up," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How long have they been up there like that?"

"I don't know…they said like…12 hours at nine. 15 or 16 hours I guess." Each moment that ticked by scared him even more. Each time that he realized that he was scared he tried to retract it. He tried to conjure the feelings of humiliation, the reason that he had left. The idea that he had been played and that it was all just some sick game for Kaiba's pleasure. He tried to make those emotions well up in his chest, but they would never stick.

"I heard something about bullet holes. You think the police got in there?"

Jou sighed. "I don't know. I think they'd be out by now if that was true."

"So…maybe the guy holding them has a gun?" Jou visibly shuddered. Honda didn't notice. "I keep wanting to say that Kaiba deserves this…"

"How can ya say that?"

"Considering everything that's happened recently?" he asked with scrutiny. Jou pressed his lips together. "I know it ain't right to say that about the guy but…"Jou didn't expect Honda to fully retract what he was saying. He didn't see it fit to really defend Kaiba either. He was stuck in a strange little chasm where people were sticking their hands in, willing to help him, but he had to pick the right hand to lead him out.

"Look…I gotta go Honda. I'll see—"

"Jou!"

Jou had barely gotten two feet from Honda before his attention was called back, but not to his friend. He looked up to the building and saw one of the high windows looked as though it suddenly burst open. He kept watching, realizing almost too late that there was someone that was falling out of the window. At first his heart stopped.

_Kaiba!_

He kept looking, kept waiting for some indication, some sign. Something.

There. In the window, hanging out the side of it where the glass sat in jagged pieces, he saw an arm, or what he thought was an arm. It grasped the side of the window despite the glass, and it pulled the body up with it, gazing outward to the crowd that had gathered. Jou couldn't make out the image clearly, but he felt he knew what he was looking at. He could see the blue cast.

Suddenly, the person disappeared, and Jou found himself looking at the crowd as it pressed and pondered against the barrier. He'd almost forgotten that a man had fallen out of the window.

"What the hell just happened?" Honda asked. He became one of the many that was pushing and pulling to get closer. Jou stayed stagnant, looking upwards again for another glimpse of Kaiba.

"I…couldn't tell ya…"he muttered, and suddenly he burst forward, pushing through the people, spreading them so he could get closer to the front. Once there, he wasn't sure that was where he wanted to be. There was nothing to see but a swarm of emergency personnel that blocked everything from view, although everyone could tell that the someone that crashed through the window was being taken away. That was a sight that Jou knew he didn't want to see. He just wanted reassurance that Kaiba was alive and well, just so his mind would leave him alone. But even after it seemed that everything had drawn to its close, there was neither Kaiba brother to be seen.

* * *

His heart was beating too quickly; it made his head pound. He took deep breaths to try and keep from the shallow. He tried to keep his hand away from massaging his heart.

When he looked back he could see as Mokuba bolted toward Naoko and released her, the secretary reverting to coiling up on the floor, half in prayer and half in sickness-like as she cried. Mokuba was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear it. All he knew was that the gun was lying inches from him and that there was a shattered window that he clung to so he could stand.

He was allowed to sit now, his chair was only a few feet away, but he refused. He leaned down and picked up the crutch, working his way back to his desk so it was more comfortable to lean on. His leg was throbbing, but he brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed where he had felt the hands for a few moments. A torrent of emotions was welled up in his chest and he was trying to swallow them back to their depths.

After so many more hours of waiting, Tatsukiyo seemed to lose it. He charged, and Kaiba responded by trying to hold him off. He was pushed against the window; hands were around his neck. The gun was nearby. Mokuba was frozen; Naoko was screaming.

He pushed back, flipping Tatsukiyo against the wounded window. He heard it crack. He kept pushing. His injury was forgotten; all he could feel were the hands as they still pressed against his neck. The feeling flooding back; everything seemed so blank yet…

The gun dropped away. The window cracked more. He felt weightless. Tatsukiyo cried as he fell backward. He stumbled back into the office. Tatsukiyo wasn't taking him down too.

"Nii-sama, why don't you sit down?" was the first this he heard when things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

Why not? He was still light headed. His throat was dry from thirst. How long had it been since he'd slept? Of course, he'd spent countless nights awake because of insomnia. The pain was coming back.

"I don't want to," he replied.

Mokuba touched his arm and held the second crutch. It hit him suddenly. It didn't matter what he was holding onto, he was tired and his body wasn't going to let him stay standing. His good leg buckled from beneath him, and even Mokuba was surprised at the fall.

He was on the floor, still conscious but ready to pass out.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba was next to him, pushing against his shoulder. "Nii-sama? Nii-sama!"

He was focusing hard on staying awake.

* * *

The crowd had been dispersed by the police, but Jou was still watching from a distance. There were only a few emergency personnel lingering, but there was no sign of anyone else coming out. He should have left long ago; his job was easily in jeopardy, but he risked it. He wanted reassurance and it had yet to come. Not even from the media.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the front doors opened. Something like a gurney was coming out, though he couldn't immediately make out the person that was propped up. The blond took a few steps closer and was able to see a little more clearly. The brunet CEO seemed almost too obvious despite the obscurity that those around him were trying to create. It became more so when Mokuba was shortly behind, running to catch up.

Jou turned away after that, and he looked a bit away to see a stand that was peddling newspapers and magazine. The image of the tabloid alone was enough.

What right did he have to be near Kaiba anyways?

* * *

A/N: Of course the tabloid thing hasn't been figured out, but that's for later. Did you expect that it was planned? Also, if there is anyone curious...8 million yen at the going rates is currently about 100,000 US Dollars, give or take so it's actually not that much which is probably why it wasn't caught immediately.

Also, the reason that Jou and Honda first assume that its the police and not someone with a gun is because handguns are illegal in Japan, so the police would be the logical first choice.

Anyways, till next time, KenSan out!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another long one. This one actually, on my Word document, breached 100 pages so...I'm very happy. So, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12.

The light was off in the room, but that didn't mean that Kaiba was asleep. His oft bad habit of lying awake at night was once again active despite his medicated state. To tell the truth, he wasn't awake per se, but enough on a conscious scale if a doctor was concerned.

He closed his eyes and pretended that he was comfortable. The whole ordeal and dealing with all the people that came with the package (the police, the hospital staff, the reporters) had left him drained, though he wouldn't tell anyone. It was bad enough he nearly passed out between the mix of pain and dehydration. It was worse when they requested that he, Mokuba, and Naoko go through a psychological evaluation.

Kaiba scoffed at the notion. He barely wanted to be taken to the hospital (now an exceptionally loathsome place) because of the dehydration and the cuts on his hands. He looked down at the strips of bandage covering said cuts. He hadn't even felt it where he had pressed his hands against the glass, but it was enough to warrant a few stitches.

Mokuba, on the other hand, thought it might have been a good idea. He mostly said that because of the factors that happened before and during the incident. Though it was shallow, there was some kind of look that had pressed onto Kaiba's face. He did it for the sake of his brother, listening to the questions as he lay in a bed (coerced by Mokuba to stay in the wretched hospital) with an IV of saline dripping into his veins.

After those questions, Mokuba slithered into his brother's room and sat in one of the chairs watching as his older brother stared semi-blankly at the ceiling, one of his hands at his neck occasionally. His fingers would slide down the outline of the chain of locket just beneath his shirt. "Nii-sama?" he asked quietly. Kaiba would give Mokuba his attention and spoke with him in a quiet, practice tone that he was sure was the best that he could do.

So there he lay, wide awake in the hospital bed, Mokuba at his side drifting slowly into the depths of REM sleep. There was something wrong with him, he knew. He could feel it in the way that his body would momentarily pulsate. The feeling of wanting to throw his hands to his neck to try and peel that hands away. Those memories so long in the depths of his mind that they seemed almost like a movie reel instead of a physical experience.

As he closed his eyes, he was huddled over a desk studying rigorously, hoping to take his eyes from the pages of text that he knew were far above his age (but not comprehension) level. He only wanted to see Mokuba.

Kaiba almost flinched, an inward, mental motion made from the feeling of hands as they grabbed at his clothes and tried to 'straighten him out'. He remembered cataloguing the bruises at night and pretending that they were nothing even as they throbbed. His fingers would trace over the motley array of blue, purple, and red. Sometimes he didn't try to hide them, not that it mattered since he was rarely seen by anyone other than the household staff. It was either that, or being forced to cover them if they were, for some reason, going out.

The CEO lifted up to a sitting position, and he looked to the bandages on his hands, closing them into fists. The IV was inserted into the crook of his right elbow, dripping saline to combat the dehydration. He wasn't as lightheaded as before. He carefully eased the tape up and pulled the needle out.

He probably should have used a bedpan, but he just didn't want to. Mokuba had carried the crutches with them, and they were laid beside the bed. He got up and started tottering towards the bathroom where, before he sat, he looked in the mirror. His appearance was close to normal. His hair was a little bit tussled and his face was still a bit pale, but there was still intensity in his eyes and strength in his expression.

How many times has he practiced a look when he was young? Trying to bring some kind of icy machismo so that he could be regarded as fierce as he held his own.

Kaiba looked to the rustling coming from the room. "Ehm…Seto?" Mokuba's dreamy voice seeped into the bathroom.

Kaiba sat down on the toilet. "Still here," he muttered.

* * *

After the whole scene seemed to blow over (at least, in Jou's mind, not the media's) he was left feeling strangely empty. The gaping wound that begged to be filled was now almost exposing him, and he nearly felt naked because of it. He kept seeing the lasting image of Kaiba as he was brought out from the building. All Jou was left with was the planner which he would flip through every so often so he could look at the neat little characters where they were scrawled by Kaiba as opposed to the rather bad penmanship of the nurse. It made him laugh.

There were moments where he contemplated taking it back to Kaiba. He could imagine himself driving up the road and to the manor with a bit of queasiness in his stomach, the planner teetering in his lap. He would get so far as to take the planner to work with him, but he never worked up the courage to actually take it to the Kaiba estate.

Despite wanting to fill the void that seemed to be created, he knew that there were other emotions still boiling around in him. The betrayal was still fresh in his mind, and now that the storm had passed, the feelings of closeness almost faded away and brought out those original feelings.

Jou tried to stave off the conflicted feelings. The rapid push and pull that seemed to surround him. He couldn't very well ask the people at his work about the whole situation. They would just laugh at him, considering the tabloids. And as much as he wanted to go to his friends, he was afraid. Mostly of being in front of Yami, who seemed to know the situation best, because of his lack of belief in what the man said. Of course, Yami would understand why Jou was so frustrated, but still…

Then he thought of Mai.

Of course, he thought of her before. He thought of her when the tabloid came out, and he was ready to go and throw it in her face because he could believe that she was that underhanded. But she beat him to it. She called him, leaving a message and congratulating him on going through with it, and telling him to meet her at the same place that they had met before.

He wasn't so formal this time. He walked out of work in nothing but a t-shirt and a crumpled pair of jeans, sitting down in the same booth that they were in before. He had beaten her this time, but that didn't surprise him. He half expected her to be dragging herself in, her features half sagging, and some expression of guilt riddling her face.

But it was Mai. She came as her usual diva self, and she sat down across from him with a meager smile on her face. She thought that he did it. He thought that she did it. Jou ducked his head and cut to the chase.

"I didn't call anybody," he said. "I didn't do no interviews. I didn't talk to no reporters. Nada, zip."

Mai pinched her lips together. "So…"

"So what? What else could there be? You were the one eggin' me on?"

"Well I certainly didn't do it," she said. "Why would I betray you like that?"

"For money."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" She was getting defensive.

"I've known people better than you ta stoop low fer money," he said.

"Look, if I really wanted to rat you out, do you think that I would try and get you to do it first? It was only, what, two days or something that it came out? Jou, I would not do that." She seemed strained, Jou thought, the way her words were. She looked pressed and worried about something, though he really wasn't entirely sure what it was. There was something like honesty in her eyes, but he still couldn't get passed the fact that she was the only one that had brought it up. Of all of the possibilities, she made the most logical sense in the whole fiasco.

"I'm not gonna stay around long," he said. "Whether you did it or not, it don't really matter now. Whoever did it did it to be cheap and cross, and now look what's happened." He pointed some way or another, no particular angle towards the KaibaCorp building. "Don't ya think he's got enough ta worry about?"

Mai tapped her fingers against the table, and she looked out the window. A waitress came up to them, but Jou sent her away. "Jou, you're real confused about all of this, aren't you?"

"Hell yes, I'm confused!" He tried not to raise his voice. He had, recently, been feeling an abnormal amount of eyes on him because of the unwanted publicity. No one had been bold enough to speak to him directly, but he had gotten sneers and looks of disgust from people (and it seemed that Kaiba's little 'fan club' girls were especially angry, spitting at him once or twice). "Ya don't understand what kind of hellacious situation this is. I got all this shit that just seems to be dropped on me because I was bein' a good person."

That was what it boiled down to, too. All Jou was doing was walking across the street, no mind to who was coming since he had the right to go, and all of a sudden he was faced with a terrible situation which he handled with strength by helping Kaiba, limited as it was.

"It's hard to look at someone when you've already seen them one way," he said, his voice low and monotone so no one but Mai could hear him. "I saw Kaib' in that car, and that look of pain…goddamn that was just…awful. He's always got that chiseled look of a stone man or somethin', and he was just…ya had to be there." Jou folded his hands in front of him. "I started callin' someone, and I was beside that car. He was leaned back lookin' at me, breathin' all heavy and tired and…it jus wasn't him. He tried to talk ta me…ta say somethin', but I couldn't hear him all that well. The window was already cracked, so I jus…busted the rest out. He wasn't too surprised. He jus stared."

Mai was quiet as Jou spoke, and she listened to every word intently. "He's been through a lot hasn't he?"

"He's been through a lot already, ya know that. It's constant with him and Mokuba, but this jus seems…uncalled for. And ya know, maybe he was a prick and he pulled some dirty ass trick at first. He tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen."

"You sound like some hopeless romantic," she said. "Do you really even think he cares now that you're gone? Has he tried to contact you?"

Jou just about spoke, but he stopped. "No, he ain't. But ya know…considerin' what I said, I don't think he's really gonna want to." Jou stood. "If I want somethin' ta happen, I'm gonna have ta go there myself and talk to him…"

"I doubt he'll let you."

Jou looked at Mai critically. He still didn't know if he believed what she said. She could have easily been approaching him to see if he would do it so that her plans would be a little more perfect, and when he said no, she could have easily set it up to go without him. He wouldn't know. And honestly, he didn't care. Everything went away with time. And what was all the better was, if it were true, then it wasn't slanderous and it didn't bother him. Let the media speculate what they wanted to speculate.

"Yeah, well…we'll see."

Mai scoffed and sighed. "Good luck, Jou."

He didn't really say anything else to her. For the most part, with his weird mix of emotions unable to tell him what he should be feeling, he had almost completely turned off and was working with just his logic alone. His logic was telling him to take the planner to Kaiba.

* * *

He was better. Better in the part of him had come back to reality. He could fool the doctors into believing that he was little more than shocked by the whole experience, and they willingly let him leave when his body had reached some kind of equilibrium. Of course, that was what they thought. Emotions were a trick of the eye.

Mokuba, as well, was a little more than shaken. Having been in similar situations before, it seemed to almost be no different for him. He stood close to his nii-sama for comfort, them leaning on each other and holding each other up so both were deemed perfectly healthy.

Despite earlier efforts of being in the office, there was no vehemence to be there anymore. Instead, Kaiba sat in his study looking over papers that were being faxed. His phone was beside him and he was preparing for a conference call any minute. He was the most stable when he wasn't thinking about anything but work. Working from his study sufficed just as much, at least until his office was cleaned up.

In the back of his mind he realized that he would need a new secretary. Before he had left the hospital, he and Mokuba had gone to see how she was doing. After her evaluation, she had been put on a psychiatric hold for further evaluation. Before he or Mokuba could say anything, she told him that she was quitting. He nodded and Mokuba struck up a quiet conversation with her until they took their leave.

He was skimming through résumés that were being sent over, though none of them were exactly interesting. He was drawn out of everything by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

It was a maid. "There's someone at the door for you Kaiba-sama."

"I don't want any interruptions."

"He says it's important." The phone began to ring, and Kaiba picked it up without even having to guess who it was.

"Who is it?" he asked before pressing the talk button. It was very rare that someone came saying it was 'important'.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

His body almost seemed to spasm, but he didn't let the maid see. "Have him wait in the parlor."

"Yessir." The maid bowed and walked out of the room as he answered the call.

* * *

The inside of the manor brought up the betrayed feelings the most. Jou walked in small circles around the parlor, looking at everything he had looked at before. His inner conscience was telling him to high-tail it before Kaiba got the chance to see him. When the maid returned and told him that it would only be another moment, he nodded pleasantly. He had to stay. He'd come this far without being rejected, there was absolutely no reason to turn back.

_Accept that he hates your guts again. _

He hated when his conscience was right.

Without being asked, he sat down and pulled the planner out of his backpack. There was nothing remotely special about it. It looked like something he could buy in any stationary store; in any grocery store. It was something that busy moms kept on them to make sure their hectic schedules weren't getting the best of them, not something that a CEO of a major corporation kept.

He flipped through the pages again and stared at Kaiba's neat scrawl. It was sparsely written in, only minor notes that barely took up a line. "What have I done…?" he asked, not entirely sure what exactly he was asking it about.

That was when heard the distinctive sound of the crutches. He got up off the couch and put the planner behind his back, as if it were a surprise. The brunet stopped at the threshold, drinking in the fact that Jou was in front of him. He didn't look like he was about to speak, so Jou took a tentative step forward. "I uh…I would have…" The words had gummed against the roof of his mouth. He brought the planner out from behind his back and thrust it forward. "I still had this. Ya might want it."

Kaiba brought up a hand, readjusting himself on the crutches, and he took the planner. When he tried pulling away, Jou's hand wouldn't leave his. "Let go."

"What happened ta yer hands?"

Kaiba looked away from where Jou was staring at him so strongly. "I touched broken glass," he said. "Is this the only reason you came?"

"Yeah." Sweat had created a thin layer on his back, and his heart had seemed to stop. He could see the fatigue in the way that Kaiba stood, and even if Kaiba masked his discomfort with one of his neutral faces, there was something of a permanent wince that seemed to be about him. He didn't know if it was his profession that caused him to feel this way, or if it was because his feelings of betrayal were so easily overtaken by the bitter truth that he was faced with. "Ya know, ya should relax when yer jus standin' like that."

Kaiba pressed his lips together and almost frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't your shoulders hurt?" he asked, pointing above Kaiba's breast. "It's one thing ta have ta use crutches, it's another ta stand the way ya use them. It causes pressure."

"I'm fine."

They were up close and personal before either really had time to blink. Jou came upon Kaiba ready to fix the problem but left his hands suspended, watching Kaiba's reaction. "Fine or not, ya mind if I show ya at least?"

Jou kept waiting for Kaiba to ask him to step away or leave. Instead he nodded. "Make it quick."

So Jou did, and he went adjusting the crutches, ending by taking Kaiba's hand and putting his first two fingers beneath his armpit. "There, awkward but usually a little more comfortable. Ya don't have as much pressure that way."

"There's not much of a difference," Kaiba said, dropping his hands away. Jou shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyways, I've taken up enough of yer time so…"he turned away from Kaiba, wanting the brunet to say something and pull him back. They were so close that Kaiba could have pressed his lips against Jou's without any hesitation. Jou wouldn't do it though. He wouldn't reach up to the peck the brunet because of their flimsy little agreement.

He would touch Kaiba's hand. That was all.

Jou looked over his shoulder when heard the planner as it hit against the floor. Part of Jou realized the intent of the motion pretty quickly. He took the bait and knelt down to pick it up where Kaiba had a hard time adjusting to lean over. "I thought you were leaving," Kaiba snipped.

"Yeah, well…you'll probably end up hurting yourself."

"I can manage on my own," he said. Jou laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Manage."

It took Kaiba a moment to click it together. He smirked. "Simple minded pup."

It was hard to become cross. Jou would bring his eyes to Kaiba's wanting so badly to retort something evil, but just as he spoke the words were stuck. He pressed his lips together tightly and looked for something that he could distract with. His fingers were running over Kaiba's hands and the bandages that were covering them. "Who the hell did this?"

"A nurse."

"Ya haven't changed it?" Kaiba only raised a brow. Jou shook his head. "Siddown and let me help." He waited for the rejection, but instead Kaiba simply tottered over to the couch and eased himself down. Jou became antsy all of a sudden. He could see, clearly, that Kaiba was a lot like him. He was working autopilot, obviously jolted enough that something had been knocked out of place. As much as he liked to believe that it was the fault of the man who took them hostage, he could sense that there was something that was lingering. A metaphorical ghost that hovered around the room and stared at him.

Jou sat down beside him and asked him to hold out his hands. He complied. "They give ya anythin' that ya had ta do? Any instruction?"

"No."

Jou carefully peeled off the bandages, surprised at how little Kaiba winced. The cuts were numerous, but mostly in places where he grabbed and held the side of the window for support. There were clear stitches in the palms. "I got a coupla things in my bag…" he muttered, sifting through the contents of his backpack.

"You steal things from a doctor's office?" Kaiba scoffed.

"No, I don't. I just…sorta learnt ta keep it around in case of emergency. And I don't work in a doctor's office neither."

He ran over Kaiba's hands with a moist pad. "Where do you work then?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You expended enough energy to tell me that you didn't work in one place," Kaiba said. Jou grit his teeth.

"That don't mean I'm gonna tell you where I do work."

"Afraid I'll start sending hate mail?" Kaiba half-joked. Jou rolled his eyes and began covering the wounds. "It wouldn't matter, I was just making conversation."

"Yer not really the type," Jou rebutted. "Stick ta being the icy quiet self. Does ya wonders."

Jou finished and looked up just in time to feel Kaiba pressed a kiss on him. He didn't quite hit Jou's mouth, but he was close enough that Jou didn't pull away. He contemplated it, almost wanting to hit Kaiba for being a sappy, clichéd romantic who was trying just a little too hard. He disregarded those feelings just because he wanted to euphoria to battle the still sore betrayal.

"Aw no," Jou shook his head and pushed Kaiba back.

"'No' what? I kissed you."

"I know what you're playing at. First it's a kiss, then ya reel me back into bed with you…ain't happenin'. I shouldn't have come at all." Jou stood up, his body becoming increasingly tense even though he wasn't all that comfortable being so. The sweat on his back had gone cold, and he could feel his heart racing. Worst of all was that his blood was flowing almost a little too well, and he thanked that his jeans were baggy.

"Then why did you?" Kaiba raised his eyes to meet Jou's, a fierce flame glowing in them. "Why get pissed off and then suddenly come back? Can't make up your mind, is that it? Or are you just toying with me to get back for what I did?"

Jou was shocked at the suddenness of his mood change. "No. I wasn't. I was…returnin' that planner thing is all."

"You jumped on the opportunity to pick it back up."

"It's because I'm a nice person and, in case ya hadn't noticed, yer a little disabled."

"I'm perfectly fine," Kaiba retorted calmly.

"Perfectly fine? So that's why you 'punished me'? Because you were perfectly fine?"

"Don't make this about that."

"I'll make it about whatever the hell I want to make it about," Jou yelled. "That ain't jus somethin' I can let pass me by. I don't care what nice things ya tried ta do, you aren't allowed to just hold me here so you can play little games until I come ta your side."

"I wasn't playing games," Kaiba replied.

"So what were you doing? What the hell was that while I was here? You were made at me at first, you were serving me papers, you were…jus doin' all this stuff. What was that? The mating ritual of the rare Kaiba breed or something?"

"What are you waiting for me to tell you?"

"A reason. Some kind of twisted logic behind this. Is this actually some kind of romance and your clumsy like some junior high school boy? Or…or are you just stringing me along ta see how far ya can get me to go?"

"I don't have a reason for you," Kaiba eased himself up. "If you don't mind, I'm busy."

"No," Jou grabbed Kaiba's arm where he was tottering away. "I want you to answer me. Look me in the eye an' tell me why."

"I don't have a reason," but he did look Jou in the eye. It was opportune enough for Jou to make his own experiment and to break his promise with Kaiba. Where he held tight, he planted a kiss just as Kaiba had. Kaiba turned enough that his shoulder pushed against Jou and shoved him away forcefully.

"Don't cross me."

"Ya can't jus have it your way," Jou said. "That's yer problem. Ya think as long as you think you give enough effort that everything's alright. But it's not. This is a two way street, and ya gotta meet the other person in the middle, not stand back like a coward." Kaiba pressed his lips together tight enough that the line nearly disappeared. "Nothin' ta say ta that? No quick retort?"

Kaiba turned away from Jou and made his way down the hall that he had come from. There was no reason for Jou to follow him. It would have been a perfect time for him to leave. But he didn't want to leave. He followed Kaiba, his footsteps evident and heavy as he walked. When he came upon the CEO, he grabbed his arm. Kaiba jolted and pushed Jou away, ultimately making himself stumbled as well. Jou was more than willing to hold him up as one of the crutches fell away. "Stop touching me!"

"Stop being such a klutz," Jou muttered, leaning the brunet against the wall and picking up the crutch, handing it to Kaiba. "What the hell is with the touching thing anyways?"

"You're too stupid to figure it out?"

"I can make guesses," Jou admitted. "But I don't really want to think about it."

Kaiba sighed. "I don't really want to think about it either," he said, and he realized that his hand was at his neck again. "You should go back to your menial life. I have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?

"Again, are you too stupid to figure it out?"

"It's more than work, Seto." Jou knew that he tempted Kaiba there. Kaiba looked over his shoulder, his teeth bared but hardly seen from Jou's point of view.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"It's your name ain't it?"

"I don't call you Katsuya, do I? Have a little respect and address me properly."

Jou shrugged. "Ya know, I always wondered why you were never in a relationship with anybody. It was a pretty easy guess. Ya don't let anybody get close enough to ya to be intimate. Ya take what you want an' ta hell with the rest. You're Kaiba Seto. You can do whatever the hell you want and no one's gonna care. But ya know somethin'? Mokuba was talkin' ta me one night. Tellin' me how he didn't want you to be alone," Kaiba flinched the slightest bit. "That's something that he's said to you before too I bet. Well, you might as well tell him that you're going to always be alone because you have no idea…"

"Will you shut up!" It was Jou's turn to flinch now. "You think anything in my life is easy? Do you honestly think that there would be someone out there that could put up with all the hell that I go through day to day? Someone that would be alright that I was gone twelve—fourteen hours in a day and still think that I was faithful? Someone that would be okay with that fact that I'm not comfortable with endearment? Someone that would become jealous because when I am here, I spend my ready time with my brother? Someone whose life would constantly be in danger because of who I am? You really think that there is someone out there like that? Tell me what man or woman would be that self-sacrificing? Someone who would be that stable in that kind of relationship? Hm? Nothing to say?"

"Kaiba—"

"Respect that I know what I'm talking about with this. Whatever this relationship is with you is something that I could never see working. I can play out a hundreds of scenarios in my head, and the best that I can get to is about the five year mark where you just give up because you can't handle the pressure. And yes, I have thought long term. I have thought long and hard about being with you, so don't think you're just some plaything. I would hope that you would respect me and know better than that."

Jou's shoulder dropped significantly, his backpack sliding halfway down his arm as he stood, slack-jawed at the seething elder Kaiba. The burst of emotion had cracked away at the icy exterior and showed the wounded man beneath. The tender spots of life that he kept hidden like calluses on well worn skin.

"Go home. Go back to your job and your friends and your life. Get out of mine. Don't try and interject again with some meaningless reason."

Kaiba continued on down the hall, disappearing. Jou could feel his heart pounding in his head. His eyes twitched when he felt the burn of tears that prickled. His stomach turned, half of it wanting to go towards Kaiba and keep talking, but he could almost imagine security dragging him away.

"He wanted it…" he said. "And I…was…."he covered his mouth to hide the hiccupping sob.

"Jou?"

Jou dropped his hand away at the sound of Mokuba's voice. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was…returnin' somethin' to yer brother," he turned to the boy and smiled. "I took his planner when I left, figured he wanted it back."

"Oh. Yeah, nii-sama does use that a lot."

Jou nodded. "Anyways, he went that way if yer lookin' for him. I gotta get going."

"I didn't even get to talk to you all that much," Mokuba said. "Why don't you stay, we can grab dinner or something."

"I'm not hungry."

Mokuba's pull to get him to stay was strong, but he could only imagine what might happen if Kaiba saw Mokuba and him together. As good of an opportunity as it might be, Jou denied it. Kaiba was stern, but more importantly, honest about his feelings for about the first time. Nothing to hide behind. Just some bare reasoning as to his discomfort, and insight to the fluctuation when it came to his behavior in the relationship.

"Well…you don't really have to eat, you know. Just talk."

"I'm cool kid. I have to jet, really. Maybe some other time."

Mokuba frowned and looked down the hallway, scowling, knowing that the brunet had said something causing confrontation.

When he looked back, Jou was gone from the room. He went to the window and watched he got in his car and began to drive off, just like last time, only there seemed to be something more tragic about it than angry. Mokuba also noticed some kind of tabloid photographer standing at the gate. Security was approaching the man as Jou was leaving the estate, but Mokuba knew what was about to happen.

More rumors.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, no get together. But a few kisses, better than nothing. Believe me, I have plans and I like beind kinda...dramatic with this. Just...let it take its course. I'm writing it as it comes to me mostly. So, till next time, KenSan out!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is another one of those chapters where I tried to delete stuff and did and there was still a lot left. So this is an editted version...just to say...and I don't know why I bother when they're long since at least you get a lot for your wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Raymond Keller speaking."

Kaiba closed his eyes and spread a small stack of papers across his desk. "Dr. Raymond Keller, the orthopedist?"

"Yes, can I ask whose calling?"

"Seto Kaiba. I seek your professional opinion in a matter reg…"

"_The_ Seto Kaiba? This must be a prank," Dr. Keller laughed deeply. Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm wanting help in regards to an injury I received about six months ago." Kaiba bowed his head and waited for the response from the doctor. "Are you really that auspicious?"

"No, no certainly not Mr. Kaiba. It's just…very odd that you would be contacting me."

"As I said: I want your professional opinion on the matter."

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba, go ahead and tell me about it," Kaiba nodded. How many times had he had to recite the story to the foreign doctors? How many languages had he said it in? He'd started domestically, talking to many reputable doctors who kept telling him the same thing. Then he fanned out. Germany, France, the United Kingdom. Now it was the U.S.

He looked down to his leg as he spoke. No longer was it in a cast, but it was not free of entrapment either. A brace ran from his thigh down to his ankle, hidden cleanly underneath dress pants, but obvious where it looped around the bottom of his shoe to stabilize his ankle.

"So what is it exactly that you're requesting Mr. Kaiba?"

"I don't mind limping if that's the worst outcome, but I'd enjoy not having to wear a brace or use a cane."

"That's understandable. What it sounds like is a mix of several different problems. Do you have a medical file that I could view?" Kaiba looked down to the papers that he had fanned out and nodded and then, realizing he was on the phone, replied:

"Yes. I could fax them to you."

"That'd be great," and Dr. Keller gave Kaiba the number. How many copies of the file had he sent out? Too many to count.. "You must be calling me pretty early in the morning," Dr. Keller said as Kaiba fed the fax machine. When Kaiba didn't reply, he said: "My son will enjoy hearing this. He loves Duel Monsters. Has a duel disk and everything."

"I've sent all the papers."

Dr. Keller paused before saying: "Got them."

Kaiba leaned forward. "From what I've spoken with others, the trouble is mainly the nerve damage causing weakness in my knee."

"The femoral nerve was damaged, that would make sense," Dr. Keller took on a more professional tone. "Nerve damage is typically irreversible because nerves are large cells that regenerate very slowly. From the looks of it, the damage has caused a loss of sensation in your left leg."

"Correct."

"I have a feeling you already know what I'm about to tell you."

"You can't do anything about the damage. There are no experimental procedures that you could put me through?" Kaiba asked. It was a hardened, monotone question that he had asked several times.

"Nerves are…complicated," Dr. Keller said. "I would suggest, in the meantime, going through rehabilitation. Injuries have a way of bettering themselves. Even nerve injuries. Like paraplegics who manage to walk again. It takes a lot of time and effort."

Kaiba lowered his head. "I understand," and he put the phone back on the receiver, picking himself up, leaning heavily on the cane. There was no need for formalities anymore. He'd been through it enough times, called enough people, that the advice was engraved in his brain.

Mokuba stood outside his door, almost unnoticed, and he walked up beside his brother with his arms crossed. "No luck?"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I just got up," he said. "Heard you talking, wondered what you were doing."

Kaiba nodded. "He told me the same thing that the rest have," the brunet said. "I've already gone through the rehabilitation at the hospital."

"It never hurts to try," Mokuba sat down at the kitchen table and watched his brother as Kaiba put together his briefcase. He understood why his brother was upset. He could see how rigid his brother's left leg was as he walked, favoring his right side more. Cosmetically, he couldn't understand why his brother was so flustered. There was really only one visible part of the brace, and most people knew that he had been through a car accident. They never said anything, and they never stared. One occasion, however, Kaiba told Mokuba: "I don't like that I can hear it clicking."

Kaiba didn't really need to explain. Mokuba understood what he was saying. Still, there was nothing to hear. The younger Kaiba was only aware that his brother was approaching because of the soft tap of cane, not any kind of clicking in his brace.

"I'm probably going to be home late," Kaiba mentioned.

"Not again nii-sama…"

Kaiba looked up to Mokuba as he snapped down the latches on his briefcase. "Moki."

Mokuba got up from the table and came to hug his brother tightly. Kaiba rubbed his back. "Love you too." He murmured.

The relationship between the brothers had been strained the last few months. Mokuba could tell what happened that day. Having heard his brother saying something to Jou that was less than pleasant, and then Jou leaving with a quiver in his voice, it told him all he needed. He suspected that Kaiba had done less of trying to reconnect and pushed towards reinforcing his mental notion that there was no way that the relationship would stand.

Mokuba tried talking to his brother about this, but Kaiba would hardly respond. Little did Mokuba know that Kaiba dearly wanted a relationship, but he could only perceive any relationship with Jou as something of a constant push and pull where they would be arguing about nothing.

And Mokuba also didn't know about his brother lying in bed at night, staring at the ceiling and trying to fall into the sleep that was shaky, even with the medication. He often found himself thinking about Jou and relieving the tense thoughts of the one round of passion that they had together. It was a hysterical amount of effort and in the end there was little satisfaction. His sheets would end up wet, but it felt all for loss.

He hadn't touched the planner except to look at the notes that Jou had made in his stead. Along with those notes he had little torn out pictures from magazines. He didn't like the tabloids. He didn't like what kind of bad press they gave him. Kaiba knew that he got away with hardly saying anything simply because of his cold 'I don't care' kind of demeanor. After a while, the reporters must have gotten tired of him constantly no commenting them.

Still, he kept those little pages. The small glimpses of Jou that the press had managed to take when the blond were either unsuspecting, or he was so trapped by their sheer madness that the close ups were inevitable.

In the early morning, when reality had to sink back in, he would sigh and put it in the back of his mind. He knew that, ultimately, it was his fault. There were points where he could have stopped and left it alone. Where he could have been kind enough to answer the questions rationally. But there was something about Jou that made him irrational. He couldn't stand before Jou and have the free calculating mind that he usually had.

Kaiba stood before the car that was pulled out in front of the estate. The door was open, but he was standing pensively, lost in his own thoughts.

A wicked grin formed on his face and he pulled out his phone, dialing. "Yes, Kaiba-sama?" his assistant chirped.

"I need you to pull information on someone for me."

"Who sir?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Yes sir. Would you like it on your desk?"

"That would be wonderful," he said, and he slid into the backseat of the car, the cane leaned across his knees as he looked out the window.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

* * *

Jou kept waiting. For what, he wasn't so sure. He knew that he had screwed up. Well, it wasn't all him, but it was a screw up nonetheless. He shouldn't have brought anything up. He shouldn't have tried to be confrontational. What was worse was that he had brought out a part of Kaiba that he knew had to be completely reserved for Mokuba and no one else.

Maybe not even Mokuba. Kaiba was angry, but it wasn't raged. He looked like he had tears pricking in his eyes that he was ignoring. There was a kind of innocence in admitting what he felt was truth; the kind of fragility that Kaiba ignored for the sake of better business.

He had told himself not to go back, and yet he did. He told himself that it would have been a bad idea, and for once he was right when he didn't want to be. What was worse was that wound in him was healing. He didn't like it healing. Even if it was meant to mean that he was getting better, it felt like it was healing with a tremendous scar. It made him feel lopsided.

Often, Jou would see Kaiba in the media for one reason or another. He'd made it a bad habit to skim through the tabloids when he was in line at the grocery. He'd even bought a few because of the pictures. In the beginning, however, he was bombarded with the fact that his picture was being used and reused. It was uncomfortable, but not intolerable. Sometimes it seemed endearing. Maybe it was a momentary psychosis that made him think that way, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would he like if they were true.

Something that was humorous about all of the madness was how long it took the media to realize that they weren't an item. Jou gauged it about three months after the final argument. It was about that time when his co-workers stopped making snide comments and jokes to him about it.

"Hey, Jou, you busy?"

"Nah. What do you need?"

"Your boyfriend's here." Jou rolled his eyes. Now it was just out of the blue, and though he was unsuspecting he didn't react strongly.

"Ha ha, Naomi. Hilarious. Was there another picture slew or somethin'?"

"I'm serious Jou. Come here." Naomi pulled him by the elbow out toward the reception. As he began to step out of the doorway, Naomi pulled him back and hushed him. "See, look that is Kaiba Seto isn't it?"

Jou sighed. "Stop huffing the laughing gas," he said, and out of curiosity he looked. At first he was confident that she was just joshing, but he had to stop himself from seizing because of the lightning bolt that had shot down his spine. He looked to Naomi, her eyes wide and her head bobbing as she nodded for him to go to Kaiba.

"Go hug him. It'd be adorable."

"Let me guess—you like yaoi?"

She seemed torn and merely shrugged. "Go on. He's right there."

Jou rolled his shoulders and tried to be professional. He looked over Kaiba critically, trying to convince himself that it couldn't possibly be the gaming mogul. But it was. The expensive looking suit and shoes gave him away. Not to mention the sapphire colored tie that was nearly identical to his eyes.

Jou ducked his head and looked at Kaiba's posture; it didn't seem off for him. His back was rigid, his shoulders were flat. He had that same authoritative stance that he always had as he spoke with the nurse at the reception desk. But Jou could see Kaiba' slight favor of his right side. He could see the way that he gripped the head of his cane (custom looking, but nothing ostentatious) as if he were ready to break it. What was most important was he could see the loop around Kaiba's left shoe.

The nurse directed him around the reception desk, and Jou got a good look at the way Kaiba walked. His leg was rigid, and his walk had little authority. He just looked like—God forbid—a dog that had been kicked too many times.

"What the hell's he doing here?" Jou muttered, as if he didn't know already. Naomi found it appropriate to tell him anyways.

"Look at his leg. This is a real good physical therapy center. He probably came here on recommendation."

"Yeah…"Jou nodded. "Look, is there something I could do in the back?"

"Why? Don't you want to say 'hi' to him Jou?" Naomi looked a little confused.

"He ain't my boyfriend, Naomi. He never has been, so leave it alone a'right?"

Naomi pouted. "Whatever Jou. Looks like they're taking him back to Sakamoto-sensei anyways."

Jou nodded. It was best that Kaiba never saw Jou. But he wondered if this was some kind of set up. If there was some way that Kaiba had found out that he worked at this particular clinic. Kaiba had enough power to find out whatever he wanted to know,.

Jou disappeared into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Kaiba...damn you…"he seethed a moment, gripping the sides of the sink. "Goddammit!"

It was Kaiba that had thrown him out and expressed that they never see each other again. It was Kaiba that told him that it would never work out despite the hundreds of scenarios that the CEO had concocted. It was Kaiba that was unwilling to break from his own stringent way of living to try and accommodate the dog that he had pulled into his bed. And it was Kaiba that was in front of him now, flaunting the fact that he had found Jou despite all that had happened months ago.

But…had he…?

Jou looked to the door where, just outside, he knew Kaiba was somewhere in the building being tended to like a normal patient. He didn't even look like he was looking around for anyone specific. He was direct with the nurse and kept his eyes solely on her. Maybe he was just at the center because it was recommendation. After all, it was logic.

Jou looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. If Kaiba was just there for treatment, everything would be fine. He would simply request not to be around with Kaiba was scheduled for sessions.

He turned the faucet and cupped his hands beneath the water, throwing it on his face and wiping it on his neck. His heart was finally settling back in his chest. He wondered if there was intention in Kaiba's actions or was it simply coincidence. He had made it rather clear that he didn't want to be around Jou, so why go out of his way and try and make it more difficult?

Jou rolled his shoulders. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Did you stop seeing that psychiatrist or something?" Mokuba asked as he followed his brother out to the car. Kaiba stopped and looked over to Mokuba with raised brows.

"What brought this up?"

"It's Wednesday and you haven't gone to see him in a few weeks."

"Are you worried or relieved?"

Mokuba shrugged and got into the driver's side of the car. Kaiba took a deep breath and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. This was something that he had putting off for a while because of the uncomfortable feelings that it brought up, but he knew that about the only person that Mokuba would be most comfortable with was his nii-sama.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know what changed."

He'd been doing a lot of things with reluctance as of late. One of which was weaning himself from both the psychiatrist and his prescribe 'fixes'. There were a few nights where he went without sleep, blips in the road he supposed, but it had been such a long time since he had actually tried to sleep without being medicated.

"I've been tired of my own will," Kaiba said, making sure to pull on his seatbelt. He looked over to make sure Mokuba did the same. "Remember to check your mirrors." Mokuba nodded.

"Is it because of the therapy?"

"I suppose. Pay attention to the little things Mokuba, driving a car can be as dangerous as it is empowering."

"I know." Mokuba didn't need to be lectured, but that was beside the point. He felt obligated to say something. "Is the therapy helping any?" Mokuba asked, his hands falling away from the wheel. He'd asked this several times, but he was never given a direct answer.

"I suppose."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It seems to be going well," Kaiba tacked on a meek smile to the end of his statement. "They've been trying to get me to walk without aid. It's been difficult." Mokuba got why his brother didn't share things willingly. Fighting with himself, as he seemed to do too often, wasn't something that he tried to endorse around his brother.

"Does it hurt?"

"It burns sometimes," he replied. "Turn on the ignition and get this started if you want to do it so bad."

"Right." Mokuba turned the key and revved up the car. As soon as he did that, an excited, child-like smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled like they did when he was so much younger.

"Be easy, but put your foot on the gas. Cars are temperamental; you need to get to know it first."

"What do you mean 'burn'?" Mokuba asked as he put his foot on the gas. The car lurched forward, only to stop all of sudden as the raven haired teenager struggled to find the brake just in time. Kaiba braced himself by pressing his hand forward against the dashboard. "Sorry…"

"That's what I mean by temperamental. Gently."

"Yeah." Kaiba laid back in the seat and took a moment to glance at his little brother as he looked down at his feet to see if he was doing it right. He felt a proud smile grace his features. Mokuba had not only childish joy, but also rough determination; his tongue partially sticking out as he pressed his foot back down on the gas and letting the car seem to drift a bit down the drive.

"Better. And I mean burning by just…working out muscles that don't really seem to like being worked at the moment. I can't feel the pain, but I can feel the burning." Kaiba watched as Mokuba eased the car a little faster, turning it as the driveway turned. He nodded to himself, the pride beginning to well up.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Stay in the driveway. Go to the end of it and then you're going to turn around and come back."

"What if I get in the lawn?"

"The lawn will be fine," Kaiba held it inside him of his intentions behind the physical therapy. Though he was fully participating, hoping that the advice of all the doctors was indeed true, he had his goal set to get Jou enclosed, get to talk to him for whatever reason.

"I feel like there's something I'm missing," Mokuba said.

"Like what?"

Mokuba shrugged, though it was obvious that he was being coy. But then, they were in a situation where he wasn't supposed to be thinking about anything other than said situation. "I don't know nii-sama. Just something. About all of the things that have happened."

"Maybe you're not full well yet," Kaiba suggested. That was a bullshit response and he knew it, but it was the best he could conjure. Their relationship was on the mend, having carefully been growing back together as if nothing had caused the rift, and Kaiba was going to prevent any more turmoil if it was at all possible.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just another one of those…things. They've happened enough." As Mokuba approached the end of the driveway, he slowed and Kaiba could practically watch him contemplating. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nervous?"

Mokuba stuck his tongue out. "I've only done this a couple of others times," he said, which was reason enough, and then added: "and you're in the car."

Kaiba didn't bat an eyelash at the statement. "When you're turning like this, go a little wide and don't be afraid to actually turn the wheel. Nudging it's gonna ram you into the gate."

"You've been kinda odd," Mokuba said, pulling the steering wheel. Kaiba kept his eyes focused to see if there was some kind of obstacle Mokuba wouldn't catch in time. "I mean, ever since then. You've been through some of the stuff I have and…well…you've just been edgy."

"It brought up a few memories."

That was all that needed to be said. Mokuba nodded curtly, finishing the turn and cruising back up the driveway. Kaiba saw the relief that washed over his little brother, though there was the lingering worry from the final statement he made.

There wasn't a lot that Kaiba shared with Mokuba about the past. This was mostly because he didn't see the need for Mokuba to know the nitty-gritty details. There was no point in making Mokuba go through the mental torment of imagining the precise details (which Kaiba could probably translate to prose if he ever got the time and the urge to do so) that he had gone through while being subjected to the physical and emotional as well. Mokuba knew enough. He knew about the invisible scars that lay like thin layers overtop his brother's skin. The kind that when all put together that Kaiba could repress in a very mechanical fashion and look toward the future instead of wade in the past.

"Does the stuff between you and Jou have anything to do with it?"

Why was it that discussions in a car always seemed to be the most intimate? "Yes."

"What were you yelling at him about?"

"First of all, he started it," Kaiba rebutted childishly. Mokuba couldn't resist a laugh. "But, we tried to talk something out and it didn't end up working as well as I had hoped it might. I told him to leave."

"You mean you yelled at him to leave."

"Either way," Kaiba held to the door as Mokuba hit the brake hard again. "Careful with the brake. It's like the gas."

"Oh, yeah."

Kaiba had an instinct to look over his shoulder. There was a feeling creeping on him that someone was watching. He got out of the car and looked down to the gate, his brows furrowing. He hadn't noticed anyone at the gate before, but now he could see what seemed to be a lone photographer standing at the gate, pressed tight against the bars with the camera squeezed through. Mokuba also got out of the car. "What's the matter Seto?"

Maybe Mokuba didn't see anything strange with the situation, but there was worry in the pit of Kaiba's stomach. "Let's go inside."

"But we just started."

"We can do this another time, Moki."

"It's just one weird camera guy."

Kaiba knew better. After the publicity that had happened a few months before, he had serious reason to believe that this was related, which meant that it was likely someone else was leaking more information. It also told him that whoever was snitching was likely from his end, not Jou's. Not that there was anyone around Jou that really worried Kaiba all that much.

Kaiba had turned and went back up into the manor. Although he was huffing, Mokuba followed his brother. He also knew better. It was usually best to trust his nii-sama when it came to these instances.

* * *

Naomi looked flustered. As she entered the breakroom, she looked to Jou with frustration and contempt. "Why is he such an asshole?"

"I don't know. Why do ya keep askin' me 'bout my 'maginary boyfriend?"

Jou knew that it was one of Kaiba's scheduled sessions. "Because you would know why."

"I don't know nothin'," he shook his head. "It's just how he is I guess."

"He came here willingly dammit," Naomi sat across from Jou and huffed loudly. "No doctor referral. Came here 'cause he wanted too. He gets so damn huffy about everything he has to do then won't let anyone touch him when he's having issues. He's like a five year old."

"So ya workin' with him today?"

"The last few days…"

"I can tell."

"Why aren't you ever with him at all? You think they would make you be in there holding his hand all of the time or something."

"Nope. I requested because of conflict of interest." Naomi huffed again. "He still here?"

"Yeah."

Jou stood up from the table and grabbed the trimmings of what was left of his lunch, throwing it away. He stood still in the room for a moment, Naomi's eyes on his back, before walking out with some kind of confidence and going back towards where he knew Kaiba was at.

Kaiba's gravelly voice carried the slightest bit. Not enough to reverberate through the whole clinic, but Jou could hear him nonetheless. For the most part, Kaiba wasn't really talking. Most of what Jou could hear was awkward shuffling and the sound of Kaiba's hands as they slapped against the metal parallel bars to try and steady where he was likely trying to walk without aid.

Jou watched this through the ajar door. Kaiba looked awkward in the baggy shorts and t-shirt. It was too casual. Jou expected at least a white Oxford. The CEO's face was spackled with sweat; his eyes burning as he tepidly moved his left leg forward. He was like a child walking on a high beam for the first time. His arms were out, hovering above the bars, and his feet nearly touched heel to toe. Jou opened the door all the way, walking in without a word.

"I don't need your help you undertrained fool—" Kaiba muttered. Jou went to the end that Kaiba was encroaching and waited to be recognized as someone other than Naomi. For a moment, it gave Jou that satisfaction that he could take Kaiba's insults (the years of hardened skin at work) more than any of the other nurses could ever imagine. "Goddammit," he leaned to his right, holding tight to the bar and lifting most of the weight from his left leg.

When Kaiba's eyes hit his, there was a sudden dosing of the flame, and Kaiba seemed to straighten out, his body balanced, one hand on the each bar. "Glad ya noticed me."

There was little satisfaction when Kaiba said nothing. Jou wanted to know that he had the upper hand, that this was a surprise and Kaiba had unwittingly walked (for lack of a better term) into the same place of work as Jou. But there was no way that Jou could bring himself to think that as he looked at Kaiba who was about the least dignified he'd seen. No nice clothes. No proud expression. Not even a stance of poise or grace.

"Nothin' ta say?"

It was one thing to not hold his pride in front of the people that were trying to help him. They were faces to be forgotten, people that didn't matter. Jou could already see where Kaiba had admitted defeat despite all of his effort.

Jou stepped back as Kaiba took a step forward, his left leg seeming to drag behind as he attempted at bending the knee to do the normal motion. Once again his hands were away from the bars. There was something different about this try. It was as sloppy as he saw before, but there was something in Kaiba that seemed fundamentally different. He kept one hand on a bar and pushed forward. "Ignorin' me, eh? You keep doin' that, I'll keep talkin'. Naomi surely warmed up ta ya after all…"

"Incompetent, undertrained nitwit…"

"She went the same amount of schoolin' as I did."

"She couldn't think her way out of a cardboard box."

"She might as well be my superior," Jou rebutted. He backed away again. Kaiba was looking at the bars as if he was confused since they were ended. His eyes met Jou's and he let go of the bar as he stepped forward. "Oooh, bein' brave there. C'mon, come get me hotshot."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ya know ya want me…"Jou put his hands out front of him, motioning with his hands for Kaiba to come forward. "Attack me, c'mon. I just piss ya off all the fuckin' time don't I? Me an' all my stupid questions. Stupid friends. C'mon, just try and throw a punch."

Kaiba bared his teeth and pressed forward, trying to gain enough momentum as he reached Jou. But of course Jou was going to move. "That all ya got, really? C'mon! I'm right here Mr. Third-degree black belt. Right here. Jus' try and hit me in the solar plexis."

Jou didn't know it, but both Naomi and the doctor at the clinic, Sakamoto-sensei, were watching as he goaded Kaiba into moving about the room unaided, his hands clenched at his sides. Jou didn't know when Kaiba realized it was a ploy, but he was pretty sure that it was pretty shortly after it began. Still, it was working. Finally, Jou stopped so that Kaiba could grab him, get the rush. The blond assumed he would get away, but Kaiba put enough pressure to pin Jou to the wall. Jou wriggled; he was well aware he could knock the brunet over easy, but stopped at the feel of Kaiba's hand pressed against his crotch.

Jou blushed when Kaiba muttered with some semblance of pride: "I got you, now what do I do with you?"

"Wait till next session to find out." Jou pushed Kaiba's hand away and motioned to the door.

Naomi walked in looking like she was ready to pass out. "Are you ready to continue Kaiba-san?"

The brunet smirked and turned away from Jou, dismissing him as if he never existed in the first place. Jou wondered if Kaiba realized that what he saw was real.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't tedious. It's more just...getting everything together and playing with the relationships mostly. I did consider scrapping the entire scene with Mokuba, but I think it held some important information.

By the way, do you all still think it was Mai who circulated the story?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Onward, yes?

* * *

Chapter 14.

Not all confidence was lost. Kaiba kept the minimalist amount of encouragement deep within his psyche, using it as the only catalyst towards the goals he had been setting each day. All of his efforts were much like research, something that he had to look towards and find out before he could conquer. He did all of this in silence, going to therapy and acting in it like it was some kind of race. He kept a look out for Jou, though Jou never seemed to be looking for him, or seemed to be particularly interested in the times that he was working with Kaiba.

That was the hardest part of the research. Trying to find a way to make things work. Every day was like a new experiment, working towards a singular goal of finally getting Jou to see that he said those things out of the frustration that he had at the moment. But not all of that was true. Not entirely. The honesty of it all was that he believed there would be failure no matter what they did together. To him it was like a mathematical certainty, a certain percentage of everything leading to a more ultimate downfall. His heart, however, was overriding all of those mathematical calculations. It was telling him that percentages didn't matter, only how he felt mattered.

Now if only he could explain that to Jou in terms that didn't sound so crazy.

He was thinking about this, off and on, as he was sitting and speaking with the heads of his departments, one chair conspicuously empty. He found himself looking at it and bringing his hand to run down the chain of his locket, the moment where the hands were clenched around his neck and he was pressed against the window, stricken, contemplating nothing only lashing out with red in his vision.

He had come to the office for that day only, slowly working himself back into the rhythm of working in his office. There was a mild aversion, more so than there was when Gozaburo had inhabited it. When he walked in, he could only see the shattered glass and the bullet holes, though they were long gone. He could see Naoko crying as she wriggled, Mokuba sitting on the floor pretending to be brave.

Kaiba took a deep breath as he returned to this place, his eyes downcast as he limped to his chair and sat down, the cane leaned against the side of the desk, tired.

He looked to his computer, toggling with the touchpad to wake it up, thinking about how he had been physically researching information that could help him in his healing process. Though all of the doctors he spoke to had given him the same advice, he had also been told that there could be something done about his ankle. The weakness in it was something other than nerve damage, and it was possible that second surgery could help.

He just was weighing the options. Of course he would take it if it meant that he could control his ankle. That would make his life so much simpler. But then it was another few weeks at home, his leg propped up, on crutches and uncomfortable. Mokuba would end up being his nurse, end up being the one running the company because he refused to let his nii-sama do it.

But, what if he got himself a nurse instead?

He liked the idea, but he knew it would be too much, too soon.

"Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba looked over to his assistant who was perched by his side, leaning in. "What?"

"You've just been sitting there for several minutes. I was wondering if there was something I could help you with?"

It was a tender spot to say the least. Speaking to him as if he were an invalid. He was soft enough from the physicality; there was only so much that his psyche could handle at a time.

He turned to his assistant, teeth clenched behind closed lips, and glared as if he were ready to shoot down his assistant in a fit of rage. His assistant backed off, looking at the preciseness of Kaiba's desk, Kaiba's thoughtless little tinkerings making it look as if he were trying to keep it completely straight and sheened. He watched as the CEO unconsciously flattened out the desk calender and then looked to his computer, fingers clicking through the files that he wanted. Still, his assistant lingered.

Then, at that very moment, as breath seemed to be running down his neck, he looked over to his assistant with a half blanched look, his surprise hidden by his typically inpassive face. His assistant blinked and took a step back, unsure what the look meant entirely. "Sir?"

Kaiba stood, taking shallow steps, his hand bracing against his leg, and he looked out the window at the people that were below, nothing short of ants. It was as if he had snapped, turning back around and grabbing his cane to walk toward his assistant's office. "Is there something the matter Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba was rifling through the draws on the assistant's desk. He was looking for anything that could be an answer. A strange phone number, a receipt, possibly even physical evidence of pictures or documents that were copies of the original. Something that looked out of the ordinary. When he found nothing, he looked to his assistant with a quizzical glance, his brows furrowed. "What did I expect?" he asked out loud. His assistance had less of a questioning look and more of a worried one now.

"Kaiba-sama...are you feeling alright? You seem a little...stressed."

He remembered his assistant having placed the magazine on his desk as though it were helpful. As if Kaiba actually wanted to deal with the taunting that the tabloids were dishing. He kept a imposing eye on his assistant, but he straightened his back, no immediate thoughts arising in him. There was no proof, but what did he expect from a man he hand picked for the job? It was like finding a secretary: time consuming and done with his critical gaze on it, nothing escaping his scan as if he knew everything as soon as glanced at their paperwork.

"Is there anything I can get you? Tea maybe?" The assistant was turned away, already leaving. Kaiba kept watching him, taking a deep breath and walking back to his desk. He knew, in his heart, what the truth was. There was no denying that. But, despite that, there was no proof of his assistant leaking anything. Just circumstance. Still, he wanted to see how much further this would go.

* * *

"Ach!-" Kaiba leaned awkwardly against the wall. Of all the therapy that he did in the day, the thing he hated was actually trying to walk without anything holding him up. So he held the wall, looking down to his ankle and expecting it to be broken again. It was just the awkward turn the got him.

"Get back up," Jou chided, pushing him away from the wall. "No pain, no gain."

The only thing that was worse, he thought, was that after this was over he was going to be lacing the brace back up. To him, this wasn't just a bad leg. It wasn't the nerves damaged. To him, it made him think he was a polio patient that would never be able to walk again, the brace his only support for the disgusting thing beneath. Not that it really was. The worst part of it was the little scars that lingered, nothing too serious. Nothing extremely interesting to look at.

"Just give me a moment," he half-snarled, keeping his hand at his leg as he tried to push forward.

"Ya know...I think yer holdin' yerself back," Jou said, his hand at his chin as if his thought was really that astounding. Kaiba nearly growled in protest. "Ya do great in the weight trainin' and other movements ain't that compromised...I wonder if maybe ya just ain't...tryin' hard enough. Ya lose confidence."

"I'm fine." No other explanation needed. At least, not in Kaiba's mind.

"Yer ankle should have gotten stronger, honestly."

"Well, it hasn't." Kaiba was tired and the time was almost up. He went over to a seat, placing himself at it, reaching for his brace. Time seemed to slow, seemed to taunt him as he did this. It had become so routine, he knew each and every latch perfectly. He knew how to make himself comfortable. Jou watched him, sitting down beside him. There was always something that Jou was wanting to say, but he never said it. Never found the courage to say it. He was still upset. He was sure that he was always going to stay upset about all of this. He took a deep breath and looked away as Kaiba finished, standing and grabbing the cane.

"So, the doc tells me that yer gettin' another surgery."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was jus' curious."

Kaiba rolled his shoulder as he pulled on his jacket. He disappeared into an adjoining bathroom, coming out a short time later with his pants covering the brace. "About what? It's none of your business."

"Yeah, well. I jus' figured I'd make polite conversation."

Kaiba approached him, coming up against his knees and staring down at him. "Not exactly polite, but whatever you say," Kaiba shrugged. He debated for a few seconds before saying: "I'm trying to see if maybe I can't make this a little easier."

"Yeah?"

"I think that would be an obvious explanation."

"Well, I guess I mean...ya sorta got several problems."

"My ankle."

"Ah," Jou stood up. "Best of luck ta ya there. Hope they can fix it." He seemed like he was in a bit of a rush, but Kaiba wasn't buying it. He turned with Jou, taking the steps behind him. "Somethin' else to it?"

"Yes and no," he said, walking up to the nurses' station where he swifting signed out. Jou was going in an opposite direction, but was momentarily stopped. "I would hope that we could speak privately."

"We just were. I figured ya had finished it or somethin'," Kaiba could hear how low Jou was dropping his voice, his eyes conspicuously scanning all of his coworkers as if they were watching him, ready to pounce about all of this. Kaiba knew what was being written in the tabloids, and, unlike he, Jou was unprepared for the kind of assault that kind of press typically got. There was a ready made answer, a face even, to the reporters, to the colleagues, to the suboridnates. He was ready for any idiotic questions. Jou seemed like the slightest prick was going to burst him. A normal response to a harried being.

"Today?" Kaiba asked, not accepting no for an answer. Jou nodded and led him to a back room, closing the door behind them. Kaiba could practically see what was going through Jou's head. Whatever. "In the very least, you seem complacent," Kaiba said, knowing that Jou wouldn't have even considered this several weeks ago. "I want to give you this," he said, producing a small card from his pocket. "I know you're uncomfortable with the media, and I think I know who the problem is. If you start having difficultly, this is my PR manager. She's already been informed about you, none of it would be a charge to you."

"Oh..."Jou took the card tentatively. "Thanks, I guess."

"And there's one more thing." Kaiba eyed the room, Jou following his scanning motion, before he got close to Jou (too close) and took what he wanted. What he promised that he would be allowed to do.

Jou didn't seemed to mind; not after the initial shock at least.

Kaiba realized along time ago that Jou didn't respond well to words. He got flustered in the state of anger and only said what he thought would be appeasement. Kaiba wondered if his playground-like behavior was enough to assuage the curiosity, kissing Jou hard as if it were the only kind of communication he had to offer. He touched Jou no more than that, his hands planted firmly on the head of the cane, his body leaned in as if it were a simple peck. Again, Jou did not protest, only kissed back. Eventually his hand slithered to Kaiba's joining the two that were overtop one another, caressing the knuckles as if they were any other crevice of the body. When Kaiba leaned back, no immediate emotion to be shown, he gauged Jou's face-half-stunned, half turned on.

"Uh...t-thank for the card..." was all that Jou could utter, as if his memory of the last minute had been erased. It was better than him being enraged. "So um...wait...I'm confused."

"What about?" Kaiba was already turned around, going to the door.

"I don't know..."

Jou was still upset, and Kaiba knew that wouldn't really change. The fact that he was more accepting now meant there was still sentimentality. It was just a matter of getting around the problems that Kaiba had self-inflicted on what could have easily, without the speed bumps, been going a decent, normal route. But really, would have said anything to Jou if the circumstances had been different? If he had never gotten injured in the first place?

"Think on it. And do so without thinking about the...ignorant things I've said in the past. Everyone gets upset occasionally," he said, trying not to make himself sound as weak as he knew he was.

Jou followed him out shortly after, and he was surprised at how spry Kaiba seemed as he went outside. He knew there was a blush on his face, and he didn't try to make it go away as Naomi popped up beside him, though he did shove the card into the pocket of his scrubs.

Naomi was about to say something when Jou noticed the small mob of reporters that were outside. It was a scene that scared him, but Kaiba seemed unfazed, walking through them as though he were parting the Red Sea. For the most part, reporters kept a respectable distance when around him, as if Kaiba had some kind of shield. That was until one cameraman grabbed his elbow. And Kaiba flinched. And for once, Jou was sure that Kaiba found a decent use for the cane, raising it threateningly, milliseconds away from bashing the man over the head. He had already been shoved to the ground, the camera looking as if it had been broken against the pavement. The rest were taking pictures faster than their pointer fingers could move. Jou rushed out the door and pushed through the people, coming up beside Kaiba and ushering him to the car not even thirty feet away.

"Vultures," he snarled, making somewhat of a shield as Kaiba slipped into the car.

The cameraman that was attacked came up to Jou just after the car had left. "You condone that kind of behavior! Look what he did!" He showed Jou the broken camera. "You know how much this is worth?"

"Why don't you stop bein' an asshole and do some research? The lot of ya!" he scanned the others, knowing that this was going to be a front page story. At least they didn't see the kiss. "Scram! This is private property, the lot of ya will be arrested with one phone call." He said, walking back through. He didn't know what made him feel so invincible. Probably the card that was in pocket at the present moment. His hand ran over it, feeling it's shape in his pocket.

Once he was inside, he slid down the nearest wall like he was jelly. Naomi came up to him, squatting beside him. All eyes were on him. "That was brave of you."

"Yeah, well, last thing we need is them here harrassin' other patients."

"Its not just that Jou."

"What's it matter anymore?" he asked, taking her hand to pull himself back up. "'Sides, if the jackasses knew anythin' they'd know that touchin' him might get 'em killed. Got a feeling that one guy's gonna prosecute. Lots a luck he's got there..."Jou knew he was rambling, but it was appeasing enough. Naomi was following him to the breakroom. Jou pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Ya got some stuff ya wanna say Naomi?"

"Not really. I think you guys are cute, that's all. I mean...from what I can see. There's some kind of chemistry there that I can quite...understand I guess. I think of me and my boyfriends and how they're just...assholes sometimes and I can't really seem to find anything to talk about with them because their favorite thing about me isn't eye level." She shrugged. "You don't really have to worry about that. Kaiba-san isn't really one that looks anywhere but in your eyes. Like he's trying to read you."

"He is."

"Well..."

"Kaib' has this thing about him, ya know? He likes to...go in prepared I guess you could say. People's eyes are the most truthful things 'bout them. And if he wants ta strike ya, he makes sure that yer lookin' at him and then he just scares ya shitless and makes ya listen ta him."

"You sound like you like that about him."

Jou shrugged. "He's got somethin' 'bout him I guess. Somethin' that clicks with me. I seem to be the only one that can get him ta do stuff besides Mokuba so, the fact that he listens is amazin' enough. Not only that but..."he shrugged. "He's just...kinda...got that tall, dark, and handsome thing I guess. 'Cept the brain sorta annoys me. And, well, he's about as wise as a fourth grader about love. Probably thinks of it like a math problem or something."

Jou leaned his head on the table knowing that he would have to go back shortly, and then he thought about Kaiba getting the surgery. "Wonder if he'll be okay..."Jou muttered.

"Okay?"

"Sakamoto-sensai said somethin' about him gettin' surgery, help his ankle so it won't roll around like jelly, and I think he's actually doing it. Knowin' him, he's gonna need nurse again. Swear, he takes about as good care of himself as a kid does." Jou stood and went over to a vending machine. There was no reason for Naomi to respond, he was fine simply explaining it to himself.

What if Kaiba asked?

He wasn't about to ask Naomi. This wasn't a problem that he could talk to her about, he didn't think.

* * *

Kaiba stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, tired and a little anxious. It seemed like battle plans had been drawn, the doctors explaining to him, curtly, what they were going to be doing to fix his ankle. He didn't care how long it took to heal, it was better than never being able to walk just right.

He looked to Mokuba and smirked at the boy as he read a book, less worried. Or at least, he was trying to be less worried.

Kaiba rested his hands over his diaphragm and looked back to the ceiling. Despite Mokuba being there, he felt along and uncomfortable. The bed was stiff and he was lying flat, as if ironed that way. They had been waiting for hours for the surgery, nothing they didn't expect. Kaiba could cope in the silence, using his phone as his distraction, much like Mokuba was doing with the book. But, he couldn't necessarily fight the lonliness. He remembered that last time that he went through this, Jou was by his side. He was being comforted the entire time, Jou being like some kind of guardian, smiling at him and being reassuring.

The door opened, and Kaiba closed his eyes as the nurses spoke to him, telling him that he was being taken. At that moment, Mokuba looked up and looked around as if panicked. Kaiba hardly noticed his brother's behavior, too curious about the situation at hand. Mokuba stopped the nurse as he poked around. The door was open and Kaiba was being taken down the hall, in a position as if he were dying. Mokuba beamed when he looked down the hall. His call had worked.

Jou was standing at the end of the hall, his arms crossed as he walked slowly towards them. Mokuba made not a peep about this. He didn't want his brother to know that he done something like this. He was going to try his own tactic to get them together, if it would work. "He gonna be alright?"

"It's a pretty simple procedure, just kinda long."

"Eh, jus a lotta useless waitin' is all," said Jou. "Hope ya don't mind if I sit and wait with ya?"

Mokuba smiled. "Sure. You gonna stay till he wakes up?"

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N: this is like a rollercoaster, I'll tell ya...I hope you enjoy this chap. I hope it's nice and long. And I hope you caught onto the tabloid thingy...anyways, till next time, KenSan out!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There is a lot of back and forth with this. And that's how I want it. Because Kaiba and Jou never seem to be on the same page, so it's a good representation. And there is a method to my madness, I swear. It just...takes time...

* * *

Chapter 15.

All the while that Jou was sitting beside Mokuba, he wanted to talk about his feelings. He wanted to see how Mokuba felt in all of this, and he wanted to see if there were things that he was missing, things that were behind the scenes. But it was Mokuba. He couldn't force himself to say anything about it. They talked about everything else. Anything that wasn't about the awkward shape they were in. Anything that wasn't about the relationship that the three of them, in their own ways, were trying to salvage unsuccessfully.

After a while, Jou got tired of talking. He didn't want to suddenly burst out anything about the relationship, and he knew he had to find an outlet. He looked to Mokuba and told the boy that he would be going outside. That he had to make a phone call. Mokuba nodded and watched him leave.

Outside, it felt like he could breathe. He was so suffocated at the fear of his own thoughts. He sat on a bench just in front of the hospital, and he looked at his phone wondering who he could call. Immediately he began dialing, like he had not but a short time before, and he pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Hey, Shizuka."

"_Katsuya! How are you_?"

"Okay, I guess." He leaned back in the seat, surveying the land around. There were cars passing by on the road, others pulling in or out. He looked over towards the main entrance, people coming and going. He wondered how many of them recognized him. He could see eyes that traveled, that look of someone looking back just because they had seen someone, but stopping and staring at Jou for a moment, trying to recollect where the face was familiar. He knew it wasn't Duel Monsters. No matter what kind of name or reputation he had in the field, it was completely overshadowed by the fact that he had been deemed Kaiba Seto's lover. Which was as great as it was awful.

"_You want to talk about it_?"

"I was hopin', if ya don' t mind so much," Jou said. "I jus need someone I can talk to."

"_Oh…Katsuya…_" Jou realized that there were three people he was confiding in: Mai, Yami, and Shizuka. All three of which he would have never imagined telling his personal matters, especially matters of a magnitude such as this, to them.

"I guess you've been seein' the tabloids and stuff."

"_Yeah. Mom brought home a whole armload one day_."

"I can only imagine what she's sayin', eh?" And he rolled his eyes. "Well, I jus wanted ta…talk about all of this. Cuz there's a lot goin' on that no one really understands and I don't really know who to talk to about it."

Shizuka was quiet a moment, her breathing the only thing apparent. Jou waited. "_Go right ahead but can I just say something first_?"

"A course."

"_Kay. Well, remembered when we were talking the last time_?"

"Yeah…that's kinda why I called. I figured you'd be gloatin' by now about how you were right and stuff."

"_I would, but you're upset. I'm not going to do that…I just wanted to say that you still seem confused. I mean, I know you're confused, you said it, but you're more confused than you think you are. You still don't know if this is what you want._"

"I guess I've always identified myself goin' both ways. I've had some…crushes…I ain't too proud of. But its…its Kaiba, ya know? And he's been a prick about it this whole time and…I've been a prick about it too. And now were at this kinda impasse and neither of us are really sure which was ta step."

"_Why don't you tell me the whole story_?" she asked.

Jou obliged, telling her all the little details, her listening and hardly asking questions. When he finished, she was silent. "It's been one helluva rollercoaster. First we both think we like each other, then I get pissed at him, he still likes me, I come back, I start bein' forgivin' and then I get pissed again. And he gets pissed. So we both hate each other again. And then…I don't know…he starts somethin' up again. Tries ta lure me in…like he's…"

"_He's trying to start on the right foot. You think maybe he realizes what he's done is wrong and he's trying to apologize?_"

"He's doing a shitty job. He thinks he doesn't have to say it. All he has ta do is give me crap. Like the number to his PR manager whatserface. But then, I feel weird when I'm not around him. Like I'm being sewn back together and it just ain't workin'."

"_Katsuya…how about this? Do you love him? Yes or no._"

Jou opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Shizuka, that ain't fair."

"_Yes or no, Katsuya_."

Jou clenched his teeth. "I…I don't know."

"_But that isn't an answer. And love may be complicated Jou but…it's pretty black and white to. You either do or don't love someone, and the rest are just details._"

"Heh…when did you get so smart?" He asked, somber. He kept thinking, but really, he didn't have to think very hard. All he had to think about was the feeling as he was trying to reconcile after what both and Kaiba had done. That lopsided, healing wound in his stomach. If Kaiba and he were the same as if nothing had happened, as if he had found nothing out about the trial and everything was fine between them…but that was the trouble; that was in the way.

Not to mention all the melodrama that had been going on between the hostage situation and the problems with Kaiba's healing leg.

"I…I love him. I do. I just, I find it hard to stay close because of the things we said and did," he answered truthfully. "We've both fucked up this relationship, and we know it. Trouble is, neither of us know how the hell to fix it. He's too smart, and I'm too dumb."

"_Katsuya…_"

"I mean in the love sense sis," he added. "He thinks he gets it, I know I don't. We don't know where ta go from here."

"_Start over_."

And just like that, Jou felt as if a wind had changed.

He looked back to the entrance of the hospital, the doors whirring open. He half expected to see Mokuba coming out to get him, but it was just faceless, nameless people that he didn't know. Still.

"How do I do that?"

"'_Hey, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. I think you're kinda cute. Want me to play naughty nurse_?'"

"Shizuka!" he nearly choked upon hearing her words. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"_Aw, c'mon. Admit you'd say something like that._"

Jou rolled his eyes and relaxed against the bench again. "You need ta stop growin' up sis."

She laughed. "_Where are you anyways? I hear a bunch of cars._"

"I'm sitting outside a' the hospital, waitin'."

"_He okay_?" She knew. Jou didn't even let if faze him that she knew.

"He's tryin' ta help himself. Get somethin' in his ankle fixed so he can walk right."

"_I hope he gets better. Will you tell him best wishes for me_?"

Jou nodded. "A course. You gettin' off?"

"_Unfortunately. I gotta get going. I'll talk to you soon though, won't I Katsuya_?"

Jou nodded. "Yeah sis. You be careful."

"_Bye._" And he could hear her laughter as he hung up.

After that, Jou just sort of sat there, wondering what it was he could do to start over. He thought about how all of this began. He couldn't really "save" Kaiba again, not unless there was another perfectly placed disaster. And, despite how wrong it felt for him to think it, he would have been happy (for a few moments) for there to be some mishap; some mistake, or some kind of natural disaster where he could hold Kaiba's hand until everything was better. He wanted some of his rude comments and thoughtless words to go away.

But that was too hard—too impossible. He couldn't manufacture anything that might scare the living hell out of Kaiba so terribly. So he thought harder, and he looked back into the hospital with a mild grin on his face. He got up from his seat and went into the lobby, looking left and right, his hands jammed into his pockets. He fingered his wallet as he went into the gift shop, looking at all the flowers and plants precariously. Scanning thoroughly until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Hours later he strode up to the recovery room, half his mind set on the fact that he knew Kaiba might not be best in condition. He did have a habit of throwing up after surgery. Mokuba was waiting by his brother's side, so Jou could see from the window. The guard gave a neat nod to him, moving to the side and letting him through. It was painfully déjà vu to happen. He clutched the plant in his hand, setting it on the bed side table waiting for Kaiba to get to grips from the anesthesia.

His leg was wrapped up and hung in traction, his toes once again playfully sticking out. Jou sat down beside Mokuba, smiling, the small pink plastic bowl in his hands. Mokuba was silent. He anxiously waited for his brother to come to consciousness. It seemed to be his only salvation; his hands clung around his brother's as if this simple procedure were going to be the death of the elder Kaiba.

_Like anything so simple could kill him_, Jou thought. But of course, the only thoughts that were in his head were standing in that OR and seeing as Kaiba's BP began to drop, his heart becoming weak and unstable. The anesthesia having some kind of adverse, allergic reaction. But he was still there, still breathing.

That was what Jou hated about being a nurse. All the little details. His thoughts continued to wander. What kind of complications could arise from something so simple? Maybe a blood vessel was cut and there was a lack of blood flow. Maybe a nerve had been nicked, furthering complications and use of his foot. Maybe something hadn't been reattached correctly?

But then, Kaiba had enlisted the help of some of the best surgeons to try and correct his problem.

Jou leaned back and pretended that none of that had entered his mind. He looked at Kaiba up and down, his eyes falling on Kaiba's face, watching as the muscles twitched awake and his eyes open to the ceiling, bleary.

"Awake finally," Jou said, though low enough that Kaiba couldn't hear him. The brunet looked over at his little brother, squeezing Mokuba's hand back gently.

"How are you feeling nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, his voice hushed.

Kaiba tried to garble up his voice, his eyes closing and his head turning in the opposite direction. He blinked away the anesthesia. "My leg…"he muttered.

"They made you better," Mokuba replied. Kaiba drew his hand away, his fingers twitching from Mokuba's touch. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

Jou reached forward, tentatively putting the back of his hand against Kaiba's cheek. "Mokuba stop…"

"Eh…he's a little feverish. Not too high. 'S pretty normal."

Kaiba blinked again, his eyes once again turning towards Mokuba. He looked beyond Mokuba and saw where Jou was leaned with his elbows on his knees, inspecting Kaiba. Those thoughts were coming back, and Jou was staring at Kaiba's leg with his eyes glazed as he considered all the little things. His toes twitched and his body tightened for a moment, relaxing again.

"…Jou…"

Jou got up and went to the end of the bed, picking up a pitcher and pouring it into a cup. Kaiba's eyes burned weakly, the blue orbs almost melting into the white. "Ya don't look so well," he said, and leaned against the side of the bed with Kaiba staring at him. "Can ya tell me how much pain you're in on a one to ten scale?"

"I'm fine."

"'Fine' ain't a number," Jou replied. "One to ten."

"Four."

As the seconds clicked by, Kaiba became a little more lucid. Jou pressed the cup to his lips and got him to swallow to try and unclog his throat. Kaiba seemed interested that Jou was there at all. At least, he was interested up until Mokuba said:

"I wanted him to be here."

Kaiba turned his attention to his little brother, his hand searching for the bed control, finally bringing himself up to a sitting position. Jou hovered like some kind of guard.

"Why?"

"Because you're being bullish about it." Mokuba was about as blunt and honest as Kaiba. "Because I want you to say you're sorry, and then I want him to say it too so you two can…kiss and make up…" Jou could just sense Mokuba about to say 'for lack of better terms'.

There were so many things that Kaiba could have said. So many paths that he could have followed. He was aware that Jou was in the room, which surprised Jou when he said: "I already apologized."

And Jou racked his brain. He realized that day, when he persuaded Jou to think without thinking of the 'ignorant things' that he had said. Jou produced that card from his pocket, something that he had yet to get rid of. That was Kaiba's peace treaty; his apology. And somewhere Jou had known that, but didn't entirely believe it. Kaiba was too proud to apologize.

"Moki…don't tax him too much. He's still wakin' up."

"Well, whether you did or not…you should do it again. Right."

"Moki…seriously. He's okay," Jou said. He didn't want to think so, but Mokuba was ruining his plan. "It's okay. It'll be fine."

"Jou, I'm trying to help."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. He put his hand against Kaiba's and sat on the side of the bed. "So…I brought you somethin'. A nice little plant."

"They just smell up the place."

"No blooms. Not really ostentatious." Kaiba was drifting off again. "They're gonna probably come in later and try ta get ya up."

He nodded. "Did I not sound like I apologized?" Jou paused at the question. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough."

"No, no ya were just fine. Jus…fine. Don't think I wanna hear ya apologizin' all proper. Wouldn't sound right."

"I don't want to hear you apologize because you have no reason to." Now it was Mokuba's turn to be surprised. He saw the look that was captured on his brother's face. Maybe not fully enraptured, but it was something that was undeniably close as he stared at Jou from his position. He was all too comfortable with the nurse by him, his sometimes jitters fading into ease, his muscles melted against the bed sheets where he couldn't be more relaxed if they'd spiked his IV. "I really hope ya did this for the good of ya. I mean, I know ya did, but I mean that I hope it helps ya. Anyways…"he stood up, patting Kaiba's hand. "I gotta be goin' ta work, 'kay? I'll be back after my shift's over."

He nodded. "One last thing…"

"Yeah?"

Kaiba held out his hand. "Bowl."

Jou shook his head and grabbed the small bowl, handing it over to Kaiba. "Don't spew too far," he muttered. "And don't terrorize the staff."

Jou walked out calmly with a smile on his face. He felt like he had done good. Like they had finally gotten somewhere. Whether or not that it was the anesthesia and the drugs talking, Jou wasn't so sure, but it felt like there was something. Like they had finally gotten past their conundrum. Like they had both let down their walls and allowed their pride to get out of the way for them to end up being well and civil. Which was the biggest part of the problem, Jou knew. Kaiba had an infamous ego and, well, Jou was a man, just as any. If he didn't have pride, then he wasn't a man.

* * *

"Keep a tight hold, Kaiba-san. We're almost there."

"I can tell, stop pushing." But no one was pushing him. He wouldn't let anyone that close. He held tight to the handles of the walker, his pride still swallowed, and he pushed forward on his one good leg, the other dangling in the bandages. He kept looking down and behind his shoulder, his eyes following his leg where he could feel his knee hardly supporting anything below it. He shuddered to a stop, leaning almost completely over the walker so that his leg pushed back. A nurse came up to him. "Don't touch me," he warned even though his body was slipping back off the slick bars of the walker.

"Kaiba-san, you're going to fall," one said.

And before he could retort, he was on his back and looking up at the ceiling with his breath taken from him. He eased up on his elbows and looked to where his leg seemed almost detached from the angle it would turn. He shook his head and tried to pull himself up unsuccessfully. The two nurses aiding him reached forward to try and help him. He batted them away. "I'm fine! Don't touch me."

His ankle was hot and throbbing, but it would pass. He angled himself to be in a squat, his leg still out awkwardly. He grabbed the handles of the walker until he was back up. The entire way his locket was beating against his chest where it had fallen out of his robe.

When he was standing again, he paused in the middle of the hall and stared down it, his destination lightened at the end. He craned his neck back, his eyes towards the ceiling, and his fingers ran the length of the locket. He asked Mokuba not to watch as he attempted to use the walker (hated from the moments his hands touched it) and knew that otherwise his little brother would be present, helping him with shooing the nurses from such close proximity.

"It's a very nice locket," he heard one say. He turned in her direction, his fingers clutching tight around chain. "You don't look very well Kaiba-san. Is there something bothering you?"

And he went to say something. He even looked her straight in the eye, the words prepared but not yet falling from his tongue. And when they didn't, when his jaw seemed paralyzed, he turned away and wondered what had happened, but he let it go. He told himself to keep going, put his hands firmly on the walker and continue forward. And one hand was there, and his eyes were forward, but everything felt stuck. He wobbled and shook, but didn't move on will.

"Kaiba-san? Kaiba-san, can you answer me?"

She was touching his elbow. Just like the photographer. And his hand was still on the locket chain. He was confused, taken all of a sudden. The other nurse reached for hand, and he could feel something as it slid down the back of his neck. "Kaiba-san, stop it!" And he was looking at the nurse as she tried to pry his hand away from the chain of his locket. She reached her hands around his neck, fiddling with clasp, hoping to alleviate the tension.

He snapped.

The feeling of hands around his neck, the force tight. Tatsukiyo; Gozoburo; all of them. Kaiba tried to conjure Jou in his mind. Some kind of comfort. The only person that seemed to be overwhelming calming in his life. That could touch him without the torrent of memories flooding back like some kind of torpedo through his skull.

And the next thing he saw was the nurse terrified, pressed against the wall, her hands away from his neck but the feeling still there. "Kaiba-san, please calm down! It's alright!"

"I told you not to touch me," he seethed. "Are all of you that incompetent?"

At least his jaw didn't seem so paralyzed.

He tried to recalculate. Tried to regain his composure, his cool. Tried to suppress all of those memories and move forward like he always did. It was the past; everything was going to be okay. But it still hurt. It still felt like he was suffocating like some animal at the clutches of something larger.

And there was a pinch against his skin. He whirled around to look at the other nurse, not half as terrified, and he saw the syringe. Immediately the feelings bled of anger and hatred fell away. All there was seemed like blackness. He was still suffocating. The hands were still around his neck. And he didn't feel the comfort of the locket their either. It was still in the nurse's hand where she was pinned leaned against the wall.

"G-give it b-back…"he sputtered. He was held up in someone else's grasp.

And just before he fell completely to the darkness, he found himself thinking: What if Jou hadn't been in the crosswalk and he just died?

And he didn't know why he thought it.

* * *

A/N: The way Kaiba works is very fascinating, I like to think. And its hard for me to capture how everything with him would work, especially if there are such strong feelings involved.

Its easily proven throughout the series that, for Mokuba, he is willing to break his usual calculating self in the face of knowing that the emotions come first. And I think it would be the same with Jou. Hence the whole, 'I love you, I hate you'. Jou's like 'well, why the hell' and Kaiba's thinking is that 'it won't work, mathematically'. And he's trying to think 'well, if this isn't an equation'.

And, essentially, to him, his troubles are all stemming from the crash. Tatsukiyo caused it, Jou saved him. Tatsukiyo brought up bad feelings at a time when he's trying to be loving and compassionate.

It's an explosion.

For some reason, I feel obligated to explain my chickenscratch logic because of how human beings are. And I'm thinking with Kaiba it's like 'I'm okay, I'm okay' I'm okay' keeping everything settled and pushing through all of this like it can just go into the past. But you keep bombarding something, eventually its going to break, and finally he has.

I hope I make some sense, I hope you guys don't feel like I'm trying to make up all this stuff to make it really bad. I'm just following how I originally set it out, and I how I think it would work.

So...enough of me blathering. Till next time, KenSan out.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: So...I know people have been begging me. I also know that I've been having a hard time keeping up with life. I've been having issues with school, moved, and had a bunch of other things. This chapter has been literally sitting on my desktop with only a few more paragraphs needing to be added.

So...I'm sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16.

"We have cause to believe that there may be something wrong psychiatrically with Kaiba-san." Mokuba had furrowed brows as he listened to the doctor talk about his brother. He hadn't yet been able to go in the room and see his brother, but from looking through the window, there was very little to be seen. "We're requesting he be held for a psychological evaluation and we'll follow procedure afterwards."

It wasn't Mokuba that this was being said to, rather, Roland who was standing nearby. Listed as Kaiba's proxy, being that Mokuba was still too young; Roland Ackerman was called in to listen to the doctor. He had stood in the shadows, well aware of everything was happening to his master during the very trying time. Despite the request being poised towards him, he was merely there to serve the interest of Mokuba who was more than lucid to be able to make decisions.

"Is there any way Kaiba-san and I may be able to speak alone?" he asked, referring to Mokuba. It was hardly a title that Mokuba liked, realizing that it was more attributed to his brother than anyone else. He squirmed when hearing it, but looked to the doctor with imploring eyes.

"Of course. Though it is highly advised we go through these procedures. We believe that Kaiba-san is under great duress at the moment due to a series of events that have transpired. Between the car accident and the hostage situation," he looked to Mokuba seriously, "as well as the already listed psychiatric treatment he was receiving—"

"He's no longer going. He told me he was better."

"—whether or not that is true, it still adds to his current situation. You realize he was diagnosed with clinical depression and was taking medication for it?"

"Of course," Mokuba said, annoyed. "He said he was okay."

The doctor nodded. "Well," the doctor shrugged. "I'll give you a few moments." He said, and he walked down the hall. As soon as he was around the corner, Roland looked down to Mokuba and said:

"What would you like to do?"

Mokuba sighed and brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting on his thumbnail. He wanted Jou to be there so he could talk to him. Jou would know what to do. Despite that, he knew what the right thing to do was. But he also knew that his nii-sama wouldn't be happy in the slightest.

"I want him to get better," Mokuba said. "But…"

"Are you worried what it might drum up?" Roland asked. Mokuba was led to the end of the hall where a bench was. Mokuba sat down and stared down the hall, his eyes slithering to the door as a nurse went inside with a tray.

"Nii-sama dealt with it," Mokuba said. "I mean, he dealt with it in his own way, you know?" Mokuba shrugged. "At least, I think he did. It's never bothered him until now…who says it's even that that's bothering him?"

"If there's nothing wrong, they'll just do the test and release him," Roland interjected. "But…you know better, don't you?"

"What would happen if they commit him?" Mokuba asked. His voice was hardly audible. "Roland?"

"I'm sure that it wouldn't go that far," Roland comforted. "They may simply make recommendations…"

"But what if they don't think he's…I don't know…stable enough to…?" He visibly shook, because in that moment he remembered something he had said early on, when it all seemed like a matter of recovery. When he was taking control of the company for his brother and just starting out, knowing well that Kaiba was going to interfere because he was just too damn stubborn. He had sent out a memo, almost as a joke, that anything his brother sent to be disregarded because of "mental instability". Everyone knew it was a joke, but it was just the very idea…

Before Roland could say anything, Mokuba let his internal reasoning finish and he said: "We'll let them do the…test and go on from there I guess. Can't really say no, can we?"

"We could, but it might not go in his favor."

Mokuba nodded. "I need to talk to Jou."

"You mean Jounouchi-san?"

"Yeah. He left a while ago…guess he's still at work or something."

"Would you like me to try and get in contact with him?"

"No. He's coming after. There's nothing he can do now anyways." Mokuba stood up and began walking back to the door as the nurse came out. She gave him a momentary glance before continuing on her way and down the hall. "I've always known there's something wrong with you nii-sama…"he whispered, leaning against the wall and waiting for the doctor to return. "But that's just who you are isn't it?…a little different? That's because you're so smart, I thought. You just…act funny sometimes because that's who you are."

"Kaiba-san?" Mokuba looked up to the doctor as his name was said. Roland had gotten up and was by his side now. "Is there a decision?"

"Go ahead," Roland said, nodding in approval.

"I just wanna ask one question," Mokuba said. The doctor stayed behind, waiting for Mokuba to start talking. "He was brought here before and a psych evaluation was done, wasn't it?" And the doctor paused, looking down to the clipboard that was in his hands. Mokuba could only guess what all was written about his brother. "Why can't you just use that?"

"These are a separate set of circumstances. We're going to see what's changed between then and now. It will only take a short time."

Mokuba nodded. "And when can we see him?"

"Soon, I promise," he nodded. "We need to ease him through this test. We'd also like to talk to you, ask you the same questions about your brother, see what you see about him and that will help us tremendously." It was a little patronizing, but Mokuba nodded nonetheless.

"Whatever will help."

* * *

Jou entered the hospital with a beat look on his face. For some reason the day seemed draining. Maybe it was because it was so simple and boring, at least, it was boring without Kaiba to be one of his patients during the day. He smirked at that thought. How things changed so quickly. How much of changed people they each became in a matter of days, hours…minutes even.

But Jou smiled as he walked past the nurses' station, and he smiled as he walked down the hall and took the elevator up to the third floor. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and looked down to where he was still wearing his scrubs, at least the shirt, and felt as if he were out of place as he walked down the hall and looked at the other nurses who were immediately taking notice of his odd wardrobe choice—like it was a fashion statement.

He stopped when he saw Mokuba sitting outside the door, arms crossed, Roland beside him as if he were some sort of statue. Jou took slow steps as he approached the melancholic boy, expecting that there was something that was on the boy's mind that he wasn't aware of. And then, for a moment, he wondered why Mokuba wasn't with his brother.

"'Ey, they doin' somethin'?" he asked. Mokuba looked up, his saddened expression falling away momentarily. Then his face fell again, as if he had started thinking. As if he had come back to reality and there was a heavy weight on his chest. "What's a' matter?"

"It's Seto…"

"Well, I figured."

Roland stood up and motioned for Jou to sit beside Mokuba. He nodded, taking the seat and letting his bag fall to the floor. "Something happened earlier. He just…I don't know. He just lost his bearings."

Which was a fancy, water-downed, Kaiba-way to say that the CEO had lost his mind Jou surmised. "Ah…what'd he do?" There was nothing Jou could joke about.

"He just…started acting weird and he snapped on the nurses and practically attacked one of them. She broke his locket though; I guess he figured it was warranted."

"She touched him then?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I haven't gotten to see him all day."

"Shame." Jou looked to the door, looking for someone to come out so he could strangle the information out of them. Or at least, maybe convince them to let the two of them into the room. "How long's it been?"

"About four hours. They said they were going to…give him a test or something."

Jou was about to say something, but noticed someone come out of the room. He looked over; his eyebrows raised, and saw a man that looked something like a doctor in front of him. Mokuba gave questioning eyes.

"We just finished up the exam; we'll go over the findings and give a diagnosis shortly. We'll follow up from there."

"Okay." Mokuba looked dejected and deterred. His eyes swept across the hall as if there were something else more interesting. Jou, on the other hand, keep looking at the doctor with a firm gaze until he asked.

"So, can we see him or not?"

The doctor let out a tough breath of air. "Well, you may. I just need to warn you that he's only semi-coherent."

Mokuba stood up, flattened out his pants and walked past the doctor. Jou simply shrugged. "Mighty fine of ya," he said, and followed Mokuba, Roland shortly behind him. The doctor was amused at how they seemed like ducklings that flocked around the CEO. Or rather, they were like a barrier from the outside world.

Once the door closed, Jou leaned against it and let the other two come closer to Kaiba. He looked like himself. Some parts were a little more disheveled than others. His eyes were half lidded, hair was tussled. His face was a little pale, but it had been pale recently. The only thing that Jou noticed off was the fact that he took no notice. Nothing in his body made a shift. He noticed the way Kaiba almost armored himself when someone was near him. It was a subtle change; as if his skin bristled up and created layers while he spoke in his usually icy and condescending tones.

This was just a man. The skin stripped bare, the mind wide open for attack. He only acknowledged Mokuba when the boy was right on top of him, and even then it seemed as though Kaiba were looking at an interesting object instead of a person.

"Nii-sama?"

He noticed, immediately, the self-inflicted line that was on the side of his brother's neck. The unmistakable bruising from the brash pulling of his locket. He had done it lightly out of nervousness before. This time, it was like a deep, reddened line. Mokuba reached out and hovered his fingers above it. Kaiba's eyes traced along Mokuba's hand before turning to Jou.

"They gave you somethin' heavy. Haldol maybe?" he asked. It wasn't like Kaiba could tell him. There must have been some reason for the lethargy. He reached out for Kaiba's hand, grasping it after a moment of wondering if he was going to be able to without setting something off.

Kaiba's hand clenched around his like an octopus taking prey and he didn't seem very willing to let go so immediately. Jou pulled up a chair and sat down, watching as Kaiba fluctuated the pressure. He was holding onto something, but only just.

"Can ya…say somethin'?" he asked. Mokuba seemed to be curious of the same thing. Kaiba blinked, as if that were some reason. There was no twitch at the corner of his lips, or a pull of any indication that he was in the real plane.

So Jou just let Kaiba hold his hand while Mokuba talked to him. It didn't really seem so strange that Mokuba was continuing on as if Kaiba had replied. Almost as if he were playing a game of fill in the blanks.

Jou didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

Jou drove Mokuba home in place of Roland. It was the least he could do for the boy who seemed so unresponsive after sometime that he was turning into the same lifeless shell that Kaiba had suddenly become. Jou wasn't going to let it fall any further than that. He looked to the boy and asked: "What's on your mind?"

Mokuba blinked, and for a moment he came out of his shell. "Huh?"

"What's on your mind Moki?"

"Nothing much, I'm just worried about the future."

"What ya gotta worry about?"

"Just…how the doctor was talking," he said, and he was rubbing his arm nervously. For being a fifteen year old boy, he didn't look like more than a frightened five year old ready to curl up in the passenger seat. But Mokuba had a way of keeping composure, much like Kaiba. "What if something's wrong and they say that he's not…mentality competent or something like that? What's gonna happen to me?"

"Whaddya mean 'what's gonna happen'?" Jou asked, though realistically he didn't need the details filled in. It was merely a matter of seeing what exactly Mokuba was thinking in detail.

"If nii-sama can't take care of me, then I have no one to look out for me."

"What about the suit. What's his name?— Roland. Can't he be like a temporary guardian or somethin'?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe for a short period of time or something…."he shrugged. "I don't want to get separated from him. It'll make him worse."

"Kid—"Jou opened his mouth without thinking of what he was going to say. But before he continued, he stopped and lowered his eyes. "Mokuba, nothin's gonna happen ta you or him. And if there are bumps along the way well, let's jus tell them that the papers are right. That I'm with Seto; that counts for somethin' doesn't it?"

Jou expected a speedy response, but all he got was the awkward stare of the boy. He could feel it where Mokuba was just looking at him, baffled by something. "Mokuba?"

"You called him 'Seto'."

Jou blinked. "I wha?"

"You called him 'Seto'. You always say 'Kaiba'…"Jou wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He couldn't tell by how awestruck and neutral that Mokuba's voice had become.

"Yeah, well." Jou tried to conjure a reason, but he couldn't. He didn't even notice that he broken the formality between him and Kaiba. Was it really that intimate? "It slipped."

Mokuba leaned back against the seat. "Sure it did." He smiled finally.

* * *

The following morning, a Saturday, Jou got himself up and didn't even hesitate to go to and see Kaiba. There was no debating at this point; no going over all the shortcomings that had come between them. This was a point where Kaiba purely needed someone to be by his side and watch him like a child, and Jou was more than willing to be that person.

He walked straight up to the room and went in, gazing around the room that was darkened in the early morning, only a small amount of light slipping through. He sat down and leaned against the railing on the bed, his chin rested on his arms. Kaiba was still asleep, his hands almost clutching the blanket against himself. Jou almost laughed; he didn't know why. "First yer hurt, then you go crazy or somethin' like that," he shrugged. "What are the odds, hm? Like all the shit came tumbling down."

Kaiba opened his eyes to small slats, but Jou didn't see. He kept his breathing at a still pace, and he said nothing, only listened with his eyes closed.

"Not like I blame ya. In the midst 'a all this, I guess maybe the easiest way out would be ta go crazy. Not that I really think you did or anythin'. Yer already kinda crazy as it is. Ya can't really go much further. But it's that smart crazy. Ya overthink things. Make it all the worse for yerself sometimes." His fists unclenched from the blanket. He was still tired. His body was still aching and weak. His ankle still throbbed from the surgery, though it had calmed down overnight. "Maybe yer overthinkin' love, that's what yer doin'. Maybe you think that if ya think out every little detail, it'll be okay. Ya know what ya gotta do and when ya gotta do. But it don't work that way. Never does. Love's too damn unpredictable. I guess maybe this is the price. Some kinda god don't want ya to know the secrets of how it all works. Don't want ya ta make it a machine so that people can understand and pick their right partners. Probably has too much fun lookin' down at people like us squabblin' over this and that. 'Cause, really, if ya think about it, this whole thing's one big damn mess. One big, beautiful mess."

Jou reached out and stroked Kaiba's knuckles, still believing that he was asleep. The brunette slowly opened his eyes, pretending that he was just waking up at Jou's gentle and comfortable touch. Jou smiled. "Rise an' shine."

Kaiba still, despite his coherence, couldn't bring himself to speak. As if his body was paralyzed. He blinked, turning his head to look at Jou and taking a deep breath. Jou stood up, his eyes trailing down even though there was nothing to see below Kaiba's bust. "I'm gonna pick you up, get you out of this bed, alright?" he said, pulling down the blanket revealing the rest of Kaiba's form. He carefully removed any of the equipment. He watched Kaiba, waiting for some kind of objection, but Kaiba seemed complacent. He let his head rest on Jou's shoulder until Jou set him down in an easy chair in the corner, his leg propped up.

"I don't really get what's up with ya," Jou said. "I mean, technically I do, but really I don't get all the psychology and other crazy crap that's there. It's some kinda….catatonia. Yer blockin' somethin' out. Body's reactin' to it. But…"Jou shrugged and pulled up a chair right beside Kaiba. He put his bag at his feet and rummaged. "Happened when the nurses were touchin' ya. I know ya don't like bein' touched, but I also know that you can take it. Somethin' was different, and now you don't wanna tell anyone."

He pulled out a handful of papers, digging further in the bag until he found the item he was looking for: a hairbrush. "Now that I think about it, how'd ya answer the doc if you aren't talkin'?"

Kaiba turned his head and looked at Jou very clearly. It struck Jou just how lucid Kaiba was, as if his senses were heightened instead of stunted.

Jou shook his head; it was almost too unbelievable. He scooted closer and began to run the brush through Kaiba's somewhat knotted hair. Jou went through this process, silent, laughing to himself because it was somehow it was completely comfortable. And Kaiba didn't flinch either, only watched his hand as it moved.

"Shoulda brought a suit for ya," he said quietly as he was nearly finished. "You'd be all gussied up, ready to go out. Fer what I don't know, but the gown don't help you too much neither. Does 'bout as good as my scrubs do."

Jou watched as some semblance of a smile graced Kaiba's features. If that was all that he could accomplish, Jou was happy. "So, we might have a little bit of a problem. Moki was talkin' ta me. He was worried about what might happen ta him if ya can't take care of him."

Kaiba had looked away as if he were disinterested, but he could see the look of consideration crossing Kaiba's features the further the seconds clicked along. Jou could read the 'so what did you tell him?'

"I uh…tol' him not ta worry about it. It wasn't fer him ta worry about, ya know? That…well, I'd be there. If I was with ya, they can't take him away can they? If I'm immediate. If I can take care of him."

Kaiba closed his eyes, his thoughts obviously continuing. 'How well could that work?' he expressed after a few moments.

Jou was getting nervous. He was thinking the same kind of things that Kaiba was thinking. Obviously there was the matter of no legality. Even if Jou was in Kaiba's household, he had no legal guardianship over Mokuba. He might as well be a boy toy. He wasn't legally bound to Kaiba, nor could he be. Not according to the Japanese government. Maybe they could be recognized by the media, but there was no marriage license that could be signed. No guardianship that could be given.

"I…I don't know. I jus' said somethin' ta make him feel better. Can…Roland do it? For a short time?"

Kaiba was quiet. There was nothing considerate or understanding. Just silence.

Jou touched his hand gently, easing his fingers around and giving a short squeeze. "No one else is good fer 'im," Jou concluded, briefly. He stood up, tucking the hairbrush away and moving a few more hairs back so it looked clean around his face. "That what yer thinking, isn't it? And….that's okay," he said, nodding. He wanted to keep playing with Kaiba's hair, giving him something endearing or caring to focus on. He stopped, only so he didn't annoy Kaiba further.

"I won't let anythin' happen to him," he said, making sure Kaiba was looking straight at him, trying to catch a gaze of Kaiba's tired eyes. When the CEO looked up to him, Jou smiled. "And I'll get ya outta here, promise. Just gotta get you better." He said.

Kaiba closed his eyes and simply breathed with his head leaned back. Jou's smile flinched and leaned down, picking up Kaiba again. Kaiba's eyes snapped open as Jou moved him back to the bed, adjusting his body so he was comfortable.

Just as he finished, a nurse came in with a tray. Jou stood up and grabbed the tray muttering 'I got it' and smiled to her. She left, and Jou turned, setting the tray down on his knees before asking: "Hungry?" Kaiba didn't really move from place, but his lips parted. It was enough.

* * *

A/N: So...yeah. That's what I got. Please, enjoy it. I may get more eventually, I should be starting up more that I've got my groove back. So, till next time, KenSan out!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I realize that all of you must be extremely pissed of at me. I haven't updated this in forever and a day and its...complicated. A lot of things have been going on. For the last two weeks I've been working on this on and off and its hard to gather my thoughts anymore. Guess its just hard to keep focused on one thing at a time.

After this, I plan on being more consistant. Yell at me if its getting near a month or something.

As cause, this chapter is at least 4,500 words, so it is longer than the rest. Lots I wanted to cram in. So...enjoy please.

* * *

Chapter 17.

Jou spent his time between the hospital, his work office, and the Kaiba estate. His apartment stood empty, collecting dust, acting as a storage unit where he was regularly picking his things up from and depositing them in a guest room in the Kaiba estate. It never really hit him that he'd taken full residence, because even if his most essential things like his scrubs and toiletries in the estate, he was even there so little that he didn't consider it a home.

He worked his shift at the office, pretending like nothing had changed. Pretending that the rumors of Kaiba psychological collapse were something in a completely different circle and he was a complete spectator instead of a player. For once, his coworkers believed him, and it didn't surprise Jou one little bit. Who would have really believed him if he said that he was the one that was pulling the strings with the Kaibas?

He really didn't think that either. More or less he was thinking that he was taking nonverbal cues from the elder Kaiba. Everything was like a word to him; there was something about the way Kaiba was that he could understand. About the same way that all those years back, during all those duels, that he felt like he knew what Kaiba was saying with his body rather than his words.

Despite his pride for balancing all these things, Jou was getting worn out. He was only sleeping a few hours a night. He got off at five, went straight to the hospital where he was usually the one feeding Kaiba dinner and staying with him until it was late and he made sure Kaiba was comfortable and sent him off to sleep. By that time, it was nearly ten, and when he got home, he put himself in charge of making sure Mokuba actually got sleep instead of working on trying to be his brother's double in the company.

When confident that Mokuba was in bed, Jou finally settled down and slept himself, only to rise early again and start all over.

Somewhere after two weeks, things changed. Someone came knocking on the door as Jou was about to leave, and his heart sank.

"Roland!" Jou roared out.

The older man came out from the bowels of the house. Mokuba had left, but Roland still lingered after seeing the young master off and make sure he made it to school, where Roland would depart to keep Kaiba's company before leaving to see Mokuba off to the office about the time that Jou arrived at the hospital.

Jou settled his hand on the knob, his head ticking towards the door to alert Roland. The person knocked again, and Jou opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, knowing that whoever it was needed to get past the security gate first.

"Good morning." The woman's voice was stout, but she wasn't. She seemed so slight and kind, at least at first glance. "I'm Yagami Ryoko. Is Kaiba Mokuba home?"

"It depends. Whaddya want'm for?"

"We've received information that Kaiba-sama is incapacitated and that there is no legal guardian watching him."

Of course, with the media all over it, everyone sort of knew. Jou figured that if there wasn't media spotlighting the whole issue, Mokuba would have gone through however long it took for Kaiba to recover and no one would know the difference.

"Well…no," Jou said. "Not legal. But I am watchin' him. It ain't like he's just livin' all by himself."

"And you are?" she asked. She still stood in the doorway, Jou rude and not letting her in.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

She nodded, and finally Jou moved out of the doorway, Roland in the corner of his eye, letting Ryoko in. "Where is Mokuba at this moment?"

"He's at school." Jou took Ryoko through the house and into the parlor.

"And you are….watching him you said?" she asked. Jou was expecting a clipboard, a steno pad, and briefcase. Hell, even a stenographer if it really came down to it. He didn't know how these things worked; all he knew was that Social Services were likely going to get a hold of Mokuba.

Jou swallowed and began to answer more of her questions, Roland's hand firmly on his shoulder.

* * *

Kaiba slipped his eyes open at the sound of the door. It didn't seem like the right time of day for Jou to be there, not in the way he remembered it, but still he opened them. The figure drifted across his vision, and it wasn't the familiar silhouette of a doctor or nurse.

Yami put his hands on the end of the bed and stared at Kaiba, almost bored, drinking him in. Then after seeming to finish his assessment, he said: "So this is what love has reduced you to?"

Kaiba's eyes widened at the statement. Not significantly, but Yami saw the rise. Despite what the doctor said, Kaiba was all there. His mind was as intact, but his display of aggression and subsequent collapse made it seem as if there was a complete mental and physical collapse. But Yami knew better. The mind was there, calculating, trying, pushing. Maybe the thoughts were jumbled, mismatched, and not all together, but the enter essence was there. Auditory perception, visual acuteness. He was being a silent sentinel.

"I want to say I'm not surprised, but I am. To see you reduced to this by a common feeling. Well, maybe not so common for you. Despite all Mokuba's affection, that actual strength to hold up a mutual, un-parasitic relationship must be hard. That's what happens to loners."

Kaiba's display didn't change. He watched Yami, every flinch of the muscles under scrutiny. His lips twitched, as if there were words trapped on his tongue, but still the man said nothing to his once rival. The true being behind Yugi. "Not that you're wrong for what you've done, hole up like this…some of us feel like that is the most appropriate way to handle tough ad arduous decisions. To curl away, hide away….give up."

Kaiba closed his eyes and appeared to sink backwards into the pillow.

"You must be thinking 'what, of course I'm not giving up. This isn't my fault' right?" Yami sat down to Kaiba's left, legs crossed. Kaiba cracked his eyes open again. "You keep saying that all this isn't your fault. Keep telling yourself all the things that have nothing to do with you; things that weren't caused by you. But…you know what would be a good idea? Asking what was your fault."

Kaiba didn't snap his eyes open, and Yami's words didn't rouse him beyond the point of interest. But he knew he twitched in some way that his rival could see. Something that gave Yami a reason to keep talking. Or maybe, he didn't twitch at all. Sometimes, there was no reason—physically— that Yami needed as a signal that someone was listening.

"So what have you done? What is your fault that you're like this Kaiba? Because you blame it all on your past I'm sure. The feelings brought up again, but if Jou has touched you in the way he has," that caught Kaiba's attention. Was Jou blabbing? "then that is not the…best defense. The exception to the rule perhaps?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked down. Somewhere in the night he was propped up, and now looking down at his feet, his bandaged ankle set up and without covering. Yami's eyes followed the elder Kaiba's. Kaiba hardly thought on Yami's question. What was there to think on, really? What had he done? There was plenty that he could think of right off hand, but nothing was on his mind more than the fact that his foot was uncovered. As if, for a moment space and time dissipated and his mind zoned in on that one thing and one thing only. "Would you like some help?" Yami offered.

His hands were flat against his stomach, and Kaiba recalled where Jou would jostle them about, hold them, make them warm. The fingers felt icy any other moment. Stone-like, where he couldn't even imagine moving them. Except when Jou touched them, and they would fall into his like wet noodles with no control. He made them bend inward, into his palms, and dig to vent the frustration.

"I see," Yami shrugged. "Jou will be by soon…."Yami chuckled some. It was a dark, deep laugh that Kaiba could feel was loaded. "Jou. He's the cause of all this strife. At first he was angry, then he was in love, and then angry, and now he's so struck that he's giving all of himself for something that can't be promised."

'Of course it can' Kaiba wanted to say. To yell. His hands clenched harder, his toes wiggled just the slightest. 'Of course he can. He can be there…Jou'. "You know what I think?" Yami asked. "I think you need to cope with your own shortcomings. You know what's your fault don't you? Not any of your actions. Not your mistake with Gozaburo; that obviously wasn't as large a mistake as you thought it was. Not the accident, not the actions in the office. Not even the arguments. Those two partied set of events share equal blame. But what always will be your fault are your thoughts. And you are in such physical pain over a mental problem. The sleeplessness, the depression, and now this. Decisions drive us mad. And you're debating between respect and happiness. What does it stem from? Jou? No, too late. Far too late. Yugi? A rival in the arena, more than one pride at stake? You were already developed. Perhaps…Gozaburo? Everything thinks there was molestation involved with you. Was it…?If it was, I don't need to know. Because the sex and the love to you are the same. And who was your first love?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, and a tear leaked out the corner of his eye. "No…"and he said it as if his voice was broken and scratched by glass and sandpaper.

"Mokuba. It brings shame for you tell him most of all. That was your worst decline…because there wasn't even respect anymore. No work. So, there was neither respect nor happiness. Not in your eyes. And then Jou…placed before you. Am I close?"

"No…no, no, no." It was the only word he could say or muster. It said it best.

"You keep denying your feelings and you will stay frozen forever." But there was little jostling in Kaiba. "Don't misinterpret what I'm saying…I'm not saying you are sexually stimulated by Mokuba, we all know better than that. I'm just saying that your love for Mokuba, and the fact that you want him to respect you, means that if you've told him as I thought you have—look at the news, you would have to tell him sometime—you feel like there is no respect left. He doesn't see you the same. Do you think he doesn't trust you?"

Yami quieted. No huge response from Kaiba, but he was moving, wriggling, in his place. His hands were opening and closing into fists, regaining the feeling as if lost. "You'll never be at peace with yourself. Many religions preach that the ultimate enlightenment is inner peace. Perfection—but know that you can come close if you deal with the largest of demons. Admit to yourself what you are. For your life and your body's sake, happiness is better than respect."

Yami stood from his place. It wasn't that he wouldn't mind if Jou showed up and he was there. It was more that it would be best if he wasn't there, so that Jou could see Kaiba with unbroken vision. The trouble was, he saw a numbed looking Jou approaching the front doors as he was about to walk out. There was distraction in his eyes, focused on the ground and watching the tips of his shoes. Bad news. Yami went out the doors just a few feet away and passed by Jou without a word. It was like the blond didn't even notice his existence, too immersed in the scuffs on the toes of his shoes.

Yami left it at that. His deed was done, whether he thought he had accomplished anything or not. There was always the possibility that he might have an adverse effect on Kaiba, dredging up the truth like he just did.

He would just have to wait and see. Whether it be Jou or the starved media.

* * *

Jou stepped into Kaiba's room, peeking in first, hoping to see the statuesque man as he lay in his sleeping position; head leaned just to the side as opposed to wakefulness. "Hey Kaib'."

Kaiba, at the sound of Jou's voice, released his hands from the pained clenching he had been in for the moments he hadn't counted. The muscles untensed, and his jaw loosened, tongue loosened. Even if he was refusing to be quiet…he still couldn't verbalize.

But he did push up off his palms and elbows. Jou practically dropped his stuff, holding it until it could be gently placed down, and went to Kaiba, holding him up as if he were an infant. "Kaib', hold on there, yer gonna fall over…Kaib'…"Kaiba brought his arm up, over from the side, and grabbed onto Jou's shirt.

"I…no…I, Moku—,"

"What about Mokuba?" Jou swallowed when he said the younger Kaiba's name.

Kaiba was just shaking his head, unable to bring his thoughts to verbal fruition. He looked up to Jou, eyes strong in his personality. He was all there, just like Jou knew he was. "Kaib'…what about Mokuba? Tell me 'fore I tell you what's goin' on…"

Kaiba's face went blank, and the subtle changes made it obvious that he knew what was going on. Kaiba clutched Jou's shirt even harder at that. His own thoughts were forgotten—he had to know what was going on. With reluctance, Jou pried Kaiba from him and watched where the CEO gave a slouch but never fully fell over in his place. "Kaib'….a social worker came t'day…"

"A-and…?" he managed after a moment.

"Talked to me about all the stuff with Mokuba and...well, ya know, how I ain't his guardian an' I can't be the one watchin' him…"

Kaiba shook his head, eyes blazing 'no, they can't take him. Look at me. Aren't I okay enough?'

Jou's smile was somber. "I know…I don't like it either an'…they say they may place him in the care of someone else, ya know? Not too far away but until a doc can say yer a'right."

"I…I…no. I…I am fine."

"Kaib', I don't wanna be on her side. She…she ain't right ta take 'em or nothin' like that. But…I can't take care 'a him an' you and work and…."Kaiba's eyes drew from sad, to disapproving, to angry. He latched onto Jou with force, even shook him somewhat. "I'm not givin' up but you need ta focus. I know it ain't a help, but it is a goal."

"No! I need….I need to—Mokuba."

"I don't know when they're gonna take him," Jou said, holding onto Kaiba's wrists, trying to be as gentle as he could. "They might be assessin' you first or somethin' like that. So…I don't know…maybe there's some hope for 'im. They still gotta talk to docs and all that stuff."

Finally, Kaiba fell back in his place on the bed, hands over his chest like normal, lip wobbling just the slightest bit. Of course, there was nothing that was plainly obvious with Kaiba, but all the same Jou couldn't stand to see him all emotional like that. "Kaib'…"

Kaiba looked away, seeming to revert back to his frozen state. His eyes glazed over, and his muscles tightened in again. The spurt of energy brought on by Yami had disappeared. Jou, in an attempt to revitalize it, put his hand on Kaiba's wrist. "I'll bring Mokuba t'morrow, 'kay?" he asked.

There wasn't a sign of response.

Jou sighed. "Must be gettin' hungry, huh?"

The blond stood up, planning to continue their daily routine as if what he said hadn't come up at all. When Jou came back, he didn't know why he was let down by seeing Kaiba still in his place in the bed. It was like he expected the man to suddenly rise and be normal.

Jou set the tray down, positioning everything like normal, sitting on the edge of the bed where Kaiba's head was facing. He thought nothing of it, spooning out just a bit and placing it at Kaiba's lips, almost wedging them open. Except Kaiba didn't take incentive to swallow—instead, he pulled his head back and turned it away from the spoon. "Kaib'…don't do that." Jou said with force.

He tried again, with the same outcome. "Kaib', seriously."

And a third time. Finally, Jou sighed, slamming the spoon down on the table in frustration. "Fine…starve. Sure that's what Mokuba wants…"

But Jou didn't walk out, he just sat there. They were both in silence, and then they were both asleep. Jou much later than Kaiba. He realized, with the gentle sound of air, that Kaiba had made his resistance go until he was mentally fatigued. The food on the tray had gone cold, but Jou didn't see the need to pack it up.

The only thing that woke him up was a prod at his arm by another nurse. It gave him reason to leave. Whether or not they thought that Jou was Mokuba's guardian, he was at least a friend in a dire time; he was also someone to stop Mokuba from turning into his older brother unintentionally.

As Jou was on his way home, he called Mokuba to make sure the boy was at least at the estate. "_Yeah Jou_…"Mokuba laughed a little. "_I ain't a workaholic_."

Jou chuckled some. Anything for a laugh. Anything that was better than a social worker. And he wondered how he was going to tell Mokuba about that. Unless Mokuba already knew. But…if he did, then he wouldn't be so upbeat. That was Jou's logic. So someone had to tell him.

"Hey, I gotta go Moki, I'm in the car…"he said, trying to hang up, eyes narrowly on the road.

What he didn't notice was in front of him. The brake lights seemed to come a little too late. Jou let out a short wail, dropping the phone, slamming on the brakes until it seemed like his foot was completely through the floor and his heart was jammed hard against his sternum. Jou lurched forward and then slammed back into the seat, bouncing for a second. He held onto the steering wheel until his nails made deep imprints. When he opened his eyes, the car in front of him was moving again, and he took his breath back.

"_Jou_…?"

Jou took a second before going forward, picking up his phone and catching his breath, looking around for anything else. "Shit…"

"_Jou…what happened?_"

"Nothing Mokuba. Look, I'll be home in a few minutes, 'kay? I'll see ya…"

And he couldn't help but wonder, if only for a few seconds, if that was the kind of feeling that Kaiba had right before a car plowed into him. Not even a car. Right when he seen Jou, as a kind of beacon, in front of him.

* * *

The only thing that was holding Jou back from grabbing Mokuba's hand and squeezing it tight was that Mokuba was no longer the eleven year old boy he was used to seeing. Not that it was implausible for Mokuba to actually hold someone's hand. Instead, Joy resigned himself to looking at Mokuba as they shared the same surprised and scared glazed over expressions when they walked into Kaiba's hospital room.

Or rather, the empty room left in its wake.

It wasn't like this was new to the staff of the hospital. They were combing the area, looking at cameras sure that he hadn't left the area. To them, he was a liability, even a hazard. Not that Jou wouldn't agree. Not in the state that Kaiba was in currently.

More troubling than the fact that he had vanished was that his clothes were missing from the bureau, crutches were taken from the room, but as far as they were aware, he hadn't left the premises.

Despite Jou's resistance, Mokuba was close to him, hanging against his side for comfort, grabbing Jou's wrist as if that were his only lifeline. Which, if Kaiba was gone, it may have very well been, at least for the moments where their hearts were beating in panic.

Jou had tried to get in on the effort. If Kaiba hadn't left the premises, which seemed to be confirmed, then there were only so many places to search. When they told him they could handle it, Mokuba locked onto Jou. Any other time the loudmouthed blond would have said something, but Mokuba needed him, He kept quiet and leaned against the room Kaiba once occupied.

There was only so much that Jou could stand, however. The waiting, watching Mokuba agonize. He moved from his place and was about to as the nurse how it was going or what she knew, but then he heard noise from up above and tempted himself to go around the nurse's station. Mokuba was following behind.

The stairs coiled up towards the roof. It seemed like an appropriate place, he guessed, but at the same time almost cliché. What would Kaiba want with the roof? There were the immediate depressing, detrimental thoughts. But there wasn't any panic. No one had jumped.

Jou opened the door and scanned around, noticing where Kaiba was sitting on the ledge, looking intensely at the piece in his hands.

"Kaiba?" It looked like he was trying to push to ends of wires together to make a spark. In the sunlight, he could have convinced himself of that by the shine made off the sun. He noticed, however, the silver chain that Kaiba was holding together.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba ran up to Kaiba, skidding on his knees to sit beside his brother. Kaiba glanced up to Jou, his eyes with more luster in them. "Seto, how are you feeling?"

Kaiba didn't reply only spread the broken locket in his lap. Jou stopped, almost taking a step but backtracking. "You still ain't speakin' are ya?"

There was nothing definite with the CEO. His eyes were solely on the locket on his lap. Jou walked over and knelt down beside him. "Kaib'…you were doin' fine earlier."

Kaiba's eyes flicked to Jou, but Jou noticed the way his fingers ran along the chain as if he were reading Braille. Jou clamped his hand over Kaiba's, and then put the other beneath, cupping Kaiba's hands and squeezing. "It's broken, but it can be fixed. Anythin' can be fixed if…"and Kaiba straightened his back, looking as if he was leaning backwards. Jou kept a tight grip on his hand.

Mokuba sat on the ledge by his brother. "Yeah Seto, he's right, anything. They fixed your leg, didn't they? I mean…it's getting better. And it will be eventually. Everything can be fixed. None of this is permanent. You'll be back to yourself."

The lean stopped, and Jou half wondered if Kaiba even realized where he was or what he was doing. He seemed lucid in movement, but his lack of response, while still symptomatic of what was wrong with him currently, could have easily been a part of a delusion. And after what had happened the day before…he didn't count anything out.

Except when Kaiba nodded his head, then motioned palms out hands for Jou to rise. Jou adjusted himself; equal to Kaiba's sitting height. Kaiba looked over to Mokuba, and the look was enough for the boy to scoot closer to his older brother. Mokuba held to his brother's sleeve, clinging.

It was when Kaiba pulled Jou into an embrace that he became worried and wary, taking handfuls of the CEOs shirt. He could feel the backwards motion, the pull towards the end of the ledge. No stopping; every intent was take himself and those thing that were nearest with him.

Except Jou jerked so hard on Kaiba's shirt that he was sure that he tore seams before he found them lying chest to chest, Kaiba sporting a look of confusion before trying to conceal it. Jou flipped over, pinning Kaiba to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled. "Did ya lose all sense of rationality? What the fuck!" Jou was shaking the handfuls of shirt, Kaiba holding onto Jou's wrists. Mokuba sat on hands and knees, visibly trying to think of something to his brother, the words formed on his lips but the noise non-existent.

Kaiba, having seen this, having seen the captivity of his brother, looked back to Jou, pulled at the blonde's forearms before pressing a kiss on Jou's lips, holding it there to give Jou the time to know what was going on. They held, Jou forcing it back. Kaiba let go. He braced himself against the concrete, slipping from underneath Jou and glancing at the hinged open door where nurses had now found them.

And for a second, Jou saw a smirk on Kaiba's lips.

* * *

A/N: So...intentional? Unintentional? Lucid? Delusional? What do you think. You think Kaiba can actually recover from all this? Till next time, KenSan out!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So it has been a while since I updated. I wish I could justify it, but I really can't. I'm just busy and this falls to the wayside. I relaly hope to keep it going as long as I'm able. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its fairly sizable.

* * *

Chapter 18.

The sanity of Kaiba's actions were immediately questioned when he was brought back inside. If there was ever a doubt, at least in the doctor's minds, there wasn't now. Throughout the long walk, Jou was at Kaiba's side like a sentry, but he kept his distance. That showed well on Kaiba's face. Seated in a wheelchair, he frequently turned his head to catch a glance of Jou out of the corner of his eye, but would look away and be impassive when sitting forward.

Without having to look for very long, Jou could see where the smirk on Kaiba's face had faded into stoicism. What worried him more was how Kaiba had obviously revitalized, but not in the way that he wanted. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking." Jou said as they neared Kaiba's room. There was no response.

Mokuba, on the other hand, stayed right by his brother, keeping the pace and touching Kaiba's hand every so often. The worry had dissipated but was replaced by anguish. Likely, he was thinking the same thing that were all thinking. One main question lingered as they entered the room:

When was the social worker coming back?

The nurses took Kaiba into the room, but it was Jou that eased him into bed. Fierce independent shown through as Kaiba used only the one foot and fell into the bed, moving around and holding no more than Jou's hand to keep his balance.

Kaiba's hands folded together at his waist once in bed. He seemed partially stoic, but partially serene. His countenance betrayed none of his thoughts. His head lulled to the side, and he stared towards the window even though the blinds were closed.

Jou elevated Kaiba's leg and walked around to the opposite side. There was a chair beside him, and usually he would sit but he was too worked up. Mokuba sat instead. The nurses left the room and were replaced by the doctor. He left it ajar.

"So?" Jou asked.

"So what, Jounouchi-san?"

"What's going to happen now?"

The doctor had a minor hesitation. "We respond to the problem at hand. I'm placing him on a psychiatric hold for another 72 hours, and he's going to be closely monitored."

"Ya gonna restrain'm too?"

The doctor opened his mouth, paused, and then hunched his shoulders as if shrugging slowly. "I am conflicted, Jounouchi-san."

"Tch."

"Do you think he needs restraint?" Jou was surprised by the question.

"It don't matter what I think. Matters what you think and do. I think you should let 'em go and let 'em heal at home, but he's a threat so whaddya do? Cuz I dunno anymore. I dunno what he wants or needs.

Kaiba shifted. He propped himself up in the bed, crossing his arms and switching between Jou and the doctor. Jou looked him in the eye and expected to be able to read him. "This is your fault, stupid."

A minor smirk drew on his face, and Kaiba closed his eyes as if ready for sleep. Something told Jou he was just gauging those that were around him, listening instead of being an active participant. And Jou could see that he wasn't going to fall asleep in that position. With no machines to monitor his biorhythms, the doctor couldn't definitely say if Kaiba was asleep or not. It made Jou smile the slightest knowing it was a game.

"I'd like to speak with you privately," the doctor said to Jou. "You as well, Kaiba-san," he addressed to Mokuba. Mokuba was reluctant to stand up and leave, but did so when Jou put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

All night, Kaiba laid awake as the nurses came and checked on him. Not that it mattered. He was tethered to the bed like a torture victim, though he didn't writhe. For moments at a time, he wondered why they would subdue him like that because of his ankle. Then he would smirk to himself and knew that the state of his ankle meant nothing.

All day, and all night, he hadn't spoke. He hardly ate, except the little that Jou fed him, and he now was reaching the insomniac point. His medications were still in their proper doses, although the pain still stabbed through time and again. But there was no reason for him to be awake other than the burning in his mind. It seemed to create a fire that blazed just beneath his eyes, though it didn't break through to his features.

Every so often, he would close his eyes and would fake the sleep was upon him. Like his body was falling back into the bed and finally his mind would disperse into the world like ashes floating in the wind. But then, he would find himself awake again, all the comforts purged from him. Thoughts of Yami were dancing in his head. His words were haunting him.

"_Admit yourself for what you are_."

And the words kept swimming and swimming. Deep down in his psyche. They were the things that burned in the back of his eyes and itched in his brainstem. And why did that seem to matter so much to him? What was it that seemed to worry him so much? And it almost made him want to snap in half, as if tension was holding him over.

What was he, though? What about him did he need to admit that the media didn't already know?

_What you are..._

And then he writhed, fighting against the restraints as the night pressed on. The nurses still came, but didn't notice the subtle movements. Nothing. Nothing was wrong, yet nothing was right.

* * *

Stuck in his routine, Jou expected little as he walked out of the office after his shift. He pulled out his phone, checking for any calls from Mokuba. His next plan of action was to go to the hospital, not that he was entirely excited about it. Not after what the doctor talked to him about.

As he got to his car though, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. There had been a shadow following him the distance.

"Hey there, Jou."

Jou's brows furrowed. "What do you want Mai?"

"Wow, are you still mad at me? I thought we last talked on good terms."

Jou turned away. "I don't have the time to talk about it," he said. "Bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?" But Jou didn't answer. That didn't deter Mai too much, strutting over to Jou and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jou, are you still with Kaiba?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda? How are you 'kinda' with someone?"

Jou shrugged her away, unlocking his car and putting his things inside it. "I gotta go, Mai. Don't got the time."

"Well how's he doing? Can you tell me that?"

"It's none of yer business, a'right?" Jou said, and gave himself a second to look at Mai before dropping into the seat. "'Sides, I tell you anythin' an' you could make it worse like before."

"Jou I did not..."

"Look, don't care. Gotta go so I get t' sleep at midnight tonight at least." Mai was getting ready to speak, but Jou slammed the door on her. In her last ditch effort, she banged on the window. Jou tried to lurch forward, and Mai backed away in fear. Jou stopped, rolling down the window. "Mai...get in..."

Shocked, it took Mai a second to register what Jou said. She shuffled over to the other side of the car and got in. "Thanks Jou..."

"Yer car here?"

"No...I took the bus."

Jou nodded briefly. "Where are ya going?"

"You can drop me off wherever you're going. I can get a ride anywhere." Mai replied. She was somber suddenly. It made Jou aware that his behavior was off, but part of him bit it down. Mostly because he kenw what was driving those feelings, and he didn't mean for them to be happening like they were.

"A'right...Icould always just take ya there too."

"Thanks Jou," she tucked a blond hair behind her ear. The quiet in the car made Jou uneasy. Mai got in to talk with him, now she was like a statue.

"What were ya askin' me earlier?" he said, breaking the silence. Mai cleared her throat.

"Well...I was wondering what was going on with you and Kaiba. I hadn't really heard anything since the man jumped from the KaibaCorp. building."

Jou's hand clenched on the steering wheel. "It really is complicated Mai."

"Hun, that's what I'm here for. You can talk to me."

"I'm jus' worried."

Mai sighed. "I didn't leak, okay? I had the idea and someone who had the ear of a journalist, but I didn't leak anything. I was waiting for you, like I said. Whatever that trash was that was in the papers came from the opposite end." She was waving her pointer finger around absently, talking with her hands before settling them in her lap.

"Whaddya mean?" Jou knew he was going to have time to get it out of her. Traffic was already backing up.

"From Kaiba's side. Someone around him. All the info is coming from there."

"How'dya know that?"

Mai shrugged. "I just read enough of the rag mags to know. Doesn't say too much about you. Just things about Kaiba and stuff from his end. Like Kaiba's "feelings" and all that."

Jou never thought of it that way. All he could see was that something was written down. "Wow..."

Mai shrugged again. "Anyways, how is he? And what's this 'kinda' relationship you guys got going on? Last I heard you were...confused about everything."

"Yeah, well, that hasn't changed much."

"No?" she turned to him.

"No...I mean we're more together now but...he's still..."

"Kaiba?" Mai almost laughed.

"I wish. He's...goin' crazy and the hospital's starting to think there's nothing they can do ta help 'em."

Mai folded her hands on her knee. "But..."and she almost asked 'isn't he already crazy' but she didn't continue, trying to to think of something else instead. "What are they thinking that they're going to do?"

Jou shrugged. "They gave me and Mokuba some suggestions. One of which was move him to a long-care facility...that seemed to be the best choice. But it leaves Moki as a ward of the state. No one's around ta take care of 'em."

"What else did they suggest?"

Jou quieted, eyes focused on the road as traffic inched forward. When he got the chance, he took a side road to get away from the main street. All the while, he could see the KaibaCorp. building glimmering in the distance and he wondered if maybe Mokuba was there instead of the hospital.

"Nothing good," he replied, and reached for his phone. "Hit four on the speeddial, would ya?" he asked, tossing his phone to Mai. She fumbled for a second before doing as he asked. She handed it back to Jou.

His trajectory changed to the KaibaCorp. building, knowing that it wasn't too far out of the way of the hospital. "_Kaiba Mokuba_," he heard. It seemed all too staunch for the growing adolescent. Jou cleared his throat.

"Hey Moki, it's Jou."

"_Hey Jou!_" The tone lightened, but Jou could still hint at the sorrow.

"Where are ya right now?"

"_Uh...I'm at work right now, actually. I was just about to close up some stuff and head over to see nii-sama. Thought maybe I could talk to the doctor._"

"I'm gonna come pick ya up, if that's alright."

"_Sure_." There was a pause. "_Oh, I was going to bring a lawyer with me actually_."

Jou slowed down, coming to a stop just behind a car. He was at that very intersection, clearing in his throat again, he tried looking away and pretending that it wasn't there. That it wasn't the same. In the streets, he could still see small shards of glass and debris from the many months ago. It didn't matter how well something was cleaned up, there was alway something there.

"That oughta be persuasive."

"_Well...if I really need to, I think theres some stuff that I can do_."

"Okay, I trust ya kid," Jou said. "They gonna be takin' ya then?"

"_Yeah, I think so. I have a car waiting right now._"

Jou nodded. "I'll meet ya there then. I get there any later and he'll be gettin' mad at me cuz the other nurses are tryin' ta shove food down his throat."

Mokuba giggled a bit, but it was a forced laugh at the dark joke. Their reality seemed so screwed up in comparison to everything else. All these tragedies were laid out in cneter stage, magnifying each little granule. After a while, like an ant with a magnifying glass, the limelight burned down on them and made them wriggle. Worst was that it was for sport. All of them knew that, and yet there was nothing they could do to combat it. They had walked into that limelight, knowingly or unknowingly, and now they were trapped by their own fame.

"_Alright Jou. We'll win this yet_."

Jou nodded. "See ya, Moki."

And they hung up, Jou putting his phone in cupholder. Mai was burning a hole in his temple the entire time he was talking to Mokuba. "So what's up?" Jou made a sharp turn away from the KaibaCorp. building.

"We're meeting Mokuba at the hospital. He's got a lawyer comin' along ta talk with the docs. Should be talkin' to the social worker but hey, it's a start."

"This is really that serious, isn't it?"

It took Jou a few moments before shrugged and half nodded. "Yeah. Guess it's that serious..."

"This is just impossible...as if it's bad enough there were badguys who always wanted to kidnap Mokuba, now the government thinks that the best course of action. What a trip."

For the rest of the way, Jou drove in silence. He didn't know what to tell Mai about his relationship or his feelings. He didn't know himself. All he knew was that as soon as he got to the hospital, there was a pang in his heart. Every minute, every second made it draw sharper and sharper, as if someone was slowly inserting a knife into his chest. Half of him wanted to say that Kaiba would be best if there was at least one person around him who could make everything better. That one person had to be Mokuba, even if Jou wanted to be selfish enough to think that he could hold that position. The other half told him that, if he wasn't so involved, if he wasn't so important, maybe Kaiba would be better off. Maybe he would be able to hold onto his sanity and it wouldn't be such a big deal.

But hadn't he tried both already? That was what he meant when he told Mai he was confused. Jou wanted desperately to be in a relationship. He believed that in some realm, he really was. But in another, he was just a burden, a monster killing some strangely majestic creature. He was suffocating the life out of Kaiba by being caring. What kind of romance, and what kind of love, was that in the end? Even if Kaiba was some masochist like he seen in bed, there was no way that he liked the emotional turmoil or the mental stretching from all that was going on.

"I...I think I got a plan."

Jou pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking in a spot close to Kaiba's ward. "Oh, and what's that?"

"I...I don't think I can tell ya. Not if I want to keep it safe, ya know?"

Mai blinked. "Jou...I don't like that talk," she said. "Whatever you're cooking up doesn't sound very legit."

"I'm jus' gonna do what I can ta make sure things don't completely fall apart."

Mai got out of the car with Jou. "You really love Kaiba, don't you?" she asked softly.

Caught off guard, Jou nearly tripped over himself. "Wha...Mai..."

"Would you go this far for anyone else?"

Jou cleared his throat. "My...sister. Some of my friends," he said. "Look, it don't matter. I know what its like to be seperated from my sister. It can make you go crazy; Kaiba can't handle much more and I wanna make sure he at least knows Moki at least safe and we know where he is."

Standing at the car, Mai lowered her head and nodded. "I get it," she said. "If you ever need help, you can just ask. For...whatever it is you're doing."

"You gonna take off here?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I'll just catch another bus," she came around to him, grabbing his hand. "Call me if you need help alright. Really, Jou."

Jou nodded. "Yeah...look, I really gotta go. I wanna be there when Mokuba gets here."

And Mai walked off, understanding. After she was out of his line of vision, Jou ran up to the hospital and rushed his way to Kaiba's room, only to be stopped along the way by a nurse. "Boy, Kaiba-san must be popular today."

"Popular?"

"He's got some visitors right now."

_Shit._ Jou kept going, opening the door and seeing that there was a younger man standing there, talking to Kaiba. He was still restrained, but didn't look half as flustered. Something in him was sharp, focused, though he wasn't speaking.

"Who'r you?"

The man looked back. "I'm Kaiba-sama's assistant," the man said. "He...he had a nurse call me, I'm not sure what for though."

"Hasn't said a word to ya yet?" Jou asked. The assistant shook his head. Kaiba's eyes were following Jou around the bed. "Whaddya want 'em for, Kaib'. He's prolly got other things ta be doin'."

Kaiba smirked, looking over to the assistant. He seemed to have to spit up his words where his throat was dry. "You're fired."

The assistant blanched. "Kaiba-sama...?"

"Welp, that was fun," Jou sat down. "May as well leave now."

"But...but...Kaiba-sama, I don't understand."

"The tabloids..."he said. "That's my information...for only me. _Only_ me. Only _me_," he seemed to get stuck repeating himself. He looked away from the assistant. "I'll tell them. Just like Yami said."

Jou's ears perked up. "Yami?"

"Leave now," Kaiba said. "Collect your things. No more words. No more."

The assistant stood up. "You gonna pull the Tatsukiyo bullshit?" Jou asked. The assistant shook his head. He looked afraid more than anything else.

"No...no never. I don't understand why this is so harmful. I never though Kaiba-sama would mind. It was for PR."

Jou raised his hand. "Save it, kid...don't matter if it was good or not. Jus' best ya go away and don't come back." He set his hand down over Kaiba's, rubbing it. The assistant, still trembling, left the room in the time that Mokuba entered, two figures behind him. One Jou could recognize as Roland, the other was a man that just looked like a lawyer. "Hey there, Moki."

Kaiba's eyes shone when Mokuba stepped in the room. "Hey, nii-sama. Hey Jou," Mokuba walked around, hugging Kaiba around the neck. The first thing he did was start unlatching the restraints. Kaiba smiled wearily.

"I'll go get the doctor," Roland said and left.

"Moki...I know you got a lawyer and all," Jou began, picking his words carefully. "But I think we need to deal with this another way."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba sat down on the edge of the bed. Kaiba's fingers were latching to the back of Mokuba's shirt, scrunching it up and pulling on it.

"We can do all the legal mumbo-jumbo ya want, but we gotta get you safe first. So the government don't take ya."

Mokuba seemed confused. "Jou...I don't..."

"I'm gonna hide ya where no one will ever find ya."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...wonder where that may be. And can Mai be helpful? Is she the only one helpful? Till next time, KenSan out!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This was sitting on my computer 95% complete and I couldn't get the last...three or four paragraphs. X3. Craziness, I just got swept up in finals week. So here it is, all complete. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 19.

Maybe it was the twilight that was disillusioning. For hours, Jou sat melancholic in the increasingly uncomfortable seat. He slumped down further, leaning his head back and raking his fingers through his hair. They spoke to the lawyer before the doctor came in. It was the overwhelming optimism that made it the worst perhaps. Loopholes may allow Jou to be granted temporary custody of Mokuba.

But the doctor came in and shattered it all.

Flatly, he told them how Kaiba's condition, and the circumstances of how he would be under an in-patient treatment, meant that he was incapable of caring for another.

"But-what about me?" Jou asked. "I mean, I ain't married or nothin' but-"

"You are not a relative of the Kaiba family."

"Why does that matter?" Jou asked.

"Because the younger Kaiba's care is-"

"He's fifteen!" Jou exclaimed. "When I was fifteen-!"

"According to the state, he is unfit."

Mokuba sat idle, fists clenching. "Then-then-I'll emacipate, like nii-sama."

"Mokuba-no," Kaiba interjected. There was a scratch in his throat, and Jou didn't doubt thtat the simple twitch in his face was like an inward waterfall.

"Nii-sama! You did it! So can I."

Kaiba's eyes tightened shut. "Mokuba..."

Jou sighed, and he brought his fingers to knit together. In the moment, with the anger builiding up and the pain squeezing his heart, he put his arm over Mokuba's shoulders and pulled him close. Mokuba squirmed.

"I'll give you space," and the doctor left, giving a momentary glance to Kaiba who had become still as stone.

Jou had been sitting in contemplation ever since then. Somewhere along the way, Mokuba had slipped away for whatever reason, though Jou was positive he was getting tired.

From the bed, Kaiba stirred enough to turn his head and flinch a bit, his arms over his chest where they had released him from restraints. It was pitiful, actually, to see that Kaiba was so docile that they left him unrestrained. Perhaps Jou was negative, but it made it seem like he was regressing back to how he was before. Hardly speaking, hardly moving, hardly anything more than a living sculpture, fully opposible.

Jou jumped from his seat and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He grabbed Kaiba's hand, petting it. The brunet's eyes opened, a small glitter in the cobalt. His fingers twitched and pulled away fome. He cleared his throat and tried to gather himself.

"What?"

Jou reached over to the bureau, grabbing a pitcher and pouring water into a cup. He never let go of Kaiba's hand. After, he handed it to Kaiba, making sure it was firm in his hand. It took Kaiba a moment to realize he should drink from it. He handed it back.

"Today was crap." Jou said.

Kaiba's scoffed. "Simple words."

Jou shrugged. " No need ta complicate it, ya know?" aKiba's eyes wandered, but always seemed to go back to Jou. "I don't think Mokuba's ready fer bein' on his own. I mean, I do an' I don't."

"I don't. He needs time."

"Yeah. We can all grow up fast, but it don't do ya much good. Makes ya bitter if ya gotta go through life feelin' alone."

Kaiba nodded. Jou put the cup on the bureau and freed up both hands. He cupped them around Kaiba's.

"There are ways." Kaiba said. "Lots of them."

Jou sighed. "Yeah, an' I got one."

"Hm?"

"What I said ta Mokuba. I'll hide 'em where he can't be found. Least till this all blows over."

Kaiba didn't say 'yea' or 'nay' so Jou was unsure how to feel about it precisely. He chewed his lip, and after so much silence he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"'Ey Mai, its Jou. Yeah, yeah. I could use a hand."

Kaiba's brows had risen when hearing Jou speak to Kujaku. Something in his didn't like the idea, but didn't protest just yet.

"_What are we thinking, Jou_?"

"Need ta get Mokuba out of Domino; get him away from social services an' stuff."

"_Jou...you think that's a good idea?_"

"No, but its better than lettin' take 'im."

Mai quieted, but eventually consented. Jou gave a thumbs up to Kaiba. Kaiba's lips flinched, and he grabbed Jou's wrist and tugged on it hard.

"Let me speak."

Jou too the phone from his ear and turned on the speakerphone. "Kaiba's talkin' to ya Mai. Yer on speaker."

"_What's up, big shot_?" She asked immediately.

"Keep Mokuba safe. I expect results."

"_I wouldn't do this to fail, Kaiba_." Mai retorted.

Kaiba chuckled to himself. "I should hope."

"_Do you want me to make you a promise_?" Mai asked.

"No more words. Results speak louder."

Mai huffed, and Jou was sure that she shouldered the phone and either crossed her arms of started filing her nails.

"_You better promise me something then, Kaiba_."

"Mai-"

"_Shut up, Jou_."

"What, Kujaku?"

"_Do what you know if right and fix this. You'be brought a lot on yourself, so no amount of doctors, lawyers, or therapists is going to fix that._"

Resignation crossed Kaiba's face. His hands clenched on the blanket. He seemed riled, and pallor drew to his face as he recalled Yami's words yet again:

_Admit what you are..._

"Mai-you got a big mouth."

"_You asked for my help, Jou-"_he switched the speakerphone off and put it to his ear, "_-got it. So how are we doing this_?"

* * *

They drove by night, under a cloudy sky. Jou sped along the roads, going out of Domino and into the stretches of roads that led towards Tokyo. It seemed like a far drive, but it was enough.

Looking behind him, he seen a pair of bright headlights, just a glimpse of the red of Mai's sports car. But even before that, Mokuba sat in the back seat. His eyes glowed, staring out the front of the windshield and trying to figure out where Jou was taking him. Begrudgly, he had agreed to the tepid plan, if only because Kaiba had agreed to it. Still, he wasn't told where he was going.

Pooled at his feet were his schoolbooks, as well as files from work that he might need. He also has his laptop to work from. Despite being away, he tried to stay close and be sure the company ran despite his brother's condition.

Jou pulled up into a gas station, parking and getting out. Mai pulled up just behind, parking beside him.

In the distance, a figure was walking through a bright stream of headlights. There was another shadow in the car. They waved before coming out of the light, tucking their hands in their pockets.

"Long-time, no-see Jou." They said.

"Hey, Ryuji."

Mokuba had finally gotten out of the car, stepping between where Mai stood back observing and where Jou was right up next to Ryuji. There was something in Jou that looked slightly annoyed, as he was looking fervently beyong Ryuji and to the car.

"Shizuka in the car with you?"

"Yeah. She's kind tired right now."

Jou nodded. He motioned for Mokuba to come forward. All of his things were slung over his shoulder in his backpack. "Here's Mokuba," he said, putting his hand on Mokuba's back. Mokuba drifted closer to him, almost hugging him. His eyes were to the ground for a second, but he stopped and looked up to Ryuji with a brief smile. "This will only be temp, 'kay Moki?"

"I know. I just wanna see my nii-sama."

"We'll get ya back. I'll work on gettin' Kaib' to his norm real soon."

Mokuba turned back and hugged Jou tight. Jou rubbed the back of his head. "Mai's gonna come an' check up on ya periodically. I'll come if I can, but it could be suspicious. I'll call, a'right?"

Mokuba nodded into Jou's chest before pulling away and wiping his hand under his eyes. "You'll be strong in this, Moki. This'll be okay."

Ryuji put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and led him away. Mai got right up behind Jou, arms crossed. "Follow 'em, would ya?"

"Yeah. I'll keep tabs on them," she said. "You want to see Shizuka? She probably misses you."

The door of the car opened up from Ryuji's car, and Shizuka got out of the car. She looked over and waved at Jou, running up to him and hugging him tightly until her feet were off the ground. "Katsuya!"

Jou hugged her back. "Hey, Shizuka."

They shared the embrace for a short while as Ryuji got Mokuba settled in the car. Jou put Shizuka at a distance and was thoroughly examining her. "He ain't hurt you, has he?" he asked, looking over her, especially at her neck and face. Shizuka batted him away.

"He's real sweet to me, Katsuya. Everything's okay."

Jou still grumbled. "Yeah well, he's Ryuji."

Shizuka giggled. "You trust him enough," she patted his breast. "We'll take good care of Mokuba. If things get bad, call us okay? If things get good, call us. Just call us, for whatever."

"I will Shizuka."

Mai had gotten into her car and was ready to follow where Ryuji was in the driver's seat, waiting. "I have to go," she said. "We need to get out of here before it looks weird. We gotta keep this covert, right?"

Jou nodded. "Yep," he said. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

The days passed, and Jou went about his routines. It seemed so empty anymore. He was drifting between his apartment, his job, and the hospital where Kaiba was moved to. They were starting to get Kaiba walking on his ankle, now better healed than before, but he was still partially immobile in his own rigid body.

But Jou watched nonetheless. He helped how he could. And after a week, it seemed normal. He'd made a few phone calls, but it sounded like everything was adjusting well enough. Mokuba wasn't completely happy, but hearing Kaiba's voice made him pick up every so often.

Jou went home at eight o' clock every night. He had a plan to call both Mai and Shizuka when he got in the apartment. But just outside, he saw two police cars. The area wasn't too good, but it wasn't bad either. He started up the stairs, pausing at the landing of the second floor. His apartment door was hanging open, and he could hear voices inside. He started back down slowly, falling at the last step and landing on his butt.

There was a stir from inside, the officers talking to one another. Jou forced himself up and kept going, trying not to look suspicious but hustling down the first flight of stairs and out to the parking lot. Were they looking for him? Were they just looking in his place? What was it that they wanted precisely? Surely they had a warrant for whatever reason, but still, it seemed so strange to come home and feel like he was stuck in the middle of movie horror.

Once Jou was in his car, he noticed that one of the officers was coming downstairs. He didn;t wait to see what the officer would do. He wondered where he could go, what place would be safe for him to stay and to lie low. If they wanted him, home wasn't going to be the place.

At a turning place, he considered going to Kaiba's manor. That would be a safe place; not only that, it at least had a change of clothes there. But then, he figured they were already looking there. There was only one reason that police would be looking for him or searching his house: for Mokuba. The manor was out of the question.

So Jou turned the opposite direction and went towards the Kame Game Shop, thinking it was the safest place he could currently go. Inwardly, he had the worry that he wouldn't be able to see Kaiba for the night. Would they go an interrogate Kaiba? Surely the police knew, as the rest of the country knew, that Kaiba was ill and antagonizing him would only make things worse and worse.

He pulled up to the Game Shop and got out, slamming his door. Inside, he was quiet when he seen Yugi was checking out a customer, though the shop itself was relatively quiet. Jou slipped behind the counter and sat himself on the stairs, legs shaking in anxiety, waiting for the customer to leave before he could get up and speak to Yugi.

For the moments that he waited, Jou zoned out and looked towards the television, playing at a low volume, before he was finally hit on the shoulder by Yugi. "What's up Jou?" he asked, noticing Jou's discontent. The blond sighed.

"Not much Yug'. Lookin' for a place ta lay low."

Yugi's brows raised. "What's wrong?"

Jou shrugged. "I jus' got in over my head. It's jus' fer the night, then I'll go back to my place."

Yami was lingering on the stairs, eyes glowing. He looked to the television as Jou had, before looking back and descending into the conversation.

"Something evil is knocking at your door?" Yami asked. Jou flinched, looking back. He couldn't think up a proper answer. "No worries. This home is always open to you."

"Yeah. We can set up a bed for the night," Yugi added.

"Thanks."

Jou followed Yami back into the living room and away from the storefront. He never turned his eyes towards Jou, and it was as if something was prickling in Jou's fingertips, like it was something that he could feel. "Is there anything seriously wrong, Jou? I've been hearing some disturbing things about Kaiba."

Once again, Yami made Jou flinch. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well," he stopped at the couch, turning on the television to the news. "Just...things, Jou. I wonder if perhaps things were set in motion without proper thought of their consequences. I am aware that Kaiba is going through a hard time, at this moment. You've been by his side through it all."

Jou swallowed. "Yeah, guilty on that," he sat down on the couch. "But I can't help it. Seems like I'm the only one doin' him any good, ya know? What else is there?"

"I'm not so certain," Yami said. "At least to helping."

"Thanks, really helps me there. I jus' wanna do all I can ta make sure this ends up as it started. With life like it should be fer everyone."

"Then maybe Kaiba should work on his fears alone."

There was silence, and Jou was playing with the hem of his scrubs. "Fears..." he repeated.

"C'mon, let's get you settled in Jou. I'm sure you've had a long day."

Jou smiled for what felt like the first time in days.

* * *

"_KaibaCorp. stocks have continued to fall for the fourth straight day this week. Worried investors have began to sell their shares of the company, fearing the worst. _

_"All of this is in lieu of serious problems surrounding KaibaCorp. CEO and president, Kaiba Seto. Kaiba-san, who has been recently displaced due to health issues, was checked into a mental health facility a week ago. Amidst this news, the Vice-President of the company, and Kaiba-san's younger brother, Mokuba, has also gone missing. An ongoing investigation has produced information on who may have taken the younger Kaiba. The Domino City Police are not yet releasing the identity of their suspect._

_"Investors believe that these events leave KaibaCorp. without proper management, and the rumors that the company may fail have started to arise."_

* * *

Shizuka was thankful that Mokuba was still in his makeshift bedroom. Although he had cooped himself up in there, this was the first time that it had done any good. The only time he had come out of his room was for meals, or if he had the opportunity to speak to Kaiba or Jou when they called. Mai had shown up twice in the week period as well. Still, Shizuka was thankful.

After the newcast was over, Shizuka changed the station to a gameshow to make sure the story didn't come up again. After, she went into the kitchen and finished up lunch and put it in two bowls, setting them at the table. She went to Mokuba's door knocking. "It's lunchtime," she said. "It's ready for you, if you want."

"Okay, Kawai-san."

A short time later, Mokuba shuffled out of the room and sat down at the table, murmurring his thanks. Shizuka sat adjacent from him, not really sure what to say. So she just ate and looked across at him, smiling.

* * *

The day after, Jou buried himself in work, focusing on the patients and seeming all to interested in the paperwork that was usually the most mundane thing in the world. By lunchtime, he had almost tired himself out, if only because his body was trying so hard to pretend that he was okay. Even Naomi and Sakamoto-sensei seemed to notice something off about him, but couldn't quite bring themselves to say anything.

It was in the breakroom that he seemed to collapse. There was always a television on in the there, and it was flipped to a local news. He turned to Jell-O in his seat, trying to relax for a few moments. At first, he wasn't really paying attention. There was never anything nice on, so why bother?

The he heard the report, and his body flinched in its seat. He tensed up, his eyes widened,his heart raced, his mouth went dry. All in all, it was nothing that he didn't know, but overall he knew that he was involved in every facet of the problem at hand.

Jou buried his face in his hands, his appetite lost, and he sank there for a second. Part of him said these were the ramifications for the bigger picture, but still he was left in a place where, at the moment, it was all too much. If it helped Kaiba to get better to be away from all of the craziness, then it meant that overall things would be spared. The faster Kaiba got better, the quicker he could get back to work and everything would be managed accordingly.

He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the air stab in his chest and his face feeling pained where he held back tears. This was all his fault. Over and over again he repeated that in his head, and despite all the reasoning otherwise, it made him feel worse and worse. To the point that he couldn't even keep the tears back and his hands were covering his face to hide all the embarrassment.

* * *

They had tried to keep Kaiba away from the television. They pretended that their efforts were nothing, and that there really was no reason. When there was arousal, and when Kaiba reared in protest, they seemed to back away, but their motives became all the more clear. Finally, he sat quiet and listened to the anchorwoman as she spoke. His body was calm, and his eyes were unmoving. Even after the report went off, he seemed still, confortable in his catatonia.

The nurses worried about him. Whenever he froze they worried he would stick that way and they would never again be able to fix him. It had been several days since Jou had shown his face, and they had seen the effects.

At first, Kaiba took a nosedive. He refused to eat, and they noted when they made rounds that he hardly slept. They attempted to give him sleeping medication, but he refused, telling them that he was fine, that he wasn't tired. But they were unconvinced, trying to mix it in with food or drink. But attempts seemed to fail. Even if they got him to eat a bite, he still laid awake.

Then, another visitor came. A tri-color haired boy, coming in with his arms crossed. He spoke slowly and verbosely, but Kaiba drank in every word even if he didn't look directly at the boy. The nurses could see that there was something of a bond between the two. Whether it was kinship or else, they knew it was working. He ate a little better, slept a little more, and worked a little harder. Then, on a third day, when the tri-color haired boy came, he was completely quiet for the time that the spent with Kaiba.

Even Kaiba seemed confused.

It was only what it seemed. Outside, he was quiet, looking confused. But he was inflecting, knowing almost too well that Yami was doing it only to impress upon him everything that he had been talking about in the days before.

* * *

The following day, Jou gathered his things and readied to leave for work. After having seen the report, he hadn't been went to see Kaiba, afraid of the blame that would be in the CEO's eyes. As he left, he considered that maybe Kaiba would have simmered down some by the following day, and that it would be okay for him to go. He drove to the hospital, heavy in his thoughts, wondering if maybe he should have just come the day before too. That was what a good boyfriend was for right? Consolation?

Maybe Jou wasn't good, but he was okay.

He pulled up to the hospital, got out of the car, and started walking up to the front door with his eyes to his shoes. There was so much going through his mind he couldn't even grasp some of the thoughts. Within the next day or two, he had to go see Mokuba instead of sending Mai. Though he needed to distance himself, Mokuba needed to have more contact than just Shizuka.

He worked out all the specifics in his head, being able to see Mokuba for most of the day and then coming back to see Kaiba before going back to bed. As he made it inside, to the front desk, he felt something pull on one shoulder, and before he could look back, another.

"Oi-!"

"Are you Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Who the hell wants ta know?"

But he could tell, out of the corner of his eye, who he was dealing with. "Jounouchi-san, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Kaiba Mokuba," they told him. There was no need to wonder, but that was the reason his apartment was routed through. They must have gotten whatever evidence that they needed.

Before he could even get upstairs, before he could even say hello to Kaiba, he was being dragged away because of his own crazy scheme. Staring at the nurse at the main desk, he struggled, turning away from them to say: "Tell Kaiba Seto not to worry. Everything's going to be fine!"

And he was being led out, elbowing at the officers who were escorting him, he saw Yami as he was walking in. Their eyes met briefly, and then Yami broke away as if he weren't confused about the whole ordeal.

Jou had greater things to worry about, and let Yami fall from his mind.

* * *

A/N: Seems a natural conclusion, getting arrested right? Welp, what's gonna happen after that hm? Will kaiba okay for all this? Have to wait to find out. Till next time, KenSan out!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So this is long coming. I had 3/4ths of it written and sitting on my computer for a while because I got busy at school. So finally, this is here. Almost five thousand words so its fairly lengthy. Hopefully not boring X3. Well, without further adieu...

* * *

Chapter 20.

After so many hours, the feeling of blood on his forehead and seeping down his nose wasn't so strange a feeling as it was when he first experienced it. Jou rolled his head around, looking at the bland walls and then up to the clock. He thought that enough crime dramas told him they didn't have a clock in an interrogation room to stress out the interviewee, but then again, he couldn't trust everything he saw on television.

Jou leaned forward and licked his thumb, rubbing where he could feel that blood had dried and was ready to flake off. As he leaned forward, he caught sight of the officer that had been interrogating him for the last two hours. He wasn't as harsh as the last, but Jou could already tell the good cop-bad cop routine that was going on.

"Gonna say anythin'?" Jou mustered. The entire time, a coy, mocking smile was on the officer's face. Maybe he was attempting at looking sincere and worried, but he had yet to offer help with Jou's injuries.

"Let me go over this one more time," said the officer. His voice was loud, and with a headache growing behind his eyes, Jou flinched.

"Fine."

"You have been around Kaiba Seto since he had his accident several months ago?" The officer had a pencil tip against a legal pad and moved it over to another line of scribble.

"Yes."

"Why were you with Kaiba-san?"

"I was given a deal, which said I was ta blame, an' became his nurse while he needed it," Jou said. "'Least till I found out that I wasn't the one who did anythin'."

"Of course. And that made you angry, didn't it?"

Jou hated the question, because he realized he had worded his answer different every time, but every time it was the truth with a different spin. "Yes," Jou said. "I was angry at the time. I got mad because I was getting fucked."

"Did you consider any form of retaliation then?"

"No!" Jou leaned forward. "A million times: no. I never would hurt Mokuba. I would not take him over somethin' petty like a break-up," and he wasn't really sure why he called it that, but that was what it seemed like.

"What do you mean by 'break-up'?" The officer asked.

Jou lowered his head. The pain sloshed forward. "I was…involved with Kaiba after so long. Close quarters."

The officer wrote that down. It was probably the closest break of anything new that they had gotten out of Jou in hours, and likely it was the kind of connection that they were looking for. "What happened after that?"

"I left, real pissed. Then about…I dunno, like three days later or somethin', I came back 'cause I was returnin' somethin' of his that got mixed in with my stuff. We got'n another argument, then I left again. It stayed like that for a while till he started comin' into my place of work lookin' for a fix because of his injuries."

The officer nodded, his pencil going over a few more of the lines that had been written down prior. "Did that spark any thoughts in you, then? Did you think you could get close to him and then maybe exact some kind of revenge while he was weak?"

Jou shook his head, and immediately regretted it. It felt like that pain was just sloshing around behind his eyes, as if there was blood backed up in his nose and it was just sloshing around. He tried to suck it back and down on his throat. A coppery taste was in his saliva, but he wasn't sure if it was blood or not.

"No," Jou said. "I tried avoidin' him until a co-worker couldn't deal with him no more. So I tried to help. He was tryin' ta walk again. Through that, we were close and intimate again 'cause I was holdin' onto him and all that junk. An' we kinda started up again till he started gettin' worse."

"How was he getting worse?"

Jou shrugged. "Withdrawin'. He jus'…freaked out one day after a surgery an' then froze as if nothin' mattered."

"Froze? Just stopped? No worries about family or work anything like that?"

Jou shrugged. "Mental stuff is different. Can't always be explained why people go catatonic. They jus' do. Probably he's got internal conflict, an' this ain't helpin' him that Mokuba is gone. I wanna help him as much as the next person."

The officer smiled and set his pencil down. Jou didn't like the smile; it didn't seem like he was actually happy. "Which is what we're trying to solve, but you haven't been cooperative."

"I've been perfectly cooperative till ya bashed my head into the fuckin' table!" Jou growled. "Then I stopped givin' a fuck! This is less 'bout Kaib' an' more about keepin' a fuckin' reputation. I dunno know where Mokuba is, and I haven't done a thing to him!"

The cop was still, blinking a few times and leaning forward, looking Jou in the eye. Jou was breathing heavily after going off in his tangent. He pressed his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes closed. He heard the door open. His hands lowered and balled into fists, his nerves jumping at the very thought.

Before he could react, his face was in the table again. Hard. The world blacked out for a second, and his mind swam back to consciousness.

Fuck….

Jou's head lulled back and the cut on his forehead had opened back up. There was blood pooling on his upper lip; it was hard to breath from his nose, and he sucked in a deep breath of air. "You have to take me ta…ta the pros'cuter."

"You still got another 36 hours for that, Jounouchi," the officer from behind him said. "And we still have questions."

"I ain't answerin' nothin'."

His hair was tugged again, but he wasn't going without a fight. He flung forward, gripping the table and fighting the sear of the hairs being pulled. He slipped down out of the chair and pushed it into the officer. Once he was free, he started crawling away, trying to get on all fours. He grabbed the table and yanked himself up, grabbing the chair he had pushed and backing up.

It was a flimsy defense, using a chair, but it was all Jou had. His heart was hammering against his sternum, and the chair loosened as his palms.

The two officers stood on the defense as well. When Jou's back hit the wall, his entire body shook violently. He had to reclaim the chair and pull it close to him. But the police were already on him, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him off the wall. The chair was discarded. Jou tripped over it as they dragged him towards the door.

"Maybe you should cool off for a bit," the "good" officer said, opening up the door as Jou thrashed around. "We'll just leave you in a cell…see how things go." They said, and continued to drag him through the precinct and towards the jail cell.

Once in, Jou stumbled down and onto his knees as the doors slammed closed. It occurred to him all of a sudden:

"I want a lawyer!" he said. "You can't do this ta me!"

"You'll get one," the good officer said. "A public defender, right?" He was sneering at Jou.

"What the fuck's that mean! No, call on Kaiba-san yourself. You'll see! You'll see how much I didn't do this horseshit when he helps me."

His hands were tight around the bars until the officers were gone. He slid down them and fell on his butt, looking through to a nearby wall. There were eyes on his back, but he never turned. His head fell and he watched as blood pooled down on the ground, dripping from his nose and forehead.

When he tried to wipe it away, the blood just smeared all over his palms and left them slick, as if it were just colored sweat. It hit him around then that he was crying; he was just so jarred he didn't register it immediately.

"Kaiba…"

Pressing his head to the bars again, he used the coolness to dull the throbbing. His hands slid down them, leaving a trail of blood all the way down. But Jou didn't care. He just watched the wall, imaging Kaiba standing before him and shaking his head. It just made the tears resurface.

* * *

Over the past day, Mai must have called Jou's cell phone at least fifteen times, trying to solve the problem after seeing the news report about Kaiba, and about the supposed "abduction" of Mokuba. There wasn't a doubt that he had seen it too, or at least had heard about it, but that didn't change the fact that both she and Jou had to figure out what it was they needed to do in order to remedy the situation. Mai wasn't sure if just interjecting Mokuba back would be too suspicious, especially at the risk of involving social services that would come and apprehend Mokuba just shortly after his return.

She kept weighing the pros and cons, and with every phone call she became even more worried about the situation. There weren't many instances were Jou just decided not to answer the phone, and she wondered if there was some trouble going on.

That was why she was driving through Domino, trying to recall where the Kame Game Shop. It had been so long that she had been there, and she was sure that she was driving around in circles until she found it and was able to park.

It seemed like she wasn't the only one that considered turning to Yugi to find Jou, because as she walked in, she noticed that both Honda and Anzu were in the shop and talking to Yugi. They all stopped their conversation to look at Mai. It was like standing in front of a crowd and she had forgotten the words to a speech. Talking to Yugi was going to one thing, bringing it up with the others around seemed completely different.

"Hey, Mai," Yugi said, breaking the awkward silence. "What um…what brings you here?"

"Jou," she said. "I need to know where he is."

The three looked at each other then back at her. "Well…we don't really know either," Yugi said. "That's what we were trying to figure out."

Mai's shoulders dropped, and she lowered her head and wondered if maybe the worst had happened. That maybe somewhere along the lines, Jou had gotten arrested, or even worse, had been killed. Not that she could think of a reason why, just for sheer accident. Her guts clenched. "Oh."

"Why are you lookin' for him?" Honda asked.

"I…I have some things I need to talk to him about. Personal things," she said.

Yugi nodded. "We're just getting worried about him," he said. "None of us have been able to get in contact with him."

"Me either." Mai agreed. "I'm worried maybe something bad has happened."

"Yeah," Honda crossed his arms. "Probably having something to do with Kaiba. Nothin' ever goes right around him anymore."

It took all of her strength to hide her surprise. Of course his friends would know, but it almost seemed like Honda had a better idea of what was going on than most. She wondered how much Jou might have told his friends and who else, besides her, he might have turned to due to his relationship problems.

"Look, I don't know," she said, palms out. "I just need to talk to him."

"I am…also wondering where Yami has been," Yugi said. "He's been disappearing a lot and for hours, and it's began getting a little worrisome as well."

Now that one, Mai didn't know. She walked closer to the group, crossing her arms close to her chest, showing her discomfort with each step. How long would it take before they could see under her skin and know that she knew more than she let on. It was all on the tip of her tongue, and she was ready to tell them, yet she knew how much Jou was trusting with her. The weight of danger versus secrecy seemed almost too deadlocked for her to choose a side.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Anzu asked.

"He hasn't told me anything," said Yugi. "And I try not to pry."

"He probably knows something then," Mai interjected. "If anyone would know anything in this situation, it's Yami."

A quiet lulled over the four of them, and Yugi disappeared behind the counter for a moment as if to disappear, only to reappear a short time later. "I found some things lying around when I went into his room…I really didn't think much of it but," in his hands was a stack of magazines and a few newspapers. "I found all these; they're kinda worn out, must have been looked through a lot."

Mai took hold of one of them. "These are mostly ragmags. Nothing special about these things," she said, but she could notice that there was a similar theme with all of them. "They're all about Kaiba and Jou…none of them are completely recent. Several weeks old at the earliest."

"Obsessed?" Anzu asked, confused. She took one of the magazines as well. "Geez, this is like research."

The only one that wasn't looking was Honda. For the most part, he was sneering at the magazines, and Mai could probably guess why. She gave a softened expression, and then took one of the magazines and flipped through it. "How long's he been gone today?"

"Um…I think he left about four or five hours ago," Yugi said. "He may be back shortly, since this is…usually how long he's gone for. We could wait."

"I can't," Honda said quickly. "I have to go to work."

"Okay," Mai nodded. "Thanks anyways."

Honda kept looking at Mai, brows furrowed. "I am worried about him," Honda said. "That's why I'm here."

"I know," she said. "I just think maybe if there's something bad or wrong, and you think you know why, you can tell us."

"I don't know anything. The last thing Jou would tell me is about this kind of…relationship. So I'm about the most useless. I don't know where he'd go if he disappeared. Maybe Shizuka's, if there's any place at all. May not have called or said nothing to nobody, but other than that, I don't really know. Especially if he doesn't have his phone."

After that, Honda left before he had to say anything else, or before they could ask any more questions. Mai disregarded his flippancy and looked back to the magazines. She knew what was up with Mokuba, and she could probably figure out what was up with Jou. She gripped the magazine.

"I'm going to wait for Yami," she said, her voice lowering to a hum. "Do you mind, Yugi?"

"No, of course not," he said. "We can all wait in the living room. I'll be in when Gramps takes over."

As Anzu went into the living room, Mai kept holding onto the magazine, staring at it blankly, scared not only for Jou, but starting to worry about her own life and freedom for being a part of it. Not only that, she was beginning to worry about Shizuka and Ryuji. She began to wonder if she should contact them, and she wondered if maybe Mokuba needed to be moved.

"Something wrong, Mai?" Yugi asked.

Shaking her head, Mai looked over to Yugi and smiled. "Um…no. No, I'm just thinking," she handed back the magazine and went to the living room to sit with Anzu.

* * *

"Kaiba-san?" Asked the nurse who was hovering by Kaiba. She kept a safe distance from the CEO as he eased down out of the bed, having trouble finding his footing but holding on between the bed and a nearby bureau. She dashed out of the room and came back, a pair of aluminum crutches. She tried getting him to take them as he was tentative with his bad leg. Finally noticing her, Kaiba took the crutches as adjusting, touching his toe to the ground and trying to move.

"Kaiba-san, where are you going?"

The whole while, Kaiba was wordless, balancing himself as he leaned to the bureau and opened the drawer, looking through his set of clothes. "Kaiba-san, is there something that I can help you with? Is there something you need?"

"No. Go away."

Kaiba was rifling through the pockets of his clothes, but he wasn't specifically taking out any other articles. Some of his affects were starting to pile on the bureau; things that were regularly kept in pockets such as his wallet and a few useless pieces of paper. He opened the bag that some of the loose things were kept in, and he found his phone. After that, he sat back down and started playing with it. The nurse immediately went over to him.

"I don't believe the doctor would like that…"

The nurse was mousy and seemed to be intimidated by Kaiba. Using that to his advantage, he pressed the number he had for Jou and pressed it to his ear. There was no reply. After that, he tried calling Mokuba, and he wondered if the boy would reply, but before he gave him the chance, Kaiba hung up the phone as his stomach clenched up. Suddenly his voice was hiding from him again, and he couldn't really make himself speak. Not even to the nurse hovering by him, looking over her shoulder and out to the hallway.

"Kaiba-san…I can give you a few more moments, but you finish up making calls, please."

Kaiba couldn't think of who to call, precisely. It made sense as he was looking for his phone, but now it was like all his thoughts went out the window.

He unclasped it from his hands and went through his contacts for one more number, pressing it to his ear. When he got a reply, he smiled.

"I have news," he said, still speaking in brevity. Like his tongue stuck after three words.

"_What about, Kaiba-sa_n?" The publicist asked.

"The tabloid news," he replied. "About the relationship."

"_Are…are you well Kaiba-san_?" the man asked. Kaiba worried, for a moment, if maybe he was making a brash decision. The more he thought about, though, the more that it made sense. "_Kaiba-san_?"

"I am well. I haven't been. Now I am." He cleared his throat and looked up to the nurse who was still keeping an eye on him. She then began busying herself, cleaning up the small mess that he had made on the bureau and tucking everything back in.

"_You seem…as if you're stressed, Kaiba-san. Perhaps you should rest some more_."

"No, I've rested, I…"he looked up, noticing that there was another person leaning in the door. Even the nurse looked back, feeling as though there were pressure in the air. "I'll call back," he said, and he hung up. The nurse held out her hands, and Kaiba seemed more than willing to press the phone in her palms. She shuffled it away and hid it underneath his clothes in the bureau.

"You seem better," Yami said. He walked in slowly, arms crossed at the breast. At first, there was nothing to distinguish firmness from anger. "Have you decided what you should be doing to solve your problems, then?"

"I have." Kaiba nodded, shifting himself back in the bed and propping his leg back up. The nurse, content that Kaiba was doing better and that things were back to normal, shuffled out of the room. "I tried calling Jou."

"He won't reply," Yami said. "His devotion has driven him past the point of no return."

"How do you mean?"

"He's giving his own freedom for you," Yami sat down and leaned forward. In his hands, he was fiddling with a coin. "Do you still doubt his affection?"

"I haven't. After a while…"he shrugged. "It seemed clear."

"Good," Yami said. "Because I don't know how long he will survive being starved."

Kaiba's eyes closed. "I don't understand." Yami smirked, and he looked down to his hands in contemplation, as if it was so hard to speak. "Please, tell me."

"You can figure it out," Yami said. "You know all of the pieces more intimately than most. I think you don't want to face that consideration. You don't want to understand."

"Stop these games."

"The games have just begun, and you are at the center. You are spinning them. You are the gamemaster. Everything that has happened has happened because of you. You don't want to understand so you don't have to accept that you are at fault."

"I have done nothing," he said, breathing heavily. "I have had everything caused to me…"

"You are not the victim," the coin squeezed tight in Yami's hand. "Far from it. In the days I have spoken to you, it is very clear the part that you play. It has taken this long to realize that you need to take action or else it will all come falling down."

Kaiba was slack in his place, his arms crossed over one another and his eyes squeezed closed. "I am tired of this…"he said, looking to his ankles. He grabbed the crutches from the bureau and forced himself back up on them. "I have to get out of here."

"Are you allowed?"

Kaiba pulled out the bag that the nurse had neatly tucked in, and he put it under his arm as he tottered to the bathroom. Yami followed the brunet with his eyes, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. A short time later, Kaiba came out of the bathroom, tucking his hair behind his ears and trying to make himself presentable in the wrinkled shirt and slacks. How old were these clothes? He was sure they were almost musty.

"Well now," Yami said. "I should call you Kaiba-san now, shouldn't I?"

Kaiba sneered, emptying the contents of the bag and shoving the affects into his pockets. He went over to the bureau to make sure there wasn't anything that he missed. Phone, wallet, keys. In bureau still was the locket. Pulling it out, Kaiba realized that someone had taped the chain back together. It was a temporary fix, enough that Kaiba could wear it for a short time.

"I haven't worn shoes in days…."he mentioned. He was still for a moment, and he wondered his course of action from there on out. Realizing the mental lock, Yami stood up and moved towards the door. Kaiba started hobbling towards the door and out it, planning on going to see the doctor and checking himself out of the hospital.

* * *

After so many hours, to the point that Jou wasn't even sure how long that the police had left him sitting there amongst others and pondering his fate. In all the time that he was sitting, there was one thing that Jou wanted, and that was to lie down, Kaiba's back pressed into him. Jou's head stopped throbbing about the time that he started thinking about Kaiba's hands tracing up his back. It made Jou smile. He was drifting off into his own personal nirvana.

His eyes opened back at up at the sound of hooting from across the cell. "'Ey, look at that," one man cackled. He wasn't sure what that man was talking about. "Must be excited to be here." Jou looked down, realizing that his legs were splayed and his arms hung over his knees. While in his reminiscence, Jou didn't notice where he had gone hard at the very thought of it. Their eyes glowered on him, and Jou grit his teeth in response.

Amidst their cackling, Jou closed his swollen eyes again and tried to imagine himself lying beside Kaiba, but no matter what he imagined, all he could see was Kaiba's back, as if he couldn't conjure up any facial expressions for Kaiba. Nothing more than the blankness that he had gotten accustomed to seeing in the near past.

Half asleep, the pain slipping away, it didn't matter how he seen Kaiba particularly. It made him smile to imagine himself hugging around Kaiba, or even touching his hand like he was allowed and then Kaiba leaning over and kissing him, bringing his hands up to Jou's head and holding it in place to make it more passionate.

Halfway through the kiss, someone started banging on the bars. His eyes snapped open, and Jou looked up in the semi-darkness to see the "good" cop looking down on him. "Get up," the officer said. "Get up, you get your phone call."

"Finally…"

"Yeah. After that we're taking you back in for questioning."

The cell was unlocked with a heavy 'click' and Jou slipped out. The officer took him by the arm and led him through a series of hallways until he was in a small nook of a corner where there were three payphones. Just around the corner he could see the lobby.

The officer handed him the correct change, and Jou slipped the coins in and, after a bit of consideration, dialed. It took one ring, two rings. His stomach was sinking; worried that maybe they wouldn't answer the phone. Out of the corner of his eye, the officer stood erect and watching Jou carefully. He laid against the wall, and smiled when someone picked up.

"_Moshi, moshi_?"

"Shizuka-chan?"

"_Katsuya? What's up_?"

"I'm uh…in a bit of trouble," he said. He could hear his sister scoff a little bit, but then she asked:

"_What's wrong? What did you do_?"

"Nothin' much," he said. Jou tried not looking back to the officer too much, thinking that maybe the officer would pay more attention if he did. "Look I just um…I wanted you to know because."

"_Because what_?" Shizuka was quiet on the other line, and he wondered how much he would have to say. "_Katsuya, are you there_?"

"Yeah. I need ya t' call Mai," he said. "'Cause she can help, ya know? Help with the move."

Eureka hit Shizuka. "_Oh, of course. I'll talk to Ryuji about it, too. It's…making me anxious._" Jou was thankful she caught on quickly enough to know not to mention Mokuba, or what they were moving.

"Ya gonna come back to Domino?" he asked. "Shizuka?"

"_I don't know. We're still thinking about it. Anything else you want me to talk to Mai about_?"

"Yeah…if she can, get her ta talk ta Kaiba fer me. If she can get him ta talk or anything," he said. "Maybe talk 'bout a lawyer or somethin' like that."

"Is it really that bad, Katsuya?" Shizuka asked. "_Are they really charging you_?"

"Yeah. They're probably taking me to the prosecutor here soon," he shot a glance back at the officer who had unfurled himself from his erect stance and was coming over to Jou. "I have to go Shizuka. Careful on the move. Remember…talk ta Mai!" he said, and before she could say good-bye, he hung up the phone as the officer took him by the upper arm.

"Alright, time to do some more talking."

He was led back through the halls and back to the interrogation room from before, thrown in awkwardly and forced to sit. He saw his friend sitting across from him. Suddenly, the fresh wounds on his face began throbbing again. He licked his lips.

"Now…where to start again…"

Jou lowered his head and prayed his actions were just, because if nothing worked, he was sure that he would never see Kaiba again.

* * *

A/N: So...I hope this is development. What is Kaiba going to reveal? How much more trouble will Jou get in? Where are they taking Mokuba? You'll have to find out. Till next time, KenSan out!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is a long time coming, I think. If only because this is a chapter that I had a real hard time writing. If I can make it as simple as I can...its that this is more characterization than anything. Hopefully it's interesting nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter21.

Somewhere along the drive, Kaiba had closed his eyes. He was very uneasy riding in a car; his stomach was doing somersaults the whole time. When he opened them again, he could see where they were coming up on the Kame Game Shop. His head lulled to the side, and he looked over to Yami with both confusion and a slight bit of anger.

"I'm not…"he expected Yami to cut him off, so there were hardly any words prepared. "What is your plan?"

"I have none," Yami replied, pulling in. "I just figured it made sense to bring you here. Was I wrong?"

A heavy breath went through Kaiba. "No…you weren't." He replied. "I'm just unsure of what use your friends will be."

"They are friends of Jou's," Yami said, getting out of the car. Kaiba was tepid, looking through the windows and seeing no one other than Sugoroku. "Are you coming?"

Swallowing heavily, Kaiba opened the car door and grabbed the crutches from the back, steadying himself and catching up to Yami. He opened his mouth to say something, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Mai getting ready to exit. She caught his eye and opened the door.

"Isn't this perfect," she said. "Just who we were looking for."

Kaiba sneered. "I know about as much as you do," he replied.

"Oh?" Mai asked. She held up her phone. "Is that why I just got an interesting phone call?"

Kaiba arched a brow. "What about?"

Mai tucked her phone away. "Shizuka, Jou's sister," she said. "She told me that Jou had phoned her and gave her some obscure instructions. I'm guessing he was being watched when he called."

"Where is he?"

"The police station," she said. "I'm about to go down there right now and make sure he's okay. There's no one on his side right now."

Kaiba lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, frustrated. "Right, of course," he said, and chewed his lip for a second. "I'm coming with you. Perhaps I could clear this up."

Mai shrugged. "Suit yourself," and she went to her car, opening the passenger side door for him and getting in herself. When they were both in, doors closed, she looked over at him. "This is all your fault, you know."

"Don't start..."

"If you hadn't been so careless with him," Mai said. "I mean, Jou put himself out there for you."

"I am aware," Kaiba said. "That's why I'm trying to remedy this."

"If you hadn't been an ass about it in the first place, we wouldn't be here, having to get Jou out of this mess. I mean, really," she revved up the car and bolted out of the parking lot, heading towards the nearest precinct. "I know people get stupid in love…I just guess I don't get it."

Kaiba sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes once again. He was getting it from all angles and was trying his best not to make this horrible. It did hurt him. What she and Yami had been telling him weighed heavily on his mind, and his heart, to the point that it was almost difficult to breath. He brought his hands up to his face, and massaged around his eyes like it was going to help. Really, he was trying to hide his frustration and keep the emotional well capped. All that he had been through still hadn't left his system, and he almost was brought to tears just out of sheer frustration. He wasn't sad at any of it.

"This is where people say 'I wish I could turn back time' isn't it?" Kaiba asked. He could hear himself growling.

"Sometimes," Mai said, shrugging. "I mean, unless this is how you expected it to turn out."

"I didn't expect anything."

"Then there is no reason for you to be angry for the outcome," Mai said. "If you had no say, then you can't complain how it turns out."

"I had plenty of say," Kaiba said. "I always did everything I could."

"Always?" Mai snorted. "What have you done, exactly?"

Kaiba quieted, his hands lowering to his thighs and then clenching up to fists. "I'm not sure what it is exactly that you want to know. What have I done in the relationship? What have I done to help Jou? What I—,"

"Just tell me about…everything," she said. "Tell me about everything that's happened. Your side of the story."

"That will take far too long," Kaiba said. "I'm sure that Jou has told just about everything that needs to be told. "

"How he seen it," Mai said. "But two people means two stories."

Kaiba's arms crossed and she could see a portion of his old self hiding in the shell. She could see where he was thinking, or at least she supposed he was, without fully seeing anything at all. There was calculating, all going on behind stormy eyes. "We entered into a venture under false pretenses, and then we both mad mistakes, yelled, fought, broke up, got back together…."

"So…you're normal, then?"

Kaiba stopped, trying to figure out just what it was that she meant. After the few seconds of silence, Mai gave a mirthful laughter. "Sorry, I don't really think I've ever seen you stunned to silence."

"I'm not stunned," Kaiba said. "When it's put that way, then yes, I supposed it is normal."

"You guys just have this…chemistry. That's usually a good thing, the way they put it. But with you two, you're both combustible."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and closed them again before Mai got a good look at him. There was only so much that he wanted to share with her, if only because the intimacy wasn't her business. The things in the bedroom were left in the bedroom. "Do you regret?"

"Regret what?" Kaiba asked.

"Anything. Anything you would have changed?"

Once again, there was silence. For the moments, Kaiba seemed to have fallen back into how he was, with his eyes slightly wide and unblinking. "No. Not a thing."

"And you would tell Jou that?"

"Yes. Without a doubt," he answered curtly.

"After telling me that you two fought and that you've broken up. There's nothing you would change about yourself; nothing you'd want to change in him? Nothing you'd want to reverse. No—,"

"My words are clear," Kaiba said. "Or at least I believed they were. No, I do not need to change anything. If I did…then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be here."

"But that's the problem!" she yelled. Kaiba gave her a sharp, sideways gaze. For a second, Mai saw all that was scary about Kaiba. The arrogant, taciturn boss and the demanding man that often people feared simply because that look could send them to their knees. There was no more calculating in him. His eyes were no longer stormy in thought.

"I suppose that exposing oneself to others is a problem. I don't think I need to tell you anymore." Kaiba said. It was Mai's turn to be silent. "We should be there soon."

"Yeah."

Part of Mai didn't know whether she should have faith in Kaiba, or be afraid of the thing that he was becoming. He was like a half thawed piece of meat. Part of him was ready, and seemed alright to the touch, but the rest was frigid and unusable.

"Any other questions?" Kaiba asked.

Mai flinched. "No, I think I got my answers."

It was around that time that she was able to pull up to the police precinct, and she saw the way Kaiba examined it thoroughly. As if he was a criminal trying to figure out the best angle to break in. Once her car came to a halt, Kaiba opened the door and grabbed the crutches, getting out to steady himself. A few officers were walking up to the building, and they stalled when Kaiba raised his head towards the door. They were whispering to each other as they went inside.

Before she could realize, Kaiba was already paces ahead of her. Mai clomped up in her heels to follow, thinking about how he almost had it to an art form being able to move despite the disability. Narrowly, she got ahead of him and held the door for Kaiba to get through. She wasn't sure if what she saw was resolve or anger.

Inside, Kaiba stood just before the front desk. Mai expected leaning or yelling or at least bracing himself against the desk. Instead, she found him in a state of repose. "Can I help you?" the man at the desk asked. He was chewing slowly, but upon seeing Kaiba, he stopped and swallowed.

"I'm looking for Jounouchi Katsuya," he said. "I was told he was here."

"He was," the man replied.

"Was? What do you mean?" Kaiba asked. His voice raised above hollow annoyance.

"He was escorted out of a here a little while ago. Following procedures."

"What!" Kaiba grit his teeth. He finally did lean, bending at the waist slightly to get closer to the man. The man seemed to move further back, intimidated. "He has done nothing wrong and should be released."

"I…I'm not at the liberty to do or tell you anything, Kaiba-san," the desk officer said. He cleared his throat and leaned forward again, determined not to let Kaiba get the better of him.

"Then you're station chief may be able to help me."

Mai put her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Immediately, he flinched and rolled it off, looking back at her with almost wild and vicious eyes. Her hand went under her arm immediately. "I want the charges against him dropped. My brother, whom this case is about, is not in any danger currently and Jounouchi-san did not take him."

"I'm very sorry Kaiba-san. I will get ahold of my chief and see if there is anything that can be done."

It was the middle of the road answer that made Kaiba angry, but he tried to curb it. His image had suffered enough and was barely useful, if only to make him look crazier than before. The desk officer stood up and started to creep away from the desk and towards the back, talking another officer as he walked.

Once it was in motion, Kaiba moved out of the way, but he never sat. It was like Mai could see the nervous tension that was in Kaiba just by the way that he refused to sit. He stood erect, keeping balance between the crutches and his looped ankle.

"You wanna sit?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not sitting. This should be quick enough."

Mai wasn't entirely sure how to approach Kaiba and make things simple. "Look, I didn't mean to touch you."

"Spare me," Kaiba waved his hand, lowering it back to stabilize himself. "I've been through enough of all this. I just want it to end."

"We'll get it done," she said, determined. "Shizuka-chan is on the move, and we'll get Jou back."

"Where's is the Jounouchi sister going?" Kaiba asked.

Mai bit her lip, and she looked around the police station. "That's the problem. She was given obscure directions, and she hasn't given me anything else. I don't know where she's going or…what's she's doing with Mokuba."

Kaiba's head lowered, and Mai could see the frustration growing on his face as his teeth bared and his eyes closed. Suddenly, there was a released, and it seemed like he took a deep breath and let it out, standing straight up again.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," said Kaiba. "I just need to relax."

This was obvious; since she was sure Kaiba hadn't relaxed in months. Unfortunately, she had to add fuel to the fire. "She also said something about getting Jou a lawyer," said Mai. "Just in case."

"That can be handled." Finally, Kaiba went over and sat so that he could pull out his phone. Mai followed but stayed standing up. Either the desk officer or the station chief would have to come out sometime.

* * *

The car ride back to Domino was too quiet. It was almost as if a ghost was in Shizuka's passenger seat instead of a slumped over Mokuba. His breath was making fog in the windows, expanding and contracting as he breathed. His hand, every so often, was going up to his chest, landing over the indention that the locket made in his clothes.

Sometimes, Shizuka had to remember that Mokuba was fifteen. He wasn't the child that she remembered seeing so long ago, tailing his brother faithfully. Yet, even at his age, she could still see that child lingering in Mokuba. As if the younger Kaiba had no direction or purpose if separated from his sibling.

Even her and Jou's bond wasn't that strong. "Mokuba…?" Shizuka asked. The prompt warranted some movement. "I was thinking of dropping you off with Anzu. She…wouldn't be home as much as I am, but it would be a nice place to stay."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuka saw where Mokuba shifted to get a better look at her, but then he looked back out the window. "Okay…"he said. His hands folded together in his lap. "That sounds okay."

All the while, Mokuba was looking out the front windshield at the road that stretched between Tokyo and Domino. He remembered how many times he and Kaiba had driven down it for conferences and expositions. "Nii-sama was teaching me to drive."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he started a bit ago. And we had to stop because of reporters."

"That's a shame," said Shizuka. "You haven't been out since?"

"No…we've meant to," Mokuba said. "I want him to teach me. He's taught me everything else. But I guess maybe someone else should be teaching me besides him. Since his…accident got us all into this." Once again, Mokuba was resting soundly against the window. "But I still want him to teach me. There were so many dreams we had…you know? Like, with the amusement park." Mokuba took a breath, like it was hard to say. "I always remember times when nii-sama had been up two…three days. He was running on coffee and probably other things. He would drive this road home. I always told him that when I was old enough, I would do the driving so he could rest."

"That's so sweet," said Shizuka. She could imagine a ghostly Kaiba sitting slightly slumped in the driver's seat. His eyes having rings around them, and his mouth twitching slightly. An empty Styrofoam cup would be sitting in the console, and beside him Mokuba would be antsy and ready to get home. It made her smile.

"Yeah…"Mokuba smiled a bit too. "I still hope for that."

"I'm sure it will happen." Shizuka almost didn't want to see as Domino rose from the horizon. She liked having Mokuba close and knowing that he was safe in arms' reach. Especially for her own brother's sake.

"It will," Mokuba said, resolved. "I don't want to go to Anzu's."

"Mokuba…it's what's best."

"I want to see my nii-sama. I can't keep doing this…this is all just too crazy! This is making him worse!"

"I…" Shizuka looked at the roads. She caught sight of the strip mall that she was supposed to be meeting Anzu in. She drove right by it. "Alright, tell me where he is."

* * *

There was a surprisingly small amount of time between when the officers took Jou for the second interrogation and then decided to take him to the prosecutor's office. It made something in Jou's stomach sink when he thought about it. What kind of evidence did they find? Were they able to interpret his phone conversation with his sister? Even though Jou had done his utmost to cover his tracks, he was well aware that there were probably things that he wasn't thinking about. Things that h couldn't think about even as they led him to the prosecutor.

His wrists were in chains, although they were held in front of him for the safety of appearances. The officers that were escorting him were different than the officers who had been interrogating him. They spoke hushed, giving him quiet orders.

"Pretty busted up…not too odd."

"Yeah," the second said. "That happens when you put criminals together."

Even if Jou were more simple-minded (as simple-minded as Kaiba often thought he was) he could that the officers were attempting to give a story for his cuts and bruises. Jou didn't mind. It was a good laugh.

He was sat down in a bland room, and he was left with one officer in the room and one officer out. He was waiting for the prosecutor, but in the meanwhile his hands went up to his nose and he pinched it, moving it until water started prickling in his eyes. There was a piece that he could feel. He pressed his thumb down on it, despite the pain, until it popped back into place. "Ngh…"

The officer looked at him strangely, but didn't get a chance to say anything when the door was opened. A woman in a light grey pants suit came through and set a briefcase on the table. "Hello, Jounouchi-san. I am prosecutor Wakabayashi."

"Don't I get a lawyer present here?" Jou asked.

"I'm just going over a bit of fact checking before I decide if I want to proceed to trial or not." She said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No…thanks," Jou slumped back in his seat. "Look, we both know where tis's goin'."

"I'm sorry?" she looked up from the paperwork. "How do you mean?"

"This is all gonna to turn into some big spectacle because it's got Kaiba involved," Jou said. "It draws people."

"You mean to say we're going to drag you through the mud for a little public interest?" the prosecutor asked. "Is that the kind of press that you want at Kaiba-san's expense?"

"I want nothin'. I want Mokuba safe, that's 'bout it."

"Well good. We both want the same thing out of this," she said. Folding her hands together, the woman leaned forward. "You look like a good man despite your record. And this whole mess seems to be poorly put together. But…unfortunately, there are still consequences. You are the only person close enough to Mokuba, and the only one with enough motives to want to take him."

"So? That don't mean nothin'. So could a bunch o' other people."

The prosecutor had a strange smile, and it was making Jou very uneasy. That and her very sharp bob cut. "Jounouchi-san, I'm going to lay this out as simply as possible so that we can avoid all the name-dragging. I'm going to offer you a light sentence in exchange for telling us where Kaiba Mokuba is. Kaiba-san has been suffering enough due to his brother's absence. I believe it is time to let him go."

The trouble was that she had Jou going. Wakabayashi's words were drilling into Jou because it was as if she was weeding her way back into his mind and seeing all that was going on and what was making him tick. Then again, Jou was sure that even if he hadn't stashed Mokuba away somewhere she would have made him feel this way. When Jou considered Kaiba's suffering, and imagining him the last time that he had seen him in the hospital bed…it made the corners of his mouth drop.

Jou sighed. At that, the prosecutor and the officer leaned in to listen to his words. And they likely would have heard them if there wasn't a knocking at the door. Wakabayashi turned to see a clean cut man walk through the door. "Hello, sorry to come in the middle," he said. Wakabayashi stood and they bowed, respectively, before the man walked over to Jou. "Hello, Jounouchi-san. I'm Hatake Akira. Kaiba-sama sent me to be your counsel."

"'Bout time…"Jou said, stunned. He raised his hand, noticed the blood, and wiped it on his pants before raising it again to shake the man's hand.

"Now, I think it's about time you shut up. Kaiba-san's orders." Jou laughed.

Hatake looked to Wakabayashi, finally addressing her. "I think that this is all a misunderstanding and that you should be looking for other suspects."

"This isn't a trial," Wakabayashi countered. "This is a decision to go to trial. I have already made my determination."

"No charges were filed," said Hatake. "Especially none by Kaiba Seto-san."

Wakabayashi almost blanched, but the strange smile came back. "Kaiba-san was, unfortunately deemed unfit to make the decision. The state made it for his best interest. We are going to trial. This is end of this matter. Jounouchi-san will be detained until then. Leniency may be given if he decides to hand over Mokuba."

"I think you will find that Kaiba-san is perfectly within his senses," Hatake said. "He's waiting, and I don't think you want to get a bad image when he gets involved in this farce."

Jou couldn't believe that they were arguing Kaiba's sanity. If either of them truly knew Kaiba, they would know that he was never 'in his senses'. But that was all a matter of perspective.

"His senses will be up for the state doctors to decide. Until then, the suspect will be in further detention."

Jou boiled when thinking of going back. "What are ya? Some fangirl who couldn't get with Kaib'? Huh?"

Wakabayashi had turned to leave, but she turned back and leaned in close. "Cards can't save you from this, Jounouchi-san."

* * *

Mai had lost track of time and had started to fall asleep while still in the police station. The stillness was broken by her phone ringing against her thigh. She pulled it out and noticed that it was Shizuka again. "Hey, Shizuka. Did you get him there safe?"

"_No…I want to know where Kaiba i_s."

Mai blinked, alarmed. "Why?"

"_Because Mokuba asked_," Shizuka replied. "_I'm in Domino. I can find out where I need to go, just tell me where he is_."

"He's…"Mai looked over and saw where Kaiba was engrossed in a battle with the station chief just through slatted blinds. "Well, he's with me."

"_And where are you_?"

Mai bit her lip. "We're at the police station. He can't wait just a little longer? We're trying to get Jou out and then all of this will be cleared up."

"_Mai…if I could stop Mokuba, I would. It's not going to happen…he wants his brother. He wants all of this to stop_."

"Alright…we're at the police station. You remember where that it?" Mai asked. Her heel was tapping nervously on the tile the entire time. She was convinced that Kaiba was going to come walking out of the office any moment and overhear her.

"_Yeah…I remember. I'll be there soon_."

They said their goodbyes. When Mai hung up, she pressed her phone between her palms and leaned forward, eyes drifting over to the door every so often. Kaiba had been with the station chief too long; either something was going right, or something was going terribly wrong.

Moments after thinking that, Kaiba was tottering out of the office with the station chief standing behind him. Kaiba looked pleased, at the very least. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, Kaiba-san," said the chief. "We'll see if we can't get ahold of the prosecutor's office."

"See that you do," Kaiba said, and went back over to settle. Mai had never left her post on the chair, and her lips were pursed slightly. "So…that went well then?" she asked.

"We have to wait for Jou to arrive back." Kaiba said.

"How long would that take?"

"Not very."

His arms folded over one another, and Mai could notice the way that he was rubbing at his upper arms in a circular motion. He only did it for a moment before his hands disappearing into his elbows. "Crutches starting to hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Kaiba. "It's just been some time."

"How much longer you think you'll be on crutches?" she looked out the window of the station, waiting for Shizuka's car to pull up. It didn't surprise her that Kaiba didn't answer her. He had lulled somewhere else into his mind, and she didn't exist. His eyes were open, but staring absently for a short while.

It didn't take long for Shizuka to pull up. When Mai saw the car, she resisted the urge to jump up and run out the doors to it. Still, she stood up and walked over to the doors. It gained Kaiba's attention enough to look over. "What has your attention, Kujaku?"

Mai bit her lip. Even though she recognized the car, she wanted to be sure. When Shizuka got out of the car, she was certain. "I have a surprise for you." She said.

Kaiba leaned over and looked to where she was looking. Mokuba ran out of the passenger side. Even with his injured leg, Kaiba only had one crutch and walk hobbling against it, his foot touching the ground and pain on his face. Mai, again, opened the door for him.

Mokuba buried his face in Kaiba's chest and squeezed. "Nii-sama…"

"Moki…"Kaiba hugged back, the crutch dropping to the ground. Something in Kaiba opened up, like his whole body let in a breath. "Mokuba."

"I missed you nii-sama."

There weren't many other words exchanged that either Mai or Shizuka could see. Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair, and then seemed almost obsessed as his fingers continued to run through it. Amidst this, the younger Kaiba was still. "You need a haircut," Kaiba finally said. Mokuba's hands flattened against his brother's chest and he pulled off, looking his brother in the eye. With them so close, it was clear to see that Mokuba was nearing his brother's height, maybe a head below.

"I like it long."

Kaiba smirked. "We'll have to talk about it." Even though Mokuba knew it would probably be a sarcastic little argument, he was still smiling as he looked up to his brother as if in reverence. When he was away, however, he realized that Kaiba was standing, with a bit of wavering, on both feet.

No brace. No crutches.

Even as his knee was on the verge of buckling.

"Seto…"Mokuba was amazed.

"Hm?"

"Nothing…"Mokuba said. "Now, all we have to do is get Jou, wherever he is. Right?"

The moment was, however, spoiled, by another voice interjecting itself into their conversation. Mai and Shizuka were still like bystanders, but a police officer was walking out and got a good look at the encounter, and the Mokuba, before looking at Kaiba. "What is going on here?"

And it was the urgency, and perhaps even anger, that was the most alarming.

* * *

A/N: I want to add that expect another chapter within the next five days. For sure. If not, spam me with PMs. Please. Because I have so many more interesting scenes ahead. Of course, Jou and Seto have to get back together, right?

Also, the "spare me" that Kaiba said. I was actually on YouTube and saw a small compilation where he said that and thought it was something that should be interjected. Silly me, huh?

I hope maybe this opened up some...things, nonetheless. Get out of dragginess perhaps. Till next time, KenSan out!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So I lied. I realize that.

And I feel bad. Life gets in the way of my plans. I actually had most of this written before the little five day period I said. But I sorta...had some serious junk go on with some family and I just...meh. Anways! This chapter is probably one of the reasons this story is rated M. Other than potty mouths.

So I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 22.

As the car drove up on the Domino police station, Jou realized that the day's surprises weren't quite over with yet. The area surrounding the police station was covered in people, and he could clearly make out the markings of local news stations' vans parked in the vicinity.

Jou pushed forward, his nose nearly to the grate separation in the police cruiser, and looked for the cause of the commotion. Did they catch a murderer? A yazuka member? There had to be some reason, because Domino was, for the most part, a fairly hum-drum little place as far as crime was involved.

The car rode around the mess, pulling up in the back of the station and parking. When the officer opened the door, Jou could hear them. They all tried to talk at the same time, as if they were the reporters that thrust their microphones towards a politician, demanding answers for some transgression.

His elbow was held tight and he was led through the back door despite his attempts to get a better look. "That isn't anything," the officer near barked. Once he was inside, the commotion died to quiet. Back to the cell; back to waiting for there to be some absolution. He was yanked along the back halls and into the hold cell area. There was another officer, clearly more than just the average cop.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you," he said, looking between Jou and the officer. "Apparently word didn't make it on time."

"What's that, chief?" The officer asked. His grip seemed to tighten on Jou's elbow.

"Kaiba Mokuba has…shown up," said the chief. "As has Kaiba-san, asking for Jounouchi's release."

The grip seemed to waver in intensity and then grip again, like the officer was getting angry. "I see. Well…."

The police chief came over to Jou, digging keys out of his pocket, unlatching the cuffs on Jou's wrists. His arms flattened by his sides. All of this seemed sudden and confusing. He was looking around, expecting Kaiba to be lurking in some corner and watching as all this went on. "I'll take him up front; we'll make the paperwork quick," said the chief. His hand rested on Jou's back. He ushered Jou forward, but there was no hesitation in the blond. If he knew the route better, he would have run to the front of the station. Escape, if it could so be called.

But at the end of the hall into the lobby, Jou was stalled. He saw Kaiba standing on the other side of a window, Mokuba behind him. The mob of people was all on him; Kaiba's head was bowed, shied away from speaking to the collective.

A gentle push from the chief made Jou stumble forward. That was when he saw Mai, on the other side of a wall, with her arms crossed. Her lips were curved upward in amusement. She flinched, looking over where she heard Jou. Her eyes widened.

"I can't believe it worked."

"What? Kaib' gettin' what he wants?" Jou's voice was deflated.

Mai turned when she was addressed. "Hun, what happened to your face?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Jou shook his head. "Who brought Mokuba back?"

"Who do you think?" Mai rolled her eyes. "I think he just…asked and she was more than happy to oblige."

The closer he walked to the window, the slower he got. Jou didn't want to have to confront all the madness. He wasn't made for it like Kaiba was. He wasn't able to keep them contained without saying a word. The media was in Kaiba's pocket for as long as he needed them; Jou doubted that this was Kaiba's plan. They likely showed up all on their own. "Why are they here?"

"Mokuba's back. Kaiba's out of the hospital," Mai shrugged. "Why not?"

Jou's lips pursed and fear hit him in the gut. How was he going to go out there? His first reaction to being beside Kaiba was that he wanted to grab Kaiba's hand and hope the CEO reciprocated. Everything Jou wanted was meant for private, in the sanctity of quiet room and behind a locked door. It made him sweat just thinking about it.

"You alright?" asked Mai.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jou clenched his guts and opened the door. Amidst the noise, the motion wasn't lost on Kaiba and he raised his head, looking to Jou out of the corner of his eye. Mokuba was flagrant, turning and grabbing Jou and hugging him tightly. Cameras were flashing.

"Hey, Mokie…"Jou hugged back. "How long you all been standin' out here?"

"Not long," Mokuba said. "You got here just in time."

"Yeah well….I kinda wanna go back inside," Jou laughed nervously. "Away from these vultures."

"I think nii-sama does too," Mokuba said, but looked up to his brother. Kaiba's expression hadn't changed. It was hardly placid. His eyes were stormy and his brow wrinkled. He was pensively gathering words.

"Kaib'…"

"There's a back door," Kaiba said, turning away from then despite having stood, for several moments, holding them off as if he were going to offer the words of a prophet. Without any thank yous or good-byes, Kaiba turned and went inside to dissuade the crowd from staying. Mokuba and Jou were just behind.

The three of them corralled in a small area of the police station, away from seething public mass just out front. The officers, realizing the growing number, went outside to dissolve the mess. All the while, Kaiba was looking to the group, especially to Mai, which hungry eyes.

"What?" Mai asked. "Got something to tell me, then tell me hotshot."

Kaiba smirked. "Your results were unexpected," said Kaiba, referring to an earlier conversation, "but valued. Thank you."

"Don't," Mai shook her head. "Thank Shizuka, for keeping Mokuba safe and bringing him back. Or Jou, for sticking his neck out. I didn't do anything."

Kaiba's smirk faded into a stoic façade, betraying none of his emotions as his eyes swept over the group. The quiet was loaded with questions and answers, all held back behind the teeth of the group. "So uh…"Jou said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "How do we get back?"

"I seem to be the only one with a car," Mai said.

Kaiba pulled out his cell and dialed, pressing it to his ear. Mai rolled her eyes, feeling a little ignorant for not thinking that Kaiba would have someone on speed-dial for moments like these. All the while, Jou was hovering over Kaiba as if he were expecting the elder to fall over from not being able to support his own weight against just a single crutch.

Before Jou knew it, he was walking in strides behind Kaiba, nearly shoulder to shoulder with Mokuba. A driver opened the door for Kaiba to climb in. It was caught between Mokuba and Jou to wonder who was going to sit beside Kaiba in the backseat and who was going to take the front. It didn't take long for Jou to decide that he was the one that was going to sit in the front seat.

"Take me to headquarters," Kaiba said. Jou looked back.

Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm. "Nii-sama… don't jump back into work."

Kaiba didn't answer either of the looks, and the car drove towards the building, pulling into the parking garage and letting Kaiba out. He didn't beckon either Mokuba or Jou to follow him, but Mokuba did nonetheless, as if he were compelled. Jou didn't feel as compelled. In fact, sitting in the car, in the parking garage of KaibaCorp., he felt out of place even if he had been there before in the past. Now that Kaiba was back, he expected everything to be back to normal, and for him to feel right because for a long while, everything had felt so wrong.

But it didn't come. He didn't feel it deep in his chest like he expected himself to. He looked to the doors that Kaiba had disappeared behind, knowing that there were so many floors beyond that. He didn't know how long they would be waiting, but he hoped it was shortly with the way that the car was idling in the parking lot. After some time, it shut off all on its own. In the time, Jou lulled off, his eyes closing at the pain behind his eyes fading away.

Eventually, he was stirred away as the car was jostled, but he realized that he wasn't in the parking garage anymore. They were going down the ever familiar road to the estate, making the final turn and waiting for the gates to fully open. When the car pulled up, Kaiba got out first, steadying himself. Jou opened the door. Was this home? He had lived in it for long enough, but that was without Kaiba. That was taking care of Kaiba, making sure that Mokuba was okay.

Against the dapple gray sky, it looked like just any other home. It was a large home, but a home nonetheless.

As Jou stood in semi-awe at everything, as he stayed behind and tried to gather himself after all that they had both gone through, it added insult to injury that Kaiba didn't beckon him, or even spare a glance for Jou to follow him inside. Was Kaiba intentionally being cold, or were there still lingering problems, lingering emotions, that Kaiba had yet to mentally work his way out of? He hadn't even said a word to Jou since they were reunited.

As he strode through the house, listless in his walk, Jou wondered how it was he was supposed to reapproach Kaiba. Now, he was anticipating reprimand. Eventually, he drifted into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of ice and a rag, wadding the ice up in it and pressing it to his face. He winced.

"Does it hurt bad, Jou?" Mokuba asked.

Jou flinched. "Naw. Jus'…flesh wounds." Jou leaned back against the counter.

"Was it…other inmates or…the police?"

"It don't matter," Jou said, and he could see where Mokuba was staring, worried. "Where's Kaib'?"

"In the parlor," Mokuba threw a thumb in the general direction. "I got him to sit down; I think you should talk to him."

"I don't think I'd do 'im much good." Jou said, lowering the ice. It gave Mokuba a good look at the mottled bruises around his eyes, and the swelling in his nose, along with a large cut in his lip. He also noticed some of the blood that was still lingering in crevices were it hadn't been wiped away.

Mokuba's face gave a 'seriously' face. A smile worked up onto Jou's face, and he walked back through into the parlor where Kaiba was sitting, his leg propped up on the Ottoman and his hands flattened over his stomach. He seemed contemplative, if not, at least a little bit bored.

Jou sat beside him, glancing over to him with pursed lips. He pressed the ice to his face again, lips parting to speak. His hand made a fist and then opened it again, fearful of just reaching over and taking Kaiba's hand. The distance was short, but it seemed like he was in a completely different country.

What Jou didn't understand was what was bringing up these emotions all of a sudden. Like he hadn't been there by Kaiba every day, making sure he was comfortable, making sure he was stable, doing basic grooming and spoon-feeding him. Now, holding his hand when he was (semi) stable seemed like it was completely impossible.

"I'm not even going to ask how you came by those bruises," said Kaiba. His head was leaned back, and he was catching Jou from an angle, at least before his eyes were closed.

"I wouldn't answer ya anyways," Jou replied. He shifted the ice to the other eye. "It happened. Simple's that."

A brief silence fell between them. As Jou finally managed the courage to reach his hand over, Kaiba thrust forward, balancing his elbows on his knees.

"You wouldn't still have those supplies like you had before?" Kaiba asked.

Jou was confused. "Maybe I'm concussed…what're ya talkin' about?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Before the…the fight," Kaiba's voice had softened incrementally. When it registered in Jou's mind, he went to stand.

"Yeah. Yeah, I still got it."

With that insinuation, Jou got up and went to the room that he had been occupying, grabbing his backpack and coming back, setting it against the couch. In the time that he had been gone, Kaiba returned to the position with his head leaning against the back of the couch. He was relaxed; even meditating.

"I got 'em." Kaiba leaned forward, taking the bag and putting it in his lap, unzipping it and rifling through it. "What the hell are ya doin', Kaib'?"

Kaiba piled a few things beside him and then set the bag on the ground. As he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves tight, Jou was snickering under his breath. Then, Kaiba took a round cotton swab in one hand, and a small bottle in the other. He dabbed the cotton swab with the liquid before turning to Jou and grabbing his chin, leaning him in. Their eyes met briefly before Kaiba brushed up Jou's bangs and held them by his wrist. He started dabbing at the remnants of the caked on blood at his hair-line. Some small cuts were also being touched, and Jou flinched as they stung by the alcohol.

"Man…"Jou tried pulling away, but Kaiba's grip only worsened. Once the swab was used up, so Kaiba grabbed for another, dampening it, and moving down around Jou's nose and eyes. He was delicate when cleaning up the bruises and blemishes, taking off any of the blood around Jou's nostrils and around his lips. "I know I need a shower…you can stop," said Jou. He flinched as the cut on his lip was pulled.

But once the scrubbing was done, Kaiba reached over and grabbed a small bandage, once again lifting up Jou's bangs and covering what Jou guessed was a cut. Then, he did it again over a cut on the bridge of Jou's nose. The pressure made tears prickle in Jou's eyes. "Is it broken?" Kaiba asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I think so."

"I can hear it in your voice," Kaiba cleaned up the small mess that he had made before taking the gloves off. As Kaiba seemed distracted by tidying, Jou reached over, capturing his hand and squeezing. Kaiba paused, and color rose in his cheeks. He looked over, lips pinching.

Before Jou knew, a heavy kiss was planted on him, and while Kaiba's hands never touched his face, the way Kaiba squeezed tightly was close enough. A small fire was flickering in Jou after so long, and he hardly wanted to pull away, but he wasn't about to push Kaiba any farther than he was willing to go.

"Heh…"Now it was Jou's turn to blush. "Well, that kinda hurt." But Jou was laughing at his hand went to his nose. Although there was no smile on Kaiba's face, Jou pretended that there was just because he wanted it to be that way for a moment. He wanted to see a wide, genuine smile out of the CEO.

Turning away and clearing his throat, Jou reached out for the boot on Kaiba's healing ankle and pulled on the Velcro straps. Kaiba's arms crossed, and his fingers dug into his arms. "I wanna see how the incision's doing."

And the more Jou was touching, the more he realized that he was causing panic in Kaiba. It wasn't as if he never noticed it before. He'd even acknowledged it, but when looking back at Kaiba and seeing the way that his fingers dug into the sleeves of his shirt, and the way that his shoulders shook, Jou lifted for a second.

"You a'right?"

"I'm perfectly well."

"Ya don't look well," said Jou. "I'm here if ya wanna talk about it."

The silence gave Jou the answer that he needed. He turned his attention back to the small incision that was on Kaiba's ankle. It wasn't as protruding or as prominent as Jou would have guessed. His fingertips hung over top of it, but he never actually touched it. "It's doin' okay. Does it hurt?"

"No. Very little," Kaiba replied.

"Kay. Ya better not be lyin' ta me." Jou pulled back up, and he was once again in Kaiba's face, eye to eye. The ice was almost melting against his lap, and he didn't notice that there was less looseness in his pants than before. Even more so, it made him recall the moment in jail where he was thinking about their one intimate moment. "So…I hafta ask, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. What're we? What should we expect, ya know?"

Something in Kaiba's eyes lit up, if only for a second. He readjusted in his place and unfolded his arms now that he wasn't uncomfortable. "Why worry?"

"We ain't…stable. We ain't together all th' time. Yeah, yeah, I mean we got some things here an' some things there an'…I think we have feelin's but I haven't really. I don't know. I ain't good at talkin' 'bout this kind of thing."

"Speak slower, choose your words carefully, and then speak," Kaiba said. He looked at the mess made beside him. He grabbed the crutches and then picked up the mess, starting to toddle somewhere else.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," Kaiba said, and he continued on until he was in the kitchen and able to throw away the supplies. When he turned back to go back, Jou was in his face. Part of Kaiba was forced to recalculate and get his grip again.

"I know how I feel, Kaib'," Jou said. "We did…stuff. An' neither of us can deny that. For a long time I've put myself out there. An' even more, I know what I am. I know that I ain't…I ain't denying that I like guys, an' I ain't gonna every cover that up."

Kaiba only arched a brow, and Jou could watch the boredom spread over his face. But it wasn't touching his eyes. There was intrigue; fascination. Even more, Jou saw that there was understanding, in some way or another. Then, as if something struck him, Kaiba's eyes half-lidded and it hid a certain storminess in himself. "Jou…"

"Kaib'…" Jou was firing up instead of getting down. "I'm jus' sayin' that I do love. I do love you, in fact, if ya wanna believe it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I see," Kaiba lowered his head. This was the moment that Jou expected out of Kaiba, and the moment he recalled thinking that Kaiba would be far too prideful for to announce.

"I think…we've…um…"but Kaiba shut Jou up, kissing Jou once again, taking Jou's hands and squeezing. Still, it hurt a little bit, despite the kiss, that Kaiba wasn't reciprocating saying that he loved Jou back. Even with it in his mind that Kaiba wasn't the kind that would say those sorts of things.

It made Jou's chest well up, and he bowed his head before Kaiba. He wanted to press his hands against Kaiba's chest, or press his forehead into Kaiba' throat and at least feel some kind of comfort against him. Before he could continue his silent weeping, Kaiba's arms went around Jou. They didn't envelope. They didn't press. They didn't squeeze.

Kaiba's hands settled very carefully against Jou's hips, as if they were about to start dancing. Jou's hands fell against Kaiba's, knowing if it was the smallest thing that he could do, he would do it. And there they stood, with time ticking by, not caring that they were simply standing there as if in a strange impasse, both trying to think what the point of these gestures were. Both of them had already reached an ultimate goal, but that was months ago. Jou was longing, more than Kaiba understood, and he wasn't about to speak for Kaiba in the matter of desire.

"I uh…"Jou broke their gazing silence. "I need a shower, I think."

Kaiba's hands dropped and grabbed hold of the crutches. Wordlessly he turned, nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom as if Jou didn't know.

So Jou went to the bathroom, undressing, drawing water, and looking at the bruises and covered wounds on his face before getting in. Why let Kaiba's work go to waste? And from there, against his will, Jou fell asleep with his head laying back.

He had forgotten nightmares.

* * *

The clock ticked in Kaiba's ears, as it had been for the last few hours. Closing his eyes only meant that he has Yami dancing in his head. He understand that he had the perfect opportunity to use the media at the police station to say what he needed to say, yet he turned his back to them as if all that he went through—all that he was still going through—didn't matter.

He'd taken something for his insomnia. In the hospital, he got scant hours of sleep, waking up every few hours. Now, he was back in his own bed, in fresh clothes, and he was closing his eyes hoping for unconsciousness overcome him just so he didn't have to look at the scars travelling down his leg. After he had lain down, he didn't want to get back up again to put on long pants.

Maybe it didn't help that the light was still on.

When his door was knocked on, he closed his eyes. "Go away."

"It's jus' me," Jou said, pressing against the door. His hair was still wet, and his fingers were wrinkled from just sitting in the water. "I wanna make sure ya got everythin' 'fore I turn in." The door opened, and Jou offered a brief smile when coming in. Kaiba was still, staring at the ceiling. He was unconsciously rubbing his left leg. "You in pain?"

"Always."

"Have ya been takin' yer meds?" Jou asked. He saw the bottles on the nightstand, but he wasn't sure if they had been touched. "Or am I gonna hafta force feed'm to ya?"

_Hey, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. I think you're kinda cute. Want me to play naughty nurse._

A smile crossed Jou's face when thinking of what Shizuka had said to him not so long ago.

"Heh, maybe you do," Kaiba said. In that instant, Jou could feel the foreplay starting.

Foreplay…with Kaiba.

The nightmares were forgotten, and Jou went over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottles. He grabbed the hydrocodone, shaking the bottle, before taking on out and closing it in his fist. He kept giving sideways glances to his patient. He was slow and deliberate, going over to the bed and climbing in the opposite side, sitting beside Kaiba and pulling back the blanket.

The pill was pinched between his fingers. "Want it?" A smirk grew on Kaiba's face in a 'of course' expression. "Show me how much."

It was meant to be serious, but Jou bit his lip because laughter was ticking his throat. Even Kaiba wasn't impervious to the ridiculousness. He got up on his elbows, reaching over and going to kiss Jou. So Jou kissed him, nibbling on his lip and pulling on it before leaning away. Kaiba reached out for Jou's hand, but he moved it away. "Nah-uh."

"Playing hard to get with me, pup?"

Jou rolled his eyes. "Oh…I wouldn't call it that." Kaiba had reached over, grabbing the hem of Jou's shirt and yanking it up. He was careful enough not to brush against Jou's skin. There was something that he shivering in Kaiba, which was a mix of knowing what he was doing, and somewhere, deep down, he was excited.

When they kissed, Kaiba's arms were around him like before. Except his fingers were exploring, tracing up Jou's sides and along all the crevices just like Jou repeatedly imagined, time and time again. Even before anything started, he could feel sweat trying to break through his pores.

"Want me ta get the rubber gloves?" Jou laughed.

The paused in Kaiba made it seem less like a rhetorical question. Then he kissed Jou again. "Go and fetch," he said, his fingertips feather-light over Jou's breast.

Even without his shirt on, Jou got out of bed and nearly ran out of the door, much to Kaiba's amusement. In the meanwhile, the CEO began mentally preparing himself as he stripped out of his nightshirt and shorts. In the dim light, he could see the scars and his smile was falling off his face. He tried to let it go, and he put his arms behind his head and leaned back, pulling up his good leg and waiting.

When Jou came back, he was stopped dead, and he bit his lower lip. The excitement on his face was hardly contained, and he went over to Kaiba, pulling on the gloves slowly before getting down and bracing against the CEO.

"Guess what I still got," Jou said, but he put the pill on the nightstand to free his hands.

His hand was going down Kaiba's leg, and he could feel his fingers dipping into the scars. There was one of his hip where they had to clean the bone; one against his thigh where the metal in the car had skewered through the meat of it; dotted incisions on the side of his knee; marks along the calf where the bones had to be surgically reset. Finally, there was the still healing incision against his ankle. They formed a dotted line, a place where Kaiba opened up and could tear away his skin to expose the inner parts.

Jou got close, his mouth to Kaiba's ear, his hand safely resting against Kaiba's stomach feeling where his breathing was touchy. "I like yer scars," Jou said. His hand moved down Kaiba's side, pulling down his underwear. "They're the reason this's happenin'."

After Jou got the underwear off, he was amused to see Kaiba turn his back to the blond, but took it as an advantage, putting his hand under Kaiba's injured leg and using his knee to keep him open. Kaiba's arm reached up, grabbing onto the back of Jou's neck, first in a gentle caress as Jou entered him. But as Jou thrust, slow as first, then getting faster as he went, that caress turned into a grab, yanking at the ends of Jou's hair, pulling Jou's head back until Jou's head was poised towards the ceiling.

The pulling made Jou's hands migrate from holding onto Kaiba's hips and go down, grabbing his skin around Kaiba's thighs. As he started prodding, poking, pulling, pinching, he realized that Kaiba's masochism was stimulated a little more and that there was more noise.

His hand went up to Kaiba's chest, turning the nipple; Kaiba's back stiffened the more Jou twisted, and then he arced his back into Jou. As much as he liked watching Kaiba writhe, getting so close to orgasm, he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. Jou was surprised, feeling all the tension pent up over the months, that he held back at all.

So Jou let go, and he could feel Kaiba shudder beneath him, letting out a breathy moan. Jou knew what the brunet should sound like. Kaiba's moans could get higher, even if he was quieter than the usual participant. Jou leaned down and pulled out partially, kissing Kaiba's cheek. The CEO's hand had let go and was now close to himself, near his own erection, his body like a semi-circle where he was clenching up. Pulling Kaiba's leg up just a bit more, he re-entered, but moved Kaiba's hands and began moving up and down the shaft of Kaiba's erection.

Then, Kaiba assured what Jou was attempting. He let out a high pitched moan before clenching his jaw. It was like watching a bug complete uncurl, Kaiba's legs went to straightening, his back was nearly pressed against Jou. And, in Jou's amazement, even Kaiba's still healing ankle was straightened as it could be against the pain.

The sticky warmness could be felt even through the rubber gloves. AS Kaiba wound down from orgasm, Jou wondered if the abrasiveness was the kind of thing that Kaiba wanted down there. He never bothered to ask, but there didn't seem to be any objection.

The gloves went off, and Jou relaxed against the bed. He reached over Kaiba, still in his place, and grabbed the hydrocodone. Before Jou could say anything, or prod Kaiba for an answer, Kaiba took the pill and swallowed. He turned over and looked at Jou.

No smile, no sign of pleasure or amusement. At least, nowhere but the eyes. There was an extra flare in Kaiba's eyes.

Their breathing settled. They didn't say anything to one another, and Jou flattened on his stomach beside the CEO, yanking at the covers and pulling them over top their nakedness. The light went out, after several moments, and after several moments still, Jou was pulled to Kaiba, feeling the bumps of the CEO's spine against his stomach. He didn't hug Kaiba, but was comfortable laying so.

Before he knew it, he was asleep, having heard soft breathing where Kaiba's insomnia had been erased for the night.

And Jou had pleasant dreams until the next morn.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...X3 this needed this. Seriously. I just wonder what may happen next. Hm?

Till later, KenSan out!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So first things first: I really, really have to thank all the wonderful and loyal readers. Especially the ones who send me 'update please' after I've been kind of...not writing for a while.

You guys are the kind of readers that make me really excited. Because to me it means that there is someone out there waiting. So thank you so so much for supporting this story, and waiting every so patiently. You guys are the best, and I would give you all the cookies in the world if that was possible. Really.

Now, I have an update. Isn't that so amazing. I will work on this story as quick as I possibly can, but working 50 hrs a week doesn't always leave time...I sleep a lot. X3...But I will do my best, because I know there are people out there waiting.

Once again, with all my heart, thank you so very much for being loyal.

Without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 23.

It hardly surprised Jou that, when he woke up, Kaiba's side of the bed was empty. He got up, picking his underwear up off of the floor and pulling them on. Momentarily, he peeked into the master bathroom, but it was empty. He hoped Kaiba hadn't gone to work.

As he walked, he had no real destination through the austere halls. All of his brainpower was focused on thinking of the night before. Jou tilted his head back, feeling the pull at the base of his neck where Kaiba had yanked with force great enough to have likely taken a handful of blond hairs with him.

Even if Jou hadn't taken the brunt of the force, his body was still racked from aches and pains. He wasn't sure if it was from the beatings he had taken, or the sex from the night before. As he considered both, he found it almost laughable that he was unable to distinguish one pain from the other. Wobbling his feet over each other, he had to stop, lightheaded, and lean against the corner where the hall met a room. In the distance, he could a short exchange of voices.

"…please, Kaiba-san, if you would be so kind…"

It was a voice that was faintly recognizable. Jou stepped out, but realized that he was still in his underwear and hardly presentable for whatever it was that Kaiba was doing. Turning back, he went into the room that he called home over the weeks and grabbed clothes off the bed that had been freshly laundered.

Rushing through the halls, Jou nearly tripped over his jeans as he tried to hop into them and fasten them while he went. Turning a corner, he stopped short of ramming into a maid. The voice was coming back into range.

"It does seem like you have an ample amount of service help."

"I am away. Things fall to the wayside." Finally, he heard Kaiba's voice. It made blood rush into Jou's ears.

"Though the living conditions are a part of this, I am more concerned about his well-being, you do understand?"

The voices drew closer, and Jou could hear the gentle 'click, click, click' of the crutches as Kaiba tottered along, paced, likely trying to stay ahead of the social worker. Jou remembered meeting her. What was her name?

"So am I." He replied.

The noises stopped, and Jou could see their shadows where they had stopped just short of the hall. Instinct told him to press against the wall. "What's down this way?" she asked.

"Bedrooms. Mine, and two guest, one of which is occupied."

"By whom?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi." For the most part, Kaiba was clipped in his tone. He shared enough of a polite voice to not come off as cross, but there was not an ounce of pleasure in any of his words.

"And who is he?" she asked.

"I prefer not to say," Kaiba said. There was silence, but Jou's heart rate plummeted. Preferred not to say? What did that mean exactly? Parting his lips, Jou almost yelled out loud, but couldn't muster the voice. All of the air was taken out of him, like he had been socked in the gut.

"If there's something you're…private about, Kaiba-san, I understand. But understand, in turn, that much of this is important to the prefecture's decision about Mokuba-chan."

There was an impressive silence, and ice seemed to grow from the floors. Before letting his blood pressure plummet any further, Jou listened intently.

"You are correct. My life is mine; it is private. But let me tell you, that I am not refraining from some sordid secret. If there was something hiding in my home that could harm Mokuba, then I would take him from this place. You're looking for the negatives; there are none."

There was a pregnant pause. "Kaiba-san, I'm trying to make this simple."

"I find that hard to believe." He sneered. "Katsuya Jounouchi is my nurse; I admit that I am not in full health."

"What kind of nurse?" she asked, void of tone.

"The aiding kind," Kaiba replied, sarcasm dripping like acid from his tongue. They started walking again, going past the bedroom and down the hall the curled over into the parlor and towards the upstairs. That was when Jou decided to show himself for the first time.

For several yards, Jou was following the pair into the parlor, but he noticed where the woman had stopped and was looking up the stairs. She marked something on her clipboard, giving a curt bow to Kaiba. "Thank you for your time, Kaiba-san. We will be in touch with you shortly after the determination is made."

Kaiba was erect and wordless, but his eyes followed the woman as she walked out the door. "I can hear you."

"I know," Jou said. "I wasn't tryin' ta hide."

Kaiba's shoulders dropped the slightest. "I'm surprised you're up."

"Yeah well...can't sleep all day." Jou said, walking closer to where Kaiba was standing, watching the front door like he was expecting someone else to come through. "Moki at school?"

"Yes," Kaiba was curt, going over to a couch and sitting. "A wonderful time for a social worker to drop by."

"What? She not believe you?" Jou asked. He sat down across from Kaiba.

"She believed me." Jou tilted his head to the side, knowing the Kaiba was looking beyond to the door. "Say whatever it is you want to say."

"No," Jou said. "I don't want us ta argue."

"We won't."

Jou chortled. "Yeah…right. That's all the fuck we know how ta do."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and grabbed the crutches, standing up again. "That's not all we know how to do Jou…" he seemed dangerous and just a bit smoldering at the same time. The blonde felt his cheeks go hot.

"Kaib'…"

The CEO started tottering away from the door. "Are you offended by what I said?"

"Why do you care?" Jou asked. He had hopped up from the couch and was following Kaiba now, acutely aware that the CEO was making up for all the time he was immobile by doing his stuttered pacing on the crutches. "What the hell's it matter...?"

"Because I'm supposed to," Kaiba said, and drew in a deep breath, holding it.

It made Jou take a step back. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?"

Kaiba let out a signature smirk before turning away and tottering on. Without any words to back it up, Jou was left to shuffle and stumble to catch up to Kaiba once that whole situation sank in. Before he knew it, they were standing in the kitchen for no more reason than it was a different place in the house.

"Is there…something you want to talk about?" Jou asked. He was keeping a steady distance from Kaiba, as though if he got closer, he would make the CEO run away.

"Mokuba." He said. "I don't know what to do about Mokuba."

Jou cocked a brow. "What's that mean?"

"He's been at the side of all this," Kaiba said, tottering up to a window and gazing out, looking at the backyard ever so pensively. "He told me something a while back…I'm just getting it now."

"What's that?"

After several tense moments of silence, Kaiba lowered his chin to his chest. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Kaib'…c'mon, I know you ain't into the whole openin' up thing, but ya can trust me; I've seen ya at yer worst…this ain't nothin'."

Before Jou had finished his sentence, Kaiba was already shaking his hair, a small air of laughter coming from his lungs, however morose it sounded. Jou didn't like where this was going—and he was confident that it was going to start an argument.

"You've never seen me at my worst. You couldn't imagine what it's like to just…tremble every day, while hiding it behind a straight spine."

Jou got in close, in case Kaiba was cracking up again; in case this was something that he could stop and calm. He was trying to think of what to say, his hand extended.

"I know life ain't dealt ya an' easy hand. That's what I'm here for…'cause I care about your feelings too, believe it or not. I'm here ta help whatever ya need."

It seemed to quell the oncoming tirade, and Kaiba took in a deep breath once again. "Well said."

Jou shrugged. "I come up with a few gems e'ery now an' then. But I ain't jokin'. Ya need me, I'm there. I know ya got my number."

The brunet was leaning against the island, the crutches to the side. From behind, Jou came up and rested his hand on Kaiba's, being as affectionate as he could for what Kaiba needed. "I think that may be why I love ya," he said. "Right? 'Cause I'm about the only person with a thick enough skull ta deal with all your stuff."

"Don't push it, pup."

Jou snickered. "Ya know what…? Shush." His fingers slipped between Kaiba's and they were holding hand, squeezing. "An' I don't care what ya tell other people we are neither. Jus' as long as you can look me in the face and tell me what we really are. That sound fair?"

"It does. But I'd like to amend it," Kaiba said. When he turned and looked out of the corner of his eye, he could see where he had caught Jou off guard. The blonde's eyes were wider, and his expression was almost blank. "We've been dancing around this all too long."

"What's that mean?"

"All the media…"he said. "All the things that my assistant was leaking."

"Kaib'…that's kind of irrational. Look, we don't gotta do somethin' like this. It won't change anything."

Sighing, Kaiba leaned further against the counter, releasing Jou's hand. "This is something that has been coming for some time now. I'm the only one that's holding it up."

"Not only you!" Jou said. "Me too!"

Kaiba bit his lip and seemed to sink lower, almost pressing against the island and flattening out. He still wasn't fully himself, Jou surmised, and that was part of why he was being so protective. Part of Kaiba was still missing. As if the CEO were simply looking in a mirror and copying what he saw. "Jou…"

"Listen to me…"Jou said. "This ain't nothin' we gotta be mixed up in. I'm okay if that means tellin' people I'm a…fuckin' live-in nurse, a body-guard, a chew toy. Whatever the hell you have ta tell'm so they'll leave us alone. I know you better'n this Kaib'. There ain't no way I'm letting you run ta the press."

Kaiba's hands formed fists, and he raised them as though ready to slam them on the counter top, but his hands were shaking. All he could hear was Yami's voice in his ear, again and again, like a demented mantra:

_Admit to yourself what you are. Admit to yourself what you are. Admit to yourself what you are._

Why was it that no matter how many times he told himself he had feelings for Jou, that he had lusts for Jou, that he could tell deep within himself that he was not out there looking for some heiress, but someone like Jou that filled his opposite, that understood him in the strangest ways. Someone who was masculine enough to take what he dished out, and then dish it right back in their face? Why couldn't he feel any different?

That was why it made sense to him. That was why he was feeling better simply at the notion that the rest of the world was aware of what he knew deep down.

"You don't understand what it will mean."

"That yer givin' in?" Jou asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes, frustrated. "Forget it; it can't be explained."

And at that, Jou gave up. His shoulders dropped, and his mouth curved into a larger frown the longer that he looked at Kaiba. Just like he was ready to punch Kaiba square in the face, and was holding it back with every ounce of his being.

"Yer sellin' yerself out," he said. He walked away from Kaiba after that, disappearing into the bowels of the house, cursing himself for running away. They were right at that tipping point again; he couldn't risk them arguing, or Kaiba having any sort of relapse.

* * *

It had been three hours, and Kaiba hadn't moved.

Once he got himself on the couch, he hadn't moved from his place except to pull out his phone and stare at it. Just a piece of machinery, that connected him to the one thing that could make his whole plan possible. Three missed calls in that time—even more texts. Now that his staff knew he could be contacted, they weren't afraid to call the line.

Was he cracking up again? Was that it? No. He could still move his body. He could still flinch his fingers along the edges of his phone.

When Kaiba started searching through the contacts, his finger hovered over the name of his PR woman, but only hovered, never touching it. The door opened. The distraction was exactly what he wanted. Setting the phone on the table, Kaiba heaved himself up with one crutch and limped towards the door. Mokuba closed the door.

"Oh…hey nii-sama. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Mokuba shrugged off his bag and set it on the floor. He pulled off his shoes, and started to unbutton his uniform. "That's cool. Have you been to work today?"

"No…I've been settling other matters."

"Good…'cause I was about to go. I just wanted to change."

Kaiba stepped closer. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Mokuba what he thought about all of this. His little brother would have the best insight on this situation. Then, he thought about how tentative Mokuba had been when Kaiba told him how he felt about Jou. It also made him recall telling Mokuba that he had no interest in making it any kind of PR campaign.

"Is something wrong, nii-sama?"

"No." Kaiba nodded, but thought of something else to say. "I think you shouldn't go to work. Go relax."

Mokuba gave his brother a look of confusion. "Nii-sama…someone's gotta stay on top of it."

"I've been handling it," Kaiba said, interrupting his brother. "You've been at this too much; it's too much pressure on your just yet."

Mokuba shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kaiba nodded, looking back down to his phone. "I've been getting calls all day. I'll be going in tomorrow for a few hours."

The raven haired boy came up to his brother, staring at him for a few moments, and then suddenly hugged around him. He was very tight, as if Kaiba had been called for a draft and he was afraid that his brother was never coming home. Kaiba set his chin on Mokuba's head, sighing and rubbing the boy's back.

"I'm going to go work on homework," he said, pulling away. There was a small grin on the boy's face. The same kind of grin that Kaiba remembered when Mokuba was small and his eyes would get wide, his little fists clenched.

Shortly after, Mokuba ran off and up the stairs.

All the while, Jou had been busying himself, mostly tidying up and pacing to himself about everything. How he was supposed to approach Kaiba again? The last thing he needed to do was be a prick. Really, all Kaiba was saying that instead of being pestered to death about their relationship…they were going to be pestered to death about their relationship. Which was about where his thought process stopped.

He was in luck; the phone decided to ring.

"Moshi moshi." Jou had reduced to just pacing. "Hey Mai."

"_Hey Jou. How are things?_"

"Same as usual," he said. "This and that, you know." Mai gave an indistinguishable noise.

_"Not what I was hoping to hear_," she said. "_I've seen enough TV to figure that after prison you two would end up doing the dirty_."

Even though she couldn't see, Jou ducked his head to hide the blush. "Mai…! If that's all you wanted, I'm hangin' up."

_"Jou! Don't be so embarrassed. It's healthy_," she said, reassuring. "_Besides, no, that's not all I wanted to know. I didn't want to know anything. Just making sure you were okay_."

"Not much has changed, alright?" Jou said. "Kaib' sees it one way, I see it the other…'cept now we're on different sides."

Mai was quiet. "_How do you mean_?"

"He used to be all hush hush about this shit. Now he wants everyone to know. Thinks that'll make him feel better or somethin'. Like that's gonna work. I can see the psych ward in the future." He finally sat down on the bed, his foot hopping against the ground. "I dunno what to do."

"_And you think it'll be okay to not let anyone know_?"

"I think Kaib' doesn't realize that he's still a few marbles short," Jou expressed, leaning forward. "I don't wanna think 'a him like that, but it's true. He's still kinda…quiet but he ain't thinkin', just starin'. He's havin' these like…episodes…panic attacks…whatever they are. He's gonna go over the edge."

"_Don't you think that you're being a bit too protective_?"

Jou sighed. "Geez, back to the bad guy thing. I don't do somethin', I wanna do somethin'. I don't know what there is to do anymore…"

"_Hun_," Mai had quieted to a soft, mothering tone. He could almost feel her arm draped over his shoulders. "_You're doing your best. But you have to trust him. That's part of the relationship_."

"So is compromise!" he argued. "Ain't it! That's what all the chick flicks say."

_"Jou, I'm giving you what I've got. Take it from someone whose had a lot of fucked up boyfriends, okay_?" she said. "_If you don't want my opinion, then we'll talk about something else_."

Jou pinched his lips and sighed. "Sorry Mai."

_"It's okay_."

"So…what?" he asked, and started biting at his nails.

"_Focus on being a couple. Do that kind of thing. Go to a movie…have a game night. Don't worry about what to call it, just you know, enjoy the relationship. He wants to define it, you don't. Eventually, if you treat it like what it is, then it'll become that_."

"Yeah…but finding somethin' ta do with him…"

"_That's where the compromise comes in. And if he wants to say to people 'hey look at this' then you guys'll go out to dinner_."

Jou nodded, but was biting his lip thinking that while she was smart about it, he was perfectly afraid of any of that. And now that he thought about it, what could he do together with Kaiba? Because so far the only thing they had down was the sex, and that wasn't exactly a consistent facet.

"Okay. Thanks so much Mai."

Mai was laughing, softly, and before Jou could ask why she said: "_Why don't me and you hang out a few nights from now? Maybe bring Anzu or Shizuka. We could make it a girls' night_."

"Hey!" he was blushing again. Mai's laughter increased ten-fold. And then Jou started to laugh a little bit too.

"_See, there you go. That's what I want to hear out of you. Now, yes or no_?"

"Mai…"

"_Never mind, I've decided. Two days from now…I'll pick you up, alright_?"

"Yeah…"Jou said, knowing that no matter what he said, he really wasn't going to have a choice. "Yeah, sure. But I'm going to like it."

"_Well think of it like this: two lovely ladies on your arm. Everyone will be envious._"

They both laughed at it, and said good-bye. Once those were finished, Jou sat simmering on the information before going back downstairs and finding Kaiba in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his laptop open. The phone was also on speaker, and he listened as another man was talking to Kaiba. He didn't say a word, only sat down adjacent to the brunet and laid his hand over top Kaiba's stroking the knuckles.

* * *

After talking with Jou, Mai was far from finished. The next part, she figured, was going to take far more finesse than it was to get Jou to agree to something. She'd been friends with Jou for long enough that she could finagle practically anything out of him, but calling Mokuba…that was a completely different story.

She called the next day, feeling almost awkward to be calling the boy even though she had had his cell number since the whole fiasco had started. When he didn't answer, she left a brief message and waited, checking her phone as if she wasn't going to hear it chirp. Almost two hours later, when it rand, she nearly dropped the phone on the floor trying to answer.

"_…Mai_?"

"Yes, hey, Mokuba," Mai said. She showed her nervousness, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Look, I know this must be strange and I'm going to be as brief as possible."

"_Okay…_"

"This has to do with your brother and Jou and…"she stopped, listening to where Mokuba almost sounded like he was humming. "Is something the matter?"

"_No…not really_."

"Mokuba…I know there's been a lot going on. And I promise that this isn't some stupid stunt. It's not going to hurt anyone."

_"I want nii-sama happy,_" Mokuba said. "_And to be better_."

The words almost stung. Like the idea that maybe Jou wasn't helping as much as she thought he was. "Mokuba," she said his name carefully. "This is just something small. Friends, okay? Me, Yuugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, all that. I figured you'd want to come over, and I've already talked to Jou, he's going. What do you say?"

It took Mokuba far longer to say 'yeah' or 'nay' than Mai would have liked. "_I don't want nii-sama there_."

Mai stiffened. "O-okay," she took in a deep breath. "But still, it's friends. Have a little fun, hm?"

"_Why hasn't Jou said anything yet_?"

"I just sorta started this idea a little bit ago." She said, expecting that to be the explanation. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

_"No, it sounds fun. Really seeing everyone again_," he said. "_It's okay that I leave Seto out of it though. You didn't have any plans_?"

"No," Mai said. "I know he's busy all the time anyways. That one was a long shot. But it would be rude not to ask." The longer they were quiet, the more Mai worried about being rejected.

"_Okay. So when_?"

"Just come by the Kame Game Shop around six tomorrow. If that's doable."

"_Yeah…totally. Sounds like fun_." Mai was relieved when hearing Mokuba lighten up for the first time in the conversation. "_I'll make sure to be there. I'll bring my deck, maybe we can get into a game or something_."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great. I'm gonna get off, can't wait to see you." She said, making herself chipper right before she hung up. After, a heavy sigh washed through her, and her body could feel all the tense pressure that had built up just speaking to Mokuba.

At least the deed was done.

* * *

The second night was better. Far better. Even though Kaiba was paranoid and wondering what to do about the media, it didn't seem to deter either of them as they lay in bed, Jou's arms pinned close to his body, hands on Kaiba's hips very gently. The brunt was still trying to catch his breath. His body glistened with sweat in the moonlight; his hair tussled over his forehead.

Kaiba turned to face Jou, looking him in the eyes, the lust still deep in both of them. Their cheeks were red, though it was slowly fading. "I'm…going to do that to you, too."

Jou smirked. "Sure ya are."

They kissed briefly, Kaiba stopping to catch his breath before kissing again. Being tender with Jou was almost forgotten, just because Jou didn't spare any expense in making Kaiba suffer if only because it heightened the pleasure. As they kissed, Jou was rotating his hips against Kaiba slowly, rhythmically, hoping it was only a gentle nudge and Kaiba hardly noticed it. They hadn't gone twice in one night before, and Jou was getting hopeful.

The more he ground, the more he could feel Kaiba getting aroused. Kaiba was doing all the mouth-work, at the very least, and Jou let him have that pleasure. All he was concerned about was getting Kaiba aroused again, and he moved out of Kaiba's range, straddling him, pressing his hips down onto him just enough. Their breathing had straightened out, that was good enough.

Moving back, Jou craned his head down, starting with a kiss just on the tip, seeing what happened. The brunet made no fuss about it, and Jou continued, creeping his tongue up from base to tip. Kaiba was wriggling, making soft grunts that Jou couldn't precisely decipher.

"Jou," he called. "Jou…pup! Stop….stop!"

The iciness in Kaiba's voice made it all cease immediately. Jou pulled up, wanting to look Kaiba in the face, but the CEO had turned over into the pillow. His eyes were closed, and nothing was particularly apparent except for the discomfort.

"What?" Jou asked. "What's the matter? What did I do wrong?"

Through shaky breath, Kaiba said: "Nothing…go to sleep."

"Kaib'…let's just talk about this…"

"Goodnight."

Defeated, Jou got out of the bed and grabbed his underwear. He figured it would be easier not to deal with Kaiba while he was like this.

Now, Jou was almost excited for the next day. He didn't know if it was bad that he wanted to get out of the home and away from Kaiba. Either way, it was happening.

* * *

A/N: Lots of shit going down next chapter. Just a warning. But, curious, what do you think Mai's up to, and what do you think is wrong with Kaiba in the end? Well, hope you all in enjoyed.

As always, KenSan out!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's been more than a while. And I have no excuse. I should write more. Guess that's just how it goes. I want to be more on time but I'm not. Thank you guys for holding on, whoever has. I really appreciate it. I will see this story through until the end, I promise. Anyways, onward.

* * *

Chapter 23.

It never really occurred to Kaiba that there was anything different going on in his own home. There was something comforting about the silence when no one else was around. Since Jou had been there, however, that silence had most certainly dulled, and he was used to the padding of feet and the blond's loud voice as it reverberated through the halls.

When he was home late, he realized that there was no noise. No help, no Jou, no Mokuba. At some point, he was at the very least curious. It wasn't like Mokuba to not tell him where he went—he figured if Mokuba had the ability to contact him, he would, considering the things that had just happened recently.

And moreover, he wasn't pleased that he hadn't heard anything from Jou either. The night before was less than appealing and Kaiba realized (though he wouldn't say it aloud) that he'd made something of a mistake. Or rather, his body had made a mistake and he coiled and deflected as best he could. The feeling of Jou's tongue pressed against him made him shudder, and at the same time, it made him feel cold and wrong.

Kaiba closed his eyes and breathed, slow and steady, to let the images pass before he stood up and went into the empty, and almost darkened, kitchen. The sun was trying to set, stuck up in the sky like the trees were interfering with its descent. For a moment, Kaiba thought about how symbolic it seemed to be. That the sun would take its time to set, never straying from its path and not letting anything stop it from continuing it cycle. Other things depended on it, after all. It couldn't stop. After those moments, Kaiba shook his head, thinking how ridiculous that idea was. But it didn't quite leave his mind. He went back into the living room and grabbed his cell phone, dialing.

He listened to the ringing, every now and then gazing towards the door as if someone was going to dramatically walk through it. When they didn't, and the call went to Mokuba's voicemail, Kaiba sat down and tried to keep his blood pressure from rising. Everything was going to be okay. He began calling Jou instead.

As it rang, he thought about how he didn't really want to talk to Jou. Whether it was embarrassment or haughtiness , his chest tightened and he prepped himself when he heard:

"_Moshi moshi_."

* * *

Mokuba's phone was abandoned on a nearby table, the noise it buzzing drowned out by music and lively chatter. The group was falling back into the past, Duel Monster cards strewn across a tabletop. It had been so long since they even allowed themselves the freedom.

From afar, Mai smiled and watched Jou and Mokuba in particular. This night was a good idea—food, friends, a few drinks—why not? She was seeing Mokuba smile so wide it was like his face was ready to rip open. And Jou was spending the time catching up on old times, his feet sinking into the place as though it were cement. She didn't doubt that she would have a hard time pulling him from it later on.

Then she watched Jou walk away from the match between Mokuba and Anzu. No one really noticed as he went closer to a corner and took a call. Mai moved in nearer, leaning against one of the chairs and keeping her ear towards Jou.

"Nah, it's okay. He's right here," Jou paused. Mai could only guess that it was Kaiba. "He's playin' a game right now. Musta left his phone in the other room. Need ta talk to 'em?" Again, a pause. "Alright—yeah, no he'll be okay. I'll make sure he don't get in any trouble."

There was something about Jou's voice that seemed off-putting. At least, that was what Mai thought. Something was cold and bristly about him. It made her forgo her hopes that Jou would invite Kaiba instead. Maybe there were problems at home—that seemed to make the most sense.

"Hey…everythin' okay there?"

Well, maybe she would find out. As the game went on, Mai tried to keep her eyes focused to the moves and even readjusted where she stood, but still she was listening.

"Yeah we'll be home eventually, I guess. Whenever Mokuba gets bored…kinda a group thing."

Inwardly, Mai wondered how much Kaiba was scorning the group. Or did he even think that mattered anymore? Especially since it was them that he had turned to in order to keep Mokuba in safe hands.

"Come if ya want," said Jou, exasperated. Mai smiled; it worked like a charm. "Jus' don't complain if ya get bored, a'right?"

Shortly after, they said their good-byes and Jou tucked his phone in his coat pocket. He walked over to the match like nothing happened, and he sat down next to Mokuba, slowly integrating himself into the conversation like he hadn't left in the first place.

Mai put her hand on his shoulder after a while, offering him a beer. She could see where the blond's eyes were transfixed on the door. He was waiting for the lights of Kaiba's car to shine through the windows. He took the beer and thanked her. Between the two of them, there was plenty of apprehension in the room, though it had gone unnoticed as Anzu narrowly won out against Mokuba. They shared lament, and Jou switched seats with Mokuba. He pulled out his deck, and he and Anzu switched decks, shuffling briefly, before returning it to each other.

Mokuba leaned up against the table, his eyes starting to get heavy. He looked to Jou, who was stopping frequently to turn around and bat at Honda, or to talk to whoever was egging him on. His eyes would drift to the windows, waiting, and then he would lay down a card.

"We should probably get going soon," said Mokuba. Jou didn't respond, laying down a trap card and waiting for Anzu to make a decision.

"Yeah, prob'ly. Any longer and Mai might get me drunk."

"You haven't drank that much," Mokuba commented.

Jou shrugged. "Not my thing."

Mokuba smiled, weary, but perked up. He wasn't the only one that noticed the lights pulling into the parking lot of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi was the one to stand.

"I'll tell them that the shop's closed."

"Nah, Yug'…"Jou stood up. "I got this."

Anzu was miffed. "Sit back down. We're not done."

Jou wasn't listening, and he drifted over to the door, opening it. The engine had been killed and the lights were off. It made it hard to see if there was someone even inside, but Jou recognized the car. It was Kaiba's. The blond waited at the threshold and held his breath until his chest hurt. He talked to Kaiba nearly every day, and had been with him for some time. He'd practically gone to jail for him—but each and every moment was a fight within himself. Some people were untrainable.

The door swung open, and a crutch came out first, then a leg, planting itself. Why did this feel like slow motion? Jou took a deep breath and swallowed his stomach, forcing himself to go out towards Kaiba. He was using one crutch, though Jou could see the second in the backseat.

"Didn't expect you to show." Jou said. Kaiba was quiet, closing the door. He was still trying to gain footing. "Your ankle ain't botherin' you is it?"

"I'm fine." He replied. Even in the two words, Jou could hear a quiver.

"You sure? You don't sound okay."

"I'm alright, pup," said Kaiba. "I'm not used to driving yet."

Something dawned on Jou. "Ya…haven't drove since the accident have ya?"

"Very astute," Kaiba said. He had straightened out his back, and his chin was lifted. There was confidence in him, possibly hiding a bit of fear that was tingling in his spine, but even if it was it didn't show. He leaned close to Jou. "Have you been drinking?"

"Not much, no. Mai offered."

"What a surprise."

"Hey, it's a get together. Excuse to unwind and do stupid things." It was a simple enough conversation, yet Kaiba could see where they were teetering on the edge of argument from the night before. They stood just close enough together that it felt natural, yet they weren't near as close to each other as Jou had hoped. After all the talk about being public, Jou expected something a bit more dramatic. Not that night time in a game shop parking lot was necessarily 'public'.

"You're not driving Mokuba home like that, are you?"

"I think the right answer here is no," Jou joked.

Kaiba snorted, and he started tottering towards the game shop. After a few seconds, Jou caught up. "You coming back or what!" Anzu called. "I'm just about to beat you, too!"

"In your dreams!" Jou called back. He was snickering. "We've been playin' Duel Monsters. I don't guess ya brought a deck?"

"No."

"Aw well. Mokuba's been wantin' ta leave here soon."

Kaiba nodded, and he walked into the home, half expecting that he was going to be barred by the group. He took inventory of the group that was in front of him. Their eyes were on him for only moments, but then they turned away. That didn't break the silence. They were all searching for words, yet none could seem to be found. Mokuba went over and helped his brother shrug off his coat, hanging it up just behind. They exchanged a few words, hushed, and the ears of the group strained to listen while they hid their mouths behind the lips of cups and bottles.

"You can all stop staring now."

Jou snorted and sat back down across from Anzu. He picked up his cards and played a monster. He kept watching Kaiba out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't necessarily that Kaiba was socially awkward. He could handle himself around people—just not _these_ people. Not all of them at once.

The younger Kaiba offered the elder his seat next to Jou, and at first Kaiba was reluctant, but took it for the sake of getting pressure off his sore ankle. Mokuba stood behind his brother. The brunet crossed his arms and watched the match like he was a tournament judge. The quiet broke with small conversation.

Jou turned the tides in the game, and Anzu did her best to defend as Jou destroyed her defenses, dropping her life points in large chunks. Yugi had started a game against Mai in the meanwhile, letting other float towards that match instead. The air around Jou's table had gone cold without so many bodies. Kaiba tightened his grip on himself and readjusted.

When Jou won, he reached over, searching for a hand to latch onto. The brunet had them tucked in the crook of his arms, and he played like he didn't know what Jou was trying to do. The blond shot him a dirty look, but inside was wilting even more. It didn't even make him angry, just sad. He was giving Kaiba the kind of opportunity that he wanted—he was compromising to the best of his abilities, just like Mai had suggested—but it was proving to be useless.

"We should go, since…ya know…Mokuba is ready and all." Kaiba said nothing, unfolding his arms and looking around at the sound of someone going down the stairs. It grabbed Jou's attention. "Look who decided ta join the party."

Yami smiled at Jou's comment, diverting and going towards the group. "Yami's been working on something," Yugi said. "I can hardly get him down here anymore."

"I was heading out," Yami replied.

Kaiba wasn't sure whether he wanted to look towards Yami or look away. The man's deep eyes seemed to pierce Kaiba at this moment. It wasn't as if Kaiba was completely unaware of the situation that was at hand. He had a good opportunity with Jou. This was probably the first time that they had been out, together, without either really contesting it.

"Why dontcha sit with us a while?" Jou asked. "This is a get together we ain't had in a while."

Kaiba and Yami locked eyes for just long enough, and the brunet straightened his back and tried to let his pride swell. He then looked to the nurse beside him, thinking about how this group knew of their relationship, but maybe it didn't seem so definitive. They were the ultimate odd couple, and even now the air around them felt frigid. The fight still lingered between them. Kaiba could still feel where the bed had gone cold after Jou stormed out. It took him some time to let go of the thoughts. By that time, it was too late to try and call Joy back.

Then, a feeling welled up in Kaiba's chest. His heart hurt, and his stomach churned. He wasn't sure if his body was reacting to romance or fear. Maybe it was a sickening mix of both.

His hand reached out, and he took Jou's hand, leaning in. Jou flinched at the closeness. "What?"

"Follow the leader." Kaiba commanded. The nurse raised a brow.

Kaiba got up, and Jou didn't know whether to follow him or stay seated. There could only be so many things that Kaiba had up his sleeve. "I knew I shouldn't have come." He said, and it was loud enough for the room to here. The chatter quieted by several decibels. Swallowing, Jou could feel the spotlight on him. He didn't need even that much. The words were enough to illicit the response:

"What the hell's that s'pose to mean?"

"I mean, I thought I was coming to get Mokuba. I didn't know I had to take a drunkard, too."

"I am not drunk!" That got Jou up out of his seat.

It was Mai who was freaking out first. Yeah, Kaiba never got along with anyone all that well, she didn't expect him and Jou to get into a fight in the middle of the game shop. She stepped away from the game and got closer to the pair. They were separated by a table's width. Kaiba was smirking.

"I am not, an' you fuckin' know it!" Jou had to keep himself calm, because this was some kind of charade Kaiba had concocted.

"I wouldn't trust you to walk to the car."

"Ya want me ta prove it, asshole?"

Yugi got up as well and brushed by Mai, getting between the two. Jou had moved beyond the table, his hand resting on the corner but get close to Kaiba. "Please, guys, don't fight. This is supposed to be a fun night…uh…"Yugi looked to Kaiba sheepishly. "Kaiba, why don't you sit down? Take some pressure off your leg…"

"Be my guest," Kaiba offered. He took a few steps back, which Jou watched with joy welling in his chest. Kaiba was getting a lot better at some of the fine motions in his leg. "Walk to me, mutt. Try not to trip on air."

"Why I outta—!"

Yugi turned to Jou and pressed the palms of his hands into Jou's chest. "Please, Jou. Don't let him get to you. Let's all just…calm down."

Mai held firm in her place, looking at her shoulder to the group gathered behind. They were all caught in rapt fascination to do anything about the encounter. It was, after all, classic Jou and Kaiba. The evening's main event—or so they were making it.

Jou pressed beyond Yugi and stood so close to Kaiba. They were sharing personal space, able to look eye to eye and barely a breath away from punching each other. Kaiba's free hand was loose at his side, however, and while Jou had his fists clenched, he wasn't half as menacing as he could get. And when it came to Kaiba, there was something of a bare-it-all look. Maybe it was maturity rising in Jou, but Mai and Yami were catching on first. And while Mai took inventory of the people in the room, Yami was trying to keep stoic and not let on the little smirk rising on his face.

"Go on," Kaiba whispered. "I'll give you the punch."

"I wouldn't punch a cripple," Jou said, but his hands went up, and he grabbed the back of Kaiba's head like it felt right. It may have looked like the prep for a head butt, and that was perhaps what had crossed Honda's mind before anyone else's. It was Kaiba's final, sealing blow of kissing Jou that seemed to change the air in the room.

The tension dropped, and the room simmered into a low buzz. Anzu, despite knowing the truth, covered her mouth to hide a smile. Honda's jaw dropped, and he jutted forward without any words. Yugi, surprised, looked between the two before letting a smile arise, and Mai put her hands together, clapping softly. It was Yami who didn't seem to mind so much. He started out of the room as if he were never there in the first place. There was a cryptic little smile. No one would know it, but he was pleased. The group hadn't even noticed his departure.

"Nii-sama…"

Kaiba was lost in the moment. His forehead pressed against Jou's, and the sweat mixed. His eyes were closed, his heart in a normal rhythm, and his lips were forming into a thin smile. Jou had his eyes open enough the face of pure pleasure.

It lasted for only a moment; it was a moment that Jou wish he could just take out of life and hit the pause button on. So he could step out of the moment, be on the outside looking in. He watched Kaiba's hands drop and frame around his body, like some kind of odd hug.

"I don't have gloves," Jou whispered.

Kaiba opened his eyes, and while the smile faded, something else lingered. His gaze stayed centered on Jou, as if he were wary of the rest of the room. Their eyes were targeted on him, but when Kaiba went to look at them, he turned his sights of Mokuba. If there was anyone else in the room that mattered, it was Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba was perhaps the most perplexed by the situation. It gave Kaiba no faith in his action—not immediately. He knew that Mokuba had seen him kiss Jou, but that was a more dire situation than now. Now, it was sensual. And with their audience held captive for a fight, it was a deceptive sensuality not unlike what they experienced in the bedroom. One kiss didn't change the fact that they had things to talk about. It didn't change the fact that they were probably still mad at each other, but it was surprise of the moment that pulled them together, that created a sealed bond, and moreover, Kaiba felt like he had told people what he was.

"Jounouchi Katsuya," Kaiba began. The use of his full name perked up Jou's ears. "Despite our differences and our…arguments… I do hold a great amount of appreciation for you, for what has changed over these long months. I just wanted you to know that despite what _is _going to happen in the future, that appreciation will hold, and will be reciprocated."

It took Jou a second. Those were perhaps the most well-thought out and most rational words that Kaiba had spoken in a while. It reminded him of Kaiba sharing the PR agent's number in his pseudo-apology and first admittance of affection. Except now they seemed to mean so much more.

"Kaib'," Jou sighed. "I love ya, too."

And it seemed okay. The words settled like dust on mantle. Kaiba readjusted in his place, making it more comfortable on his ankle. He leaned up against a chair and invited himself to sit down.

"Alright, guys, I think the show's over with," Jou said. "Let's get on with this shit, c'mon. We ain't leavin' yet."

Mai and Yugi, in their shared okay, sat down and began their game up again while Mokuba sat down across from Jou. "A'right Mokuba. Let's see what ya got."

* * *

They played into the night, sharing adventures of the past while playing round after round until it devolved into arguments about the newer generation of players and cards. A game of dungeons and dragons was suggested, Yugi's failed attempt at trying to pull Kaiba into the festivities. He politely declined on most of their efforts, interesting himself in something on his phone or simple conversation.

It wasn't until Jou perked up and asked: "Hey, where'd Honda go?" that the group looked around. They started checking around the house, to no avail.

"I hope he didn't leave," Anzu said, walking back into the living room. "He drove me here."

"Eh, he can't have gone far," Jou said, and he was the first to peek outside. Jou tucked his hands in his pockets and went out into the parking lot, seeing the lights of the radio glowing inside one of the cars. There was an outline that Jou couldn't help but mistake for Honda. Others lingered with the door cracked. Jou got to the car and rapped on the window. When Honda stirred, Jou made a crank motion. Honda rolled down the window.

"Hey, man, what's going' on?"

"Nothing," Honda replied. "Just waiting for Anzu."

"You can wait inside. We're all kinda havin' a party in here."

"No, it's fine. Not really having much fun."

"C'mon, don't tell me that. When's the last time we all got together like this?" But even without saying a word, Jou could guess what this was about. Honda didn't answer the last question, just let it hang awkwardly. "Is this about Kaiba?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Honda, man, c'mon," Jou said, his temper flaring already. "Don't do this."

"Look, you guys can be happy; I'm staying out of it."

Jou rolled his eyes. "I would think my friend would be feelin' kinda happy fer me in there."

Honda shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. His head leaned against the headrest, and he had tried to end the conversation right there. Jou wasn't having in. "Look, if ya don't like it, that's you okay? But don't make everyone else feel like crap."

"No one else cares that I left," Honda said. "And I bet I'm not the only one that feels like this; I'm just the only one that doesn't mind tellin' you about it."

"Sorry that I let ya down then," Jou said. "I mean, I didn't think I had ta follow _your _ standards."

"No, Jou, that's not it. You've changed," Honda opened the car door and got out. "You used to hate Kaiba. He was the enemy, he was the asshole. Yeah, sure he helped out now and then, but that didn't make him any less of a douchebag. Before all this started, you wouldn't have looked at him for nothing."

"Yeah well, people change."

"'People change'? Jou, this isn't changing. This is lying, okay? You're lying to yourself. He's gotten to you."

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Jou got close to his friend. "I ain't changed for shit. That in there, that's what the fuck happens on a daily basis, I jus' happen to not mind it."

Honda sneered. "Whatever happened to being normal?" he asked. "Didn't we used to chase down chicks? Huh? Or am I not remembering that right."

"I didn't tell you," Jou said. He was hoping this was going to be a heart-to-heart with his friend. "I didn't tell anyone, a'right? Not even Shizuka. I didn't know."

"Well thanks for the heads-up before you start kissing him right in front of us," Honda said, a finger pointed at Jou. "Which, by the way, was disgusting."

"Fuck off!" Jou seethed. So much for the heart-to-heart. "I can do whatever the hell I want, an' if ya don't like it, that's your problem."

Knuckles flung in his face before he could react. It turned Jou around, and he touched his cheek in surprise. When he looked back at his friend, Honda had his fists clenched and had planted his ground like he was expecting a fight. Instead, Jou spit on the ground, not sure if the saliva had blood in it or not, and he turned to walk back into the house.

The group backed away from the door, and it was only Kaiba who hadn't gathered close enough to get a good look. "Sorry, Yug'. I gotta go."

"Jou…"

"Look, I jus' need ta get going before all this bullshit gets out of hand."

Kaiba had turned away from the situation and stood up. "I should have known this would happen," said Kaiba. He shook his head and went to grab his coat. Mokuba gave him a hand pulling it on. Jou was waiting by the door and looking at the tips of his shoes. Although Mokuba had seen it, he couldn't believe it. At first, he was wary of his brother being with another man. He hadn't thought about how aggressive others could get—or how impactful it was to see Jou's dejected face. No one else really noticed, but the blond was hiding tears.

* * *

A/N: And that's what I've got. A cliffhanger, some more feels, a few more arguments. I haven't set up a definite end. It will end eventually. Thank you so much for reading. It really does mean a lot. You guys are awesome readers.

I gotta say, I think I added this conflict in because I don't see that a lot. It seems like it is well established that everyone is okay with homosexuality, and that's just not how the words works. I'm realistic. So yeah. :) that's that.

Til next time, KenSan out!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So this has been a long time coming. I am still working, I just guess I'm not as diligent as I used to be. So, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 25.

"Welcome back, Kaiba-san," the psychiatrist said.

Kaiba sat across from him and made himself comfortable, his arms crossed and his ankle on his knee. Closed, but comfortable.

"How've you been?"

Kaiba was sure that was just a formalities question. Like the doctor wasn't aware. "Fine," he replied. "I assume you've received the other medical information."

"I have. It does make the folder a little thick," the doctor replied, a small chuckle in his voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kaiba sighed. "Homophobia."

The doctor's brows raised. "Go on."

Kaiba rolled his shoulders and looked away. At least the behavior didn't completely change. "I suppose it's because of tabloids. But it's a concept I guess I've never really understood."

Those were strange words coming from Kaiba's mouth. He realized that most people believed that he knew everything, and while there was a vast knowledge, much of it was book knowledge. He understood what it was, or why it existed, and could explain it in his own way, but sometimes other people's insight was perhaps the more important part. That was why it was more than just him in the company. Other people's thought and opinions mattered.

"Does this have to do with the implication of relations between you and the uh…the blond?"

Kaiba didn't give him a clue either way. "It just seems like one of those things that doesn't make too much sense, logically speaking."

"Are you facing this dilemma?"

Again, Kaiba gave him no hints. "When you walk down the street you see things like this all the time," he replied. He was careful in his choice of 'you' over 'I'. He thought about his words a lot more, making sure they mattered more, just in case he lost his voice again. "Most of the time, you give it no thought. Especially in the magazines. Glitterati spreading all these lies on either side."

"Well, it is one of those hot-button issues. Especially in the US," the doctor mentioned.

"You hear about friends turning on one another," he said, as if never interrupted. He closed his eyes and recalled Honda striking Jou. It was worse to see the expression on Jou's face than to actually see the physical altercation. "These people who have known each other for years."

"What has you thinking about these things, Kaiba-san?" The doctor wasn't considering these words too strange, though he was noting the inflection in Kaiba's voice. It was clear he was talking about something with himself, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly what.

Kaiba's eyes drifted to the wall, but he had uncrossed his arms, one hand in his lap, fingers tapping his knee, the other touching his locket, fingers running down the chain, still in need of repair. "Mokuba, I suppose. I remember a while back he was concerned that I was going to be alone forever. The idea came up, that perhaps my problem was my…sexual interest."

"How did Mokuba take it?"

Kaiba shrugged. An argument he didn't want to think about. "Alright, since he was the one who suggested it. He's a bit younger—things are different."

The doctor wrote down a few notes before finally asking: "Are you concerned you're homophobic, Kaiba-san?"

Kaiba closed his eyes. "I don't know."

It was almost laughable that now, after all that he had been through to just repair his ankle, he was back to using a cane. As he walked out of the doctor's office, this thought came to Kaiba as it had the past several days since he laid the crutches aside. Maybe that was because it was an easier thought than what had happened to Jou, or what Jou was going through.

The past few days, Jou hadn't really been speaking much, especially to him. Every time that Kaiba tried to approach the blond, it was like watching a turtle curl into its shell. After that, he found mundane topics the easiest to deal with.

How did you deal with betrayal? He knew of ways to deal with betrayal, but there was far off scale of this. Honda was nothing, and at the same time, he was everything to Jou. Long-time friends; Kaiba pretended that it didn't effect him like it effected Jou, but to see the blond upset was tense.

Halfway home, Kaiba checked his watch, then looked up to see the inersection, recognizing it as the same he'd had his accident at. His eyes closed; he didn't want to think about that now. He had to think, and worry, about Jou.

What could he do? Was he supposed to do anything? He had done plenty for Jou, but those were things that needed to be done. Getting Jou out of trouble, getting the lime light off of him, making up for his own mistakes and shortcomings.

Did he have obligations when it came to Jou's friends? They weren't his friends. Not really. They were more like acquaintances. Then again, he was the boyfriend. It was his place to at least stand up for Jou when no one else would. It wasn't like Jou was in the wrong anyways. It was him. It was his idea. If they hadn't kissed, maybe Honda wouldn't have been pissed.

Rubbing his temples, Kaiba let out a tough breath. Why was this all so difficult? What was wrong with just being? For a few moments in life, everything was just regular? It was like that before the accident. Every day went like the day before, and he was happy with that.

"Kaiba-san?" he heard. His head lifted. "We're home."

He must have been dazed. Nodding, he slid over to the door and got out, grabbing his briefcase. This was the only day that he was short at work anymore, and that was just so he could have the appointment.

Mokuba was home, as he could tell from the noise coming from the living room. It must have been the television. He set down his briefcase and hung up his coat. "Mokuba?" he called out, going towards the parlor. He hoped that he saw both Mokuba and Jou. With little expectation, there was little disappointment.

"Mokuba?" The raven haired teen looked up in surprise. "I must have interrupted something."

"Nah," Mokuba unfolded his legs from the couch and set his things aside. A computer, a couple of open files. There was a textbook, but it seemed lonely. "Just doing some work stuff."

"Picking up where I left off?"

"Kinda," Mokuba scooted over on the couch and gave his brother room. Kaiba obliged. "How'd it go?"

"It went," Kaiba replied. Neither of them really liked to talk about it, but at least Mokuba didn't chide him so much about going. "Where's Jou?"

"In his room. He hasn't come out all day."

"Mm." Kaiba stared at the tips of his shoes. That wasn't going to give him any answers.

Mokuba grabbed the computer after a few moments of silence. Even though Kaiba had been talking more, there were always bouts of silence that worried him. Like he was never going to hear his brother talk again. "He didn't go to work."

"That's a shame," Kaiba replied. "I can't keep bailing him out."

Mokuba shrugged. "I think he's depressed."

"He's upset," Kaiba replied. "Depression is a lot worse."

The CEO didn't need to look over to know that Mokuba was giving him soemthing of a 'you would know' look. That look, plus sympathy, for sure. Planting the cane firmly, Kaiba eased himself up. Mokuba followed. "I think we need to leave him alone."

"Perhaps."

"You don't think so?"

"I didn't say that," Kaiba replied, but he was heading towards the innards of the house. Mokuba was shortly behind. "Why don't you go outside, have the car pulled around?"

"Are we...going somewhere?"

"Maybe."

The directions were vague, and while Mokuba gave his brother a strange look, he didn't question the order. Now alone, Kaiba continued back into the house. His plan wasn't precisely a good idea, but it was a good as calculated risks went. If that was the best he had, then he would take it.

So he went to Jou's room, and he stood outside the blank door, wondering if the etches in the wood were going to deny him access. He didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and poked in. Jou was splayed out over the bed, asleep. It made Kaiba wonder just how long the blond had been laying there, alone, in his thoughts and letting them drive him crazy. And then, of course, there were the tears. Kaiba hadn't seen them, save for the brief moments after Honda had struck Jou, but he didn't doubt their existence.

"Jou," he said, loud enough that Jou turned over where he laid. "Wake up Jou. It's three in the afternoon."

"Don't wanna," he said.

Kaiba smirked. "I am taking Mokuba driving."

"Have fun."

"And by 'I am' I mean 'we are'."

Jou made a nondescript noise, like he was blowing air into the pillow. Kaiba took a few steps forward. "Go 'way, Kaib'. I don't wanna be a part a' this right now."

"Pity. You don't have a choice."

The blond finally lifted up from where he laid, and showed Kaiba the face that looked a little bloated around the eyes and gaunt around the cheeks. Emotions etched out over the last few days. "What's that now?" Jou rubbed nose with his wrist.

Kaiba turned around and went out of the room. He counted down on his fingers, down from three, before he could hear Jou's footsteps behind him. The silence hung on the high ceilings, especially as they headed through the living room and towards the door. Their speaking without words was captured in the austerity of the place, like a dialogue of the house. Kaiba looked back at Jou just to make sure that the blond was still on board. No smile, but at least he was compliant.

Outside, Mokuba was leaning against the car. The chaffeur was walking away, back towards the garage. The raven haired boy cracked a smile. "Hey Jou."

"Hey kid," Jou walked beyond Kaiba, and he gave Mokuba a spontaneous hug. "Ready for this?"

"For what?"

"We're going out driving," Kaiba replied. "You have to learn sometime." Mokuba's smile increased ten-fold.

"So, kid, whatcha know already?"

"Basics. Gas, breaks, reverse."

"Hopefully forward, too." Jou laughed.

The interaction was hardly forced. Color was returning to Jou's face for just being around Mokuba and interacting. The sadness was still lingering, like there was a cloud hanging over Jou's head, but enough of this would take it away. That, and a possible resolution between him and Honda. That was for another time.

"I'll take the passenger seat," Kaiba said. "Jou, you're in the back."

The blond nodded. He got in the back of the car, and Kaiba slipped into his seat. Mokuba was more than eager to jump in and start the car. "Easy now," Kaiba said.

Jou had poked his head up between the seats and was watching the two. "Moki, here's what we're gonna do, a'right? See that street up there? We're gonna get on it."

Kaiba turned and looked back at Jou. The blond nodded. "Get her'n drive and go."

"But take it easy," Kaiba replied. "No need to rush through this process."

"Ya learn from mistakes," he patted Mokuba's shoulder. "Now go. Just out the gate. Once ya get there, go left, a'right?"

"Alright."

"Not left," Kaiba countered. "Go right, that road ends."

"Nuh-uh. Ya drive with people and things, not to dead ends. Go left." Mokuba was driving forward at this point, and he was listening to the pair bicker. At no point was Kaiba getting frustrated, or so it seemed, but they were both trying to instruct him. He turned left, just like Jou said, and Kaiba rolled his eyes. Jou gleamed.

"Kay kid. There are signs, ya gotta watch out for'm."

"I know..."Mokuba said, exasperated.

"It's not like you do," Kaiba shot back to Jou.

It was Jou's turn to roll his eyes. "Keep it going, Moki. Remember the speed limit on this road?"

"Um..."

"Look for the sign." Jou said.

"No, look at the road. It's 40 km/h." Kaiba rebutted.

"Man, he don't learn that way," Jou said. "He's gotta not be dead straight lookin' at the road. He's gotta be like lookin' for signs and things like..."they were all jolted forward by a sudden stop. There was no one on the road, and there seemed to be nothing in front of them.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba looked over.

"I thought I saw something."

Jou laughed. "Go on, keep going kid it's okay. There's nothin' there. A leaf maybe." Mokuba started the car again. The pair wasn't bickering, at least for the moment, and was paying attention to Mokuba as he held the wheel tight enough to make his knuckles go white. "Chill, man. It's all cool."

"Speed up," Kaiba added. "You're going too slow for this road."

"Sorry, nii-sama..."

"Don't apologize," Jou chastized. "We're just here ta help. Cheerleaders; ain't that right?"

Kaiba nodded. "You're doing fine."

And they kept going. They circled around several of the streets that were in the area, bickering becoming their teaching method. Mokuba kept pressed to the road, trying to ignore the pair as they argued on how to teach him. At one point, Mokuba pulled the car over and looked at both of them. "Do I have to kick you guys out of this car?"

Jou laughed and batted Mokuba's shoulder. The whole time, Kaiba had the smallest of smiles on his face.

When they got home, Mokuba seemed more than relieved to get out of the car. Jou went around, grabbing Kaiba's hand to help him up and out. "Ya a'right?"

"I'm fine," he said. "What about you?"

"Eh, I'm good. Only wished I coulda helped Shizuka through all this but, ya know, it's cool to help Moki, too." Kaiba limped towards the house, Jou not far behind. "You go ta the doctor?"

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected."

Their conversation was clipped, and Kaiba took a moment to consider that Jou was mad at him for what happened. As if Kaiba didn't blame himself enough, he had to wonder if Jou placed blame on him as well. "A'right. I'm going back to my room. I'll be down for dinner or something."

"Katsuya," Kaiba needed to do something to catch Jou's attention. "If I have caused this..."

"Kaib', just shut up. Whatever yer gonna say is stupid an' I don't wanna hear it."

"Fine then. I offered my thoughts."

"Yeah, I know," Jou said. "I jus' don't think whatever yer gonna say is gonna matter."

That hurt, and Kaiba knew it was because this was, in some sense, his fault. "I think you could be a little more adult than that."

"Kaib', I am bein' an adult," he said. "I don't wanna argue about what happened, 'cause that's what's about to happen."

"Why would it?"

"Because this is gonna turn into where you try and 'apologize'," he used air quotes, "and honestly that ain't gonna work. Ya can't bring my friend back. In fact, it was one fuckin' thing ta make proclamations, it's another ta do what we did."

"What's that? Be honest?"

"Kaib', you did that fer you. I was okay with jus' us being what we were."

"I did that because neither of us were comfortable being in the dark." He said.

Jou shook his head. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

"This is not an argument, this is a discussion."

"Same difference."

"You aren't arguing with me," Kaiba said. "You aren't even arguing with our actions. Because if you really didn't want last night ot happen, you wouldn't have gone along with it. Do not blame this on me."

"I lost a good friend because of this," he said. "What am I supposed to do now? How can I just walk up to him and be like 'hey, I didn't really mean to do that? I was just kidding'."

Kaiba was trying to think of something to say, but he wasn't going to talk himself into a corner. Instead, he stepped closer to Jou; the space between them was cold, like they weren't even in a relationship. "So, now what?" Kaiba finally asked. "Are you ending this?"

Jou looked away.

"If you are, tell me now." But the blond wasn't replying. They were both erect, waiting for the other to react, and the air was only getting colder between them. This was the most tame that they had broken up. Not wanting to let the chills linger, Kaiba walked past Jou, intending to go to his office. The blond grabbed his arm. Kaiba jerked away.

"I guess I just lost my right to touch ya, huh? Ya know, since we're doin' this, I don't get that. I was yer nurse an' ya didn't seem to care for me touchin' you. Now, I'm yer boyfriend, an' there limits?"

"Jou, don't start this..."

"It's nice to kiss and be intimate, but when you got yer problems, I don't know how we manage this."

Kaiba sneered. "I'm not talking about this."

"Oh, it's fine if you don't want ta talk 'bout somethin', but I have to?"

"Jou, I don't think you understand what your saying." Kaiba rebutted. Jou had begun to circle him. "You can get over this loss. Me? I know about my problems and am accomodating them as best I can in this relationship."

"Yeah, well, maybe I can't, a'right?"

"Losing a friend? If he cared about you enough, then you wouldn't even have to deal with this."

"You don't know a thing about friends," Jou said. "Who's yer friend? Me? Mokuba? You don't let anyone close. I'm not that close! The..."he lowered his voice. "The...you know."

"The sex?" Kaiba said. He almost laughed at how flustered Jou was. "I was trying. It's harder than you can ever imagine letting someone that close. I have given a lot for this."

"Why don't ya tell me? Don'tcha trust me?"

Kaiba scowled. "I trust you. I just don't feel like you need to know." Now he really was walking away, and he hoped Jou wasn't going to press it anymore. But the footsteps were there. He grabbed Kaiba by the shoulder, and before Kaiba could jerk Jou had turned him around and was touching the brunet's neck bare-handed. Kaiba was shivering as Jou's thumb brushed along his cheek.

"Stop it."

"Talk to me."

"This is about you, not me," Kaiba tried to move away, but his coordination problems were getting the best of him at the wrong time. He nearly tripped, and at least Jou was there to catch him. Kaiba fumbled in the grasp and tried to just make himself fall over so he could scoot away. The fussing caused both of them to go down, Jou on top of the CEO, and from there he could see the fear in his Kaiba's eyes like watching a thunderbolt strike a house.

The power in Kaiba's grip as he latched onto Jou's shoulder, and the shove that was more of a throw, left Jou stunned and backed close to the coffee table. He watched as Kaiba froze on the floor, confused, trying to remember how to pick himself up, and doing all but that. His hand was at his throat, and he was gagging, choking.

Jou was entranced, doing nothing but watching as Kaiba regressed. This was what must have happened last time. "Kaiba...Seto, snap out of it."

Kaiba clutched the shaft of the cane and got on his knees. He was moving at least, though he hadn't said anything yet. Before Jou knew it, Kaiba was overtop of him, the cane shoved against his throat. Jou grabbed it and was trying to push Kaiba away. When he looked into Kaiba's eyes now, there was hatred, but below that, there was fear. A child was cowering inside the body of the grown man. There was no mistaking the quivering. Jou had been hit once or twice by his own father when the man came home drunk, and it left him confused and a little ashamed.

"Kaiba! It's me, it's Jou. C'mon man, stop this. Ya don't know what you're doing."

"Your getting what you deserve," Kaiba said through clenched teeth. Crazed. Afraid and crazed. He was protecting himself from something. From someone. Who?

Jou didn't have to ask. "I'm not Gozaburo, Kaib'! It's Jou, it's yer boyfriend. I'm not here to hurt ya."

A single tear streaked down Kaiba's cheek, and at first he pushed hard enough to overpower Jou, the cane pressing into his Adam's apple and choking him. Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone and the cane had dropped between them. Kaiba was grabbing his shirt and it looked like he was screaming without noise.

Had he woken up?

That moment made Jou figure out something. He hovered over Kaiba, covetous and trying to do everything in his power to make Kaiba better. He was pissed off and upset about Honda, that much was true, but he cared about Kaiba too much to let him go. Not just as a caregiver. As a lover.

"What are you seein' Kaib'?" Jou unfolded and hoered over Kaiba without touching. When he gazed up, he realized that staff had gathered when they heard the ruckus. Mokuba was pushing past them.

"Seto?" He slid down on his knees next to the elder Kaiba.

"Don't touch him, Moki."

Mokuba nodded. "It's Mokuba, nii-sama. C'mon, get up. This isn't good for your leg."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," Kaiba managed out, His voice stuttered, but he had control. "I'm never going to let him hurt you."

"I know you won't."

"Never...he's never going to touch you. I'll kill him first."

Mokuba was careful to place a hand on his brother's back. Kaiba flinched, but didn't toss Mokuba away. "He's not going to touch you anymore, either nii-sama. He passed away a few years ago."

The regression was alarming, but Kaiba seemed to be coming to his senses. Wordless, he picked himself up and planted his cane. Mokuba was right by his side, holding onto his free arm and leading him towards his room. The whole while, Jou was awed and stayed seated. He wasn't sure how long it was before Mokuba returned, no Kaiba behind him, and sat down beside him.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

"Confused."

"It's okay," Mokuba said. "He'll be alright. This doesn't usually happen. It might be a good thing."

"How can that be a 'good thing'?" Jou asked.

"Because maybe that's the thing he needed," Mokuba said. "He's never really...hinted or said anything to anyone about what's happened. He keeps it to himself. I mean...I barely know about it."

"He didn't exactly spill the beans back there," Jou said. His voice was getting more hushed, and he was beginning to figure out all that was happening. Before, he thought it was just rumors made up by the tabloids. Everyone knew Gozaburo was a tyrant-he figured that Kaiba had taken a few hits more than once, but now all their accusations were starting to sound less fantastical.

Mokuba shrugged. "If he does, will you, I dunno. Will you keep me posted?"

"Why would he tell me before you?" Jou asked. "Yer his brother."

"Because he must trust you more than me about it. He's protecting me."

Jou had to ponder that, because Mokuba left after that.

Kaiba was relieved to see Jou getting up and getting ready for work the next morning. That was only a minor priority. The brunet was looking at himself, stripped down to just his underwear, seeing the fading scars, reaching down to his let and feeling the chuck of calf that looked like it had been sewn back onto his leg. There was a knock on the door.

Before he said anything, he pulled on his dress pants. "Kaib'?"

He pulled on an undershirt and began buttoning up a silk dress shirt before he limped over towards the door. Already, he was regretting not grabbing his cane. He opened the door. "What?"

"I'm gettin' ready to leave."

"Be safe." He replied. He was about to shut the door, but Jou eased his arm in and closed the door behind him. Kaiba limped away, going back to the wardrobe.

"About yesterday."

"Let's not talk about yesterday," Kaiba said. "Are you still staying?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "I mean, we're okay I think."

"As long as you say so," Kaiba replied. He was putting on his tie, and then limping back towards the closet, grabbing his jacket.

"Okay. So, I'll see you tonight?"

Kaiba nodded. "I may be home late."

"That's alright. I was thinkin' about headin' out with Mai."

"Alright," Kaiba nodded. "Just make sure you're home at some point."

"Yeah? Something important happenin'?" Jou asked, a little worried to ask.

"I just have something I need to talk to you about."

Jou nodded. Maybe this was what Mokuba was talking about. "Yeah, a'right. I'll be here if you will." And Jou left the room. Kaiba collapsed into the chair that was in the room, already knowing that his leg was bothering him.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure we know what it is, but I really needed to work up to this moment. Until next time, KenSan out!


End file.
